Come Alive
by Erec
Summary: Alors que les attaques de Reign se multiplient, Alex profite d'une soirée tranquille chez elle. C'était sans compter sur l'invité mystère qui toque à sa porte au milieu de la nuit. Post 3x13
1. Informations

Bonjour,

Je reviens après une longue absence sur un nouveau fandom : Supergirl. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mon histoire sur Rizzoli & Isles, je pense qu'elle n'arrivera pas malgré mon envie.

Mais cette histoire est prête à être publiée est contrairement à i ans, j'ai réfléchi avant de vous la proposer. J'ai déjà 33 chapitres d'écrits mais je pense qu'il y en aura au moins 50. Par contre afin d'avoir une publication la plus régulière possible, j'arrêterais de poster après le chapitre 31 si la fin n'est pas écrite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre peut-être une fin en soi donc il n'y aura pas d'immense cliffhanger pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue.

Je remercie ma camarade de classe, La Chef, et beta reader de folie qui m'a donné envie de reprendre l'écriture de FF. Merci pour ces après-midi à débriefer le dernier épisode en date. Merci aussi pour le défi, j'espère que tu es contente du résultat. Je remercie aussi EdenFF pour sa fiction Révélation, j'ai adoré la lire et j'espère que vous aussi. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, allez faire un tour.

Cette histoire se passe après l'épisode 13 de la saison 3, sans prendre en compte la dernière scène avec Lena et Sam. La Legion est là mais on ne sait toujours pas à quoi ils servent et leur rôle est mineur voire extrêmement mineur dans mon histoire. Elle tourne principalement autour du personnage d'Alex mais les autres héros seront présents.

Comme cette histoire a été écrite alors que la fin de la saison 3 était diffusée aux US, certaines idées de la série ont donc été reprises tel que la maladie de M'rynn. Mais j'ai pris des tas de liberté sur le reste. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir de vous faire passer un bon moment. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais l'histoire oui.

Pour finir, je voulais savoir combien de chapitres voulaient vous par semaine (1 ou 2) et quel(s) jour(s) ? Je vous laisse le choix, même si je ne garantis pas une ponctualité parfaite. Je ferais au mieux.

Pour vous faire patienter et que vous puissiez vous faire une première idée. Voilà les premières lignes du premier chapitre. La suite lundi ou le jour que vous aurez choisi mais la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Visite tardive

Toc-Toc-Toc, Alex se leva de son canapé en déposant son ordinateur sur la table basse. Les coups frappés à sa porte laissaient transparaître de l'urgence de la situation. Alex s'interrogea sur l'identité de son visiteur à une heure aussi tardive. Seule Kara oserait la déranger mais celle-ci serait passée par la fenêtre ouverte. Celle-ci laissait entrer le bruit de la pluie qui tombait dehors. A moins que Mon-El hante encore ses pensées.

Toc-Toc-Toc, le bruit était moins net, comme si la personne qui était de l'autre côté voyait son courage la quitter. Alex vérifia par acquis de conscience que son arme était bien sur la commode de l'entrée en déverrouillant la porte. Puis elle l'ouvrit. L'agent Danvers n'eût pas le temps d'identifier la personne face à elle que celle-ci s'accrocha à elle comme une moule à son rocher.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Visite Tardive

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord merci à La Chef et à AmandineReader pour les reviews. Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de follow cette histoire.**

 **Les publications auront lieu le lundi et le jeudi si tout va bien.**

 **J'attends vos retours (La Chef aussi) dans l'espace review.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Visite tardive

Toc-Toc-Toc, Alex se leva de son canapé en déposant son ordinateur sur la table basse. Les coups frappés à sa porte laissaient transparaître de l'urgence de la situation. Alex s'interrogea sur l'identité de son visiteur à une heure aussi tardive. Seule Kara oserait la déranger mais celle-ci serait passée par la fenêtre ouverte. Celle-ci laissait entrer le bruit de la pluie qui tombait dehors. A moins que Mon-El hante encore ses pensées.

Toc-Toc-Toc, le bruit était moins net, comme si la personne qui était de l'autre côté voyait son courage la quitter. Alex vérifia par acquis de conscience que son arme était bien sur la commode de l'entrée en déverrouillant la porte. Puis elle l'ouvrit. L'agent Danvers n'eût pas le temps d'identifier la personne face à elle que celle-ci s'accrocha à elle comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Ruby ?...

En effet, vu la taille de sa visiteuse, cela ne pouvait être que la jeune fille qui sanglotait maintenant dans ses bras. Alex scruta le couloir cherchant à voir si Sam était là mais seul le vide laissant résonner les pleurs de Ruby lui apparut. Alors, elle referma la porte et passa un bras derrière ses genoux pour la porter dans son canapé. Mais elle changea de direction quand Alex s'aperçut que Ruby ne portait qu'un pyjama sous son manteau et qu'elle était pieds nus. Son corps ne tremblait pas seulement à cause des sanglots qui la traversaient mais de froid également. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, pieds qu'Alex imaginait égratignés car tout lui laissait croire que la jeune femme avait parcouru les kilomètres entre chez elle et l'appartement de l'agent du DEO à pied sous la pluie diluvienne.

Avec une grande délicatesse, Alex ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de sa baignoire tout en essayant de libérer la jeune fille de sa veste. Mais Ruby ne semblait pas décidée de la lâcher. Alex décida de calmer la jeune Arias pour le moment elle ne risquait pas d'avoir de pneumonie, son bain pouvait attendre quelques minutes.

\- Ruby, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Tu es frigorifiée et tu vas attraper froid si tu n'enlèves pas tes vêtements. Je ne te demande pas de parler, j'aimerais juste enlever ton manteau…

\- N'a… ban…. donne… pas, renifla Ruby entre deux pleurs, pas… toi…, s'te… plaît…

\- Chuuuuut, je ne pars pas, nulle part. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive et si ce n'est pas moi, Supergirl le fera. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'enlever ta veste.

Alex parla de longues minutes en se balançant pour réconforter Ruby. Quand elle commença à ressentir un relâchement de sa jeune protégée, alors tout en douceur, elle déshabilla l'adolescente et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. L'agent du DEO décida donc de rentrer dans l'eau avec son chargement sans enlever son propre pyjama. L'eau n'était plus très chaude mais c'était déjà une première étape. Une fois que la jeune dans ses bras eût retrouvé une température convenable, Alexandra l'emmitoufla dans une serviette et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Elle ne faisait pas attention à son pyjama blanc trempé devenu transparent et aux flaques d'eau dont se couvrait le sol de son appartement. Elle sécha Ruby, l'habilla d'un de ses shorts et d'un T-Shirt à elle puis la borda dans le lit. Elle plaça le traversin entre les bras de la jeune fille qui l'enserra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Cette vision brisa le cœur d'Alex qui désirait faire disparaître la peur du visage de l'adolescente mais elle devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de Ruby, déposa un baiser sur son front et décida de partir à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Mais d'abord, elle devait se sécher et se changer, sans quoi, elle serait la personne coincée au lit avec la pneumonie. Au moment où elle attrapa son téléphone, il vibra, sans perdre une seconde elle décrocha, elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller la personne qui dormait derrière elle. C'est pourquoi elle se tourna vers le lit pour vérifier que Ruby allait bien avant de répondre depuis le couloir laissant la porte de son appartement ouverte.

\- Danvers.

\- Alex, c'est Winn. On a une attaque de Reign chez L-Corp. Supergirl est déjà là-bas avec Mon-El et son équipe, le gardien aussi mais on a besoin de toi pour mener l'équipe.

\- Demande à Vasquez, je ne suis pas dispo là.

\- Agent Danvers ! Résonna la voix de J'onn à son oreille, vous allez bouger votre cul et sortir de votre lit, presto !

Alex sentit la tension qui régnait au DEO au ton employé par son boss. S'il la pensait capable de rester au lit alors que la ville était à feu et à sang ! Et qu'en plus, c'était le bureau de son amie, dont la fille dormait à quelques mètres d'elle, qui était ravagé par la seule menace que Kara n'avait pas su maîtriser. C'est que tout allait trop vite. Même pour le martien vert. Pendant un instant, elle eût un flash de sa sœur en train d'être intubée et elle dû réprimer un haut le cœur.

L'agent du DEO avait déjà la main sur son arme et ses clés de voitures quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille dans son lit. Le sommeil de Ruby était agité, Alex se redemanda la raison de la présence de l'adolescente dans son appartement. Sa raison lui criait de rejoindre sa sœur pour l'épauler mais son cœur lui demandait de prendre soin de son invité. « Et puis merde, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » se dit-elle.

\- Directeur, j'ai une urgence familiale à régler avec ma nièce, dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. Est-ce que Supergirl s'en sortira sans moi ?

Winn ne comprendrait pas mais J'onn dû saisir l'importance de sa demande silencieuse puisqu'il lui accorda la journée du lendemain avant de raccrocher. Elle n'alluma pas les informations malgré son envie de connaître l'étendue des dégâts et le désir d'avoir des nouvelles de Sam. Alex se décida plutôt à envoyer un SMS à la directrice de L-Corp et sa dirigeante leur annonçant que Ruby était bien chez elle et qu'elle s'en occuperait sans soucis le lendemain. Il n'était pas nécessaire de leur parler de son état. Si, comme Alex le supposait, Sam et Lena étaient dans les bureaux de L-Corp, il n'était pas nécessaire de les inquiéter. De plus, elle ne connaissait pas encore la raison de la venue de la jeune Arias dans son appartement.

Les réflexions d'Alexandra s'arrêtèrent nettes quand un cri glaçant rempli l'appartement. En moins de deux secondes, elle était aux côtés de Ruby qui était en prise avec un cauchemar. La jeune fille se débattait tellement qu'Alex hésita à s'approcher. Mais quand elle vit la peine mélangée à la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de sa protégée, elle appliqua une technique qui avait toujours marché avec Kara quand elle était petite. Elle saisit la jeune femme fermement contre elle, posant sa tête sur celle de Ruby et lui fit écouter son cœur. Certes la jeune Arias ne possédait pas la super ouïe de sa sœur mais elle se calma quand même et les coups se firent moins violents contre sa poitrine.

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur le visage de l'adolescente et une fois de plus, le pyjama d'Alex se trempait de celles-ci. Se remémorant toutes les nuits où elle avait dû apaiser Kara de ses cauchemars, l'aînée des Danvers décida de réveiller la jeune Arias en la secouant légèrement. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrent brusquement et laisse apparaître une peur sans nom. Ce regard frappa l'agent du DEO pourtant habituée aux victimes de crimes parfois violents, mais ce regard lui rappelait également celui de Kara à ses débuts sur Terre. En effet, il semblait qu'une tristesse profonde emplissait le corps qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Comme dans son adolescence, elle avait en face d'elle une coquille vide d'une personne semblant avoir perdu tout son monde.

Une fois réveillée, Ruby replongea dans les bras d'Alex en pleurs et comme dans son adolescence celle-ci se mit à fredonner une berceuse en kryptonien que lui avait appris sa sœur. Elle remonta également les couvertures sur leur deux corps, il semblerait que son invitée ne dormirait pas si elle la laissait seule. D'un geste, elle éteignit l'ensemble de l'appartement, remerciant intérieurement Winn d'avoir installé une commande centralisée dans son appartement la semaine précédente. Seule la fenêtre du balcon encore ouverte lui faisait parvenir de la lumière et les bruits de la ville et de la pluie.

Elle s'interrogeait encore sur la raison de la présence de Ruby quand elle l'entendit marmonner entre deux pleurs.

\- Maman…. Noooooon… Reign… S'il te plaît…. Maman …

Ces mots glacèrent Alex, se pouvait-il que Reign soit passée par chez les Arias avant de décider de détruire L-Corp. Si elle avait fait le moindre mal à Sam, Alex ne répondrait plus d'elle dans le futur ! Mais plus encore, l'idée que Ruby se soit retrouvée seule face à ce monstre retourna l'estomac de l'aînée des Danvers qui retint un second haut le cœur de la soirée.

Qu'était-il donc arrivé ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Interrogations

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire maintenant et celles qui ont commenté, les RAR sont en fin de chapitre. Je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Interrogations

Ce furent des coups contre la porte qui réveillèrent Alex, son téléphone indiquait 5:34. L'agent du DEO secoua la tête en sortant doucement du lit prenant soin de ne pas déranger Ruby. Elle rejoignit rapidement la porte en se demandant pourquoi les gens ne savaient pas venir chez elle à des heures conventionnelles. « Peut-être parce que pendant les heures conventionnelles, tu bosses dans une agence gouvernementale secrète » lui souffla une voix dans son esprit. Après son coup d'œil habituel sur son arme, elle déverrouilla la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Maggie…

\- Sawyer ?...

\- Danvers.

\- Comment va Kara ? demanda d'une voix tremblante Alex.

Son esprit imaginait déjà les pires scenarii possibles et sa culpabilité l'envahissait. Maggie posa sa main sur le bras de l'aînée des Danvers pour la sortir des pensées négatives qui infestaient son esprit.

\- Elle va bien, elle fait une cure de lumière jaune au DEO pour récupérer de ses efforts. Reign est partie d'elle-même à toute vitesse, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose. En réalité, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Est-ce que je peux rentrer, s'il te plaît ?

Alex regarda la forme allongée dans le lit et fit un pas dans le couloir en refermant à moitié la porte derrière elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas seule.

\- Ruby Arias est toujours là ? demanda Maggie.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? Que sais-tu ?

\- Hier soir, peu de temps avant l'attaque de Reign, j'ai reçu un appel d'une voiture de patrouille. Ils avaient trouvé une jeune fille en train de courir pieds nus et en pyjama dans la rue. Quand ils l'ont arrêtée, elle leur a demandé de contacter la détective Maggie Sawyer, de la part de Ruby Arias. Étonnés, ils m'ont appelée. Elle voulait qu'on la conduise chez toi, elle répétait en boucle. « Je veux aller chez Alex, s'il te plaît Maggie. Je dois y aller. ». J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus mais elle ne m'a rien dit. J'ai donc demandé à la patrouille de la conduire ici.

\- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas montés avec elle ? Tu sais dans quel état elle était ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que Ruby les a convaincus de ne pas monter ou peut-être qu'ils ont été appelés en renfort chez L-Corp.

\- En parlant de L-Corp, as-tu vu sa mère ? Demanda Alex.

\- Non, Lena était sur place mais Sam était aux abonnés absents. Mais comment va Ruby ?

\- Pas fort, elle n'a pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars et de pleurer. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a marmonné quelque chose à propos de Reign et de sa mère. Mais si elle n'était ni avec sa fille, ni dans les bureaux de L-Corp, pourquoi Sam ne m'a pas répondu ? se demanda Alexandra à haute voix.

Elles réfléchirent un instant avant que la policière ne reprenne la conversation.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour chez les Arias, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Alex mourrait d'envie de connaître la raison qui avait poussé Ruby à partir de chez elle, au milieu de la nuit. Au vu de la nuitée qu'elle venait de passer à réconforter la jeune fille, elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Ruby si elle devait se réveiller toute seule.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule, vas-y sans moi. Si tu peux lui prendre des affaires propres et me les rapporter, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour cette gamine.

\- Et si tu pouvais appeler le DEO en cas de doute, je préférerais que cela reste en off tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus.

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre Alex, tu le sais. Si je trouve les traces d'un crime ou d'un délit sans aucune preuve de présence d'extraterrestres, je devrais en référer à mes supérieurs.

\- Je sais, répondit Alex en soupirant.

\- Sois forte Danvers, elles en ont besoin ! Déclara Maggie en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Alex rentra chez elle s'interrogeant sur les personnes dont parlait Maggie. « Ruby évidemment –Sam tout aussi évidemment » lui souffla son cœur. Au vu de l'heure, elle ne retourna pas se coucher et décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner en appelant le DEO pour avoir des nouvelles des troupes.

Il n'était pas loin de 7h quand Supergirl se posa sur son balcon en douceur, Alex se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle la vit. Kara heureuse de voir sa sœur en bonne santé la prit dans un câlin. Après un moment les deux sœurs se séparèrent et l'aînée en profita pour faire un checking complet de l'état de santé de la super héroïne. Puis en murmurant, sans qu'aucun son, ou presque, ne sorte de ses lèvres, elle lui dit son bonheur de la voir entière.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là Kara, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

\- Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser et de rester forte pour moi, c'est moi la surhumaine ici, dit Kara dans un sourire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Alex qui laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis l'arrivée de la jeune Arias dans sa demeure. Quelque chose s'était brisée en elle quand elle l'avait reconnue. Un instinct, quasi maternel, était apparu depuis qu'elle avait gardé Ruby et la voir cassée l'avait retournée. Les deux sœurs restèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Quand Kara entendit Ruby s'agiter, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et sécha ses larmes en lui disant qu'elle repasserait. Puis Supergirl prit son envol.

Alexandra replaça son visage de femme forte et confiante et rejoignit Ruby. Elle caressa ses cheveux et lui dit des mots tendres pour la réveiller. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que les yeux papillonnant de la jeune fille ne s'ouvrent. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Ruby commença à paniquer mais calmement Alex la serra dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien. Et d'un seul coup, elle se rappela de sa nuit et s'enferma dans un silence après un simple « Merci » à Alex.

Celle-ci, un peu perdu par le comportement de sa protégée, décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et invita la jeune fille à déjeuner des pancakes avec elle. Alex se força à faire la conversation mais Ruby semblait totalement ailleurs, en proie à de nombreuses interrogations. Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup et demanda l'autorisation de quitter la table pour aller se doucher. L'agent du DEO lui passa d'autres de ses vêtements puis débarrassa la table. Elle avait bien demandé à Winn de localiser la mère de Ruby mais elle n'avait pas de nouvelles.

Elle se demandait comment entamer la discussion avec l'adolescente quand celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le canapé. Alex prit place à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras ce qui sembla rassurer la plus jeune. Le silence dura de longues minutes pendant lesquels Alex dut retenir son instinct d'enquêtrice pour ne pas la harceler de questions. Le calme de l'appartement se brisa quand le portable de l'agent sonna, un SMS de Maggie s'afficha :

« 911. Tu es seule ? »

Le cœur d'Alex s'emballa, c'était le code d'urgence. Il y avait forcément une mauvaise nouvelle derrière ce message. Regardant la jeune femme entre ses bras, elle se dit qu'elle devrait attendre et alors qu'elle la pensait endormie, Ruby déclara d'une voix monotone :

\- Reign a pris ma mère en otage.

La respiration et le cœur d'Alex s'arrêtèrent net.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, je vous laisse avec les réponses aux commentaires. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et vos attentes dans l'espace Review. A lundi !**

 **HeroWitch :** **Merci pour tes commentaires, je suis contente de savoir que j'ai choisi la bonne saison pour toi. J'espère que cette fin alternative te plaira.**

 **La Chef :** **Toujours présente ! Merci. Plaire deux fois et toujours bon signe, heureuse de savoir que tu reprends du plaisir à relire ces chapitres. Merci pour tes relectures. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Alex est la plus badass de la bande. D'ailleurs, j'ai adoré la deuxième saison qui a montré son évolution. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire sera principalement basée sur elle, même si d'autres personnages prendront de la place.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de Sam

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos retours. Un nouveau chapitre pour vos petits yeux. Comme d'habitude je suis toute ouïe pour toutes vos remarques. Les réponses à vos reviews se trouvent en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de Sam

Alex réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication et une solution pour retrouver Sam. Que cherchait Reign chez les Arias ? Et chez L-Corp, Sam était le lien entre ces deux lieux, se pouvait-il que l'entreprise de Lena Luthor travaille sur un sujet qui intéresse la WorldKiller ? Et puis pourquoi Ruby ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt ? Elle s'était déjà confiée à elle précédemment, pourquoi attendre surtout quand la vie de sa mère est en jeu ?

L'agent gouvernemental en elle avait repris ses droits dans l'esprit d'Alex et elle voulut interroger Ruby. Plus question de lui laisser du temps, le temps était trop précieux dans des cas comme celui-ci. Alexandra recentra ses pensées pour se rendre compte que son invitée était retombée dans le sommeil, elle hésita à la réveiller. Mais elle préférait avoir plus d'informations avant de commencer son entretien avec l'adolescente. Alex déposa la tête de Ruby sur l'oreiller, remonta la couverture et s'isola sur la terrasse pour téléphoner à son ex.

\- Sawyer ?

\- Maggie, c'est Alex. Ton urgence c'est l'enlèvement de Sam par Reign, pas vrai ? dit Alex d'un air dépité.

\- Kidnapping, je ne sais pas mais Reign était bien là. Ruby a parlé ?

\- Oui, mais elle m'a seulement dit que sa mère était kidnappée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'en a pas parlé plus tôt.

\- Amnésie post-traumatique ?

\- Je ne pense pas, elle n'a pas eu de réaction comme si elle venait de s'en rappeler soudainement. C'était étrange comme révélation. Elle dort pour le moment mais dès qu'elle se réveille je l'interrogerai sur le déroulé de la soirée.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, c'est loin d'être de bons souvenirs, lui dit Maggie.

\- Je sais bien. Mais on doit retrouver Sam, je dois prévenir le DEO mais fait moi un brief avant.

\- Le DEO et Supergirl sont déjà là, je les ai appelés dès que j'ai vu les traces de vision laser. Si je devais deviner ce qu'il s'est passé ici, je dirais que Sam et Ruby étaient sur le point de se mettre à table. Le plat est toujours dans le four et la table, bien que détruite, était mise. La baie vitrée est en morceau, Reign a dû arriver par-là, ainsi que repartir par le même chemin. Elle a dû se battre avec Sam dans la cuisine mais le combat a vite finit car il n'y a rien indiquant une bagarre ailleurs dans la maison. Le dernier indice sur le déroulé de la soirée, c'est le porte-manteau renversé et la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte. Je pense que c'est l'œuvre de Ruby quand elle s'est enfuit.

\- Rien d'autre ? Quelque chose qui indiquerait que Reign cherchait quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien comme chez L-Corp d'après l'agent Schott.

\- Winn est avec toi ? Tu peux me mettre sur haut-parleur ? demanda Alex.

\- Déjà fait, on t'écoute et Supergirl aussi, lui répondit Maggie.

\- Winn est-ce que les relevés de rayonnement indiquent quelque chose ?

\- Oui, les spectres d'émissions montrent des raies de kryptonite verte comme chez L-Corp. Comme si la supervision de Reign est en partie constituée de kryptonite.

\- Cela expliquerait comment elle a battu Supergirl si facilement, énonça Alex.

\- Et pourquoi la WorldKiller n'a pas été affectée par la kryptonite le jour où l'on a essayé de la capturer, ajouta Winn.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut détecter la kryptonite à distance, demanda Maggie.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, on a jamais réussi, l'éclaira Supergirl.

\- Et la quantité est tellement infime que cela ne servirait à rien, compléta Winn.

\- Alors commençons par la base. Winn, avis de recherche sur Sam. Supergirl, tu viens interroger Ruby chez moi. Maggie, si tu acceptes de nous aider, peux-tu aller interroger Lena, s'il te plaît ? ordonna l'agent Danvers.

Ses interlocuteurs approuvèrent cette répartition des tâches. La communication se coupa après qu'Alex se soit assuré que Kara ramènerait des affaires à Ruby. Puis silencieusement Alex retourna auprès de la jeune fille qui dormait dans son canapé. Elle servit une tasse de café avec la fin de la cafetière et en relança un. A côté, elle prépara un chocolat chaud pour Ruby et installa une des nombreuses boîtes de cookies, qu'elle gardait pour les visites de sa sœur, sur la table.

Puis regardant l'heure, Alex se décida à réveiller la jeune Arias, Kara allait bientôt arriver pour la questionner. En effet, la kryptonienne avait dû passer chez Catco pour faire acte de présence. L'aînée des Danvers expliqua patiemment à l'adolescente que Supergirl allait venir l'interroger pour savoir plus sur Reign. Cette nouvelle ne fit pas réagir Ruby de la façon qu'espérait Alex. En effet, l'agent Danvers avait imaginé que Ruby admirant Supergirl, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle savait voulant l'aider au mieux. Mais la jeune fille avait eu un mouvement de recul comme une peur, avant de faire un faible sourire. Pendant un instant Alex se demanda si sa bonne intention n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la fille à la cape se posa sur son balcon pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle fit les présentations et les invita à prendre place autour de la table. Elle leur servit leur boisson, chocolat chaud pour Ruby et café froid pour Supergirl que la kryptonienne réchauffa d'un coup de vision comme à son habitude. L'agent Danvers sourit à ce geste banal pour sa sœur et elle mais surement pas pour Ruby qui s'arrêta net dans son mouvement vers les cookies. Elle se reprit et termina son action quelques secondes après la fin de la vision alors que Supergirl se délaissait de son café enfin chaud.

La super héroïne prit le temps de mettre la jeune fille en confiance avant de l'interroger sur les événements de la veille. Mais malgré toute la volonté des sœurs Danvers, elles n'apprirent rien de plus de Ruby. Alex gardant le sentiment qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Peu de temps après le départ de Supergirl, Kara arriva les bras chargés de burgers et les trois filles passèrent l'après-midi devant des séries. Alex étant régulièrement tenu au courant par Winn et Maggie.

Winn était assis au comptoir du bar à aliens de National City. Il buvait sabière le visage fermé. Régulièrement, il vérifiait sur son téléphone le résultat de ses recherches mais rien n'avançait. C'était irrationnel de regarder toutes les deux secondes car il savait que son téléphone vibrerait si Sam apparaissait sur la moindre caméra que cette ville possédait. Son code était juste, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier encore et encore.

Winn ne la connaissait pas bien mais le stress permanent d'Alex et Supergirl avait déteint sur lui. Il finit sa pinte et en recommanda une.

Tout d'un coup un visage connu et inhabituel s'installa à ses côtés. Lena Luthor s'assit pour la première fois dans le bar demandant à ce qu'on lui serve le plus fort alcool qu'un humain pouvait boire. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'agent Schott qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu à ses côtés. Une étrange boisson bleue nuit lui fût servi dans un verre à whisky. Elle apporta son verre à ses lèvres dans l'intention de la boire cul sec quand une main d'homme se posa sur son bras.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vider ce verre d'un seul coup sous peine de finir à l'hôpital, Miss Luthor, lui dit Winn.

\- Agent Schott ! Souffla Lena en l'entendant. Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas ma volonté ?

Winn regarda Lena d'un regard neuf. Mais ne relâcha pas pour autant son bras, ni son interrogatoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut amener une femme intelligente comme vous à vouloir tenter le coma éthylique ?

\- Une journée tellement pourrie que même un appel de ma mère pourrait me faire plaisir et pourtant il n'y a personne que je hais plus qu'elle.

\- Je comprends, avoir un parent criminel, ça craint…avoua Winn.

\- Votre mère n'a sûrement pas le même pédigrée que Lilian Luthor. Puis-je goûter cet étrange breuvage ? demanda Lena en pointant la main de Winn sur son bras.

\- Excusez-moi, allez-y. Mais par pitié, pas de coma, j'ai trop bu pour vous conduire à l'hôpital. -Lena approuva de la tête et bu une gorgée. -Et ce n'est pas ma mère mais mon père le criminel, enchaîna Winn.

\- Quels sont ses exploits ? interrogea la Luthor curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme qu'elle connaissait finalement peu.

\- Plusieurs attaques à la bombe, enlèvement de son fils et défaite lamentable face à Supergirl, finit Winn dans un sourire.

\- Un point commun entre nous deux, dit Lena en trinquant avec son interlocuteur.

\- Alors cette journée de merde ?

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **J'avoue que Ruby va passer par des moments compliqués mais ce n'est pas la seule. Merci pour tes reviews régulières.**

 **EdenFF** **: Merci d'être passé, j'espère que tu resteras. Alex est la plus badass de toute la série même si j'adore Kara aussi. Je crois qu'Alex est surprise et plus affectée qu'elle ne le pense par les événements. J'onn aussi, Reign est le premier ennemi qu'il ne sait pas comment combattre.**  
 **J'espère que je vais réussir à faire remonter Ruby dans ton estime.**  
 **Pour Maggie, oui elles sont séparées mais suite à l'épisode 11 où elle garde Ruby, je considère qu'elle fait une croix sur Maggie. Mais d'un point de vue professionnel, elles continuent de se côtoyer. Mais Alex est étonnée de la voir là. En espérant que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Au boulot !

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos retours et ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Au boulot !

\- Alors cette journée de merde ?

\- Tout a commencé la nuit dernière quand ma sécurité m'a sortie à 2 heures du matin de mon lit car une World Killer a décidé de s'attaquer à mes bureaux. Et s'attaquer est un vain mot vu l'état dans lesquels sont les laboratoires. Ensuite une de vos collègues du DEO, l'agent Walquès, non…

\- L'agent Vasquez.

\- C'est ça, l'agent Vasquez m'a demandé de répertorier toutes les casses et tout le matériel disparu.

\- Une partie de plaisir, j'imagine…. Commenta cyniquement Winn.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas et encore Reign, quel nom ridicule en passant, n'a détruit que cinq étages dont un seul labo.

Lena continua de conter sa journée dont l'annonce de la disparition de Sam par Maggie, pendant ce temps, les verres d'alcool qu'elle commandait se vidaient. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Winn buvait la même chose qu'elle. Il lui raconta sa journée tout aussi pourrie, les craintes d'Alex qui lui mettaient encore plus la pression. Les messages de Kara toutes les heures pour avoir des nouvelles de ses recherches qui n'avançaient pas. Ils discutaient encore quand on les expulsa du bar.

\- Tu sais que la vision laser de cette conne contient des particules de kryptonite ? lança Winn en posant sa veste sur les épaules de Lena, l'alcool dans son sang le réchauffant.

\- Sans blague, comment une kryptonienne peut avoir de la kryptonite dans son sang ?...

\- J'en sais rien moi, j'suis pas kryptonien, même si je le parle…. Rigola Winn.

\- Moi, non plus, annonça fièrement Lena.

\- Comment en es-tu si sûre ? demanda Winn d'un coup suspicieux, tu pourrais être Reign et le cacher.

\- Mon frère n'a pas jamais essayé de me disséquer, répondit sérieusement la Luthor.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire au milieu des rues de National City.

\- Me voilà rassuré, déclara Winn après de longues minutes de fou rire.

\- Auriez-vous peur de moi agent Schott ? Questionna Lena en regardant attentivement celui-ci.

\- Peur, non ! Intimidé, peut-être… Tu … T'es sûrement la seule personne qui doit pouvoir créer de la kryptonite artificielle. T'… T'es tellement intelligente Lena… Et j'ajouterai que t'es belle quand j'ai bu….

Lena s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir alors que Winn continuait à avancer en déblatérant. Il s'arrêta et observa la Luthor quand elle s'écria « Eurêka ! ». Puis elle repartit d'un rythme soutenu en direction de L-Corp. L'agent du DEO la suivit curieux. Quand Winn atteignit l'entrée du building de l'entreprise tenue par la fille Luthor, Lena l'attendait avec un badge à son nom.

\- Tiens, il te donnera accès à tout le bâtiment et à toutes les données des serveurs. Pas de mots de passe, lecture d'empreintes digitales seulement. Les tiennes sont déjà enregistrées.

Il accrocha son badge à sa poche de pantalon et s'engouffra à la suite de Lena dans l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage du labo de pointe de L-Corp juste sous le bureau de Lena et de Sam. Winn ne dit rien mais il eût l'impression qu'une partie de son alcoolémie s'était envolée pour que ses neurones se reconnectent et puissent apprécier la puissance des technologies présentes dans ce laboratoire. Lena se connecta sur un des ordinateurs en passant au-dessus d'un tas de débris, un des rares indices sur les événements survenus moins de 24 heures avant.

\- Installe toi, mets-toi à l'aise, si mon idée marche, et j'en suis persuadée, on va en avoir pour toute la nuit.

\- A quoi tu as pensé, Lena, tu vas m'expliquer ou je continue à te suivre en risquant de perdre mon job parce que j'ai dévoilé des informations top secret ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai récupéré pas mal des fichiers de Lex sur les Super et notamment sur comment les trouver à n'importe quel moment. Il avait aussi commencé des recherches sur la kryptonite artificielle, je pense qu'en comparant ses résultats et ceux que le DEO a relevé on peut réussir à faire un détecteur de kryptonite et retrouver Sam !

\- Si on y arrive, je te nomme la femme la plus géniale de la terre, je me connecte directement au serveur du DEO et puis merde si je perds mon emploi après !

La Luthor sourit tendrement devant l'engouement de l'agent du DEO. Elle savait que si elle devait choisir quelqu'un pour l'aider sur une recherche si compliquée, elle aurait choisi l'homme à ses côtés. Depuis la fois où Supergirl leur avait demandé de travailler ensemble, elle avait découvert un homme qui pouvait suivre ses conversations scientifiques avec Alex même si parfois l'aînée des Danvers se taisait pour simplement hocher de la tête en les écoutant.

Quand Alex se réveilla, une odeur de pancakes lui chatouilla les narines et le son des rires que l'on essaye de retenir la fit sourire. La veille, elle avait passé la journée avec Ruby et Kara. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives, les sœurs Danvers n'avaient pas réussi à faire rire la jeune Arias. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques sourires mais pas de fous rires comme celui qu'elle entendait ce matin. Kara était rentrée à son appartement cette nuit pour dormir et veiller sur National City aussi. Mais elle était de retour pour garder Ruby aujourd'hui car Alex devait partir au DEO pour retrouver Sam et trouver un moyen d'arrêter Reign. Elle le jurait, la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait son chemin, elle la battrait et peu importe la douleur que ça lui ferait. Alex Danvers était énervée et Reign allait goûter à sa colère.

Alex ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour aller saluer les deux enfants qui étaient dans sa cuisine, car effectivement Kara était une vrai gamine dès qu'elle s'approchait de nourriture. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception au vu de la farine dans ses cheveux. En la voyant, Ruby lui tendit une assiette avec 4 pancakes en lui disant :

\- Tiens mange les vite, avant que ta sœur les mange. Je suis désolée, ce sont les seuls que j'ai pu sauver.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'en avais pas profité, ajouta la cadette des Danvers en tirant la langue de façon très immature.

Alex rigola devant l'air faussement innocent que prit Ruby. Elle mangea donc son petit-déjeuner sauvé de l'estomac de sa kryptonienne de sœur et partit à la douche en demandant aux jeunes filles de ranger le bazar qu'elles avaient mis dans sa cuisine. Une fois prête, elle salua les deux, prit le café que Kara lui tendait et rejoignit le DEO.

Le trajet n'était pas long entre son appartement et le quartier général, mais il lui suffit pour croiser dix fois le regard de Sam sur les papiers, glacés ou non, des journaux ou autres magazines people. L'enlèvement de la directrice de L-Corp faisait parler dans toute la ville. La colère d'Alex augmenta d'un cran, si cela était possible. Foi de Danvers, elle allait sauver son amie.

En entrant dans la salle de commande de son agence, elle chercha du regard J'onn J'onzz et Winn du regard mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient à leur poste, ce qui l'étonna. Alex demanda donc à l'agent Vasquez de la débriefer sur l'enquête ainsi que sur les sorties de Supergirl la nuit précédente.

\- Deux voleurs, trois agressions et un chaton sauvé, rien qui ne signale la participation de Cadmus ou d'aliens dans la nuit de Supergirl. Et toujours aucunes traces de Mme. Arias…

\- Samantha, elle s'appelle Samantha, grogna Alex.

\- Pardon, de Samantha ou de Reign. Par contre, le système montre qu'un agent a accédé à la base de données de l'agence sur un appareil non autorisé. Ce matin aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

\- De quel agent s'agit-il ? demanda l'agent Danvers étonnée, les accès aux serveurs étaient restreints en dehors des postes du DEO et ceux qui les possédaient étaient censés être digne de confiance.

\- L'agent Schott, il n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas à son poste, ce qui est étrange.

\- Winn ? Pouvez-vous me géolocaliser la position de l'ordinateur qu'il a utilisé, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Le signal venait de chez L-Corp. Rien n'indique s'il est encore là-bas ou non, il n'a donné aucune nouvelle et il n'apparaît pas sur les caméras que nous avons dans ce quartier.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour sur place pour en savoir plus, annonça Alex, prévenez le directeur si jamais il me cherche.

\- Oui Madame.

Alex était surprise par ces informations mais n'en montra rien et se dirigea vers le garage, L-Corp étant à l'autre bout de la ville. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva coincée dans les embouteillages du matin et son esprit recommença à tourner à 100 à l'heure. Elle se demandait comment Winn avait fini chez Lena Luthor. La chef d'entreprise l'avait-elle appelé pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur la disparition de Sam ? Et Samantha, où était-elle, comment allait-elle, gardait-elle espoir qu'Alex vienne la sortir de ce cauchemar ? Voyant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans des pensées négatives, l'agent Danvers profita d'un feu rouge pour attraper son téléphone et lancer sa playlist préférée. Quand le feu passa au vert, elle démarra en chantant à tue-tête « Come Alive ».

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que mon style et mes idées continueront à te plaire.**

 **HeroWitch : Merci, j'avoue avoir bien accroché avec la famille Arias aussi. Heureuse que ma fiction soit dans ton top 2, quel est l'autre fiction que tu as aimé ?**

 **Supergirl0912 : Merci, je suis honorée d'avoir le droit à un de tes rares commentaires. Désolé pour la longueur des chapitres mais c'est ma façon d'écrire. Mais par rapport à avant tu as le droit à une publication régulière. **


	6. Chapitre 5 : A bâtons rompus !

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fanfiction vous plaise autant. Voici la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : A bâtons rompus

Alex Danvers se gara au pied du building abritant les bureaux de l'entreprise de Lena Luthor. Elle présenta son badge à la sécurité qui l'autorisa à monter à l'étage de l'office de leur patronne. Quand la clochette de l'ascenseur retentit, elle se demandait toujours quel rôle elle allait revêtir devant Lena. Certes c'était l'amie de sa sœur, et la sienne aussi, mais Mme. Luthor dirigeante de L-Corp n'était pas une personne qu'il fallait prendre par les sentiments pour obtenir des réponses. Optant pour l'option, «flic pressé d'en découdre », Alex ouvrit grand la porte du bureau malgré les protestations de l'assistante. Elle découvrit Lena assisse à son bureau, le nez plongé dans des feuilles de calculs. Au brouhaha provoqué par l'entrée d'Alex, Lena sortit de ses vérifications et jeta un regard noir à la personne qui venait la déranger. Les deux femmes se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'Alex ne commence à parler :

\- Miss Luthor pou…

Elle fût interrompue par les grands gestes de Lena lui demandant de se taire. La fille Luthor regardait dans une direction qu'Alex n'apercevait pas, la dirigeante eu un soupir de soulagement avant de tirer l'aînée des Danvers par le bras en direction de son balcon. Une fois à l'extérieur et la porte rabattue derrière elle, Lena prit la parole en souriant :

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Alex. Je sais que tu es de mauvaise humeur à cause de l'enlèvement de Sam mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler.

\- Salut Lena, répondit un peu piteusement Alex, se rendant compte de son comportement. Je suis désolée mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis que Ruby a tapé à ma porte. Et puis l'on m'a rapporté qu'un de mes agents avait utilisé ses identifiants dans tes bureaux cette nuit pour accéder à une base de données confidentielle classée secret d'état.

\- Effectivement, j'étais là quand Winn a fait ça, mais il faut l'excuser c'était pour une bonne raison.

\- Je l'excuserai quand il me donnera ses raisons, si elles sont bonnes, répondit Alexandra. Sais-tu où il est ?

\- Bien sûr, il est dans le canapé de mon bureau, c'est lui que tu as failli réveiller.

\- Quel dommage que je ne l'ai pas fait la première fois, il se réveillera à ma seconde tentative, dit sarcastiquement Alex prenant le chemin du bureau.

Lena attrapa le bras de l'agent du DEO qui la regarda étonnée. Lena n'avait jamais tenté de s'opposer à ses décisions lorsqu'elle était en service et aujourd'hui elle semblait prendre la défense de Winn. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air se dit Alex avant de reprendre position sur le balcon, les bras croisés interrogeant la Luthor devant elle du regard.

\- Laisse-le dormir, il en a besoin et je vais t'expliquer les raisons de son comportement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Hier soir, après la dure journée que j'avais passée, je suis allée boire au bar à aliens dans le centre-ville…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit Luthor, l'interrompit Alex taquine.

\- C'était la première fois et le lieu est sympa, mais ce n'est pas le débat. Winn, comme tu le sais sûrement, a ses habitudes là-bas par contre et nous avons décidé de boire ensemble pour effacer nos journées pourries respectives. D'ailleurs, tu devrais lui mettre un peu moins de pression. Il fait son maximum, ce n'est pas en le harcelant que tu auras des résultats plus rapides. Nous avons beaucoup bu, trop même, et au milieu de la conversation Winn m'a avoué que le DEO avait relevé des traces de kryptonite dans la vision laser de Reign.

\- Fuite de données sur une enquête en cours, je rajoute ça à ses chefs d'inculpations, nota Alex un sourire aux lèvres sous le regard désapprobateur de Lena.

\- On était bourré. Mais le fait important et que je me suis rappelée des études de Lex -les deux femmes frissonnèrent à l'évocation de ce nom- qui sont dans les fichiers de l'entreprise sur de la kryptonite artificielle.

Alex réprima une colère noire en entendant une telle information, Lex Luthor avait trouvé une façon de créer le seul élément capable de tuer sa sœur. Elle allait le tuer, lui aussi.

\- Mais ça n'a jamais marché, reprit Lena sentant l'aînée des Danvers partir dans des pensées destructrices, ce n'était qu'en phase de réflexion. Par contre, il avait écrit toute une étude sur les rayonnements émis par de la kryptonite naturelle pour tenter de les reproduire. Entre ces données et celles que le DEO avait relevé chez Sam, je me suis dit qu'il serait possible de créer un détecteur de kryptonite et de retrouver Reign et Sam comme cela. J'ai donc foncé à L-Corp et Winn m'a suivie. Quand je lui ai expliqué mon raisonnement, il a accepté de m'aider. Nous avons travaillé toute la nuit et il ne s'est endormi qu'il n'y a une heure. Tu devrais vraiment le laisser se reposer.

\- Dis-moi que vous avez des résultats, demanda Alex.

\- Comme nous n'avions pas de kryptonite sous la main, nous n'avons pas pu tester notre appareil mais je viens de vérifier une dixième fois les calculs, il devrait être fonctionnel.

\- Où est ce prototype ?

\- Actuellement entre Nick Avenue et Mack Street très précisément. Comme il n'a pas une très longue portée, j'ai demandé à l'un de mes agents de sécurité de se balader dans la ville avec à bord d'une de mes voitures.

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'un des agents du DEO prenne le relais, merci Lena.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi mais promets-moi de me tenir informer.

\- Bien sûr, par contre je ne peux pas te laisser les données en direct, tu risquerais de te jeter la tête la première si jamais tu obtiens des résultats. Je ne veux pas être celle qui apprend à Kara que ses deux meilleures amies sont mortes.

Lena approuva de la tête même s'il comprenait les raisons qui poussaient l'agent du DEO à faire ce choix, elle n'aimait pas être mise sur la touche comme cela. Elle jeta un regard vers son bureau essayant de repérer la silhouette de Winn sur son canapé en se demandant s'il oserait la prévenir après toutes les infractions qu'il avait fait pour elle cette nuit. Ses pensées lui rappelèrent un élément important et elle se retourna vers Alex pour lui en faire part.

\- Winn a recalibré le satellite du DEO pour qu'il cherche lui aussi la kryptonite. Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour trouver Reign si elle utilise sa vision laser mais s'il existe un dépôt de kryptonite quelque part sur la planète vous serez informé.

\- Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot tous les deux, vous faîtes une bonne équipe.

Lena esquissa un petit sourire au compliment d'Alex. Les deux femmes discutèrent un moment de Ruby, Lena proposant son aide pour garder la jeune fille si besoin. Puis Alex s'en alla sans avoir demandé à Lena de prévenir Winn de son passage quand il se réveillerait. La Luthor apprécia que l'agent du DEO accepte de donner sa matinée à son ami et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

En sortant de l'immeuble de L-Corp, Alex sortit son téléphone et s'aperçut qu'il était presque midi. De plus son boss lui avait laissé un message expliquant qu'il était retenu sur une affaire sur laquelle la présidente lui demandait de travailler. Par conséquent, elle devait assurer l'intérim de l'agence tout en continuant à le tenir au courant des avancées sur l'enquête à propos de Reign. Il restait disponible en vingt minutes s'ils arrivaient à trouver la World Killer.

Alex décida donc de prendre un repas chinois à emporter et de rentrer chez elle pour manger avec Ruby et Kara. Quand elle rentra dans son appartement, une bonne odeur vint la taquiner. Elle remarqua que Ruby travaillait à la table de la cuisine tandis que Kara prenait le soleil sur la terrasse. Elle embrassa les deux femmes et posa ses paquets sur la table en ajoutant :

\- Je pense que je les ramènerais au boulot parce que ça sent super bon ici et quoique ce soit, je pense que je vais le manger.

Kara et Ruby approuvèrent, contentes que leur surprise fasse plaisir à Alex. Mais la cadette des Danvers prit plutôt les plats du chinois et décida de partir car elle avait un rendez-vous important pour un de ses articles et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de manger ici. Alex se douta que la quantité ne ferait pas peur à sa sœur et l'embrassa une fois de plus en lui disant de prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait car elle appellerait Lena pour garder Ruby. La jeune Arias approuva ce choix et salua elle aussi Kara.

Alex et Ruby dressèrent la table et s'installèrent. Alors que l'aînée mangeait avec entrain, elle remarqua que l'adolescente ne faisait que déplacer les aliments dans son assiette. Elle s'arrêta donc et releva le visage de la jeune fille vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ruby, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? On va retrouver ta mère, je suis sûre que Supergirl arpente la terre entière en ce moment pour la localiser.

\- Je sais Alex.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Et surtout pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas tout dis Alex…

* * *

 **Je sais c'est un cliffhanger et vous avez que quelques jours à attendre pour la suite.**

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis à 37 chapitres et je suis bien loin d'avoir raconter tout ce que je voulais. J'ai lu le début de Rising, merci du conseil !**

 **Supergirl0912 :** **Merci ! Je ne dirais rien sur les paring de cette histoire car je trouve ça dommage de les spoiler sachant que je fais un effort pour construire les couples en douceur. Donc patience (beaucoup de patience dirait La Chef qui a de l'avance sur vous).**

 **Dess Id :** **Merci pour ta review ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Je suis d'accord, j'ai eu un faible pour la famille Arias moi aussi. Voici la suite.**

 **La Chef** **: Je ne me rappelais pas que le chapitre précédent te plaisait tant. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis dans les commentaires si tu veux continuer à lire les chapitres en avant-première ;) Y avait une douche dans le chapitre 4, c'est seulement le début de la fin, c'est maintenant que ça va s'aggraver x)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Révélations

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **L'heure de la révélation a sonné ! Rendez-vous dans l'espace commentaire pour donner votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélations

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit Alex…

L'estomac de l'aînée des Danvers se serra à ces mots, elle sentait que Ruby lui cachait quelque chose depuis le début. Elle avait mis ça sur le coup du stress mais elle avait la confirmation que la jeune Arias avait fait cela sciemment. Elle puisa au fond d'elle-même pour ne rien laisser transparaître et concentra ses pensées sur la jeune fille devant elle. Ruby se leva de sa chaise en direction du canapé pour s'emmitoufler dans la couverture, elle semblait chercher les mots pour lâcher la bombe qu'elle paraissait porter. Alex la suivit et la prit dans ses bras, elle faisait tout pour ne pas laisser apparaître son impatience. Surtout ne pas pousser l'adolescente à se replier sur elle-même. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Ruby et c'est en sanglotant qu'elle annonça :

\- Reign c'est… c'est ma… maman. MAMAN EST REIGN ! Désormais, elle criait.

Ruby était en larme et commença à frapper la poitrine d'Alex qui mit une dizaine de secondes avant de reserrer ses bras autour du corps convulsant de la jeune Arias. Le monde de l'aînée des Danvers s'effondrait comme celui de l'adolescente avait disparu 36 heures plus tôt. A cette annonce, Alex eût la sensation que son être s'arrêtait, aussi bien son cœur et son souffle que son âme. Les seules fois où elle avait ressenti une émotion si forte c'était quand elle avait repris conscience après son combat face à sa sœur pendant Myriad ou quand elle avait intubé Kara. Sa kryptonienne de sœur censée être invincible était intimement vulnérable ce jour-là et cela avait brisé le cœur d'Alexandra.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Alex déconnecta son cerveau et vécu à 200% ses émotions, se laissant submerger par les flots de tristesses que cette information déclenchait chez elle. Un instinct quasi maternel la fit resserrer un peu plus ses bras sur le corps de Ruby qui pleurait toujours. D'ailleurs ses larmes avaient été rejointes par celles d'Alex. Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans l'appartement, laissant deux âmes pleurer la perte de leur univers connu.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le cerveau de l'agent Danvers se remit en route, Ruby s'était endormie une fois de plus en pleurant dans ses bras. Elle-même avait vidé ses réserves de larmes, son cœur saignant au même moment. Mais maintenant que son âme avait accepté la tristesse de cette nouvelle, son esprit se demandait comment faire pour que son amie revienne elle-même pour prendre soin de cette adolescente qui avait bouleversée la vie d'Alex ?

Surtout, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu faire le rapprochement entre les absences de Sam et les attaques de Reign ? Et par quel miracle avait-elle pu lui faire une prise de sang ? Et ses résultats clean, la World Killer les avait-elle modifiés ? Sam avait-elle conscience d'être kryptonienne ? De mettre à feu et à sang National City ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Alex, elle devait trouver un moyen d'atteindre le cœur de la World Killer pour le bien de Ruby et son bien personnel. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, elle haïssait tellement Reign mais adorait passer du temps avec Sam. Désormais ces personnes n'étaient plus qu'une.

La colère n'existait plus dans le corps de l'aînée des Danvers, en tout cas plus contre Reign, elle n'en était plus capable. Une sonnerie de téléphone sortit Alex de ses pensées, elle devait bouger, avancer et faire avancer les choses. Elle devait revivre dans un monde si différent mais tellement semblable à celui de ce matin.

La femme ignora l'appel mais se leva du canapé pour mieux porter Ruby dans son lit. Elle prit le temps de la border et lui essuyer le visage pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea d'appeler sa sœur à la rescousse pour qu'elle l'épaule dans cette épreuve. Mais Alex se ravisa, si elle ne savait pas quelle conduite tenir et quels options se présentaient à elle à quoi bon parler à Kara ? Cela l'anéantirait et sans solution, l'aînée des sœurs Danvers n'était pas prête à vivre cette discussion. En plus, ce n'était pas à elle de l'annoncer. Avant tout, Alexandra devait trouver Sam !

Elle attrapa donc son téléphone pour écouter le message sur sa messagerie, c'était Winn qui s'excusait. Elle sourit au ton de sa voix, il ressemblait à enfant prit en faute, à Kara plus petite quand elle ne maîtrisait pas encore ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-elle aider Sam à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ? C'était une autre chose à laquelle elle devait penser. L'agent du DEO décida d'écrire toutes ces questions, elle devait structurer ses pensées sans quoi elle irait droit dans le mur y amenant Ruby, Sam et tous les autres.

Elle s'installa donc sur son canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux, appela Winn pour qui la briefe sur les avancées depuis son passage au DEO le matin même et lui demandait de transmettre les informations sur sa télévision. Elle n'abandonnerait plus Ruby, elle allait travailler de chez elle ! Quelques soient les difficultés qui pouvaient en découler. Une fois branchée sur le canal du DEO, elle créa un nouveau dossier personnel afin d'écrire toutes ces interrogations sur cette bouleversante nouvelle.

Elle était en train de se servir une n-ième tasse de café quand elle entendit Ruby se réveiller, elle lança donc un chocolat chaud avec des guimauves, comme les aimaient la jeune fille. Elle prit soin d'éteindre son poste pour cacher les informations du DEO, de ranger son oreillette et de signaler à Winn qu'elle se déconnectait de la fréquence. S'il avait la moindre nouvelle, il l'appellerait.

Contrairement à la veille où Alex n'avait rien dit laissant son intimité à Ruby au réveil, elle parla. Pas pour la questionner mais pour la rassurer. Elle attendit qu'elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage afin de se réveiller complétement, lui tendit son chocolat chaud avant de lui dire le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Ruby, je veux te promettre deux choses : jamais je ne t'abandonnerais quoiqu'il arrive et je vais te ramener ta maman, qu'importe combien c'est dur. Même si je dois m'exposer à Reign, je vais la faire revenir, promis.

\- Mais maman est Reign.

\- Reign est une des personnalités de ta mère, moi, je te parle de la personne qui a partagé ta vie depuis ta naissance. Elle ne sera plus jamais pareille, Alex attrapa la main de Ruby pour lui insuffler du courage, mais elle ne te fera plus jamais mal.

\- Elle ne m'a pas blessé, maman ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Même quand elle était Reign ?

\- Elle a essayé mais au dernier moment elle s'est arrêtée, avoua Ruby.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé chez vous ? L'esprit de l'agent du DEO avait besoin de réponses pour avancer.

\- Je vais essayer…

\- Prend ton temps, est ce que ça te dérange si je prends des notes ?

\- Je ne crois p… Attends, tu vas en parler à Supergirl ? Et Kara ? Et Lena ? Et tes chefs ? Et…

\- Stop, je n'en parlerai à personne, pas tant qu'on ne sait pas où est ta mère et après on en parlera ensemble avant que je le fasse. Deal ?

Ruby réfléchit, but une gorgée de son chocolat. Alex lui laissa le temps de faire son choix, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur en allant trop vite, ni la blesser. En plus, l'adolescente assisse à ses côtés était intelligente, elle saurait faire la part des choses. Il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Deal, finit par dire la jeune Arias en tendant sa main pour qu'Alex la serre.

\- Tu te sens prête ?

\- Moui…

\- Si tu veux arrêter, tu as juste à le dire. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, avoua Ruby.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant-hier soir, tu étais dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui, je venais de finir mon exercice de math, j'étais pas sûre du résultat mais maman m'a appelée à table donc j'ai fermé mon cahier. Quand je descendais les escaliers, j'ai senti l'odeur des lasagnes qu'elle avait faites.

Ruby ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se souvenir.

\- Comme souvent la radio était allumée, c'était les infos, je crois. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je lui ai fait un câlin pour la remercier pour les lasagnes. J'adore ça. Puis je crois que je me suis assisse à table alors que maman ouvrait le four. Et après, …. Après, maman s'est retournée et elle n'était plus elle-même… elle était droite, presque raide et le visage fermé, dur… méchant… Elle avait les yeux rouges, très rouges… J'ai cru qu'elle me faisait une blague mais j'avais un peu peur quand même… Et puis elle a lancé un regard laser sur la radio… d'un coup… J'ai crié… fort… très fort… Reign a tourné la tête vers moi. -Ruby commença à haleter- Elle semblait pas me reconnaître… pas me voir. -Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.- Et là, elle a utilisé sa vision… Juste à côté de moi, j'ai hurlé et j'ai essayé de fuir…, je suis tombée… J'étais collée au canapé, coincée… Reign s'est envolée… Toujours énervée… Ses yeux sont devenus rouges, plus encore… comme en feu. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer… J'ai fermé les yeux un instant … sentant rien j'les ai ouverts… Son regard était normal et est redevenu rouge, j't'jure qu'ils étaient normaux… C'était son regard, plein d'amour. Puis elle est parti en explosant la fenêtre… Après je sais plus, tout est flou, jusqu'à chez toi… J'crois que des flics m'ont trouvés…

Ruby était en pleurs et Alex était stupéfaite...

* * *

 **RAR**

 **HeroWitch :** **Merci pour la review comme à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment plaisant. Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que la résolution du cliff t'as plu ? Est-ce que tu t'attendais à ça ?**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sauvée ?

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Merci pour tous ceux qui follow ou mettent en favoris cette FF. Vous êtes une bonne soixantaine à suivre cette histoire. Merci, même les silencieux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Sauvée ?

Après cette révélation, Alex serra Ruby dans ses bras. Comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude depuis deux jours, elles migrèrent vers le canapé et pleurèrent ensemble. Puis décidant qu'elles devaient se vider la tête, l'aînée des Danvers proposa à son invitée de regarder un film. Ruby choisit un film d'action et passa la moitié du film à demander à Alex si elle avait déjà vécu telle ou telle situation. La fin d'après-midi se passa calmement et Ruby décida de se doucher pendant qu'Alex préparait à manger.

Son téléphone sonna, en voyant le nom de Winn s'afficher, elle décrocha. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain où Ruby se douchait toujours, elle entendait l'eau couler. Elle ne serait pas entendue si la discussion était rapide.

\- Danvers.

\- Alex, c'est Winn. Le Center Hospital vient de nous signaler une Jane Doe (1) qui correspondrait à Sam. Elle va bien, seulement une crise assez importante d'hypoglycémie. Pour le moment elle n'a rien dit du tout au sujet de Reign. Le médecin pense à une possible amnésie post-traumatique.

\- Merci pour ces infos Winn. Envoie deux agents sur place pour sa sécurité, je les rejoins tout de suite. Et préviens J'onn pour moi.

\- Les agents sont déjà en route ! Tiens-moi au courant si tu as des nouvelles infos sur Reign.

\- Bien sûr. Et Winn…

\- Oui ?

\- Donne-moi une heure avant de prévenir Lena ou Kara, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour débriefer Sam.

\- Bien.

Le cœur d'Alex battait à 200 bpm et ses synapses tournaient à plein régime. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un pour garder Ruby. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de faux espoirs en l'amenant voir sa mère sans connaître son état de santé ni son état mental. Alex attrapa son téléphone mais arrêta son geste, elle ne pouvait pas appeler sa sœur, Kara allait vouloir voir la mère de famille, idem pour Lena. Elle avait demandé un peu de temps à Winn ce n'était pas pour leur dire d'elle-même.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, il ne restait plus grand monde de confiance dans son répertoire : sa mère ou Maggie. Le choix était vite fait vu que la première était à des kilomètres de là à Midvale. Alex expira d'un coup et appela son ex. La policière accepta rapidement d'accueillir la jeune fille. Les deux femmes tombèrent rapidement d'accord sur le fait qu'Alex la déposerait en allant à l'hôpital, l'appartement de l'hispanique étant sur le chemin. Quand elle raccrocha, Ruby sortait de la douche, l'aînée des Danvers lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Ruby, le boulot m'a appelé, ils ont besoin de moi.

\- Ça concerne ma mère ? Elle va bien ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je dois y aller. Je vais te déposer chez Maggie sur la route et dès que je sais que ta mère va bien et qu'elle est elle-même et pas Reign. J'l'appelle pour que tu nous rejoignes. D'accord ?

\- OK.

\- Ça va aller Ruby, je te le promets.

Alex n'aimait pas promettre, pas dans une enquête, pas sur quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas mais dans cette histoire tout était différent. La vie de Sam était en jeu et cette promesse était autant pour Ruby que pour elle-même. Depuis le début de cette histoire, son estomac était serré et son cœur comme dans un brouillard acide : distant et douloureux. Attrapant leur manteau, Alex et Ruby sortirent de l'immeuble de l'aînée. Le chemin jusqu'à chez Maggie, puis jusqu'à l'hôpital se déroula dans le silence.

Après s'être présentée avec son badge à la banque d'accueil, l'agent Danvers se trouva face à un jeune médecin à côté de la porte de la chambre de Sam.

\- Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

\- Plutôt bien compte rendu de là où la police l'a retrouvée.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les ruelles sombres des docks ne sont pas recommandées à une jeune femme à la tombée de la nuit. A priori, elle était allongée sur des sacs poubelles inconsciente. -Alex grinça des dents à cette nouvelle.- Elle était déshydratée et sa glycémie était très basse mais nous avons réussi à la réhydrater. Par contre, elle a refusé de nous parler dans un premier temps.

\- Elle vous a dit quelque chose ensuite ?

\- Elle nous a confirmé son nom, il y a une dizaine de minutes et a demandé à voir sa fille. Après que vos agents soient arrivés et qu'ils ont annoncé votre venue, Mme. Arias s'est calmée. Pour le moment, elle se repose mais vu qu'elle semblait vous attendre, elle ne doit pas dormir même si elle en aurait bien besoin.

\- Merci docteur.

Alex salua les deux agents en faction devant la porte et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sam. La directrice de L-Corp était assisse contre le haut du lit et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. L'aînée des Danvers salua doucement son amie pour lui indiquer sa présence, tout en prenant soin de noter les réactions. Sam l'accueillit avec un sourire et ce simple geste emplit le cœur d'Alex de bien être tout en chassant la peur et la crainte qui s'y était installées deux jours plus tôt. Les nœuds de son estomac se dénouèrent également en partie. Samantha semblait aller bien, même si la question de sa double personnalité n'était pas résolue.

Alex s'assit au bout du lit face à son amie, c'était une position stratégique pour un interrogatoire car c'était bien ça qui allait se dérouler. Face à Sam, elle la mettait en confiance, tout en étant en position pour noter toutes ses réactions. En plus, son amie avait été monitorée, si c'était un signe qu'elle était arrivée très faible ici, cela donnait un avantage à l'agent du DEO. Elle pouvait s'en servir comme un détecteur de mensonges sommaire.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Très fatiguée physiquement mais aussi moralement. Je ne me souviens de rien Alex, absolument rien. Dans mes derniers souvenirs, je suis chez moi prête à passer à table avec Ruby et on dit m'avoir retrouvée dans un tas de déchets sur les docks. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu arriver là ni de ce que j'y ai fait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sam, on va enquêter dessus et on va trouver ce qui t'arrive.

\- Si c'est grave Alex ! J'étais avec Ruby et je l'ai abandonnée, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. Je suis censée la protéger, merde, pas lui faire peur.

Alex tiqua sur cette phrase, se pouvait-il que Ruby ait raison que la personnalité de Sam ait pris le dessus sur celle de Reign ? Et qu'ainsi elle s'en souvienne. Sinon ses signes vitaux n'indiquaient pas de mensonges ce qui rassura l'agent. L'aînée des Danvers tenta sa chance et posa la question qui s'était formée dans sa tête.

\- Comment ça lui faire peur ? Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un flash, une sorte de photo que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête. Ruby, à terre, contre le canapé. Les bras levés comme pour se protéger… de moi… Si tu avais vu son regard. Elle était terrorisée Alex. Comme si je pouvais lui faire du mal. Ça me rend malade de pas pouvoir recontextualiser ce moment. Comprendre pourquoi je lui faisais peur. Alex, je suis fatiguée de tout ça, mes absences. Je veux voir ma fille, la prendre dans mes bras et rentrer chez moi. Où est Ruby ?

\- Tu pourras rentrer demain Sam, il faut que tu te reposes et reprennes des forces. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ruby, elle va bien, elle est chez Maggie.

\- Ton ex ? Que fait-elle là-bas ?

Alex expira doucement, elle craignait la réaction de Sam à ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Ses battements de cœurs augmentaient leur fréquence.

\- Tes souvenirs ne datent pas de ce soir, Sam, mais d'il y a deux jours… Ruby s'est réfugiée chez moi ces dernières 48 heures…

Alex s'arrêta surprise que son amie ne réagisse pas à cette nouvelle mais quand elle releva son regard de ses mains, elle ne vit que le visage débordant de larmes de son amie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans cette salle, Alex s'autorisa à détruire les distances qu'elle avait placées pour se protéger et s'approcha de Sam pour la prendre dans ses bras. La détresse de la mère de famille semblait pulser dans la pièce, ressemblant à des poignards qui s'enfonçaient dans le cœur de l'aînée des Danvers.

Après un moment, l'esprit de l'agent gouvernemental commença à divaguer. Elle se rendit compte que malgré la tristesse résultante de ces moments, elle avait une certaine fierté d'être l'épaule sur laquelle les deux Arias pleuraient. Cette réflexion la mit mal à l'aise et elle décida d'envoyer un message à Maggie pour que Ruby retrouve enfin sa mère avant que les tornades que pouvaient être Kara et Lena ne débarquent.

Quand des coups timides se firent entendre, les deux femmes se séparèrent et Sam sécha ses larmes avant de dire à la personne derrière la porte de rentrer. Le visage de Ruby apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et se précipita sur sa mère pour lui faire un câlin. Laissant le soin à la famille Arias de se retrouver, Alex s'éclipsa dans le couloir où Maggie attendait. Elle la remercia pour son aide et son ex rentra chez elle. Quelques temps plus tard, elle vit apparaître Lena et Kara au bout du couloir. Winn avait vendu la mèche comme elle s'y attendait mais il avait tenu parole. Maintenant elle devrait garder le secret de la vérité sur Reign !

(1) « L'expression est employée dans les administrations anglo-saxonnes pour désigner une personne non identifiée : une blessée inconsciente ou une morte qui n'a pas de papiers d'identité sur elle est enregistrée sous le nom de « Jane Doe » (« John Doe » pour un homme) par l'hôpital. » Wikipédia

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Des souvenirs de Sam ?**

 **RAR**

 **HeroWitch** **: Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et tes reviews à chaque chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Discussions d'hôpital

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! La Chef a accepté de me faire un cadeau, un chapitre bonus ! Il y aura donc un chapitre 27,5 qui se rajoute à l'histoire de base. Sachant que pour le moment, 45 chapitres sont écrits, on a encore un bout de chemin à faire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Discussions d'hôpital

Alex expliqua l'état de santé de Sam à Lena et Kara, elle les rassura et leur interdit de parler de Reign. Samantha ne se souvenant de rien l'aînée des Danvers ne voulait pas la traumatiser. Enfin, ce fût l'explication qu'elle donna aux deux femmes face à elle, l'agent du DEO ne voulait pas influencer de potentiels souvenirs qui pourraient revenir. En effet, elle espérait que Sam se rappelle d'elle-même de sa double identité.

Au bout d'un moment, les trois femmes toquèrent à la porte de la chambre et rentrèrent après en avoir reçu l'invitation. Elles découvrirent un tendre tableau : Sam s'était endormie avec Ruby dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'accrochait à sa mère comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'envole. « Cela pourrait arriver » pensa Alex, des souvenirs lui revenant des nombreuses fois où elle avait trouvé une Kara endormie volant à 50 cm au-dessus de son lit plus jeune.

Se rendant compte que leur amie avait grand besoin de sommeil, Kara et Lena s'éclipsèrent rapidement après avoir salué la jeune fille dans les bras de sa mère. Alex, quant à elle, tira le fauteuil dans un coin reculé de la salle pour laisser de l'intimité à la famille et installa sa veste sur ses genoux pour s'endormir. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Ruby qui lui retourna un sourire et un merci silencieux. Bien sûr que l'aînée des Danvers aurait préféré dormir dans son lit mais au vu du bonheur qui irradiait de sa jeune protégée, elle n'avait même pas osé lui proposer.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla avec les bras de quelqu'un autour de son ventre, elle se tourna pour tomber sur le visage souriant de sa fille. L'amour était palpable dans l'air et cela répara un peu les cœurs des deux Arias.

\- Où est passé Alex ? demanda Sam surprise que l'agent du DEO ait laissé sa fille toute la nuit seule.

\- Allez chercher le petit-déjeuner, je crois, et se dégourdir les jambes. Le fauteuil n'a pas dû être confortable pour la nuit.

\- Elle a dormi dans le fauteuil ? Vous n'êtes pas rentrées chez elle ?

\- Non, je crois qu'elle a eu pitié des filles Arias, répondit Ruby un sourire dans la voix.

\- Alors, il faut que nous la remerciions comme il se doit ! déclara sa mère.

\- A quoi tu penses maman ?

\- J'avais prévu un week-end pyjama entre filles pour toutes les deux, si ça te tente on pourrait l'inviter.

\- Oh oui ! C'est une super idée ! s'écria l'adolescente en plantant une bise sonore sur la joue de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda une Alex les mains pleines de viennoiseries en passant la porte.

\- Une surprise ! S'exclamèrent les Arias en même temps ce qui fit rire les trois femmes.

Elles partagèrent un bon petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur mais l'esprit d'Alex tournait à toute vitesse, elle devait parler à Ruby et Sam, séparément et ensemble, pour savoir comment elles comptaient reprendre leur vie ? Ruby se sentait-elle prête à vivre sous le même toit que sa mère sachant qu'elle pouvait devenir Reign a tout moment ? Sam accepterait-elle que sa fille vive avec Alex si elle ne voulait pas vivre avec elle ? Comprendrait-elle sans qu'Alex ne doive lâcher la bombe « Reign » ?

Elles furent interrompues par une infirmière et le docteur de Sam venus faire un check-up avant de l'autoriser à sortir. Profitant qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Ruby, dans le couloir, pour la première fois depuis la veille au soir l'aînée des Danvers l'interrogea sur son état.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est libéré cette nuit !

\- Je te comprends. Dis-moi, Ruby, j'ai besoin que tu me répondes sincèrement, est-ce que tu te sens prête à retourner vivre avec ta mère ?

\- Je crois. Je ne sais pas trop. Une partie de moi veut juste retrouver une vie normale avec sa mère mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de recroiser Reign. Je crois… Ruby s'arrêta et baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Ruby ? demanda Alex en s'asseyant auprès de l' adolescente.

\- Rien c'était idiot, répondit la jeune Arias de manière peu convaincante.

\- Petit un, tu es loin d'être idiote. Petit deux, une émotion est toujours vraie donc si elle rentre en jeu dans ta réflexion exprime la. Et finalement, petit trois, tu peux tout me dire je saurais l'entendre et je ne le répèterais pas.

Ruby joua avec ses mains pendant quelques secondes puis elle se tourna vers Alex. Quelques instants passèrent pendant lesquels leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis elle avoua d'une toute petite voix :

\- Je crois que je me sentirais mieux si… si tu étais avec nous. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander…

\- Tut, tut, tut, je te comprends. Je vais voir avec ta mère ce qu'elle en pense. Je ne te promets rien. Si ce n'est pas possible, n'oublies jamais que tu es la bienvenue chez moi, qu'importe la date, l'heure ou la météo !

\- Merci, merci, merci Alex, dit Ruby en s'accrochant au cou de l'agent du DEO.

La réponse de l'adolescente fit plaisir à Alex même si elle aurait préféré que cette histoire n'arrive jamais, elle aimait passer plus de temps avec la famille Arias. Si un jour, elle avait sa famille, elle aimerait qu'elle ressemble à celle-là.

Elle discuta encore avec Ruby le temps que le médecin en finisse avec sa mère. Quand le docteur sortit de la chambre, elle demanda à l'adolescente d'attendre dans le couloir qu'elle puisse discuter avec Samantha en tête à tête et entra dans la salle.

\- Hey, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, entre et installe toi, dit la directrice de L-Corp d'un air légèrement sarcastique.

\- Qu'a dit le médecin ? demanda une Alex soucieuse.

\- Il m'autorise à partir en début d'après-midi. Je t'avoue que je m'attendais pas à sortir si tôt.

\- On dirait que ça te pose un problème ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une excellente idée. J'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs de ces deux derniers jours et on me renvoie chez moi avec la responsabilité de garder ma fille alors que je l'ai traumatisée et abandonnée.

\- Tu préférerais rester ici pendant des jours et tourner en rond ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je préférerais. J'aime ma fille. Je veux vivre avec elle mais je refuse que ça soit une contrainte pour elle. Mais tu as raison, j'en ai déjà marre d'être ici ! Je veux reprendre mon boulot !

\- Je comprends, par contre Lena est passée et a ordonné que tu prennes des vacances au moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires, l'informa la plus grande des sœurs Danvers avec un sourire en coin.

\- Elle est passée ?

\- Oui, Kara aussi. Elles se sont inquiétées pour toi.

\- Je les appellerais pour les remercier mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Ce week-end, c'est week-end pyjama et avec Ruby on t'invite officiellement à te joindre à nous pour 48h de cocooning et de films en buvant des chocolats chauds et en mangeant tout ce qu'on a envie. Intéressée Madame l'Agent ? Finit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Avec grand plaisir, répondit l'aînée des Danvers avant d'exploser de rire devant la tête qu'avait prise son interlocutrice pour la supplier.

Sam la rejoignit dans son fou rire car elle savait sa tête de Chat Potté ridicule, sa fille lui ayant répété des milliards de fois. Les deux femmes discutèrent une heure avec Ruby avant qu'Alex retourne chez elle. Elle devait récupérer les affaires de l'adolescente qui avait vécu chez elle et quelques tenues à elle dont son pyjama. Elle avait le sourire, un vrai sourire éclairant son visage même si son cœur n'était pas encore à la joie, le plus dur était à venir !

Winn sortit de l'immeuble du DEO un sourire aux lèvres, Samantha Arias avait été retrouvée et elle était en bonne santé. Même si il n'avait toujours pas trouvé Reign après une nouvelle nuit sur son ordinateur avec la puissance de calcul de l'agence gouvernemental, il était heureux d'être en week-end. Sa bonne humeur augmenta encore quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un SMS de Lena.

« Merci pour les nouvelles de Sam ! Rdv à 19h à l'Alien's Bar, je paye ma tournée »

Désormais, il avait un programme pour son week-end !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question tout de suite, tu auras la réponse dans l'histoire dans quelques chapitres. Contente que cette histoire rentre dans ton Top !**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Samedi soir sur la Terre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre plus calme quoique... Ne me tuez pas tout de suite à la fin...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Samedi soir sur la Terre

A 19h précise, Lena Luthor rentra dans l'Alien's Bar de sa démarche assurée. De nombreux habitués, aliens ou terriens, étaient déjà présents mais la cheffe d'entreprise repéra rapidement celui à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous. Winn était au comptoir sirotant le fond de sa précédente pinte, Lena se glissa avec prestance jusqu'à ses côtés.

\- Juste à temps, tu aurais été à sec sans moi, l'accosta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans votre intelligence et votre bonté Miss Luthor, répondit Winn avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se saluèrent et Lena alpaga un serveur afin de passer sa commande mais elle fut interrompue par l'agent du DEO.

\- Sers-lui plutôt un little martian et un rhum de Kolam pour moi, s'il te plaît Marc.

\- Pas de soucis, je te les mets sur ton ardoise ?

\- Ah non, c'est la mademoiselle qui invite, répondit Winn dans un sourire en se tournant vers la Luthor qui l'observait amusée.

\- Tu es dans ton élément à ce que je vois, mais tu sais que je suis capable de choisir toute seule ce que j'ai envie de boire.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu vas adorer. Je te laisserais choisir quand tu connaîtras l'étendue de la carte et à ce que j'en sais, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que tu viens ici alors laisse toi guider.

\- Et si je n'apprécie pas ce que tu m'as choisi ? demanda Lena.

\- Alors je paye ma tournée après !

\- Deal !

Marc, le serveur revint avec leurs boissons et fit un signe à Winn vers le fond de la salle. L'agent du DEO le remercia et reçut un clin d'œil en réponse. Puis il se tourna vers Lena et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la foule rapidement et ils passèrent une porte que la Luthor n'avait pas vue précédemment. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle plus petite où seulement une dizaine de personnes étaient installées.

La salle était belle, une banquette courrait le long du mur. Des box de quelques places à une dizaine étaient séparés par des palissades en bois. La lumière tamisée donnait un air cosy et intimiste qui convenait totalement à Lena très étonnée qu'une telle salle existe. La salle principale de l'Alien's Bar ne donnait aucun indices sur son existence. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était le magnifique piano à queue posé au centre de la pièce sur une scène haute d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Elle s'arrêta face à celui-ci pour l'observer alors que Winn installait leurs verres dans un box. Quand il se retourna pour voir si Lena le suivait, il n'y avait personne. Sans un bruit, il rejoignit la business woman et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- La scène tourne sur elle-même quand quelqu'un joue.

La présence du jeune homme si près d'elle fit sursauter Lena qui ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu approcher. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'un air suspicieux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour te moquer de moi ?

\- Donne-moi une chanson et je te la joue !

\- Quel type de chanson ? Tu sais tout jouer ? demanda Lena curieuse.

\- N'importe, je n'ai pas un répertoire infini mais les partitions s'affichent sur la tablette qui remplace le pupitre. Et pour une fois, je remercie mon père qui m'a mis au piano ! Donc choisis ta chanson. Mais choisis la bien, je ne jouerai pas toute la nuit, ajouta Winn.

\- Très bien, je t'accorde le fait qu'il n'est pas encore 21h mais on est samedi soir, alors restons sur les classiques.

\- Pas de soucis, installe-toi confortablement et admire.

Winn lui fit une courbette, réajusta son col et monta sur la scène. La musique d'ambiance s'atténua, ainsi que les lumières de la salle alors que les spots de la scène se braquèrent vers le jeune homme. Quand il fut installé au piano, Winn se présenta et Lena fut surprise de l'entendre distinctement alors qu'aucun micro n'était visible.

\- Bonsoir à toutes et tous, je sais que ceux qui habitent sur Terre depuis longtemps ont déjà dû l'entendre des milliers de fois mais c'est une demande d'une amie proche. Donc excusez-moi d'avance pour les heures que vous allez passer avec la mélodie dans la tête. –Des rires fusèrent dans la salle.- Mesdames, Messieurs, Lena ! Piano Man du grand Billy Joel ! (1)

Lena était confortablement installée au fond de la banquette quand les premières notes sortirent de l'instrument, Winn savait jouer, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Elle ferma les yeux et profita seulement de l'instant, sirotant son cocktail. Lorsque le pianiste se mit à chanter elle fût déstabilisée par la voix, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'en chantant l'agent gouvernemental aurait un timbre si doux.

Winn prenait plaisir à jouer et à chanter, peu de gens connaissaient son goût de la musique et il était content de le partager avec Lena. D'autant plus, que ce piano avait une place particulière dans son cœur. En effet après l'attaque des Daxamites, il avait aidé le bar en dotant la salle de pas mal de gadgets. C'était un peu son œuvre. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, il fût applaudi par le public et Lena qui leva son verre à sa santé. Il salua et rejoignit la femme d'affaire.

Pendant des heures, ils discutèrent de tout, notamment de science et du système que Winn avait installé autour du piano. Lena repaya plusieurs tournées et le jeune homme lui fit découvrir de nombreux cocktails de la carte, découvrant les goûts de la cheffe d'entreprise au passage. Il rejoua plusieurs morceaux et apprit que la Luthor connaissait aussi l'art de la musique mais ne réussit pas à la faire monter sur scène. Encore une fois, ce fût Marc qui les mit à la porte avec un grand sourire et ils se séparèrent, heureux de leur soirée.

Chez les Arias, le troisième film de la soirée venait de se terminer, c'était Ruby qui avait choisi une comédie romantique. Chacune des trois filles était installée dans un fauteuil, un plaid sur les genoux, un verre à portée de main et un saladier de pop-corn qui tournait au grès des envies. Quand l'adolescente ralluma la lumière, elle remarqua une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée possible.

\- Alex ? Tu pleures ? demanda une Ruby taquine.

\- Absolument pas, jura la seule Danvers présente en essuyant une larme sur sa joue mais personne ne crût ce mensonge.

Samantha éclata de rire, il était vrai que ni elle ni sa fille n'avaient imaginées que l'impressionnante Agent Danvers pourrait verser une larme devant un film à l'eau rose. Alex sentait bien que son aura de badass était fissurée et sa fierté décida de la reconsolider. Elle ramassa donc l'oreiller qui était tombé ses pieds et s'en servit comme d'une arme de fortune, le premier coup fut adressé à Sam qui ne put l'éviter. Le salon se transforma rapidement en no man's land et les trois femmes se firent la guerre à coup de coussin ou de chatouilles. Les alliances se créaient et se défaisaient-en un rien de temps. Les rires emplissaient la maison et les soucis s'envolaient avec eux.

Ruby fût la première à hisser le drapeau blanc, elle était toute décoiffée et ses vêtements méritaient un coup de repassage. Les deux femmes restantes profitèrent de ce répit pour souffler, elles reçurent toutes les deux des bises d'encouragement et l'adolescente s'en alla vers les escaliers.

\- Elle fuit alors que j'allais l'avoir, c'est une petite joueuse ta fille Sam, déclara Alex en suivant la jeune fille du regard.

\- Ah oui et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là c'est moi que tu vas battre, répondit Sam joueuse.

\- Exactement, l'aînée des Danvers raffermit sa prise sur son arme, tu vas prendre cher, prépare toi à souffrir Madame la Direc...

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la douleur irradiait dans son corps. Son dos avait frappé à pleine vitesse le mur, Alex voulu prendre une inspiration pour faire passer l'élancement mais quelque chose venait enserrer son cou. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermés, mais l'impact avait été tellement violent. La douleur transperça son cœur quand son regard tomba sur les yeux rouges de Reign. C'était le corps de Sam mais tout son être respirait la destruction.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ruby légèrement inquiète.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas on est juste très motivée par la victoire, réussit à crier Alex grâce au relâchement de l'effort sur sa gorge.

\- Ne cassez pas tout, je vais me doucher et dodo ! Bonne nuit ! La voix de Ruby arriva difficilement jusqu'au cerveau d'Alex.

\- B'nne nuit, marmonna l'agent consciente que la jeune fille ne l'entendait plus.

L'étau autour de sa trachée se contractait, privant l'agent du DEO de la parole. Elle tenta de faire réagir Sam par le regard. Il ne lui restait plus de temps, elle allait mourir des mains de la femme qu'elle avait choisi de sauver !

(1) Le début des paroles de Piano Man étant « It's nine o'clock on a Saturday », Lena a bien choisie la chanson. Cette chanson est ultra-connue aux US donc normal que Winn comprenne la demande à demi-mots

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch : Voici la suite que tu attendais, alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **La Chef** **: Bien sûre que tu es généreuse mais je ne suis pas l'Oréal ;) Navrée mais le repos a été de faible durée, tu m'en veux pas trop ?**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Retour douloureux

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Retour douloureux à la réalité

La première chose dont Sam eût conscience fût le bruit mat et lourd d'une chute. La scène devant elle lui apparut enfin revenant d'un fondu noir comme au cinéma. Les éléments autour d'elle étaient flous et devinrent nets peu à peu. Mais il fallut encore quelques instants avant que ses synapses ne se remettent en route et qu'elle réussisse à analyser la situation. Alexandra était écroulée par terre contre le mur, mur fissuré comme si quelque chose d'assez massif l'avait percuté à grande vitesse.

« Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? » lui souffla son esprit. En effet, son amie semblait mal en point, son bras se rappela à elle. Enfin son épaule engourdie lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle avait le bras tendu et la main ouverte comme si elle tenait un objet lourd peu de temps avant.

« Un objet ou une personne ? » cette pensée résonna quelques secondes avant que son corps ne s'effondre semblant comprendre avant son cerveau. L'état pitoyable d'Alex était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute. Comme si son esprit avait fui dans les méandres de ses neurones, Sam éclata en sanglots.

Cela eût pour conséquence de sortir l'aînée des Danvers de son inconscience, la jeune femme fut immédiatement envahie par la douleur. Elle avait la nette impression que son dos n'était pas en meilleur état que le mur au-dessus d'elle. Sa respiration était tumultueuse et sifflante, Alex espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé même si elle en doutait. En tout cas, elle devait avoir une côte, ou plus, fêlée car chaque respiration était douloureuse pour elle. Machinalement, elle se massa la gorge pour essayer d'enlever la sensation que la main de Reign avait laissée sur sa peau.

Un nouveau sanglot plus fort que les précédents fit tourner la tête à Alex, un peu trop vite car une grimace s'inscrivit sur son visage traduisant la décharge de douleur qui l'avait parcourue. Elle se traîna comme elle put jusqu'à son amie. La voir dans un tel état lui fendait encore plus le cœur alors qu'elle ne pensait pas cela réalisable.

Si Alex s'était demandé s'il restait une part d'humanité dans le corps de son amie face à Reign, là elle ne pouvait plus en douter. Sam était d'une fragilité déconcertante vis-à-vis de l'assurance de son alter ego kryptonien. En réalité, l'agent du DEO se demanda comment ces deux personnalités, l'une violente, l'autre douce, l'une destruction, l'autre tendresse, pouvaient cohabiter dans un même corps. Reign ressemblait plus à un robot accomplissant la tâche qu'on lui avait programmé, alors que Samantha Arias était une femme de caractère et une mère aimante qui n'avait pas peur de faire des choix courageux pour le bien de sa fille.

Sa fille qui était à l'étage de la maison se rappela l'aînée des Danvers, il fallait qu'elles bougent et si possible trouvent une excuse valable pour expliquer l'énorme fissure que sa rencontre avec la cloison avait laissé. Elle laissa son regard parcourir 360° afin de déterminer sa prochaine action. Son entraînement d'agent de terrain avait du bon, son esprit parvenait encore à analyser son environnement. Alors qu'elle étreignait son amie, elle avisa la porte de la chambre d'amis à l'autre bout du salon. La seule chambre du rez-de-chaussée et au vu de son état, d'ailleurs elle était quasi certaine d'avoir besoin d'un protocole commotion car le salon changeait légèrement de couleurs lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, elle ne pourrait pas porter son amie à l'étage.

L'agent gouvernemental s'autorisa cinq minutes de répit où son seul geste était de caresser tendrement le dos de Sam, cela semblait l'apaiser, à croire qu'Alex avait une aura réconfortante pour les Arias, mère et fille. Ensuite elle fit fonctionner l'ensemble de ses muscles afin de connaître l'étendue de ses capacités motrices, faible comme elle s'y attendait… Il n'y avait que 10 m à parcourir jusqu'à la porte et puis un dernier jusqu'au lit. Elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver jusque là-bas mais il était inconcevable qu'elle reste ici avec Sam. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Ruby les voient.

Elle prit une inspiration, pas trop longue car sa côte fêlée se rappelait à elle, puis expira en se redressant. Souffler dans l'effort toujours, elle se concentra sur cette pensée et passa un bras autour du corps de son amie. Son dos la tiraillait et ses jambes tremblaient mais elle devait se relever et avancer. Consciemment ou pas, Sam passa un bras autour de sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans l'esprit d'Alex, les notes de sa musique préférée pour s'entraîner commençaient à résonner. Elle entendait « Warriors » comme si la chaîne hifi crachait le son, elle esquissa un sourire et cala son rythme sur celui de la chanson. Comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle faisait des exercices dans la salle de sport du DEO, un temps d'effort, un temps de repos. Enfin actuellement c'était plutôt un temps, un pas, trois temps, souffler et grimacer. La mère de famille avançait avec elle tel un robot. Elles arrivèrent à la porte et Alex réussit à pousser la clenche au milieu du deuxième couplet. Elle expira une fois de plus, trop fort puisque les traces de la douleur qui la parcourut se transcrivirent sur son visage caché derrière des mèches de cheveux, elle devait avoir l'air épouvantable se dit-elle.

La pause était trop longue, elle sentait son corps s'affaisser et avec lui, celui de Sam. Heureusement la chanson tournait toujours dans son esprit et elle profita du refrain pour se motiver à achever les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient du lit. Dans un dernier effort, elle déposa doucement son fardeau alors que tout son corps lui criait de lâcher. Ce qu'elle fit l'instant d'après, s'effondrant à moitié sur le lit. Malheureusement pas dans une position confortable puisque son corps entier l'élança et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Le corps à ses côtés s'était endormi comme vidé de toute énergie.

Elle aussi n'avait plus de jus mais son instinct lui criait de ne pas s'endormir, de trouver quelqu'un à appeler pour faire un check-up mais surtout ne pas se laisser sombrer dans les bras de Morphée car cela pourrait aussi bien être l'inconscience. Alex obligea ses bras à de derniers efforts afin de s'allonger complétement sur le lit à plat ventre afin de soulager son dos et attraper son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. Heureusement dans les premiers numéros de son téléphone, elle tomba sur le nom de Gabriella Dawson, son amie ambulancière.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées de nombreuses fois sur des lieux d'attaques d'aliens ou autre catastrophe et avaient peu à peu sympathisé. Il leur arrivait régulièrement de se donner rendez-vous dans un bar quand elles auraient accomplies leur mission alors qu'autour d'eux c'était le chaos. Croiser un visage familier avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ses cas là.

L'agent du DEO se tourna, le poids de son corps sur ses côtes l'empêchait de respirer, une fois qu'elle eût trouvé une position moins pire que les autres, elle tapa son message.

«911. 1487 Lincoln Street. La porte est ouverte. Chambre au fond du salon. Sale état. Off record. »

Elle l'avait envoyé depuis 2 minutes seulement quand son téléphone vibra pour lui annoncer qu'elle venait d'avoir une réponse.

« J'arrive avec Sylvie, on est de garde. Tiens bon 5 min encore »

L'aînée des Danvers soupira de soulagement et laissa enfin couler quelques larmes silencieuses sur son visage. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Supergirl n'aurait pas l'idée de venir voir comment ça se passait ni d'écouter les fréquences des pompiers car la garde de Dawson impliquait qu'elle avait dû annoncer son arrêt au central. Elle aurait aimé que Sylvie, la coéquipière de Gabriella, ne la voit pas dans cette état mais qu'importe au moins, elles auraient tout le matériel nécessaire pour la remettre en forme. D'un coup, Alex attrapa de nouveau son téléphone pour envoyer un dernier message.

« Pas de sirènes. Pas de bruit. Adolescente endormie à l'étage. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard Sylvie et Gabriella passaient la porte de la chambre. Alex leur fit un signe pour leur montrer Sam endormie à ses côtés qui avait attrapé sa main, comme une ancre pour ne pas perdre pied dans son sommeil. Les deux ambulancières arrivèrent près d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? demanda Gabriella habituée à ce que son amie finisse en sale état.

\- Une bataille d'oreiller trop intense, répondit Alex avec une grimace, qui a fini par la rencontre entre mon dos et le mur de l'entrée.

Dawson et Sylvie levèrent un sourcil sceptique mais ne dirent rien, elles étaient là pour une amie et ne demanderaient que des informations médicales. Toutes les deux savaient que si Alex ne leur disait pas tout c'était que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour leurs soins.

Les deux ambulancières aidèrent l'agent du DEO à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Dawson dut enlever la main de Sam qui était dans celle d'Alex. Alex regretta la perte de contact et se repositionna de façon à avoir un œil sur son amie endormie. Cela arracha un sourire à Sylvie. Puis les deux soignantes donnèrent un coup de main à la blessée pour enlever son T-shirt et enlever son soutien-gorge. La Danvers souffrait à chaque mouvement ou contact sur son dos. Elles ne purent retenir un « oh » de surprise.

\- C'est vraiment sale ? demanda Alex désolée.

* * *

 **RAR**

 **HeroWitch :** **Winn devait savoir chanter, c'était une évidence quand on sait comment chante Jeremy Jordan. Si tu ne te souviens pas de l'épisode crossover avec The Flash "Duet", je t'invite à le revoir ou juste à chercher sur youtube.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Courbatures

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent, j'ai pompé les personnages de Gabriela Dawson et Sylvie sur la série Chicago Fire. Mais ça n'est pas un cross over car je ne ferais pas venir les autres personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Courbatures

\- C'est vraiment sale ? demanda Alex tristement.

\- Malheureusement ma belle, les mélanges de bleu, orange, vert et rouge forment rarement de beaux tableaux sur la peau, déclara Dawson. J'ai peur que tu ais quelque chose de cassé mais il n'y a qu'aux urgences qu'on pourra l'affirmer.

\- Ah non, pas d'urgences, il faut que je reste pour veiller sur Sam, répondit l'agent un peu violemment.

\- Alex, je dis ça pour toi. Et un peu pour moi, j'ai besoin de ma partenaire de boissons après les missions trop dures.

\- Je sais, excuse-moi. Faîtes au mieux, j'irai aux urgences plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux.

Le silence se fit pendant que les deux ambulancières soignaient la sœur aînée Danvers. Lorsque Sylvie ne fut plus nécessaire pour les soins, elle s'éclipsa dans le salon. Alex apprécia le geste, elle connaissait la coéquipière de son amie depuis aussi longtemps que Dawson et avait toujours apprécié sa douceur. Elle l'entendait ranger le bazar qu'elle avait mis avec les Arias pendant la bataille d'oreiller.

\- Tu veux en parler ou pas ? La voix de Gaby la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Pas vraiment, à vrai dire, j'aurais aimé mais je ne peux pas.

\- Comme tu veux, mais sache que si besoin, je te prête une oreille contre une bonne bière.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, il faut se soutenir quand on bosse dans des métiers comme les nôtres.

Alex sourit à la réflexion de son amie. Gabriella observa le corps de la femme endormie à leurs côtés et décida d'utiliser cette diversion pour occuper l'esprit de son amie alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'allonger. Les antidouleurs n'ayant pas encore eût le temps d'agir.

\- Qui est cette belle femme que tu veilles ? Une nouvelle conquête ?

\- Une amie qui a besoin de réconfort en ce moment.

\- Et l'adolescente qu'on ne doit pas réveiller ?

\- Sa fille… Alex grimaça.

\- C'est le fait qu'elle soit mère qui t'empêche de te lancer ? demanda Gaby en ignorant les rictus de son amie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu la couves du regard depuis qu'on est arrivée. Même si tu souffres, tu t'es réinstallée de manière à la voir tout le temps. Et comme tu ne veux pas nous dire comment tu t'es détruit le dos, j'en déduis qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui a pu le faire mais que tu la protèges.

\- Je l'apprécie mais c'est une amie, rien qu'une amie, répondit rapidement l'agent du DEO dérangée par les questions de l'ambulancière.

Une fois Alex correctement installée sur son côté droit, Gaby s'agenouilla devant elle et lui montra deux boîtes de médicaments qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. Sylvie ramena une bouteille d'eau qu'elle posa à même le sol et repartit avec le matériel vers l'ambulance.

\- Je pense que tu as eu un énorme coup mais tu n'as pas de commotion, tes réponses sont restées cohérentes, c'est un bon point. Je ne pense pas que tes côtes soient fêlées, l'une d'elle était légèrement déplacée, c'est pourquoi ta respiration était sifflante. Tu risques d'avoir un bleu très moche et pas pouvoir t'appuyer dessus pendant 3-4 jours mais ça devrait se résorber sans soucis. Par contre, je crains que ton omoplate gauche soit fracturée, je te laisse des antidouleurs et des somnifères pour que tu te reposes un peu ainsi qu'une attelle pour que tu ne bouges pas ton épaule. Mais il faut que tu ailles faire une radio pour vérifier que rien n'a bougé !

\- J'irai, promis.

\- Dernière chose, je te laisse du baume apaisant pour ton dos, il faut juste que tu trouves quelqu'un pour t'aider à le mettre.

\- De t'inquiète pas pour ça, merci, répondit Alex.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Promis.

\- Aller j'y retourne, ne bouge pas, je connais le chemin.

Gaby déposa une bise sur le front d'Alex qui lui répondit par un sourire et s'en alla en fermant la porte de la chambre. L'agent du DEO se détendit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle entendit la serrure tourner et se dit que son amie avait dû lui laisser un mot indiquant où elle cachait les clés.

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure indiquée sur le réveil, il était minuit passé. Elle avait l'impression que trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec Reign. Elle était épuisée mais le marchand de sable ne semblait pas vouloir passer, que ça soit la douleur, qui même atténuée par la morphine que lui avaient administré Gaby et Sylvie, la tiraillait, soit les milliers de scénarii qu'elle imaginait pour la conversation qui aurait lieu au petit matin avec Sam. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle attrapa le premier flacon sur la table de chevet et prit deux pilules.

Un gémissement plaintif termina l'émergence de Samantha du monde des rêves. Sa tête la faisait souffrir comme après une soirée très alcoolisée mais elle n'avait pas la bouche pâteuse. Elle sentait la chaleur d'un corps près d'elle sans avoir aucune idée de la personne que c'était, en tout cas elle était sûre que ce n'était pas sa fille. Il lui fallut encore de longues minutes avant de pouvoir entre ouvrir les yeux tant la lumière filtrée par les stores la dérangeait. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, cette réflexion la réveilla alerte.

Assisse sur le lit, elle reconnut sa chambre d'amis sans se rappeler comment elle y était arrivée. Puis elle tourna le regard pour tomber sur le corps d'Alex qui continuait d'émettre des petits gémissements à chaque mouvement. Elle identifia rapidement son amie mais la question sur la raison de sa présence dans le même lit qu'elle ne trouvait pas de réponses. Samantha se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Les ouvrit immédiatement se rappelant avoir blessé Alexandra pendant une de ses absences.

Une plainte plus haute que les précédentes la fit se retourner vers son amie. Alex avait bougé faisant tomber le drap qui lui recouvrait le haut du corps laissant se dévoiler son dos marqué par sa rencontre avec le mur de la maison la veille au soir. Samantha n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'apparente nudité de la femme à ses côtés qu'un hoquet de stupeur sortit de sa gorge réveillant la concernée.

Alex bien que légèrement hébétée par les somnifères comprit que la discussion qu'elle essayait de repousser depuis 24 heures allait avoir lieu maintenant et ici. Cette réflexion la réveilla comme si un seau d'eau glacée venait de lui être jeté au visage. Elle prit appui sur sa main droite et poussa pour se redresser essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur. Son mouvement fit revenir Samantha de ses réflexions et celle-ci tenta d'aider comme elle put son amie. Une fois assisse aussi confortablement que possible Alex indiqua à la mère de famille la table de chevet.

\- Tu peux me passer un cachet du flacon d'antidouleur et la bouteille d'eau par terre, s'il te plaît.

Sam s'exécuta sans un mot et attendit que l'agent gouvernemental ait fini d'avaler son comprimé pour s'installer face à elle et parler.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Alex, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu n'as pas fuis. Ni pourquoi je te fais ça ? Je suis sincèrement dés….

\- Arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien de te répéter, je ne t'en veux pas, la coupa Alex.

\- Comment tu peux ne pas t'en vouloir alors que je t'ai défoncée le dos ? Comment j'ai pu te faire ça toi qui est surentrainée ?

\- Mon dos va bien, ce n'est qu'un bleu.

\- Qu'un bleu qui prend toute la surface quand même, Sam ne savait plus où regardait tellement elle avait honte.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, ça disparaîtra dans 2-3 jours, 2 mois au plus pour la fracture de l'omoplate.

\- Fracture ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mon dieu.

Les larmes de Sam coulaient sur ses joues, comment elle avait pu blesser une amie à ce point-là. Elle qui avait toujours prôné la non-violence, avait poussé une bataille d'oreiller jusqu'à casser Alex. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là, la seule chose qui la mettait hors d'elle c'était les fois où l'on s'en prenait à sa fille. Or là, elle savait que Ruby était partie se coucher quand c'était arrivée, elle ne comprenait plus rien et en avait marre.

Elle attrapa le mouchoir que lui tendit l'aînée des Danvers, la remercia et se rapprocha d'elle pour prendre sa main.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider Alex, je ferais tout pour toi. Je me sens tellement coupable.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ce n'était pas toi.

Alex tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur la face de son amie mais c'était la main gauche qu'elle avait bougé, la douleur la transperça et dessina une grimace sur son visage. Sa main droite broya celle de Sam qui la tenait toujours et une larme perla que son amie essuya. Une fois que le spasme eût disparu et que le corps d'Alex se relâcha, la mère de famille posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Comment ça ce n'était pas moi, je me souviens t'avoir vu effondrée à mes pieds ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Alex n'avait pas les mots pour annoncer à son amie la vérité.

\- Essaye avec des mots, répondit Sam sarcastique.

\- Sam, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Je ne dis pas cela dans le vent, je veux dire que physiologiquement tu n'es pas comme moi.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Tu n'es pas née sur Terre, tu es une kryptonienne.

* * *

 **Comment Sam va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle ? Vous le saurez jeudi !**

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Si tu penses à moi le jeudi matin et que tu y as encore pensé ce matin c'est que la publication régulière est efficace.  
J'avoue prendre un malin plaisir à mettre Alex dans des situations dangereuses mais ça fait ressortir sa badassitude. J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas trop mais ça va continuer comme ça, encore un bout de temps.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Drôle de petit-déjeuner

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre que je livre à vos remarques, n'hésitez pas à utiliser l'espace commentaire pour donner votre avis sur cette histoire. Cela fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Drôle de petit-déjeuner

La bouche de Samantha s'ouvrit, les mots ne sortirent pas, elle la referma. Pendant un moment, ce mouvement se répéta. Puis la femme explosa de rire devant une Alex complètement déboussolée par ce comportement qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé. Alors que Sam essayait de se calmer, l'agent du DEO reprit ses esprits et organisa ses pensées pour que son explication soit la plus convaincante et la plus rassurante possible. Mais ce fût la mère de famille qui parla la première.

\- Kryptonienne ? Tu as passé trop de temps avec Ruby pour qu'elle te mette son idée de mère super héroïne dans la tête. Je ne suis pas kryptonienne, je ne vole pas et je n'ai pas de super force. Tu devrais le savoir toi qui travaille avec Supergirl !

\- Tu n'es pas comme Supergirl effectivement, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à comprendre, répondit Alex. Mais tu as sa force et je suis quasiment sûre de t'avoir déjà vu voler même si tu ne t'en souviens pas.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne suis kryptonienne que lors de mes absences, tu déraisonnes complétement. Je vais dire que c'est à cause de la douleur que tu racontes autant de bêtises. Repose-toi, je vais aller faire le petit-déjeuner. Et n'en parlons plus !

Sur ces mots, la directrice de L-Corp sortit de la chambre d'amie en direction de la cuisine laissant une Alex dépitée de n'avoir pas su se faire entendre. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux à la recherche d'une solution pour faire comprendre la situation à son amie. Elle s'avouait facilement avoir douté un moment de Ruby et même si elle avait recoupé un grand nombre d'informations qui allaient dans ce sens ces deux derniers jours, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment jusqu'à l'incident de la veille. Désormais la certitude lui faisait peur autant qu'elle était douloureuse. Mais surtout elle craignait que Sam devienne dangereuse si elle refusait son état de World Killer avec ne serait-ce qu'une once de colère.

La position de l'aînée des Danvers devint inconfortable et elle n'arrivait pas à se placer correctement pour atténuer la douleur. Elle décida de se lever mais bien vite, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire toute seule. Elle appela donc son amie à l'aide.

\- Sam ! Si tu n'as rien sur le feu, peux-tu venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

\- J'arrive, je finis la pâte pour les pancakes.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la directrice de L-Corp repassait la porte pour venir secourir son amie. Elle la retrouva dans la même position que celle dans laquelle elle l'avait laissée. En entendant Sam arriver Alex ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur son amie. Elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille mais avait réajusté sa tenue et sa coiffure la rendant plus présentable. En analysant bien la situation l'agent du DEO se serait rendu compte que c'était la première fois que son amie se présentait à elle de façon aussi décontractée, signe de sa confiance et de son amitié pour l'aînée des Danvers. La chose qui importait le plus à Alex était son visage détendu et son sourire. Elle avait celui que les gens portent quand leur journée s'annonce merveilleuse.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Sam la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour mettre du baume sur mon dos et m'aider à m'habiller.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, ne bouge pas.

La mère de famille s'approcha du lit et attrapa la crème sur la table de nuit. Ensuite elle aida son amie à se positionner dos à elle. Alex lâcha le drap dans lequel elle s'était enroulée laissant apparaître son corps meurtri à son adversaire de la veille pour la seconde fois. Sam prit un moment d'observation et se perdit dans la contemplation des couleurs. Ce n'était pas joli, ça ne lui inspirait rien de particulier mais les différentes teintes semblaient dessiner des formes sur le dos de la femme à ses côtés et la mère de famille essayait de comprendre comment les arabesques se croisaient. Ce fût le son de la voix de l'agent qui la sortit des courbes colorées.

\- Je sais que ça doit être impressionnant mais de mon point de vue, c'est surtout douloureux. En plus, je n'aimerais pas que Ruby me voit à moitié nue devant toi.

La remarque fit rougir Sam, mais Alex ne le remarqua pas trop occupée à se mordre la langue et à se demander comment elle avait pu laisser une telle phrase lui échapper. Les deux femmes se demandèrent un instant quelles idées pouvaient traverser l'esprit de l'autre. Pour briser cet instant qui la mettait mal à l'aise, l'hôte réchauffa un peu de baume entre ses deux mains avant de poser ses paumes sur les épaules de l'agent du DEO. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle avait, Samantha massa le dos abîmé de son amie. A chaque réaction, même minime, la mère de famille ajustait ses mouvements pour soulager l'aînée des Danvers.

Lorsque l'ensemble des bleus furent recouverts de crème, Alex remercia son hôte et lui demanda un coup de main supplémentaire pour l'aider à s'habiller et à ajuster son attelle. Mais après avoir essayé pendant quelques minutes d'enfiler un T-shirt à l'agent gouvernemental, la directrice du L-Corp abandonna et remonta chercher un de ses chemisiers dans sa chambre. Une fois la blessée couverte et son épaule immobilisée, les deux femmes rejoignirent la cuisine et s'installèrent à l'îlot central pour petit-déjeuner.

Ruby descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la marque laissée la veille au soir par Alex dans le mur. Heureusement pour le moment paisible, l'agent du DEO l'avait entendue et réussit à capter son regard et lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire. L'adolescente obéit involontairement car sa bouche s'ouvrit ne laissant aucun souffle passer, elle avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux comme des billes. Elle était surprise de la tenue et de la santé de la sœur de Kara, Alex se promenait dans une chemise de sa mère et avec une attelle, qu'avait bien pu se passer dans la nuit ? L'intéressée lui fit comprendre en quelques gestes de la main qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle lui donnerait plus amples informations plus tard. La jeune fille salua donc les deux femmes dans la cuisine et attaqua son petit-déjeuner en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil vers l'invitée de la maison.

La sensation de bonne journée qui s'annonçait qu'avait Sam depuis la fin de sa discussion avec Alex s'effrita peu à peu devant le silence de sa fille. Quand elle s'assit devant son café et qu'elle regarda Ruby discuter du regard avec Alex, elle eut le sentiment d'être de trop. Cela l'emplit de pensées opposées. D'un côté, voir sa fille se rapprocher de son amie et créer des liens puissants lui plaisait. Mais avoir l'impression d'être une étrangère dans sa propre maison pour sa propre descendance lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Pour ne pas montrer son mal être et sa carapace qui s'effondrait Sam s'éclipsa prétextant le besoin de se doucher.

Alors qu'elle atteignait le palier, elle entendit le rire de l'adolescente dans la cuisine et cela lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Petit à petit, les paroles d'Alexandra ce matin au réveil emplirent sa tête. Comment une personne aussi pragmatique et cartésienne que l'agent du DEO pouvait penser qu'elle était kryptonienne ? Une kryptonienne différente de Supergirl de surcroît ? Elle avouait sans problème qu'elle avait elle-même douté quand Ruby lui en avait parlé les premières fois, testant ses soi-disant superpouvoirs sur une clé à molette qui devait trainer sur le sol du garage dans le même état qu'à la sortie de l'usine. Puis il y avait eu la balle après la fusillade au discours de Lena, cette même balle qu'elle tenait actuellement entre ses doigts après l'avoir récupéré au fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Après une dizaine de minutes de réflexions, elle rangea rageusement le projectile là où elle l'avait trouvé et se dirigea vers la douche.

Sam ouvrit à fond les robinets, se déshabilla et glissa dans la cabine faisant fi de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle espérait que les trombes d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur elle, emportent avec elles ses pensées et sa douleur. Que son esprit se libère avec cette douche et que les milliers de questions sur ses origines qu'elle se posait depuis son enfance arrêtent de la tourmenter. Si elle n'y avait pas réfléchi ses deux derniers mois, c'était uniquement car elle s'inquiétait de ses absences, mais aujourd'hui Alex lui offrait une réponse. Malheureusement, cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas, que devait-elle faire ? L'accepter pour combler ce vide qui la hantait depuis des années ou la refuser car insensée. Comment pouvait-elle être kryptonienne ? Elle était mère, elle avait déjà été malade, elle avait fait des dizaines de prises de sang dans sa vie. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait détruit le dos d'un agent gouvernemental entraîné et son mur, d'un seul coup !

De rage, elle frappa contre la paroi de la douche qui de façon presque étonnante ne se brisa pas sous l'impact ! Sam hurla son malheur dans un cri rageur !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Qu'importe le moment où tu écris la review, cela nous fait plaisir (La Cheffe et moi). Que penses-tu de la réaction de Sam ?**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Réflexions Personnelles

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Face à la nouvelle, Sam va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps... Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Réflexions personnelles

La porte qu'on ouvre en grand fracas répondit à son appel de détresse, à travers la paroi de la cabine elle vit Alex marquée par la douleur. Sam éteignit l'eau afin d'entendre les paroles de son amie.

\- Sam ?! Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ? demanda l'agent du DEO essoufflée.

\- Oui, excuses moi. J'avais juste besoin de laisser sortir mes émotions.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien maman, interrogea la voix de Ruby dont la tête dépassa derrière Alexandra.

\- Oui tout va bien chérie, tu peux retourner déjeuner, répondit sa mère essayant de ne pas faire entendre ses sanglots.

Si cette réponse sembla un minimum convaincre l'adolescente que les deux femmes entendirent descendre les escaliers, cela n'eut pas d'impact sur la présence de l'aînée des Danvers qui resta fermement placée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, tu sembles perturbée par quelque chose ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Désolée de vous avoir fait peur mais j'en avais besoin.

\- Je te comprends, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? proposa Alex.

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'espace et de temps pour me reprendre, lui répondit la voix de son amie qui se brisa sur les derniers mots.

L'agent gouvernemental referma la porte de la salle de bain en s'en allant et lutta intérieurement contre son envie de faire demi-tour, quand elle entendit son amie fondre en larmes. Mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Elle pensa à sa sœur et ce qu'elle aurait fait dans une telle situation. La réponse lui apparut d'un coup, c'était déjà arrivé. Le jour où elle s'était rendue compte de son homosexualité, ce jour-là, elle avait parlé à Kara car Maggie lui avait dit de la faire, mais une fois l'information lâchée, elle avait fui. Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé l'idée du siècle, ne voulant pas faire face à la déception de sa sœur. Puis quand elle avait voulu savoir, en parler à Kara pour connaître son avis, elle était venue lui parler. Elle savait où la trouver, elle savait qu'elle l'écouterait, enfin pas tout à fait mais l'espérais.

Elle se souvenait encore de l'étrange aveu de sa sœur à ce moment-là et aujourd'hui elle en comprenait le sens. Kara s'était excusé de ne pas avoir créé un environnement de confiance, ne pas avoir su lui montrer que quoiqu'elle dirait, ferait, penserait, elle la soutiendrait, toujours. Maintenant, c'était à son tour, elle devait faire comprendre à Sam qu'elle était là pour elle.

Forte de cette résolution, elle descendit les escaliers. A la table de la cuisine, Ruby l'attendait, elle se doutait qu'il y avait un problème avec sa mère et était résolue à ce que l'agent du DEO lui dise la vérité sur les faits de la nuit. Elle attaqua son interrogatoire avant que l'aînée des Danvers ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, Alex ! A l'hôpital, tu m'as dit de te faire confiance, mais la confiance ça se mérite, alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi tu es blessée ? Est-ce que ma mère va bien ? Est-ce que Reign va revenir ? Parle-moi ! Si Ruby n'avait pas haussé le ton c'était uniquement pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

\- Je vais te parler Ruby, j'ai toujours eu l'intention de le faire mais ce n'était pas le moment. Hier soir, après que tu sois montée te doucher, Reign a pris le contrôle de ta mère. Je ne sais pas ce qui a créé la transformation, mais elle m'en voulait. Reign m'a plaquée contre le mur et le choc a été violent.

" C'est à cet instant que tu as appelé, et j'ai lu dans ses yeux et sa réaction, qu'elle voulait te protéger ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eu. Elle a relâché son étau pour que je te réponde. Mais dès qu'elle t'a entendu te coucher, elle a recommencé à me menacer. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait revenir ta mère mais d'un coup, elle était devant moi en pleurs, j'ai utilisé mes dernières ressources d'énergie pour la ramener dans la chambre d'amie. Elle n'a pas sortie un mot de la nuit, s'endormant avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander si ça aller. Une amie à moi qui est ambulancière est venue me soigner, d'où l'attelle.

" Ce matin, ta mère se souvenait de m'avoir blessé mais pas des raisons de ses actes. J'ai été obligée de lui dire qu'elle était Reign mais elle ne m'a pas crue. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix et a coupé cours à notre discussion. Je pense qu'elle se pose des questions et qu'elle a besoin de temps pour faire le point.

\- Donc tu vas bien et elle aussi, demanda Ruby inquiète.

\- Je vais bien. Elle, elle a besoin d'aide mais elle ne le sait pas encore. Du coup, je te propose de lui laisser du temps. Pendant ce temps, on va chez Kara se faire une journée jeux vidéo et mal bouffe. Quand ta mère sera prête et en paix avec elle-même, elle viendra nous retrouver.

\- Et si ça n'arrive pas, si Reign finit par prendre le contrôle totalement ?

\- Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, tu as ma parole, jura Alex.

L'adolescente était à moitié rassurée par les mots de l'agent du DEO, elle décida tout de même de lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas la force de porter cette épreuve seule et laisser une adulte prendre les responsabilités lui semblait plus simple. L'aînée des Danvers lui demanda d'aller se préparer pendant qu'elle rangeait les restes du petit-déjeuner. Quand Ruby redescendit, Alex la missionna d'emballer sa console et de choisir les meilleurs jeux de sa collection. Quant à elle, elle monta à la recherche de son amie pour la prévenir de leur départ.

Elle l'appela arrivée sur le palier mais personne ne lui répondit. Même si la douche était arrêtée, elle ouvrit la salle de bain pour s'assurer que son amie n'était pas là, mais elle fit choux blanc. Elle se dirigea donc la chambre de la propriétaire, elle avait la main sur la poignée quand elle fit marche arrière. Elle devait lui laisser de l'espace, la confiance se gagnait, Ruby lui avait rappelé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avisa une feuille et un stylo et entreprit d'expliquer en quelques lignes ses intentions.

 _« Sam,  
tu m'as demandée de l'espace et du temps. Et même si ça me coûte de ne pas rester pour te montrer mon soutien sache qu'il est sans faille. Et parce que je te soutien, j'accède à ta demande, avec Ruby on va chez Kara.  
Rejoins-nous si tu as envie. Appelle-moi si tu veux que je te ramène ta fille ou si tu veux une oreille attentive.  
Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, pas la peine de prévenir même si ça rassurerait Ruby, elle viendra à la maison. Moi, je reste disponible à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, pour toi et ta fille.  
N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et les autres aussi.  
Passe une bonne journée.  
Alex »_

L'agent du DEO se relut plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas si elle en faisait trop ou pas assez. Sa volonté s'effondra un peu quand elle entendit des sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était aussi important pour elle de faire bien, elle avait plutôt l'habitude de foncer dans le tas. Après deux bonnes minutes à se battre avec son courage qui voulait se faire la malle, elle toqua doucement contre le bois de la porte et fit glisser son message sur le sol. Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à tout petit pas. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin de l'escalier qu'elle perçut le bruit d'un mouvement de son amie, son sourire s'élargit un peu. Sam se savait accompagnée maintenant.

La route jusqu'à chez Kara dû se faire en taxi, Alex ayant oublié lors de la conception de son plan que son omoplate était cassé. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu ne pas prendre en compte un tel handicap pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers de l'immeuble de sa sœur avec la fille de Sam. Elle avait la sensation de ne plus penser droit depuis le début de cette histoire. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, pas dans une enquête. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment une enquête, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était sa mission.

Alex était perdu dans ses pensées, la seule personne capable de l'aider était de l'autre côté de la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler ce secret qui ne lui appartenait en rien. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se confier à demi-mots, sans éveiller les soupçons de sa super héroïne de sœur, la tâche allait être corsée. Elle frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit sa boule d'énergie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'apparition de Kara remonta immédiatement le moral à Ruby et Alex mais elles furent rapidement assourdies par la voix de la Kryptonienne.

\- Alexandra Danvers ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu as l'épaule cassée !

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Alex ? A-t-elle fait le bon choix en laissant Sam toute seule ?**

 **RAR :**

 **Guest :** **J'ai bien eu tes 2 reviews, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais met du temps avant de faire apparaître les reviews des Guest et même si je les reçois par mail immédiatement. Merci en tout cas, mets un pseudo la prochaine fois que je puisse te répondre plus personnellement. Alex va être là pour Sam même si elle ne sait pas trop comment...**

 **HeroWitch** **: Merci d'être toujours fidèle ! Effectivement, cela va être dur pour Sam mais je pense qu'Alex va encore plus en souffrir, j'en dit pas plus...**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Vive les sœurs !

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **L'arrivée de Kara dans cette histoire et un peu de repos pour nos héroïnes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Vive les sœurs !

\- Alexandra Danvers ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu as l'épaule cassée !

\- Tout va bien, Kara. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de crier s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout l'immeuble soit réveillé par tes cris. On peut rentrer s'il te plaît ? demanda Alex.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit sa sœur en les laissant passer la porte.

Après avoir salué Kara, Ruby alla installer la console dans le salon de la Kryptonienne. La cadette des Danvers attrapa le bras de sa sœur et la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où elle prépara des chocolats chauds.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'étais censée avoir une soirée pyjama chez les Arias et y rester tout le week-end.

\- Je sais et je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré que cela se passe comme ça. Tout allait bien, c'était super sympa mais on a été un poil trop enthousiastes sur la bataille d'oreiller qui a suivi le dernier film. C'est comme ça que mon dos a rencontré un poil violement le mur.

\- Aïe ! Tu as vu un médecin pour savoir ce que tu as exactement ? demanda Kara à sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais Gaby est passée me voir pour me donner des médicaments, répondit Alex en baissant la tête se préparant à recevoir la remontrance de sa cadette.

\- Mais à quoi tu penses ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée aux urgences ? La voix de la Kryptonienne était plus forte mais elle faisait toujours attention à ce que Ruby ne les entendent pas.

\- Parce que Sam n'allait pas fort, et c'était pire encore ce matin, mon épaule peut bien attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles perdue, parle-moi Alex.

C'était apparue d'un seul coup à Kara, sa sœur n'allait pas, pas juste physiquement. Elle était chez elle alors qu'elle devait passer le week-end chez les Arias. Elle était là, devant elle, seulement avec Ruby. En y regardant de plus près, la Kryptonienne voyait que la carapace de sa badass de sœur était fissurée. Le corps d'Alex lui envoyait une multitude de signaux semblant lui crier « Aide-moi ! ».

En deux pas, Kara était aux côtés de l'agent du DEO et la prit dans ses bras. Ce simple geste, sans mots, juste deux êtres se rassurant de la présence de l'autre. Malheureusement, l'étreinte fût interrompue par la légère plainte d'Alex. Immédiatement, la plus jeune relâcha son aînée et enleva ses lunettes afin de scanner cette épaule qui semblait douloureuse.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est cassé, effectivement mais pas déplacé. La fissure va de là à là, indiqua Kara en traçant du doigt une courbe sur sa propre épaule.

Alex sourit au ton doux et aimant de la personne face à elle, elle écrasa la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et attrapa la boîte de cookies dans le placard derrière elle. Elles n'étaient pas seules et une journée jeux vidéo était prévue, si elles ne voulaient pas que Ruby les battent, elles devaient commencer leur propre entraînement.

C'est donc les mains pleines de cookies et de chocolats chauds que les deux sœurs rejoignirent l'adolescente devant la télévision. C'était parti pour des heures de courses sur Mario Kart ou de combats sur Call of Duty. Alex su se montrer très utile pour l'équipe, ses techniques d'agent du DEO sortit les filles de nombreuses fois du pétrin. C'est au milieu d'une des courses les plus serrées que quelques coups timides furent frappés à la porte de l'appartement. Kara les entendit distinctement grâce à sa super ouïe, ce qui la fit prendre une carapace et perdre la partie. Elle râla pour la forme en allant ouvrir à son invité.

La vision de Sam, les bras chargés de plats du traiteur chinois et de pizzas, elle n'avait pas su choisir, créa de larges sourires sur les visages des trois joueuses. Ruby se jeta dans ses bras, heureusement que Kara utilisa un peu de sa super vitesse pour libérer les mains de la mère de famille à temps, ainsi Samantha put rattraper sa fille. Alex fût la dernière à rejoindre la petite troupe, elle fit une accolade à son amie et ajouta à son oreille :

\- Contente de te voir, tu nous as manqué.

La directrice de L-Corp remercia d'un sourire et du regard l'agent du DEO. Puis elle décréta une nouvelle course afin de mettre la raclée à tout le monde ! Enfin c'est ce qu'elle décréta mais la réalité fut différente puisque Kara ne laissa aucune course à ses adversaires et Sam dut se battre avec sa fille pour les deux dernières places du podium. Alors qu'Alex n'était absolument pas dans le jeu. Depuis l'arrivée de la mère de famille, elle se battait intérieurement pour ne pas lui parler des évènements du matin.

Une fois la coupe terminée, Kara servit des verres de vin aux adultes pendant que sa sœur allumait la chaine hifi. Le jazz qu'appréciait tant la journaliste emplit l'appartement et les quatre femmes commencèrent à installer la nourriture sur la table basse du salon. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance comme l'ensemble de la journée. Lorsque les plats furent vidés, les deux Arias rentrèrent chez elles.

Alex allait, aussi partir mais sa sœur ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille et lui tendit un verre. L'agent du DEO sourit à sa sœur et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Kara se changea pour être plus à l'aise et la rejoignit. A peine fut-elle installée que l'aînée des deux sœurs s'installa contre elle, à la recherche de soutien.

La musique sortait toujours par les enceintes de la chaîne et une chanson de Simon & Garfunkel, Scarborough Fair, résonna. Kara mêla sa voix aux chanteurs. Alexandra ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la ballade, ses souvenirs l'emmenant vers Midvale et la bancelle devant la maison. Elle avait tout juste 20 ans et elle était rentrée passer le week-end en famille. La veille, en sortant des cours, un agent d'une entreprise gouvernemental l'avait invité à boire un café. Bien vite, il était apparu dans la conversation qu'elle possédait un profil intéressant pour cette agence, et si elle s'engageait à travailler pour eux, ils participeraient aux frais de scolarités de ses études de médecine. Alex ne savait pas quoi en penser, il lui rester cinq ans d'études, et même si sa mère gagnait bien sa vie, elle s'en voulait d'être un gouffre financier pour les économies familiales. Mais travailler pour le gouvernement ?

Elle en était au beau milieu de ses réflexions quand sa sœur l'avait rejointe. Kara n'avait rien dit, s'était assisse à ses côtés, l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait chanté. Alex avait laissé l'instant l'emporter et avait abandonné ses questions. Ce soir-là, sa sœur l'avait emmené voler de longues heures sans jamais l'interroger.

\- Ainsi tu sais toujours sourire, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! déclara Kara, éclatant sans le savoir la bulle de souvenir.

\- Oui. Je repensais à la fois où tu m'avais emmené voir les baleines en pleine mer quand j'étais en médecine.

\- C'était une belle soirée ! Je crois que maman m'avait presque suppliée de le faire, ajouta la plus jeune.

\- Vraiment ?! - L'aînée des deux sœurs était réellement surprise. - Je l'ai toujours entendue te dire que tu ne devais pas voler et encore moins avec moi.

\- Oui, à cette époque comme aujourd'hui, tu semblais tellement dans tes pensées que rien n'indiquait que tu pouvais en sortir. Eliza m'a dit : « Aux grands maux, les grands moyens ! Tu as carte blanche, Kara, il faut retrouver le sourire d'Alex ! ».

\- Et « Carte blanche » ça veut dire « voler » en kryptonien ? demanda Alex.

\- Exactement ! déclara sa sœur avec son ton le plus sûr.

Cela déclencha un fou rire des deux femmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, la plus jeune sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées et but une gorgée de vin. Quant à l'aînée, elle venait de trouver un outil dans son plan face à Reign. Elle demanda donc :

\- Et comment on dit « s'il te plaît » ?

\- « Cookies », déclara Kara hilare avant de reprendre une gorgée.

\- Non, Kara. Sérieusement, comment on dit « s'il te plaît » en kryptonien ?

Kara recracha le vin qu'elle avait en bouche et regarda sa sœur étonnée. Mais la femme face à elle était sérieuse.

\- Tu ne sais pas parler kryptonien ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Non, comment voudrais-tu que je connaisse ta langue ? Alex ne comprenait pas l'étonnement de sa sœur.

\- Winn a appris à le parler au DEO, je pensais que toi aussi. – Sa sœur hocha la tête négativement. - Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Je sais que j'avais accès aux connaissances au bureau. Mais – elle baissa le regard - j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois la personne qui me l'enseigne. C'est ton histoire, ton héritage, je ne veux pas l'apprendre par des robots ou un écran d'ordinateur. Je veux que tu me contes ton histoire, que tu m'apprennes les phrases et les mots que tu aimais entendre pour que je puisse te les dire à mon tour. Je veux connaître les berceuses de ton enfance pour les chanter à tes enfants ou aux miens. Je voulais que tu le fasses de toi-même. Si tu n'en as pas la force ou l'envie, ce n'est pas gra…

Elle n'eût pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Kara se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, touchée par cette belle déclaration. Elle lui ordonna de ne pas bouger et usa de sa super vitesse pour rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac. Puis elle prit Alex dans ses bras et s'envola. Elles se posèrent sur une plage sous les étoiles.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda l'aînée.

\- Sur une plage de Cuba à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la Havane. Est-ce que tu es prête pour ta meilleure leçon de toute ta vie ? déclara la journaliste.

Elle sortit de son sac, une couverture qu'elle étendit sur le sable, des coussins et des bières. Les deux sœurs se déchaussèrent pour profiter de la chaleur des grains au sol. Puis Kara commença à tracer sur le sol des mots, les premiers mots qu'elle voulait transmettre à sa sœur. Alex se montra attentive tout le cours qui dura toute la nuit. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de sa sœur, qu'elle avait découverte un peu plus par cette leçon, sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Merci, je m'étais rendu compte que les reviews étaient proches. En tout cas, merci d'avoir mis autant de volonté à commenter, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Finalement Sam s'en est sortie seule, je pense qu'Alex a fait le choix de la laisser seule pour s'occuper de Ruby.**

 **Qu'as tu pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?**


	16. Chapitre 15 :Un dîner pour

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **J'avance bien sur la suite de l'histoire, déjà 52 chapitres pour le plus grand plaisir de la Chef ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se terminera pas tout de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un dîner pour se faire pardonner

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Alex était chez elle, dans son lit. La douleur fut la première chose qui se rappela à elle, en même temps, la nuit précédente ressemblait à une petite folie quand on a une épaule cassée. Elle se redressa comme elle put et attrapa son téléphone, il lui fallait de l'aide pour se préparer. Quand elle alluma l'appareil, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait plusieurs messages.

Le premier venait de J'onn J'ozz qui prévoyait un briefing pour le lendemain. Le deuxième venait de Kara qui lui demandait si elle allait bien et qu'elle avait apprécié la nuit en la remerciant. Puis il y avait Gaby qui prenait de ses nouvelles et qui l'invitait à passer prendre un café après sa seconde garde d'affilée. Finalement, il y avait un sms de Sam.

«Salut, je voulais te remercier pour hier et tout ce que tu as fait pour Ruby cette dernière semaine. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée, pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite ce soir au restaurant. Je passe te prendre à 19h si tout va bien pour toi ! »

Alex prit le temps de répondre par la positive à Sam, lui demandant le dress code de leur soirée. Envoya plusieurs cœurs à sa sœur pour lui montrer à quel point elle avait aimé cette soirée aussi. Et décida d'appeler Gabriela, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'aider à s'habiller, et le café serait meilleur et moins cher chez elle. Son amie lui répondit qu'elle serait là dans un quart d'heure car elle venait de sortir de la caserne. L'agent du DEO décida de profiter de ce moment pour tenter de prendre une douche. La tâche s'avéra ardue et elle n'avait pas fini quand elle entendit l'ambulancière toquer à la porte. Elle cria d'entrer et se dépêcha de sortir de sa baignoire en évitant une chute. Elle réussit à mettre un pantalon et sortie de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour du torse.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, la salua Gaby étonnée par la tenue de son amie. Tu sais que je ne suis pas sensible à tes charmes, tu pouvais t'habiller.

\- Nanana, répondit Alex en tirant la langue, je te rappelle que je suis blessée donc un peu de respect, je te pris. D'ailleurs puisque tu es tombée dans mon piège, peux-tu m'aider à mettre la crème et à m'habiller, s'il te plaît ?

Gabriela joua la fille déçue qu'on la piège mais, le sourire qu'elle avait prouvait bien qu'elle faisait cela avec plaisir. Une fois Alex eût enfilée une chemise, elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse de l'appartement pour prendre un café au soleil. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais pas de l'intervention de Gabriela et Sylvie chez les Arias. Puis finalement c'est Gaby qui rappela la vérité à elles.

\- Dis-moi, tu es passée aux urgences j'espère depuis vendredi ?

\- Non, répondit Alex en baissant la tête.

\- Alors récupère ton sac, je t'y emmène et pas question de me résister.

C'est comme ça que l'aînée de Danvers se retrouva aux urgences, encore une fois… Le diagnostic des médecins confirma celui de Dawson. Mais cela eût l'avantage de lui fournir un arrêt de travail pour la semaine à venir, cela donnait l'opportunité à Alex d'être disponible pour Sam si elle avait besoin d'aide. De plus, son ordonnance contenait des antidouleurs plus puissants que ceux que Gaby lui avait donnés.

Il était près de 17 heures quand elle sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Elle appela Supergirl pour lui demander de passer à son appartement, avec sa blessure, elle avait besoin de sa super sœur pour s'habiller.

Au même moment, Sam était devant sa penderie se demandant quelle tenue elle pourrait mettre pour le repas avec Alex. Elle voulait faire ça bien, être à son avantage. Tout d'abord, elle voulait remercier son amie pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. Puis elle avait prévu de lui demander de l'aide. Sam n'était pas à l'aise avec cette partie de son plan, n'ayant jamais été habituée à avoir un coup de main de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Mais voilà, la veille, grâce à l'agent du DEO, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et s'était rendu compte qu'une personne pourrait répondre à ses questions sur son passé : sa mère.

Or, ses relations avec celle-ci étaient, pour le dire, inexistantes, et la mère de famille n'avait pas le courage pour se lancer dans une confrontation seule. C'est pourquoi elle espérait qu'Alexandra accepterait de l'accompagner vers un passé qui lui était douloureux.

Elle secoua la tête essayant de chasser les idées noires de son esprit. Elle passa à la douche puis retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Ruby la rejoignit et elles discutèrent de la soirée qui s'annonçait. L'adolescente poussa sa mère à choisir une tenue la mettant plus en valeur. Elle voulait que sa mère soit heureuse et pensait que cela passerait par une relation amoureuse. Secrètement, elle espérait que cela sortirait sa mère de son travail. Peu importait pour Ruby, si Sam ne passait pas plus de temps avec elle, tant que c'était en dehors de L-Corp. Une fois prête, la directrice de l'entreprise de Lena Luthor embrassa sa fille et lui donna les dernières consignes pour la soirée.

Samantha était appuyée contre sa voiture lorsqu'Alex passa la porte de son immeuble. En l'apercevant, elle se redressa et l'accueillit avec un large sourire et les bras grands ouverts. Elle l'enlaça en faisant attention à ne pas serrer trop fort son amie. Elle avait peur de la blesser plus que ce qu'elle l'était déjà. Puis elle lui ouvrit la portière, jouant au chevalier servant. Elle en profita pour détailler la tenue de la jeune femme. Le bleu clair de son blazer donnait un air plus doux à l'agent du DEO. Elle portait un chemisier blanc léger qui s'accordait parfaitement à la température de ce début d'été. Un jean retroussé au-dessus des chevilles terminait la tenue. Sam remercia sa fille de l'avoir poussée à choisir une tenue plus classe que son premier choix. Elles avaient arrêté leur choix sur un jean blanc, une blouse kaki et une veste en jean.

Alex et elle avaient le style accordé au restaurant qu'elle leur avait choisi. C'était un tout nouvel endroit le long de la plage de National City. C'était Lena qui lui avait conseillé l'endroit, l'établissement proposait des mets méditerranéens qui rivalisaient avec ceux des plus grands chefs européens. Isolé dans une crique, il permettait de profiter d'un savoureux repas au bord de l'eau dans une ambiance cosy. La salle étonna les deux femmes à leur arrivée, elle était immense et ouverte aux quatre vents. Un système de panneaux de bois permettait de protéger l'endroit lorsque la météo était capricieuse. La lumière tamisée donnait un côté intimiste. Côté qui s'accentua lorsque leur serveur les mena vers une table de la terrasse légèrement en retrait. Ainsi positionnées, Alex et Sam n'entendaient plus un seul bruit des autres clients, juste le clapotis des vagues sur le sable.

\- Excusez-moi !

La mère de famille arrêta le départ de leur serveur.

\- Est-il possible que vous remplaciez la chaise de mon amie par un tabouret, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Aucun souci, Madame Arias. Je reviens dans un instant.

Alex leva un sourcil interrogatif à son amie qui se justifia :

\- Tu as pris un méchant coup dernièrement et ça m'étonnerait que tu apprécies le dossier d'une chaise. Surtout comme tu as évité celui de ton siège tout le trajet.

L'aînée des Danvers remercia son amie et lui offrit un câlin alors que l'employé du restaurant remplaçait son assisse pour le repas. Puis il déposa les menus avant de s'éclipser. Un temps de silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, un silence apaisant. Sam en profita pour recharger ses batteries émotionnelles, ces derniers jours s'étant montrés difficiles et elle n'imaginait pas la suite plus simple à court terme. Quant à l'agent du DEO, elle analysa l'endroit, au premier passage, son entraînement lui fit voir les sorties possibles et les cachettes en cas d'attaque. Le second lui permit de découvrir un environnement magnifique et calme qu'elle apprécia immédiatement. A moins que ça soit la présence de Sam à ses côtés qui rendait le moment beau.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les deux femmes dégustant des mets délicieux et discutant de tout et de rien. Aucune des deux ne parla des récents évènements, Alex les oublia même, laissant son esprit d'agent se mettre en veille. Pour Sam, cela fut plus compliqué. Elle profita quand même de l'instant mais plus le repas avançait, plus son stress montait. Elle devrait se livrer pour expliquer à l'aînée des Danvers les raisons de sa demande.

Lorsque leur serveur déposa devant elles leur dessert, la mère de famille comprit qu'elle devait parler ou elle aurait des regrets. Après avoir goûté son tiramisu, c'est Alex qui reprit la parole la première :

\- C'est vraiment délicieux. Si tu dois partir en voyage d'affaire en Italie, je t'en supplie prends moi dans tes bagages !

\- Aha ! Si tu veux. - Son air devint sérieux d'un seul coup. - A vrai dire, j'ai un voyage à faire et j'aimerais bien t'emmener avec moi.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit l'agent du DEO curieuse.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Merci pour ta magnifique review. Ca se voit peut-être pas mais dans la vie, je suis plus scientifique que littéraire. Même si j'adore écrire, je ne pense pas écrire d'histoires originales un jour. Mais l'avenir me dira si j'ai raison ou pas. En tout cas, merci, tu m'as même offert une belle déclaration de la Chef !  
** **Que penses-tu de ce nouveau chapitre ? Et de ce petit repas en tête à tête ?**


	17. Chapitre 16 : La vérité ?

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **La suite de la soirée entre Sam et Alex ! Si la grande majorité silencieuse pouvait me donner son avis sur la direction que prend cette histoire, cela ferait plaisir. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La vérité ?

\- Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser. – Alex leva un sourcil interrogatif. - L'autre jour, tu m'as dit quelque chose que j'ai réfuté en bloc. Je n'aurais pas dû te rembarrer comme ça. J'avoue n'avoir plus écouté après l'allusion à Krypton. Mais j'ai quand même entendu ce que tu m'as dit. Tes mots ont fait leur bout de chemin, ton langage corporel aussi. Et j'ai commencé à comprendre que tu croyais ce que tu me disais. Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps mais je suis certaine d'une chose te concernant. Tu ne crois pas les théories farfelues. Et si tu penses que je suis Kryptonienne, alors tu as sûrement vu des indices qui corroborent tout ça. Cela ne veut pas dire que je te crois ! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas que croire sur mes origines depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut avoir un début de réponse et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi la voir. Ma mère adoptive…

\- Celle qui t'as mise à la porte quand tu étais enceinte de Ruby ?!

\- Celle-là même. Et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce jour-là. Tu comprends donc pourquoi j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans ce voyage.

\- Je crois que j'en ai une idée. Mais dis-moi, de quoi tu as peur dans ce road trip ? demanda Alex observant attentivement Sam. Sa réaction ? Ou la réponse qu'elle peut te donner ?

\- Un peu des deux, je pense.

\- Sais-tu au moins ce que tu aimerais comme réponse ?

\- La vérité serait un bon point. Sinon je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit la mère de famille sincèrement.

Le silence reprit son droit entre les deux femmes qui finirent leur repas. Après que la directrice de L-Corp eût réglé la note, Alex lui proposa de marcher un peu sur le bord de mer. Les deux amies ne voulaient pas que leur soirée se termine et se déchaussèrent pour profiter de la chaleur du sable. Une brise légère adoucissait la chaleur que la journée avait laissée derrière elle. Ce début d'été était particulièrement chaud, ainsi cette balade nocturne était un moment vraiment plaisant. Elles n'avaient plus reparlé de la demande de Sam et celle-ci fût surprise quand Alex lui annonça :

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Pardon ? De quoi ?

\- Je t'accompagne dans ton voyage vers tes origines.

\- Merci, la femme d'affaire était émue.

L'agent du DEO ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à tracer d'étranges symboles sur le sable avec une grande application.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la seconde femme une fois qu'elle eût fini.

\- «Zrhythrevium», c'est le mot kryptonien pour « famille ». La traduction exacte est « qui appartient au clan ». La première fois que je l'ai entendue, je venais de tenter de tuer Supergirl. - Alex n'osait pas regarder Sam, cette part de son histoire était douloureuse pour elle. Même si sa sœur lui avait pardonné, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à passer outre. – Elle me l'a dit les yeux dans les yeux, alors que l'instant d'avant je voulais l'achever. Ce mot m'a touché et je veux te le dire maintenant parce que quel que soit les réponses que tu trouveras, je t'accompagnerais et tu seras de ma famille. Zrhythrevium. – L'agent du DEO laissa un silence naître, regardant les symboles qu'elle avait tracés sur la plage. Les souvenirs récents de sa sœur lui apprenant à prononcer ce mot avec tant d'envie la firent sourire. – La première fois que j'ai vu ce mot écrit, c'était il y a quelques jours seulement. On venait d'avoir affaire à un alien qui développait un Alzheimer. Supergirl a gravé ce mot sur le sol et m'a demandé d'en retenir le moindre détail sans me dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle m'a dit que si un jour, elle venait à oublier Krypton, la seule chose qu'elle voulait retenir c'était ce mot. J'ai compris sans qu'elle me confirme qu'il s'agissait de ce mot. Viscéralement, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Zrhythrevium.

Le silence revint alors que les vagues s'écrasaient à leurs pieds. Sam était perdue, elle avait été touchée par les premiers mots d'Alex. Qu'elle la considère comme la famille était quelque chose de rassurant pour la mère de Ruby. Mais pourquoi avait-elle raconté toute cette histoire ?

En face d'elle, l'aînée des sœurs Danvers se posait des questions similaires. Ce qu'elle venait de raconter n'était pas vrai mais elle croyait vraiment que cela aurait pu se passer ainsi. Effectivement, Kara lui avait dit ce mot pendant Myriad, après leur combat. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, ni même que sa sœur lui disait. Par contre, cela avait été un des moments les plus marquant de sa vie et chaque détails de cette scène était gravés dans sa mémoire.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu ces symboles, c'était la nuit précédente. Kara avait longuement insisté dessus en pensant au père de J'onn J'ozz. Cela avait touché Alex mais surtout, elle était heureuse que son plan fonctionne. Il ne faut pas se méprendre. L'agent du DEO voulait vraiment apprendre le kryptonien de la bouche de sa sœur. Mais quand elle lui avait demandé de lui enseigner, elle avait pensé à Sam. Elle voulait avoir les pièces pour lui parler à travers Reign.

Pourquoi avait-elle raconté tout ça à son amie ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était la chose à faire. La marée montante avait commencé à effacer les écritures kryptoniennes d'Alex quand Sam lui proposa de rentrer. Elles firent donc demi-tour et remontèrent dans la voiture de la directrice de L-Corp en papotant de tout et de rien. Ce n'est seulement à quelques blocs de l'appartement de l'aînée des Danvers que le sujet du voyage revint sur le tapis.

\- J'aimerais partir rapidement, histoire d'en finir avec cette histoire. Est-ce que cela te dérange si on part demain après le déjeuner ? On pourra dormir chez ma mère ou à l'hôtel suivant l'accueil qu'on recevra. On sera rentré dans deux jours. Enfin, si ce plan te convient.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir plus de jours de congés que toi avec mon passage à l'hôpital, répondit Alex rieuse. J'ai donc plein de temps à tuer, alors je te suis quand et où tu veux.

Sam fit une grimace à la blague de son amie, elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner de l'avoir blessée. Mais la volonté de l'aînée des Danvers à vouloir jouer au chevalier servant la faisait sourire. Elle se sentait en confiance à ses côtés.

\- Merci.

\- Que vas-tu faire de Ruby ? Elle nous accompagne ?

\- Non, elle va aller chez une amie. Mais elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'y retournais. Comme si j'y étais allée récemment. Ce qui est impossible, je n'ai pas vue ma mère depuis près de 15 ans.

\- Ne t'en préoccupes pas, on avisera sur place, déclara Alex tout en enregistrant l'information.

\- Tu as raison. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit ! répondit Sam en se garant devant la porte de l'immeuble de l'agent gouvernemental.

\- Tu ne veux pas monter boire un dernier verre ? – La question était sortie naturellement, l'aînée des Danvers ne voulant pas que cette belle soirée se finisse. Son amie déclina de la tête. - Alors, merci à toi pour cette soirée. J'ai passé un merveilleux moment, dans un magnifique endroit. Merci.

\- C'est réciproque. Merci encore et à demain !

Elles se saluèrent et Alexandra regarda le véhicule s'éloigner en s'engouffrant dans le hall de son bâtiment. Son épaule et l'ensemble de son dos la tiraillaient. Elle prit donc l'ascenseur n'ayant pas la volonté de monter par l'escalier. Alors que la boîte métallique s'élevait, elle soupira. Elle était seule, cela signifiait que personne ne pourrait la masser avec le baume apaisant de Dawson. Il était bien tard pour déranger Supergirl, elle devrait donc se coucher avec la sensation que son corps entier était en pièces. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur la sortit de ses pensées. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure en réfléchissant aux choses qu'elle devrait faire le lendemain matin.

Ce fût le courant d'air frais qui la frappa le premier. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte alors qu'elle était certaine de l'avoir fermée. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent accentuant la douleur qui l'habitait déjà. Son visage se déforma d'une grimace alors qu'elle attrapait son arme dans le tiroir de son meuble d'entrée. Elle vérifia la chambre et le chargeur et avança. La tension disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée quand elle aperçut la personne sur son balcon. De là où elle était, elle devinait que la cape qui dansait au grès du vent. Accoudée au balcon et le regard ailleurs, Supergirl se tenait sur sa terrasse observant la ville. Elle se demanda si Kara l'avait entendue car elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée. Elle prit le temps de refermer la porte laissée ouverte, poser ses affaires et sortir une bière et une petite bouteille de soda. Puis elle s'avança vers sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois passée la baie vitrée :

\- Kara ?! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: C'est curieux, je me demandais si tu étais surchargé de travail pour ne pas avoir laissé de commentaire. Mais cela me rassure que ça soit qu'un oubli. Merci. Dans quel sens penses-tu qu'Alex et Sam vont aller loin ? Parce qu'effectivement le programme que propose Sam va leur faire parcourir quelques kilomètres ! Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? A moins que tu ne penses que la Chef m'aide à écrire ? Si tu préfère que je te vouvoie, je le ferais !**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Discussion entre sœurs

**Bonjour à toutes et à touss !**

 **Une nouvelle semaine qui commence et un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Je vous livre un des chapitres que j'aime le plus de cette histoire. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Discussion entre sœurs

La Kryptonienne cligna des yeux semblant revenir d'une contrée lointaine. Elle se tourna vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur et lui sourit. Elle attrapa la bière que lui tendit Alex et but une gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Pardon, excuses-moi. J'étais pensive.

\- J'ai bien vu, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Quand je suis passée une première fois, il y a une heure environ, je voulais me plaindre de Mon-El.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ?

\- Il a voulu me parler de ses histoires de couple.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Alex d'un air protectionniste.

\- Au début, j'ai voulu l'écouter mais je me suis dit que je n'étais pas la meilleure personne pour cela. J'ai trop de rancœur, je n'arrive pas à le voir comme une personne mature. Enfin, je me suis excusée et je suis partie.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, il avait l'air si préoccupé…

\- Kara, on a déjà eût cette conversation des millions de fois mais je suis prête pour la quatre millions trois mille cinq cent et deuxième fois. – Kara rigola de la façon d'exagérer d'Alex. - Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde, ni Supergirl, ni même Kara. – Ajouta-t-elle plus doucement en posant sa main sur le cœur de sa sœur. Le battement de cœur kryptonien était plus lent que ceux des humains au repos. Cela avait toujours fasciné la plus grande des sœurs, elle avait l'impression que le cœur de sa sœur s'arrêtait puis repartait la seconde d'après. Elle reprit son discours. - Tu as un cœur énorme mais il ne peut pas accueillir l'univers entier. Les gens doivent apprendre à se tourner vers d'autres personnes que toi, s'entraider. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour tout le monde.

\- Mais c'est mon ami. L'amitié c'est être là pour nos amis, non ? déclara la cadette cherchant des contre-arguments au raisonnement de sa sœur.

\- Non, c'est un ex. –Les mots d'Alex étaient volontairement durs. Elle en avait marre de voir sa sœur se prendre la tête à cause du Daxamite. – J'aimerais sincèrement ne pas te récupérer à la petite cuillère comme en début de l'année. Je te le redis pour que tu n'oublies pas. Kara Danvers est la personne que je préfère ! Elle m'a sauvé plus de fois que Supergirl ne pourrait jamais ! (1) Alors va te changer et reviens vite qu'on discute de la chose dont tu voulais me parler la deuxième fois que tu t'es posée sur mon balcon.

La super héroïne laissa un vrai grand sourire s'inscrire sur son visage et enlaça sa sœur. Puis elle disparut à grande vitesse vers son appartement, deux minutes plus tard, elle se reposait sur la terrasse et récupérait sa bière. Alex avait eu le temps de s'installer confortablement sur la balancelle et sa cadette la rejoint.

\- Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda l'aînée après avoir bu une gorgée de soda.

\- Comme tu n'étais pas là quand je suis passée, j'ai décidé de voler pour me détendre. D'un coup, j'ai entendue du kryptonien. Etonnée, j'ai volé vers l'endroit d'où venait ce son. Je t'ai vu sur la plage avec Sam, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter mais tu parlais kryptonien. J'ai entendu ton discours… - Alex baissa la tête comprenant ce à quoi faisait allusion sa sœur. Elle avait menti à son amie, elle allait devoir s'expliquer. - Ce que tu lui as expliqué m'a étonné, pourquoi lui as-tu menti ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua l'agent du DEO. Sam ne va pas très bien en ce moment, j'ai pensé que m'ouvrir un peu à elle l'aiderait à s'ouvrir à son tour. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû inclure le kryptonien à notre discussion mais je voulais lui apprendre quelque chose qui comptait réellement pour moi.

La voix d'Alex s'était cassée sur la fin de sa phrase. Un silence s'installa et la plus âgée des Danvers eût l'étrange sentiment d'être jugée. Elle n'osait pas poser de questions, elle avait trop peur des réponses qu'elle pourrait recevoir. Elle imagina des dizaines de scénarii possibles mais celui qui se déroula était inattendue.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Depuis combien de temps tu t'es rapprochée de Sam ? Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Samantha. Pourquoi une telle question ? D'où te vient cette idée ?

\- Un jour, tu me demandes de t'apprendre le kryptonien. Le lendemain, tu lui enseignes le mot qui a le sens le plus fort de ma langue. Celui qui s'apparenterait le plus à un « je t'aime », expliqua calmement Kara.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était une déclaration d'amour ! s'écria sa sœur étonnée par la révélation de sa cadette.

\- Je vais te faire une nouvelle leçon sur Krypton ce soir, cela s'impose. - Kara se recala dans la balancelle créant un nouveau mouvement et regarda Alex. - Le peuple kryptonien basait sa vie sur la science et les maisons, et les sentiments n'avaient pas beaucoup de place dans la société. En tout cas, les mariages n'étaient pas basés sur l'amour, tout était décidé à l'avance entre maisons. Le mot «Zrhythrevium» avait trois significations suivant le contexte et l'intonation. Il pouvait être très factuel. Il était parfois réprobateur rappelant les devoirs d'un membre du clan au chef de celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de garder que le dernier sens, celui qui signifie « je t'aime ». Parce que c'était le message que se passaient mes parents lorsqu'ils le disaient dans des soirées mondaines. - Kara avait le regard perdu vers un passé sur Krypton qui lui manquait. - C'était aussi le point culminant des mariages kryptoniens, même s'ils n'avaient pas de sentiments, notre « oui » c'était «Zrhythrevium».

\- Pourquoi ne tu me l'as pas dit hier ?

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais à quelqu'un aussi vite. Et que j'imaginais que tu avais compris vu que c'est le seul sens que je lui ai donné depuis que je suis arrivée sur terre.

\- Pardon, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de sens. Je pensais que c'était juste une façon de faire vivre la maison El.

Alex avait toujours le regard baissé sur ses mains. Kara passa une main sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête afin qu'elle regarde dans sa direction. Et qu'elle lise dans son regard tout son amour et son soutien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. La question qui compte maintenant c'est est-ce que tu regrettes tes mots, ton mensonge en connaissant la signification exacte du mot ?

\- Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, pas le mensonge, commença l'aînée. Je devais faire un pas vers elle, lui livrer quelque chose de personnel. Qu'elle comprenne, ma sincérité et mon soutien. Je ne lui aurais sûrement pas dit qu'il lui était destiné.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre vous ? demanda Kara soucieuse de mettre sa sœur en confiance.

\- Oui, oui. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'impression de vouloir sortir avec Sam, c'est mon amie. Elle va mal, je l'aide. C'est tout. Mais maintenant que tu le dis aussi, je m'interroge.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir noté quelque chose ? demanda la cadette curieuse.

\- Gaby m'a charriée sur ça lorsqu'elle est venue me soigner chez les Arias. Mais je l'avais pris sur le ton de la plaisanterie, déclara l'agent du DEO complètement perdue dans ses sentiments.

\- Alex… - Kara replaça son regard dans celui de sa sœur et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. - Respire. Tu n'as rien à choisir, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est peut-être que j'ai envie de te voir heureuse. Et que le sourire que tu avais ce soir était tellement radieux que j'imagine que tu peux être heureuse avec Sam. Cela peut être une mauvaise interprétation de ma part.

\- Tu t'es rarement trompée me concernant, Kara. J'ai l'impression que tu as raison, plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression de l'avoir séduite inconsciemment. Mais est-ce qu'elle est homosexuelle ? Est-ce qu'elle est prête à vivre une relation ? Avec Ruby, comment dois-je me placer ? Et comment je lui…

\- Ho ! Stop ! Respire, on va trouver un plan d'attaque. Tu pars avec elle pendant deux jours, vit ces jours à fond et tâte le terrain. Tu as aussi dit, qu'elle n'allait pas fort, essaye de la soutenir, de faire disparaître ses problèmes et pose la question après.

\- Mais moi, je ne suis pas prête à m'engager. Tu as vu la catastrophe que c'était avec Maggie. Puis le mariage de Barry, avec Sarah, ce n'était pas la personne que je suis. Non, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une relation, pas avec Reign qui traîne dans les parages.

Sa sœur lui sourit en posant une main sur son bras pour la calmer.

\- I'll go get the alien. You get the girl. (2) (Je m'occupe de l'alien. Occupe-toi de la fille.)

(1) Alex dit ces mots dans le 1er épisode de la saison 3.

(2) Kara dit ces mots dans le 6e épisode de la saison 2. Je trouve la phrase tellement classe en anglais que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Merci pour le commentaire, il fallait bien un peu de douceur après le début tonitruant de cette histoire. Ce chapitre est dans la même veine. La Chef a dit que tu n'étais pas au bout de tes peines si tu pensais que la romance entre Alex et Sam avance, je pense que l'histoire te le dira d'elle-même, j'espère juste que tu aimeras toujours quoiqu'il se passe.**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Road trip & Recherches

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **On est jeudi et ça veut dire nouveau chapitre ! Je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Road trip et recherches

Alex fit un petit sourire contrit à sa sœur, malheureusement Kara ne savait pas que sa phrase n'avait pas de sens car l'alien et la fille étaient une seule et même personne. Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes et l'aînée profita des mains de sa sœur lors d'un massage décontractant. Puis la Krytonienne rentra chez elle. La Terrienne tourna longtemps dans son lit à la recherche du marchand de sable, l'esprit emplit des images de sa soirée avec Sam.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Alex ouvrit les yeux. Après s'être étirée et avoir préparé son sac pour son voyage, elle prit la direction du DEO. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi lorsque Sam lui avait demandé à l'accompagner, notamment à propos de sa sécurité. Elle avait croisé la route de Reign une fois et elle n'espérait pas que cela recommence. Elle avançait donc vers le quartier général en espérant trouver une arme capable de la protéger face à la WorldKiller.

Quand elle passa les portes de l'agence, elle fût immédiatement accueillie par ses collègues qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles et partagèrent avec elle l'avancée de leurs différentes affaires. Elle promit plusieurs soirées à l'Alien Bar à ceux qu'elle croisa. Elle fût touchée par autant d'attention sur sa personne. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle se blessait en privée et qu'elle ne revenait pas le lendemain en demandant où était l'extraterrestre à tuer.

Elle croisa J'onn J'ozz qui la serra dans ses bras et l'invita à venir manger avec son père et lui-même la semaine prochaine. Elle accepta avec plaisir et continua son chemin entre les bureaux. Après son passage à l'armurerie, où elle récupéra une lame en kryptonite et un pistolet avec des balles en kryptonite concentrée, elle prit la direction de l'open space principal. Même la lueur verte qui émanait de son couteau ne la rassurait pas, elle avait besoin d'une arme avec laquelle elle serait sereine et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui fournir.

Cette dite personne arriva tout sourire vers l'agent Danvers et la salua chaleureusement :

\- Hey Alex ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Salut Winn ! Je passais dans le coin voir si tu ne détruisais pas le monde en mon absence.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Je n'ai pas encore réussi cet exploit. Tout suit son cours comme tu vois, malheureusement je n'ai rien à te dire sur Reign, elle est toujours introuvable.

\- En parlant de Reign, je pars quelques jours avec Sam et elle est toujours craintive par rapport à la WorldKiller. J'aimerais lui dire que le DEO a une arme capable de la maîtriser mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais réfléchir à ça, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu as raison, je vais m'y mettre !

\- Merci Winn, tu m'enlèves une sacré épine du pied.

Elle échangea quelques banalités supplémentaires avec l'agent Schott. Elle rentra un peu avant midi à son appartement et déjeuna. Elle eût même le privilège de faire une sieste, les deux dernières nuits avec sa sœur avaient été courtes. Aux alentours de 14h, elle attendait son amie au pied de son immeuble.

Sam arriva tout sourire, elle avait même prévu des coussins pour sa copilote afin que son dos ne s'appuie pas trop sur son siège. Elle porta la valise d'Alex et devint un véritable chevalier servant, essayant par la même occasion de s'excuser pour l'avoir blessée. Très rapidement, la musique s'éleva dans l'habitacle et les voix des deux femmes se mêlèrent aussi aux chanteurs qui se succédaient.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Alex avait sombré une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil. Sam profita d'un arrêt pour jeter un coup d'œil attendri sur son amie. Constatant que pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle semblait apaisée et cela fit plaisir à la mère de famille. Elle avait le sentiment que depuis une semaine, elle s'appuyait beaucoup sur l'agent gouvernemental et la remerciait pour cela. Mais une part d'elle culpabilisait d'entraîner son amie dans de telles histoires.

Lena Luthor était en pleine lecture d'un bilan financier d'une des antennes de L-Corp, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle nota l'endroit où elle avait arrêté de lire et décrocha le combiné. Surprise, elle entendit sa secrétaire lui annoncer un appel de l'agent Schott. La dirigeante d'entreprise demanda à ce que l'interlocuteur soit transféré sur sa ligne. Elle était curieuse de connaître les raisons de Winn.

\- Lena Luthor.

\- Bonjour Lena, c'est Winn, se présenta le jeune homme.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Agent Schott. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? demanda Lena désireuse de savoir.

\- A vrai dire, j'aurais bien besoin de ton aide sur un de mes projets, lui dit l'informaticien.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, depuis notre dernier travail, je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut trouver un moyen de contenir Reign, une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé. Et Alex m'a dit la même chose ce matin. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il faut mieux créer un générateur de rayonnement qui pourrait l'affaiblir comme la kryptonite sur Supergirl. Ou bien, un absorbeur de rayonnement basé sur la kryptonite. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je ne peux pas travailler sur les deux idées de front.

\- Je pense que la première idée serait plus efficace pour les agents du DEO. Par contre, développer l'autre solution permettrait de créer un bouclier pour protéger Supergirl de la vision laser chargée de kryptonite de la WorldKiller, répondit Lena après un temps de réflexion.

\- TU ES GENIALE ! s'entendit-elle dire. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Parce que tu cherchais à faire un choix. Et dans ce cas-là, un œil neuf peut être essentiel, lui dit la femme d'affaire sagement. Ne t'en fais pas, toi aussi, tu as tes éclairs de génie.

\- Merci. – Winn était timide d'un seul coup. - Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps pour m'aider sur ses deux projets dans la semaine ? Je sais que tu as un emploi du temps de ministre, mais j'aurais sûrement besoin de tes connaissances.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je regarde.

La Luthor savait pertinemment qu'elle devait répondre « non » à cette question. Sam était en vacances, nécessaires. Du coup, elle devait gérer L-Corp en plus de CatCo. Par conséquent, elle avait plus de dossiers à lire et plus de réunions auxquelles assister. Mais l'idée de passer du temps avec Winn à concevoir des objets qui pourraient mettre Reign à terre. Voir sauver Supergirl, cela l'excitait. Par acquis de conscience, elle ouvrit son agenda, tout pouvait être délégué. Elle écrivit donc un mail à son assistante pour que celle-ci s'occupe de prévenir les collaborateurs qui prendraient sa place. En quelques secondes, elle se libéra sa fin de journée.

\- Tu peux venir à L-Corp maintenant, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire pour aujourd'hui.

\- Euh…

Winn était pris de court, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Lena pourrait avoir du temps à lui consacrer. Encore moins tout de suite.

\- Tout de suite, je pars immédiatement.

\- Parfait, à tout de suite.

Lena raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Le temps qu'il arrive, elle pouvait terminer la lecture de ce foutu bilan.

Lorsque l'agent Schott sortit de l'ascenseur, il avait les mains moites. Il avait réfléchi, durant toute la durée du parcours entre le DEO et les locaux de L-Corp. Il en avait conclu qu'une personne comme Lena Luthor ne pouvait pas avoir fini sa journée un lundi à 17h. Surtout que sa directrice était absente et que le siège de l'entreprise avait été partiellement détruit la semaine précédente. Elle avait libéré de son temps pour lui, cela rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas légitime.

Arrivé à l'étage du bureau de Lena, il s'annonça à l'assistante de celle-ci. La jeune femme, face à lui, lui apprit que Mme. Luthor était dans son laboratoire et qu'elle avait demandé que Winn la rejoigne dès qu'il était là. La secrétaire proposa à l'agent du DEO de le guider mais il lui assura qu'il serait s'y rendre seul. Il la remercia et fit demi-tour. Reprenant l'ascenseur pour l'étage inférieur, il mit à profit les quelques secondes de descente pour vérifier sa tenue et sa coiffure. Il replaça sa sacoche sur son épaule en scannant son badge à l'entrée du labo de pointe de la milliardaire.

Lena Luthor était assisse à même le sol, différents livres et tablettes autour d'elle. Winn reconnut des traités de chimie, d'électromagnétisme ou de physique quantiques. « Mes bibles païennes » avait rigolé Lena sous son regard étonné, lors de leur folle nuit de conception du détecteur de kryptonite. Il faut dire que rien ne l'avait laissé penser que la business woman se sentait plus à l'aise par terre. Le tas de documents étalés autour d'elle formait une aura de savoir qui lui ressemblait, songea le jeune homme. Il salua la femme, l'interrompant dans une de ses recherches. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, lui rendit ses salutations et retourna dans ses réflexions. L'agent gouvernemental prit la direction de l'espace cocoon remplit de poufs et de coussins, pas très loin de la propriétaire des lieux.

C'était une des choses qui l'avait le plus marqué, après les machines de pointes, la disposition de la salle. En effet, cet atelier ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Tout d'abord, il faisait quasiment la moitié de l'étage, représentant plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. Cela permettait de remplacer deux des quatre murs par d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur des terrasses et laissant apparaître National City. Lors de sa première visite, Winn n'en avait pas pris conscience et cela l'avait surpris cette fois-ci. Dans un coin de la salle, un espace moquetté avec des fauteuils en cuir et des coussins l'avait conquis au premier coup d'œil. A l'opposé, un espace cuisine, toujours ouvert sur l'ensemble du laboratoire, permettait de faire une pause en restant à proximité des expériences ou recherches lancées. Les seules parois, en verre, à l'intérieur du labo, étaient pour créer un espace confiné pour les manipulations chimiques.

Le reste des éléments étaient plus classiques, d'immenses tableaux, fixes ou mobiles, une grande table de travail et plusieurs postes machines. Malgré le grand nombre d'éléments, la pièce était plutôt aérée et cela stimulait l'ingéniosité du jeune homme. « C'est le seul endroit, avec mon bureau, où je ne me suis pas restreinte. » lui avait avoué Lena, « Je pense même que cette pièce me ressemble plus que celle au-dessus. ». Cette remarque avait frappé Winn et, d'un seul coup, il s'était senti privilégié de pouvoir travailler ici. Il venait de s'installer et d'allumer son ordinateur qu'il entendit Lena lui demander :

\- Est-ce que tu as prévenu Alex que tu venais travailler ici ? J'aimerais éviter qu'elle débarque avec le SWAT dans ce labo.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Merci pour ta review ! Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire quelque chose qui vous plaise. L'action va revenir bientôt, ne t'attendris pas trop !**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Collaboration détonante

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Voilà deux mois que cette histoire avance doucement mais sûrement, je suis contente de voir qu'elle a trouvée son public ! Un nouveau chapitre en attendant la saison 4 qui est là dans deux semaines ! J'ai hâte !**

 **Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Une collaboration détonante

\- Est-ce que tu as prévenu Alex que tu venais travailler ici ? J'aimerais éviter qu'elle débarque avec le SWAT dans ce labo.

\- Alex n'est pas au courant car elle est en arrêt maladie, mais le directeur m'a presque mis un coup de pied au cul pour que je parte. Il est confiant de notre réussite. Plus que moi. J'ai ordre de ne pas retourner au QG, sauf urgence, tant que je n'ai pas de solution. Enfin, sauf si tu me fous à la porte, ajouta le jeune homme qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il donnait l'impression de s'imposer dans les locaux de L-Corp.

\- Je ne te mettrais pas dehors. Tu as les accès, sens toi libre de les utiliser, répondit Lena en lui souriant. Qu'est-il arrivé à Alexandra ? Et pourquoi tu ne crois pas en nous ?

\- Elle s'est cassé l'omoplate, une bataille d'oreillers trop intense avec Sam et Ruby. Kara m'a dit que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais qu'elle allait bientôt râler car elle a un mois d'arrêt.

Cette phrase déclencha un fou rire des deux scientifiques. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à imaginer l'aînée des Danvers tourner comme un lion en cage, marmonnant qu'elle était tout à fait en état d'aller arrêter un martien blanc.

\- C'est plus en moi que je n'ai pas confiance, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur.

\- A la hauteur de quoi ? Tu es un grand informaticien et un inventeur de génie. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as conçu les costumes de Supergirl et du Guardian ? Plus la moitié de l'arsenal d'Alex et du DEO!

\- Justement, j'ai inventé pleins de choses mais je n'ai toujours rien trouvé pour contrer Reign. En plus, maintenant qu'Alex est sur la touche, c'est à moi de protéger Supergirl dans ses combats. Avouons-le, je ne suis pas aussi badass que l'agent Danvers… - Lena sourit à cette remarque. Elle avait recommencé à prendre des notes, mais était toujours attentive aux paroles de son ami. - Reign n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine et cela ne m'inspire rien de bon. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose…

\- C'est quoi le poids d'Alex ? demanda d'un coup la femme d'affaire.

\- 60 kg de muscles et de matière grise, répondit Winn sans souligner la question. J'ai réfléchi sur le trajet. Pour le système de protection à la krytonite, il faudrait réussir à créer un système portatif, de la taille d'une broche. Ou alors, trouver un moyen de l'intégrer au costume de Supergirl. J'avais pensé à une combinaison, en premier lieu, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse ridicule.

\- En plus, elle ne pourrait pas utiliser sa heat vision.

\- Tu as raison. En vrai, je suis à la ramasse sur la physique quantique, tu peux me faire un topo avant qu'on attaque ?

\- C'est étrange… marmonna Lena.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda le jeune homme surpris par la réponse incohérente.

\- L'histoire d'Alex. Quelque chose m'a chiffonné quand tu me l'as raconté. Alors j'ai posé le problème, c'est de la physique de base. J'ai juste un résultat qui montre qu'elle a dû percuter le mur à une vitesse de 20m/s. Ce qui ne concorde pas avec une simple bataille d'oreillers.

\- C'est étrange en effet. Mais je me garderai de lui dire qu'on la soupçonne de mensonges.

\- Je suis d'accord, en plus, elle a accès à des lieux top secrets où elle pourrait me faire disparaître.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrais te secourir ! Déclara Winn le poing sur le cœur et le buste fier.

Lena explosa de rire devant la posture de l'agent du DEO. Elle avait bien du mal à s'imaginer en princesse en danger, même si elle avait déjà sa tour d'argent. Mais l'attitude de chevalier du jeune homme la touchait. Elle rangea les documents sur lesquels elle travaillait, se releva avec grâce et attaqua son cours sur la physique quantique.

Lorsqu'Alex se réveilla, elle eût une étrange sensation. D'accord, elle avait mal au dos, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ce qui l'était plus, c'était le paysage qui défilait. Un super couché de soleil sur le désert… Sam lui avait dit que sa mère vivait dans le Nord, que faisaient-elles à rouler sur cette route en direction de l'Ouest. En voyant l'heure avancée sur le tableau de bord, presque 22h, l'agent du DEO se fit la réflexion qu'elles avaient roulée à un rythme soutenu. Quand elle posa son regard sur son amie, elle découvrit un visage sans émotions. Seul la couleur des pupilles de la mère de famille pouvait lui assurer que c'était bien elle. L'aînée des Danvers l'appela car elle semblait dans un autre monde. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle posa donc une main sur la cuisse de son amie en réitérant sa question.

\- Sam ?

La réaction fût immédiate, et brutale, la brune pila. Le choc sembla ramener la directrice de L-Corp qui prit d'un coup conscience de son environnement. Le long gémissement plaintif de l'agent du DEO la fit réagir. La ceinture de sécurité d'Alex avait joué son rôle mais son dos avait frappé le dossier du siège. Elle avait la sensation que la foudre s'était effondrée sur son corps et que des décharges continuaient à parcourir ses muscles endoloris. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et les larmes perlaient sur ses joues, tout cela impressionna Sam peu habituée à voir son amie souffrir ainsi. Elle éteignit le moteur et lança les warnings avant de sortir pour aider l'aînée des Danvers. Elle l'assista dans sa sortie du véhicule puis la soutint pendant de longues minutes.

Sa compagne de voyage réussit à retrouver peu à peu une respiration plus calme. Lorsqu'enfin la douleur redevint, à peu près, supportable. Et qu'Alex pouvait se tenir toute seule. Sam la lâcha pour chercher ses médicaments dans le coffre de la voiture. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle fouillait dans les bagages, qu'elle s'aperçut que personne ne les avait doublées. Peu à peu, elle se rendit compte que les paysages n'avaient rien à voir avec les forêts de son enfance. Où étaient-elles ? Sam ignora la question quand elle mit la main sur les antidouleurs de son amie.

Le silence se fit plus pesant quand la respiration de l'aînée des Danvers devint moins laborieuse. Ce n'est qu'après une heure d'arrêt que les deux femmes reprirent la route. La mère de famille avait recherché du réseau pour trouver un motel à quelques miles de là. Elle remonta à l'arrière du volant et annonça à sa copilote leur nouvelle destination.

La discussion s'arrêta là, le silence sembla être encore plus lourd. Les questions et les évènements de la dernière semaine pesaient sur les deux amies. Sam se demandait comment une telle histoire pouvait lui arriver. Elle regrettait d'embarquer Alex dans ces histoires. Celle-ci, plus habituée à vivre de telles aventures, s'interrogeait « Pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime sont des aliens ? ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, le motel était en vue. La mère de famille se gara sur un parking à trois quart vide. Le bâtiment d'accueil ressemblait à un ancien ranch, s'accordant parfaitement avec les paysages alentours. Les chambres, n'étant pas visibles de la route, étaient plus sobres, d'un jaune pâle et de plein pied. Cela rassura l'agent du DEO qui n'avait pas le courage de monter des escaliers. Elle avait eu peur de trouver quelque chose de miteux dans ce désert mais malgré la poussière, le lieu était chaleureux et bien entretenu. Alors que Sam s'occupait de récupérer la clé d'une chambre, elle sortit son téléphone pour envoyer des SMS.

Le premier fût pour sa sœur. C'était une habitude qu'elles avaient lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas à National City, elles s'envoyaient un message juste pour dire que tout allait bien. Le deuxième fût pour rassurer Ruby, sur la route qui s'était bien passé et l'état de sa mère. Elle ne parla pas du fait qu'elles n'étaient pas chez sa grand-mère. Le message suivant était adressé à Gaby, elle souffrait et voulait savoir si elle pouvait augmenter les doses d'anti-inflammatoires. Pour finir, le dernier SMS partit vers Winn, elle voulait savoir comment avançait l'enquête et sa mission « arme ». Elle fût heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait reprendre un cachet sans faire d'overdose car son dos l'élançait toujours. Elle le cachait à Sam pour ne pas qu'elle culpabilise mais ça faisait un mal de chien. Celle-ci revenait justement, une clé dans la main et un sac de provisions dans l'autre.

\- J'ai préféré prendre un T1, on sera plus à l'aise, annonça Sam.

\- Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Alex en montrant les courses de la tête.

\- Spaghetti bolognaise.

\- Super, car je meurs de faim !

\- Aurais-tu autant d'appétit que ta sœur ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec Kara, elle a trois estomacs. Entrée, plat, dessert !

Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire libérant ainsi la tension qui s'était installée depuis leur arrêt brutal.

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **HeroWitch** **: Tout d'abord Merci. Que penses-tu que Lena fasse ? Je suis curieuse de savoir quelles sont tes idées. Par contre je ne vois pas où tu vois que Sam et Alex sont en couple. Si Alex se pose des questions sur ses sentiments, Sam pas du tout... Enfin peut-être as-tu lu des choses entre les lignes ?**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Hôtel Arizona

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Nouvelle dizaine et nouvelles questions pour Sam et Alex...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Hôtel Arizona

Ce fût dans cette atmosphère détendue qu'elles déchargèrent la voiture et s'installèrent. Puis Sam commença la préparation du repas alors que l'agent du DEO s'étirait le dos. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la petite table ronde au centre de la pièce pour se désaltérer, Alex interrogea la mère de famille :

\- Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? D'ailleurs, as-tu une idée de là où on est ?

En entendant la question, la brune eût un soupir de soulagement. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas particulièrement envie de répondre car elle n'avait pas les réponses. Au moins, la bulle avait éclatée et ça ne resterait pas un non-dit entre elles. Elle prit le temps de mettre les pâtes dans l'eau, de noter l'heure afin de ne pas manger de la bouillie et s'assit face à sa compagne de voyage. Elle n'osa pas regarder Alex dans un premier temps, cherchant les mots pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais bientôt, le besoin de se sentir rassurée fût plus fort et Sam savait pertinemment que le soutien se trouvait face à elle. Elle releva les yeux et observa le visage de son amie. L'aînée des Danvers avait une tendresse particulière au fond du regard. Quelque chose de chaud et doux qui rassura la directrice de L-Corp. Les yeux de sa vis-à-vis semblaient lui dire qu'elle pouvait se confier sans crainte de jugement. D'ailleurs une lueur de crainte et tristesse était présent au fond du regard, quelque chose de l'empathie pure. Alex était là pour elle, pour l'aider quoiqu'il arrive, et c'est cette idée qui poussa Sam à se lancer.

\- On est dans l'Arizona, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas eu d'absences. Je me souviens de tout le trajet. Des arrêts à la station-service pour faire le plein au camion à bétail que j'ai mis plus de vingt minutes à doubler.

\- Alors, pourquoi n'est-on pas chez ta mère adoptive ? Tu t'es perdue ? Tu as pris peur ?

\- Non, je me rappelle m'être fait la réflexion que ce n'était pas la bonne route. Mais j'avais cette certitude au fond de moi, presque physique que je devais prendre ce chemin. La même sensation qui m'a fait prendre cet appartement pour deux nuits.

\- Tu as payé pour deux nuits ? Tu comptes rester ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est sorti sans que je le veuille.

\- D'accord, je vais faire confiance à ton instinct, répondit Alex bien qu'un peu soucieuse.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner.

Samantha semblait vraiment gênée et, quelque part, l'agent du DEO trouva cela mignon. Cela l'inquiétait que la mère de famille n'ait pas totalement conscience et décision sur ses choix. Si son instinct était dicté par Reign, alors l'aînée des Danvers craignait de recroiser la route de la World Killer rapidement. Trop rapidement. Mais l'avantage de la situation, c'était qu'elles n'étaient plus à National City. Il n'y avait donc pas de risque que le DEO n'intervienne. Mais cela rimait aussi avec pas de soutien pour Alex. La brune interrompit ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

\- Je crains que notre voyage ne dure plus longtemps que prévu. Je suis désolée. Sache que si tu dois rentrer à National City, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. Je te ramènerais et je reviendrais seule

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais tout mon temps. Et que je t'aiderais à comprendre qui tu es. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, je ne bouge pas, déclara l'agent gouvernemental en posant sa main par-dessus celle de Sam posée sur la table.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Un silence passa, le contact physique se brisa quand la mère de famille retourna dans le coin cuisine. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter le massacre culinaire, elle devait bien ça à l'aînée des Danvers. Celle-ci était encore perturbée par le toucher de leurs mains. La chaleur et la douceur de la peau de la brune lui manqua dès qu'elle libéra ses doigts. Alex avait la sensation d'avoir de l'électricité au creux de sa main. Afin de sortir de ses pensées et ne pas dériver vers ses sentiments, elle décida d'aider. Elle dressa donc la table.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, les questions personnelles dont elle n'avait pas les réponses, bien enfouie au fond de l'esprit de l'agent du DEO. Les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien mais évitèrent de parler de ce qu'elles vivaient depuis quelques jours. Ce ne fût qu'au moment de se coucher que l'ambiance changea.

La chambre ne comportait qu'un lit double. Sam s'excusa pour cette erreur et proposa de dormir dans le canapé pour se rattraper. Mais Alexandra répliqua qu'elle avait conduit toute la journée, et qu'elle conduirait sûrement le lendemain. Par conséquent, elle devait profiter d'un bon repos. Ce à quoi répondit la mère de famille, que l'aînée des Danvers avait déjà suffisamment souffert de son dos pendant le trajet et que cela était de sa faute. Elle avait donc besoin d'un sommeil réparateur, dans un vrai lit. Pendant quelques minutes, elles restèrent camper sur leurs positions tentant de faire céder l'autre. Puis Sam proposa une troisième solution :

\- On peut dormir toutes les deux dans le lit. Il est assez grand et ce n'est pas comme si on allait se manger dans la nuit. Après tout, on l'a déjà fait !

Sur ses mots, elle acta que cela se passerait ainsi sans que l'agent gouvernemental n'ait le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Et elle se dirigea ver la salle de bain, laissant une Alexandra Danvers scotchée pas ses propos. Quand ses neurones se reconnectèrent, ce fût pour fonctionner à cent mille kilomètres/heures. Faisant rejaillir les questions qu'elle avait enfoui pendant le repas et les mots de Kara. Le simple contact prolongé l'avait chamboulé, que se passerait-il si dans son sommeil Sam se rapprochait d'elle. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction du lit, elle essaya de se rassurer : « le lit est grand, on aura cas rester chacune de son côté. ». Prenant sur elle, Alex se changea rapidement et commença à s'installer à la droite du lit.

C'est à cet instant que la directrice de L-Corp revint habillée d'un simple T-shirt large aux couleurs de l'équipe de basket de San Antonio et d'un simple shorty. L'agent du DEO se retint de prendre la jeune femme face à elle dans les bras. Cette envie ne venait pas de la beauté de la brune. Alex l'avait toujours trouvé belle, élégante et forte. Et même si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cette tenue. Par contre, l'absence de force au fond du regard de son amie. Cette lueur qui brillait habituellement s'était tarie. Tout d'un coup, Sam semblait avoir été rattrapé par toute cette histoire. Cela donnait envie à Alex de lui montrer son soutien, mais elle se doutait qu'agir comme une mère surprotectrice n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle avait aussi la sensation qu'elle n'était pas censée voir cela. La réaction de la mère de famille, quand elle croisa son regard de l'aînée des Danvers, lui confirma cette impression. En une fraction de seconde, elle replaça un sourire de façade sur son visage. Mais cela ne suffit pas à berner l'agent gouvernemental. Quand elle fût sûre que sa voix ne la trahirait pas, la directrice de L-Corp déclara :

\- Où est ton baume ? Je te dois bien ça. – Alex montra le pot sur la table de la salle principale d'un signe de la tête.- Mets-toi à l'aise, ajouta Sam en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce.

Elle en profita pour vérifier que la porte était bien verrouillée. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, l'aînée des Danvers était allongée sur le ventre, le dos à l'air. Elle avait fait tomber le T-shirt non sans appréhension. Elle entendit son amie poser le pot sur la table de chevet après l'avoir ouvert. Puis elle sentie le matelas s'affaisser quand la mère de famille s'assit près d'elle. L'agent du DEO ferma les yeux et ses muscles se contractèrent instinctivement. Elle attendait le contact froid de la crème et celui électrisant de la peau de Sam. Au contraire, le toucher qui arriva fût chaud et doux. La directrice de L-Corp ayant pris le temps de réchauffer le baume entre ses paumes et n'osant pas appuyer franchement sur le dos marqué de son amie.

Au fur et à mesure du massage, la pression augmentait. La brune, se rendant compte de la tension habitant le corps de l'agent gouvernemental, s'appliquait à la faire disparaître. Quand elle fût satisfaite de ses soins, elle disparut une minute dans la salle de bain pour se rincer les mains. Cela laissa le temps à Alex de se rhabiller. Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans le lit pour la nuit. La lumière fût éteinte et deux « bonne nuit » fusèrent. Rapidement, la respiration de la mère de famille devint de plus en plus calme, preuve de son endormissement.

A côté d'elle, c'était tout le contraire, le cerveau d'Alex bouillonnait. Son esprit, cartésien, ajoutait à son tableau d'enquête mental les informations du jour. Sam était quand même une menace potentielle, il ne fallait pas le perdre de vue. Alors, peu à peu, son cœur et ses sentiments s'immiscèrent dans ses réflexions. Elle était en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait quand tout s'arrêta. Sa voisine de lit s'était retournée. Son souffle chaud frappait désormais la nuque de l'agent du DEO. Ce simple filet d'air la paralysait. Quand une main se posa sur sa hanche, ce fût une révélation.

Elle, Alexandra Danvers, était amoureuse de son amie Samantha Arias, kryptonienne ayant la volonté de détruire la terre.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Effectivement, un poil rapide puisqu'Alex se rend compte de/accepte ses sens sentiments que maintenant... Merci de toujours suivre et commenter, j'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience.  
** **Je suis d'accord que je les fais agir comme un vieux couple mais ce n'est que pour un moment**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Sur les traces

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Merci pour ceux qui m'ajoutent à leur favoris ou qui commencent à suivre cette histoire. Cela fait plaisir de voir que cette FF vous plaît.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Sur les traces de ses origines

Le lendemain matin, Alexandra était seule dans le grand lit au réveil et le soleil était déjà levé. Une douce odeur de café caressait ses narines et les bruits d'une discussion lui parvenaient. Elle prit le temps de se préparer, chose toujours compliquée de par sa blessure, avant de passer dans la salle principale. Elle fût étonnée de voir que Sam n'était pas là non plus. Suivant la voix, elle passa la tête par la porte et découvrit son amie assisse au soleil en pleine discussion téléphonique. Elle devina un « Lena » sur les lèvres de sa compagne de voyage qui désignait son portable. Elle demanda d'un signe de la main si tout allait bien et la mère de famille lui répondit par un pouce levé et un beau sourire. Les commissures des lèvres d'Alex s'étirèrent jusqu'à en former un aussi. Elle était heureuse de voir que son amie semblait aller mieux.

Elle décida de laisser de l'intimité aux deux têtes pensantes de L-Corp et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Elle profita de cet instant de solitude pour lire les nouvelles sur son téléphone. Elle fût surprise de découvrir un nouvel article de Kara. Elle l'ouvrit donc, curieuse de lire une nouvelle fois la plume de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. C'était un reportage sur la reconstruction de l'Alien's Bar, un an après l'attaque de Cadmus. A la lecture du résumé des événements, le corps de l'agent du DEO fût parcouru de frissons. Mais très vite, Kara laissait la parole à des clients du commerce. Qu'ils soient humains ou aliens, piliers de comptoir ou nouveaux clients, habitants du quartier ou curieux, tous parlaient d'un lieu chaleureux. Alex reconnaissait dans ces descriptions l'endroit qu'elle appréciait. Malgré les noms, parfois remplacés, elle reconnut certaines de ses connaissances telles que Maggie et des partenaires de billard. La journaliste donnait ensuite la parole au gérant du bar qui remerciait les volontaires pour l'aide apportée à la reconstruction du lieu. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'agent du DEO quand celui-ci loua Winn pour son piano qui lui permettait d'avoir une nouvelle ambiance dans son commerce. Pour finir, il annonçait la future ouverture de deux lieux basés sur la même idée, l'accueil des aliens en proposant des produits de chez eux, mais avec des atmosphères différentes. Kara concluait l'article par une réflexion bien à elle sur l'importance de telles initiatives pour faire de National City un nouveau lieu de vie pour ses émigrés de l'espace. Entre les lignes, sa sœur y lisait un remerciement personnel de la journaliste et de l'héroïne à la population pour son accueil il y a quelques années. Encore une fois, Alex se sentit fière d'être de la famille de la reporter. Elle enregistra l'article dans ses favoris et passa aux infos suivantes.

Peu de temps plus tard, Sam fit son retour dans l'appartement. L'agent du DEO était en train de nettoyer sa tasse, c'est donc naturellement qu'elle tendit la main pour récupérer celle de son amie. Celle-ci en profita pour s'éclipser vers la chambre. N'ayant pas envie de réveiller l'aînée des Danvers, elle avait seulement récupéré une veste avant de quitter la pièce. Quand elle revint, elle portait un short et un T-shirt de randonnée ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de marche. Alex surprise par une telle tenue, l'interrogea :

\- On part en balade? Je pensais qu'on irait voir ta mère.

\- La réponse n'est pas chez celle qui m'a éduquée. Je le sens, elle est toute proche. Je ne sais pas si on va devoir marcher ou non, mais je préfère être parée à toute éventualité.

L'agent du DEO chercha à lire le regard déterminé de la mère de famille. Elle ne trouva aucune faille, cela l'étonna. La différence avec ce qu'elle avait vu la veille au soir était troublante. Elle ne comprenait pas comment l'esprit rationnel de la femme d'affaire pouvait ne pas l'alarmer sur les incohérences de ses propos. Sam lui avait assuré n'être jamais venu ici, pourtant elle savait que son histoire s'écrivait à cet endroit. Pour l'aînée des Danvers, cela était une preuve de plus de la personnalité kryptonienne enfouie dans l'esprit de Sam.

Désormais, elle aussi avait une certitude : cette belle journée finirait moins bien. La probabilité qu'elle croise de nouveau la route de Reign augmentait d'heures en heures. Elle devait être prête quand cela arriverait, c'est pourquoi elle retourna dans la chambre. Fouillant dans sa valise, elle récupéra les armes qu'elle avait amenées. Mais elle glissa aussi dans son sac à dos : un kit médical avancé, un téléphone satellite et un paquet de bonbons de la marque préférée de son amie. Elle pensa à Ruby qui lui avait donné le conseil. De retour dans l'espace cuisine, elle récupéra un pique-nique préparé par Samantha et toutes les deux prirent la direction de la voiture. C'est en silence qu'elles montèrent dans le véhicule et que la brune démarra le moteur.

Ce silence n'était pas oppressant contrairement à la veille. Alex profita de ce qu'elle considérait comme son dernier temps calme de la journée pour envoyer un message à Kara.

«Félicitations pour ton article p'tite sœur. Cela fût une chance pour moi de t'accueillir sur Terre et je pense que s'en est une aussi pour National City. Je suis fière de toi. Par contre, je réquisitionne ta soirée de demain pour un repas pizza-glace entre sœurs (peut-être qu'il faudra aussi de l'alcool, ça dépend de la fin du voyage). Bisous. »

Voyant que Sam n'avait pas l'air décidé à discuter, elle lança la radio. Après quelques secondes, elle trouva une fréquence musicale. Reconnaissant la chanson, elle ne put s'empêcher de fredonner avec le chanteur. Elle tourna la tête vers la mère de famille pour voir si cela la dérangeait. Mais elle fût arrêtée dans ses réflexions quand un rayon de soleil éclaira la conductrice d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Tout d'un coup, celle-ci était entourée d'une aura lumineuse lui donnant un aspect solaire. Avec ses lunettes de soleil d'aviateur, elle ressemblait à Tom Cruise dans Top Gun. Même détermination dans la posture, même admiration de l'aînée des Danvers pour les deux personnes. Il manquait plus que la radio passe la fameuse chanson.

Depuis la révélation de la nuit, Alex avait l'impression d'être bipolaire. Sa tête, cartésienne, faisait d'elle l'agent du DEO rigoureuse et gardant son objectif en visu, tout le temps. Son cœur, quant à lui, la faisait revenir à l'état de gamine de 13 ans, amoureuse pour la première fois. Timide et impressionnée. Le mélange des deux donnait l'impression à la femme d'action de sauter du coq à l'âne en permanence. Mais elle décida de ne pas se prendre la tête, elle avait une mission à accomplir avant : soutenir Sam.

Elle tourna donc son regard vers le paysage extérieur. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce coin du pays. Elle découvrait avec un certain émerveillement les couleurs ocre du sable jouant au grès de la lumière. L'aridité de l'environnement lui rappelait l'ancien quartier général du DEO. Elle préférait les nouveaux bureaux, plus aérés et ouverts sur la ville. L'ensevelissement, même nécessaire, était oppressant. Un ralentissement de la voiture la ramena à la réalité. Sam avançait maintenant à faible vitesse, le regard tourné vers la droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alex. Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun souci. Je sens juste qu'on doit aller à droite. On se rapproche. Je cherche un chemin ou une place pour se garer. Tiens ! Là, regarde !

La mère de famille lui indiqua un chemin de terre à quelques mètres du véhicule. Elle s'y engagea avec prudence. La pression reprit ses droits dans l'habitacle. Les deux femmes se rendaient compte qu'elles étaient proches d'un évènement déterminant pour la suite.

Les roues soulevaient un épais nuage de poussière réduisant la visibilité. Mais aux détours d'une dune, des pics rocheux apparurent. Ce n'était pas des blocs de pierre classiques, ils étaient fins et élancés. Alex se demanda par quel miracle ils ne cassaient pas. Elles ne voyaient pas la base de la structure mais elles étaient toutes les deux focalisées dessus. Ce fût l'instinct de survie de l'agent du DEO qui revint en premier. Elle appela sa compagne de voyage qui ne répondit pas. L'aînée des Danvers se tourna vers elle et découvrit qu'elle ne quittait pas le monument du regard. Elle posa donc sa main sur son bras et la rappela.

\- Sam !

Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y eût pas de freinage brutal mais seulement un retour à l'instant de la brune. De toute façon, Alex s'y était préparée.

\- Oui… Pardon… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la mère de famille.

\- Tu peux t'arrêter, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je préfère me préparer et finir à pied, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver.

La directrice de L-Corp obéit même si elle ne comprenait pas la volonté de l'autre femme. Elle commença à saisir quand elle la vit sortir une arme et l'accrocher à sa ceinture. En quelques secondes, Alex avait laissé place à l'agent Danvers. Elles partirent à pieds vers la structure.

Quand elles arrivèrent à elle, l'aînée des Danvers eût une certitude : ce n'était pas humain !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Derniers instants de détentes. Je suis désolée si tu trouves les chapitres trop courts mais ils font toujours environ 1500 mots comme au début mais j'ai un peu ralentis l'action, c'est pour ça que tu restes sur ta faim. J'hésite à accélérer la cadence des publications mais il me manque encore quelques chapitres d'avances pour pas me faire rattraper.**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Sur les toits

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous attendiez mais aujourd'hui on retrouve Winn et Lena. Allez je vous fais pas attendre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Sur les toits

Cela faisait presque 24 heures que Winn avait appelé Lena et ils bossaient toujours. La femme d'affaire avait délégué tout ce qu'elle pouvait et annulé le reste. Ils étaient simplement interrompus par un de ses assistants quand il y avait une urgence. La veille au soir, Lena était partie plus tôt pour régler les affaires du jour. Enfin, plus tôt, c'était vite dit, une heure avant l'agent du DEO aux alentours de 23h.

Ce matin, en arrivant à 9h, il vit qu'il était le second. Winn se demanda si sa collaboratrice dormait de temps en temps ou pas. Il était impressionné par la femme qui travaillait avec lui. Elle excellait dans de nombreux domaines. Elle avait aussi une capacité à se concentrer qui le rendait jaloux. Il était 13h passé et son estomac l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit de productif. Il chercha donc à sortir celle-ci de ses calculs. Ça tombait bien, il avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas de problème à laisser tout ce que tu construis à tes collaborateurs ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas d'après toi ? demanda Lena étonnée par la question.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Winn. C'est juste que, personnellement, j'ai du mal à laisser à d'autres le soin de finir mon travail ou mes recherches.

\- Je me dis que si ça ne marche pas, c'est que j'ai mal fait mon travail ou que je n'ai pas su m'entourer.

\- Tu as confiance en toutes les personnes avec qui tu travailles ?

\- Alors non. Dans le monde des affaires, on ne peut pas faire confiance. Sam est la seule exception. Mais mes collaborateurs ont les mêmes intérêts que moi, donc je peux leur confier mon entreprise. – Lena sembla réfléchir un instant puis ajouta. – A vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu. C'est vrai, j'ai eu de la nouveauté avec l'achat de CatCo mais cela ne m'a pas enchantée. Je m'ennuie, toujours les mêmes personnes, toujours les mêmes problèmes, toujours les mêmes réunions pour les résoudre, toujours les mêmes journées trop longues. Mais surtout, toujours les mêmes efforts inutiles pour changer l'image associée au nom Luthor.

La voix de la jeune femme devint légèrement plus grave. Sa gorge était serrée. En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement changé de sujet. Elle n'aurait pas prononcé la dernière phrase. Mais l'oreille attentive de Winn la poussa à se livrer.

\- Je suis fatiguée de tous ces regards, toutes ces messes basses quand je parle d'un dossier mis en place par mon frère ou ma mère. Alors que certaines de leurs initiatives sont toujours bénéfiques pour cette entreprise.

\- Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens d'avoir peur, lui dit l'agent le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Mais peur de quoi !? Cria Lena en explosant, tout cela pesait depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules.

\- Peur d'avoir traité avec le côté des perdants. Celui qui s'avère détruire l'écosystème ou exploiter les enfants…

\- Ou affronter les super héros…

\- Exactement, s'ils traitent avec des perdants, alors ils le sont eux même ! Et je peux t'affirmer que personne n'aime être un looser. Malheureusement pour nous, avoir le même patronyme que des criminels notoires n'aide pas vraiment à inspirer confiance. Et la confiance est la marque des gagnants.

Le silence lui répondit. Laissant du temps à Lena, il rangea son plan de travail avant d'annoncer :

\- Allez ! A table ! Mon estomac crie famine!

Un doux rire passa la gorge de la cheffe d'affaire touché par les intentions de l'agent.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si je choisi le restaurant !

\- C'est toi la patronne, répondit Winn en faisant une courbette.

Il suivit donc la propriétaire de L-Corp vers l'ascenseur. Il avait conscience qu'elle s'était livrée à lui et se sentait honoré de cela. A sa grande surprise, Lena appuya sur un des étages supérieurs. Voulait-elle se faire livrer dans son bureau pour travailler ? Encore. Il ne dit rien mais nota quand même que la femme à ses côtés avait remarqué son étonnement. Un petit sourire en coin se dessinait même sur ses lèvres. Elle décida quand même de ne rien dire, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à surprendre l'agent du DEO mais a priori c'était le cas.

L'endroit vers lequel ils se déplaçaient était une fierté de Lena. C'était un service que ces employés appréciaient et elle en était la première fan. Il y a quelques mois, elle avait découvert un food-truck possédant un grand choix de menus. Dès la première bouchée de son burger, elle tomba amoureuse de leur cuisine. Produits frais et locaux, recettes des quatre coins du monde et sourire du propriétaire avait conquis la femme d'affaire. Jour après jour, elle avait gouté toute la carte ! Parfois sur place, parfois dans son bureau avec un dossier à lire. Que ça soit elle qui l'achète ou une assistante, elle avait fait ses retours au cuisinier, Paul. Il était très demandeur des remarques constructives de la jeune femme.

Un beau jour, elle apprit que le commerce ne marchait pas bien. Pourtant elle avait déjà vu quelques-uns de ses employés venir chercher leur casse-croûte au même endroit qu'elle. Le problème venait principalement de l'emplacement, peu de place, au milieu d'un axe voyant passer peu de piétons. Déçu que sa pause déjeuner redevienne un rituel fade et maussade, elle avait réfléchi à une solution pour maintenir la concession sur pied. La facilité aurait été de l'acheter et investir de l'argent dedans mais Paul et son équipe tenaient à leur indépendance. Alors, elle avait proposé de payer leur service pour ses employés. Il y avait déjà trois cafétérias différentes dans le building, mais une nouvelle proposition serait appréciée. C'est ainsi que la semaine précédente, elle avait supervisée le déplacement du camion par hélicoptère jusqu'au roof top du 50e étage de L-Corp.

Il y avait encore une partie de l'édifice qui surplombait la terrasse mais celle–ci avait déjà été aménagée en un lieu de verdure. Désormais une grande tonnelle en bois recouverte de draps colorés, le temps que les plantes grimpantes s'installent, accueillait de nombreuses tables en bois. Le food-truck avait été placé proche de la porte, pour des questions techniques, mais aussi pour permettre aux employés de faire leur choix avant de s'installer. Pour finir, le fond du toit avait été recouvert d'un potager d'herbes aromatiques, qui se retrouvaient dans les plats de Paul. Lena adorait cet endroit, surtout que les beaux jours revenaient.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle fit attention aux moindres réactions du jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle ne fût pas déçue, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il prenait soin d'observer toute l'installation.

\- Comment est-ce possible que je n'ai jamais vu ça sur le satellite du DEO ?

\- Il n'a qu'une semaine. Allez, viens on va commander et je t'explique après.

\- Je te suis.

\- Bonjour Paul, salua la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Salut, ma belle Lena, je suis content de te voir aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? demanda le cuisinier, un homme blond d'âge moyen.

\- Je te laisse nous surprendre, répondit-elle en désignant Winn et elle-même.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, se sentit obligé de dire l'agent du DEO devant le regard scrutateur de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est Paul pour les amis de Lena.

\- Alors bonjour Paul ! Moi, c'est Winn.

\- Salut à toi Winn. Qu'est-ce que tu prendras ? repris le blond.

\- Je prendrais bien un burger…

\- Tu, tu, tut, dit Lena. Je décide de ton menu et j'ai décidé de laisser mon cuistot préféré nous surprendre.

\- Et mon droit de faire mes choix personnels ? réplique l'agent gouvernemental.

\- Je te laisserais choisir quand tu connaîtras l'étendue de la carte et à ce que j'en sais, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici alors laisse toi guider.

\- Et si je n'apprécie pas ce que tu m'as choisi ? demanda Winn, un sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant de la même discussion, il y a quelques jours.

\- Alors je paye une tournée à l'Alien Bar ce soir ! assura la femme d'affaire.

\- Deal !

\- Ça sera deux surprises du chef ! conclut le chef du food truck les yeux rieurs devant l'échange des deux amis. Allez-vous assoir, je viendrais vous servir.

\- Merci Paul, répondit Lena en payant avec son badge.

Elle guida donc l'agent gouvernemental vers un coin un peu reculé de la pergola. Comme toujours, elle prit le temps de profiter de la vue et d'humer les odeurs qui emplissaient l'espace. Ce fût Winn qui la ramena à l'instant présent en lui demandant d'expliquer la naissance du lieu. Elle narra donc l'histoire du food truck. Ils furent seulement interrompus par Paul qui déposa une salade composée devant Lena et un burger devant l'informaticien. Il adressa un clin d'œil au jeune homme, il avait bien compris qu'il voulait de la viande. C'était double steaks pour monsieur.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **La Chef** **: Est-ce que Reign est vraiment pas loin ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas elle n'est plus chez L-Corp.**

 **Dess Id** **: Effectivement l'histoire avance un peu moins vite mais c'est aussi pour créer les bases de la suite, la fiction a déjà plus de 60 chapitres, je ne peux pas tout mettre au début. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'action va revenir.**

 **HeroWitch :** **Tu as de la chance... Je prépare toujours mes chapitres la veille au soir et je n'avais pas ta review. Mais comme ça m'étonnait, j'ai préféré checker avant de publier. Alors oui, l'action s'approche mais comme j'aime bien faire durer le suspens, pas immédiatement. La structure n'est pas humaine. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas obligé de commenter tous les chapitres même si ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et que quand tu le fais pas cela m'attriste. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu.**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Négociations

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Et en plus, hier soir, c'était le retour de la série aux US ! Cela veut dire qu'avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir profiter de l'épisode en rentrant du boulot !**

 **La seconde info que je dois vous donner c'est que j'ai imaginé un passé commun à Lena et Sam et par conséquent contrairement à la série, elles sont meilleures amies.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Négociations

A la première bouchée, l'homme fût obligé d'admettre :

\- C'est délichieux ! déclara-t-il la bouche encore pleine.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit la première fois que j'ai goûté la cuisine de Paul. – Lena prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de continuer. Cela fit rougir l'informaticien qui se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé sans finir sa bouchée. Cette réaction attendrie la femme d'affaire face à lui. – En tout cas, mon compte en banque te remercie pour cette tournée que je ne payerais pas.

\- Ah ah, je suis heureux de te faire plaisir.

\- Et de m'offrir le premier verre ce soir, ajouta-t-elle joueuse.

\- Ce n'était pas dans notre contrat ça !

\- Oui mais vu que tu fais plus qu'aimer ce repas, je pense que tu me dois bien un verre pour me remercier de t'avoir fait découvrir le meilleur coin pour manger de toute la ville !

\- D'accord, je paye la première tournée ce soir mais à une condition, admit-il.

\- M. Schott négocie ! D'accord, quel changement voulez-vous faire ? répondit Lena reprenant son rôle de femme d'affaire.

\- Miss Luthor, j'ai entendu dire que vous jouiez merveilleusement bien du piano. Je demande donc d'en avoir pour mon argent, votre cocktail contre un morceau de musique interprété par votre personne. Cela me paraît juste.

Le regard jusqu'à la joueur de la femme s'assombrit un peu. Mais cela n'échappa pas à l'agent du DEO. Cela le fit douter, était-il allé trop loin en poussant sa collaboratrice sur la voie du personnel ? Ou est-ce la négociation qui faisait ressortir la redoutable Lena Luthor ? Le silence était pesant pour le garçon qui décida de s'intéresser un peu plus à son repas sans quitter la propriétaire de L-Corp des yeux. Cela lui permit de ne pas louper la tristesse qui passa un instant dans les yeux verts. Lena secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître les souvenirs qui emplissaient ses pensées.

Elle prit le temps de reconsidérer l'offre, sa première réaction avait été de refuser en bloc cette proposition. Mais elle appréciait l'homme en face d'elle et elle aimait la place de confident qu'il prenait dans sa vie. Il voulait négocier, soit, elle allait gagner ces pourparlers. Foi de Luthor !

\- Voyez-vous, M. Schott, j'ai un problème avec votre offre. Le cocktail que vous proposez vient d'un contrat précédent entre nous deux, comment pouvez-vous le réinscrire dans un nouvel accord ? Pour moi, votre offre devrait être de deux cocktails, celui qui vous reste à payer et le nouveau, contre un morceau de piano. J'ajouterai donc la clause suivante : pas de public, cet échange n'a pas besoin d'être dévoilé aux journalistes. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je suis obligée de vous contredire, je n'ai pas souvenir de vous devoir le moindre verre.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à lire les petites lignes avant de signer ? demanda Lena un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle avait gagné, elle le savait.

\- Très bien, répondit Winn en levant les mains en signe d'abandon. Tu as gagné, je paye deux tournées ce soir. Quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir négocier avec la femme la plus influente de National City pour cette année 2018.

\- D'où vient ce titre ? Je ne le connaissais pas, répondit Lena étonnée.

\- La Une de CatCo ce matin.

\- Je ne savais pas. Mais il est vrai que tu n'as pas été malin sur ce coup.

Elle s'amusa du froncement de sourcils du jeune homme face à elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait la sensation d'être libre. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'appréhendait pas une réunion ou qu'elle n'imaginait pas les futurs placements de ses entreprises. Plus elle passait du temps avec l'agent gouvernemental, plus avait envie de revenir à sa passion première : les sciences et la recherche. En y réfléchissant bien, la seule chose avec laquelle elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'instant présent, c'était le road-trip de Sam.

Elle avait eu son amie au téléphone le matin même. Elle lui avait appris qu'elle était partie à la recherche de ses origines, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi cela consistait. Ce qui l'avait le plus affecté, c'était qu'elle avait décidé de partir avec Alexandra Danvers. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela la dérangeait mais c'était le cas. Elle essaya de voir si son compagnon de repas n'avait pas des informations supplémentaires.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de la sœur de Kara ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Winn surprit par la question.

\- J'ai eu Sam au téléphone ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie avec Alex en voyage.

\- Et ? le jeune homme ne comprenait pas où Lena voulait aller.

\- Et, je ne sais pas. Je m'interroge.

\- Sur quoi Lena ? Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Pourquoi elle est partie avec Alex ? Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit avant ? enchaîna la femme d'affaire.

\- Parce qu'elle a peur, enfin, c'est ce qu'Alex m'a dit. Elle a peut-être décidé sur un coup de tête, elle n'a pas voulu te déranger. Elle sait à quel point c'est prenant de s'occuper de L-Corp, elle est en vacances, forcées, donc elle doit penser que tu es surbookée.

\- Mais je suis sa meilleure amie, elle sait que je serais toujours là pour elle. Qu'importe le travail…

\- Lena. – Winn essayait de calmer la jeune femme. – Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est aujourd'hui avec Alex qu'elle ne te considère plus comme sa meilleure amie. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, essaya de nier la Luthor même si elle commençait à comprendre ses ressentis.

\- Je pense que si, sauf que ce n'est pas grave. Alex a passé beaucoup de temps avec Ruby ces derniers jours et elle est agent du DEO, blessée, mais elle n'en reste pas moins badass ! Et avec tout mon respect, tu n'as pas ses capacités au combat. Si Sam a peur, je comprends qu'elle veuille s'entourer d'une personne capable de la protéger.

\- Ton raisonnement tiens la route, répondit-elle.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te le présente, dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

\- Mais si je reste sa meilleure amie, quelle place a Alex ? demanda Lena avec une voix faisant penser à une enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu crois qu'il peut se passer quelque chose entre-elles ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je n'espère pas, pas que je sois homophobe. –Lena s'excusa en voyant le regard de l'agent qui s'était assombri. – Et je n'aurais aucun problème si Sam me faisait son coming-out. Moi-même, j'ai déjà eu une relation avec une femme. – Winn tenta de ne pas réagir à cette information, mais ce fût un échec.- Non, ce qu'il me blesserait ça serait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse sans me le dire.

\- Et après tu n'es pas jalouse ?

\- D'accord, je le dis, je suis jalouse. Mais quand on considère quelqu'un comme sa meilleure amie, on aime que ça soit réciproque. Et si je devais être à sa place, je lui dirais. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour être sûre de ce que je ressens, ce qu'elle pense de la personne qui m'intéresse.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle le fera, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Winn en souriant.

\- Tu as raison, profitons du beau temps avant de retourner travailler.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête. Il débarrassa leur table et suivit la femme jusqu'au jardin aromatique. Au vu de la saison, il y régnait des effluves d'Italie d'après Lena. L'agent du DEO n'ayant jamais mis les pieds là-bas ne pouvait pas confirmer mais il appréciait. Ils profitèrent un instant de la vue sur la côte qu'offrait la terrasse. Mais l'instant fût interrompu par le téléphone de Winn qui sonna. Lorsqu'il lut l'interlocuteur, il sortit son oreillette de sa poche et répondit :

\- Agent Schott !

\- …

\- Oui, je trouve un terminal, deux secondes.

Il arracha quasiment des mains la tablette d'un des employés de L-Corp. C'était un équipement de la compagnie, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait se connecter avec son badge et utiliser la connexion entre sa session L-Corp et celle du DEO qu'il avait mise en place. Pour s'excuser, il marmonna, sous l'air étonné du gars, un petit :

\- FBI, votre matériel est réquisitionné.

Alors que son collaborateur allait poursuivre l'informaticien, Lena posa une main sur son bras, excusa l'agent pour son comportement et promis à son subalterne que la tablette lui serait rendue. Celui-ci comprit la situation et la tourna à son avantage en discutant avec sa boss sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Il finit la discussion en la remerciant pour l'aménagement du toit, c'était un vrai plus dans son travail. La brune sourit à ce commentaire et se redit que c'était un de ses lieux préférés.

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **HeroWitch** **: J'avoue que je suis contente que ses chapitres plaisent aussi parce que j'ai adoré les écrire ! Effectivement y a pas mal de blessures à refermer mais comme je suis méchante, j'aime bien remuer un peu le couteau dans la plaie.**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Promesses

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes** **!**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux. Par conséquent, pas de réponses aux reviews ni mon avis sur l'épisode sorti cette semaine que je n'ai pas encore vu (j'y vais de ce pas) ! Promis lundi tout sera prêt à temps !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Promesses

Alex avait l'impression d'avoir revêtu sa tenue d'intervention du DEO. La seule différence : le poids de l'arme à sa ceinture. En effet, pour protéger Supergirl, Winn avait conçu un holster plombé afin de retenir les radiations de kryptonite. Et qui dit plomb, dit lourd. En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait une autre grande différence avec d'habitude, elle avait l'épaule gauche fissurée et portait une attelle. Puis il n'y avait pas l'équipe d'intervention à ses côtés, J'onn J'ozz dans l'oreille et Supergirl au-dessus d'elle. OK. Cette situation n'avait rien d'ordinaire ! Alex avait beau tenté de se rassurer, si ce n'était pas Sam qu'elle accompagnait, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'était quelque chose proche du suicide !

Elle n'avait jamais tiré avec un bras contre son ventre. Elle n'avait aucune certitude sur l'utilité des balles vertes sur Reign. Et surtout, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à attaquer la World Killer, particulièrement si elle ne portait pas son masque. Même pour défendre sa vie, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce choix de ne pas la tuer pouvait entraîner un massacre. Et si jamais, elle le faisait, elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de vivre avec cette décision ensuite.

Mais si jamais elle devait y rester, elle avait programmé son téléphone satellite. Il lui suffisait de taper un code et l'envoyer, ensuite son dossier complet comprenant la vérité sur Reign, ses recherches sur des potentielles solutions pour séparer Sam de Reign et de nombreuses lettres serait envoyé au DEO. Elle comptait sur Winn pour s'assurer que chaque personne reçoit ses mots. En temps normal, elle écrivait à la main, la veille des missions périlleuses. Puis avant de rejoindre le DEO, elle se rendait dans le parc en bas de chez elle et les échangeaient avec les précédentes dans sa boîte aux lettres. Pour boîte aux lettres, c'était une boîte en fer cachée dans un recoin du parc. Seulement quelques personnes étaient au courant de son existence : Kara, Maggie, J'onn J'ozz. Mais elle avait programmé les serveurs du DEO pour qu'un message leur rappelant cette boîte et leur demandant de faire le facteur, dès que son décès serait rentré dans les données. Les lettres qu'elle récupérait finissaient toutes dans un carton dans son appartement, pour ne jamais oublier que son métier était dangereux et que des personnes tenaient à elle.

Hier soir, elle les avait écrites sur son téléphone. Elle y avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il y en avait bien sûre une pour Kara dans laquelle elle s'excuser de faillir à sa tache de la protéger. La deuxième était adressée à Ruby, elle voulait lui demander de lui pardonner de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver sa mère. Puis elle avait écrit un long discours d'encouragement avant de la remercier pour les moments qu'elles avaient partagés. Ensuite, elle avait attaqué la lettre pour sa mère, c'était la plus courte. Elle l'avait remercié et elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle était morte de la main de celle qu'elle aimait. Eliza accepterait plus facilement les choses en comprenant les raisons de sa fille. Il avait suivi une lettre pour J'onn, un discours d'adieu pour les équipes du DEO et une demande personnelle à Winn de garder sa bonne humeur et faire boire les troupes en son nom. Elle avait terminé par tenter d'écrire pour la personne qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois sans être convaincue. Puis elle avait abandonné son esprit cartésien. Elle avait regardé son cœur et recopié. Puis elle n'était pas revenue dessus.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait écrit ce type de lettre, ce n'avait pas été une sinécure. Qu'importe les destinataires et les circonstances, elle avait toujours la sensation que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire les choses. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Mais elle était prête à mourir au moins. Cela n'avait jamais été son objectif, elle ne voulait pas quitter ce monde. On lui avait dit à Quantico puis à la formation du DEO que le plus dur quand un proche ou un collègue mourrait, c'était de s'occuper des affaires de ceux qui étaient partis. Elle était d'accord avec cela. C'est pourquoi elle était prête à passer l'arme à gauche sans le désirer. C'est donc en traînant les pieds qu'elle suivait une Sam de plus en plus fascinée. Mais la mère de famille s'arrêta en entendant la voix de l'agent demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Pardon ?! Tu m'accompagnes ! Si tu n'es plus d'accord avec ça, abandonne-moi ! Je me débrouillerais sans toi !

La directrice de L-Corp parlait avec une violence que l'aînée des Danvers ne lui connaissait pas. Winn aurait été avec elles, il lui aurait sûrement demandé si elle avait mangé un horcruxe. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était Reign qui créait cette colère, Alex encaissa douloureusement le coup. Malgré tout, elle garda un visage paisible bien qu'un peu triste et une attitude calme. Il fallait que la brune reste consciente le plus longtemps possible, c'était primordiale pour comprendre le fonctionnement de sa double personnalité. Elle reprit donc en observant attentivement les expressions de son amie, il fallait qu'elle parle à Samantha.

\- Je ne pars pas. Je t'ai promis de t'aider, je tiendrais mes promesses. Non Sam, ce que je te demande, c'est ce que je dois faire si ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attends. – La brune fronça les sourcils comme si elle ne comprenait pas. –Si jamais tu décides de prendre du temps pour toi, que dois-je dire à Lena, à Ruby et aux autres ? – Des micros mouvements laissaient transparaitre les engrenages tournant dans l'esprit de la mère de famille. Peu à peu, son corps se détendait. – Mais surtout, continua l'agent gouvernemental en laissant apparaître ses émotions sur son visage, surtout, que dois-je faire si tu te transformes en elle ?

Les larmes coulaient franchement sur ses joues désormais. Sam fit un pas vers elle, Alex se retint d'en faire un en arrière. Avec une délicatesse qui rassura l'aînée des Danvers, elle essuya les perles d'eau sur son visage. Elle laissa sa main contre la peau de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire la peur. L'aînée des Danvers retenait son envie de baisser le regard, honteuse de son comportement. Avec une voix douce, elle s'entendit dire :

\- Je ne suis pas elle. Et si je me trompe, je te demande de m'abattre dès que tu en as l'occasion. Ensuite, tu rentreras à National Coty, tu iras trouver Ruby pour lui dire que je l'ai aimé, je l'aime et je l'aimerais toute sa vie.

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas faire ça, je lui ai promis que tu reviendrais, argumenta Alex dans un sanglot.

\- Ça ne sera pas ta faute. Ce voyage, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Dis-lui, elle te pardonnera. J'en suis certaine. Mais surtout, je te demande de prendre soin de ma fille pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tout ira bien pour elle et que quelqu'un l'aimera aussi fort que moi. Et puis tu m'excuseras auprès de Lena aussi. Dis-lui la vérité, toute la vérité ! Et dis-lui qu'elle est loin d'être comme sa mère ou son frère. Qu'elle, Lena Luthor, vaut bien plus que son patronyme seul. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, je crois… l'agent du DEO était déstabilisée par la clairvoyance de son amie.

\- Je vais t'aider. Promets-moi de dire la vérité.

\- OK, d'accord…

\- Non, promets le moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Je te promets.

\- Promets-moi de prendre soin de Ruby.

\- Je… te promets, Sam.

\- Promets-moi de m'abattre si je suis une World Killer.

\- Je… ne… peux pas, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler.

\- Alex, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, j'essaierai…

\- Dis-le-moi, complétement.

\- Je… te… promets… de t'abattre… si cela est nécessaire.

\- Merci, souffla la mère de famille.

Un poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. Alex aussi se calmait aussi peu à peu. Le contact de la main de Sam sur sa joue l'aidant à se reprendre. Elle avait fermé les yeux et puisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait de ce toucher. Après ce moment de tendresse, les deux femmes se séparèrent. La femme d'affaire déclara qu'il était l'heure de manger et donna un sandwich à sa compagne de voyage. Elles prirent bien soin de ne pas avoir la structure face à elles. Malgré son amie qui faisait la conversation, l'agent du DEO se dit qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la journée. Même si Reign ne la tuait pas, ses émotions s'en chargeraient.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Des réponses ?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Retour à la normale pour les publications ! L'action est de retour aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Des réponses ?

Alex et Sam avançaient dans le sable, l'une plus rapide à chaque pas, l'autre sentant ses jambes s'alourdir à chaque mètre parcourus. L'agent du DEO aurait aimé prendre le temps d'observer les alentours, noter les sorties possibles, les zones de dépose imaginables pour un hélicoptère. Mais cela aurait pour conséquence de quitter son amie des yeux. Et cette amie, cette femme qu'elle aimait était le plus grand danger à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle continua donc à mettre ses pas dans les siens sans se laisser distancer. Elle souffrait à chaque pas mais elle continua sur le rythme soutenu de son amie. Sa promesse de l'accompagner dans sa quête était son leitmotiv. Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que c'était suicidaire comme comportement. Une seconde lui répondait que c'était la fidélité. Elle avait l'impression que deux enfants venaient d'élire domicile dans son crâne. Elle essaya de le faire partir en se massant le front. Mais on ne peut pas arrêter sa conscience alors elle reprit sa marche en avant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques mètres de ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme l'entrée de la structure, elle déverrouilla la sécurité de son holster et focalisa toute son attention sur les faits et gestes de la mère de famille. Celle-ci observait les lieux comme si elle les découvrait, caressant du doigt ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un bureau. Mais quand elle s'écarta de celui-ci pour en faire le tour, elle laissa apparaître à la vue de l'aînée des Danvers le symbole de la World Killer. Elle avait beau le savoir depuis un moment, Alex fût quand même parcourue par un frisson de terreur. La lueur d'espoir qu'elle entretenait venait de se faire souffler par la peur.

Elle voulut arrêter Sam dans sa découverte mais sa main était déjà au-dessus du bureau. Quelques centimètres seulement séparaient sa paume de la surface froide et lisse de la pierre. Un instant de lucidité traversa l'esprit de l'agent du DEO. Ce n'était pas un bureau, c'était un ordinateur kryptonien. Kara lui avait déjà parlé d'un tel objet présent dans la forteresse de solitude de Kal. Elle tenta de crier à la femme devant elle de s'arrêter mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Le temps sembla ralentir, il lui sembla voir les 24 images par seconde des films en 24 longues secondes. Sauf que ce n'était pas une fiction qui se déroulait devant elle, c'était la réalité. Sam avait posé sa main… Elle l'avait déclenché et elle avait disparu… Deux prunelles rouges vinrent rencontrer le regard triste d'Alex. Reign était arrivé en une fraction de seconde et elle semblait encore plus forte que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec l'agent du DEO. Un cristal blanc aussi apparut.

Le silence prit place dans la cathédrale rocheuse. Puis il fût transpercé de part en part par le rire de la kryptonienne. Ce son fit revenir l'aînée des Danvers à l'instant présent. Mais son cœur et son esprit n'étaient pas d'accord sur l'action à accomplir. Le premier voulait parlementer, le second voulait dégainer. Voyant l'hésitation de son adversaire, la World Killer utilisa sa super vitesse pour se rapprocher à quelques pas de sa proie.

\- On ne sait plus quoi faire Agent Danvers, murmura-t-elle.

Encore une fois, l'échine de la terrienne fût traversée de frissons.

\- Où est Sam ? réussit-elle à demander.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie, pathétique. Tu vas mourir. Et elle ne pourra rien pour toi…

\- Qu'as-tu fais d'elle ? elle devait savoir, Alex avait besoin de savoir.

\- Elle est dans les sombres forêts de Krypton, je lui souhaite bon courage pour en sortir.

\- Sam ! Si tu m'entends, reviens, bas-toi ! Tu n'es pas elle ! TU N'ES PAS ELLE !

Le rire machiavélique de la kryptonienne résonna encore plus fort que la première fois. L'écho lui répondit glaçant le sang de l'agent du DEO. Ses sentiments se battaient contre sa raison dans son esprit. Cela faisait un boucan d'enfer dans sa tête. Son petit ange lui criait d'abattre la créature devant elle, son démon lui susurrait qu'elle pouvait sauver Sam. Il était tellement plaisant d'y croire qu'elle envoya mentalement paître l'homme en blanc. Elle reprit de plus belle.

\- Sam, regarde-moi, c'est Alex. Pense à Ruby ! Ruby, ta fille ! Zrhythrevium ! C'est ta famille !

\- Cela ne sert à rien, reprit la voix grave de la World Killer, elle ne t'entend pas. Mais si tu tiens tant qu'elle soit présente. Soit. Elle va pouvoir assister à ta mort.

En une fraction de seconde, l'étau se resserra sur la gorge de l'aînée des Danvers. La douleur irradiait dans son corps. Son dos avait frappé à pleine vitesse le mur, encore, Alex voulu prendre une inspiration pour faire passer l'élancement mais cela aggrava ses sensations. A travers les larmes qui se formaient, elle pût voir le changement bref de couleurs des pupilles. Reign avait montré à Sam ses actes. Peut-être qu'elle était encore là.

\- Vous êtes bien faibles, humains. Bien bête aussi. Une fois ne t'as pas suffi ?

La question de la kryptonienne resta sans réponse, la jeune femme peinant à respirer. Tout devenait flou autour d'elle. Sa tête cognait toujours autant. Son cœur resta fidèle à lui-même, il retranscrit le visage de la brune le matin même pendant qu'elle parlait avec Lena. La lumière du jeune jour qui auréolait son corps. Ses longs cheveux de jais tombant en cascade, son sourire charmeur et ses yeux pétillants. Voilà la photo que voulait garder Alexandra de son amie.

La fin était proche, mais la lame de kryptonite plus encore. Puisant ce qui lui restait d'énergie, l'agent du DEO attrapa de sa main droite le poignard qu'elle avait caché dans son attelle et planta la pointe dans le poignet qui la tenait.

La chute de quelques centimètres raviva la douleur plus qu'elle l'était déjà. Si Gaby lui demandait une note elle aurait pu répondre 100. Reign aussi souffrait. Elle tenait sa main contre son ventre. Profitant de son inattention, l'aînée des Danvers se cacha derrière un pic rocheux. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de récupérer son souffle, faire passer la douleur. Son instinct de survie avait repris ses droits. Elle dégaina son arme, priant de ne pas à avoir à l'utiliser. Elle désactiva la sécurité et enclencha une balle dans la chambre.

Elle entendit la kryptonienne jeter son poignard au loin. Puis elle l'entendit crier pendant que son organisme se régénérait. Elle devait agir maintenant, c'était la seule fenêtre ouverte… Et elle passa. Alex ne pouvait pas se résigner à abattre son amie. Elle lui avait promis mais elle en était incapable.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher, humaine. Je peux t'entendre. Ton cœur fait un boucan incroyable. – L'aînée des Danvers entendit les pas de la World Killer se déplaçant. – C'était courageux de ta part d'essayer de te battre. Mais tu es faible. Désespérée. Suicidaire. – Les pas se rapprochaient. – La seule façon de libérer ton amie, c'est de m'abattre. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? – Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres.- C'est vrai. Pardon. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Mais moi je le peux.

L'agent du DEO atterrit lourdement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Reign venait de lui offrir un vol supersonique. Elle eût l'impression que tout ce qui constituait son corps venait de se fracasser en tout petits morceaux. Les larmes qui avaient arrêté de couler revinrent plus nombreuses encore. Leur goût se mêlant à celui du sang et de la poussière. C'était son heure.

Son esprit abandonna le combat. La World Killer reprit sa marche vers elle. Alex repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait partagée avec Kara, Ruby, Winn, Eliza, Lena, J'onn J'ozz, Maggie, Gaby,… Pendant un instant elle imagina ce que sa vie aurait pu être. Elle aurait été mère. Elle aurait été heureuse. Reign s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Regroupant quelques forces, l'agent du DEO attrapa le téléphone dans sa poche.

Les yeux de la kryptonienne commencèrent à se transformer en plasma. La lumière du jour la frappait et la terrienne ne pût s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle lui semblait si forte, elle voulait qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'elle la serre fort en lui disant que tout irait bien. Qu'elle n'était pas elle. Mais la vérité était différente : Sam et Reign partageaient le même corps ! Et ce corps allait l'abattre sans remords. Alex fût surprise d'entendre la voix caverneuse, elle pensait qu'elle allait juste l'achever sans bavure.

\- Un dernier mot, humaine ?

\- Zrhythrevium … murmura-t-elle.

La kryptonienne fit un pas en arrière pour assurer ses appuis. La main de l'agent du DEO se resserra sur son arme. Son esprit lui criait de faire quelque chose. Son bras se leva difficilement. Le slow motion était de retour. Elle vit le laser quitter le regard de Reign. Elle prit le temps de viser. Elle sentit la chaleur à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle tira. Deux balles, droit devant elle. Elle s'écroula. Le noir.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Oui, Lena est une femme jalouse mais maintenant que quelqu'un lui a fait remarqué, elle va travailler dessus.**

 **Oui ! Le retour, j'ai pas mal aimé le premier épisode de la saison et toi ?**

 **Contente d'avoir réussi à faire retranscrit les sentiments que j'espérais. Je suis d'accord sur la trame de la saison 3 autour de Sam et Reign qui était bien ficelé mais qui aurait mérité de continuer en saison 4 sur la reconstruction de Sam. Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit à la Chef, avec cette histoire je peux faire tout ce que la saison 4 ne fait pas ;)**

 **Astronema2345 :** **I don't finish this story, I don't search new idea. I have lot of project in writting. But I encourage you to write stories what you want read !**


	27. Chapitre 26 : La fin ?

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je dirais seulement "Vous pas taper moi sinon pas suite"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : La fin ?

La première chose qu'elle ressenti fût la douleur. Trop de douleur. Puis la perception des mouvements et du chaos autour d'elle. Elle sentit à peine l'aiguille qu'on lui planta dans le bras, ses nerfs étaient déjà tous saturés d'informations. Elle en prit conscience quand la douleur devint plus supportable. Le noir était toujours complet mais elle sut qu'on la déplaçait. Puis l'inconscience revint.

Quand son esprit réussit à percevoir de nouveau, le calme était revenu autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux mais l'odeur aseptisée qui lui parvenait lui indiquait qu'elle était dans un hôpital. Elle tenta d'écouter les bruits autour d'elle mais seul un bourdonnement insupportable lui répondait. Elle essaya de parler mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas. Ni aucun autre membre de son corps. Elle était paralysée. La douleur était toujours présente mais plus localisée. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle sombra de nouveau.

La fois d'après, il n'y eût pas que son cerveau qui se rebrancha, sa vue aussi. Elle fût éblouie par la lumière blanche artificielle du néon et mit de longues secondes à s'y acclimater. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fût un sigle : DEO. La seconde fût le costume rouge et bleu. Supergirl était là, la regardant avec tendresse et peur, ou tristesse. Elle ne savait pas dire. Elle la vit ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration laborieuse. La super héroïne se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle répéta donc sa question. La blessée avait retrouvé la vue mais celle-ci fût floutée par des larmes. Elle n'entendait plus.

Elle senti la Kryptonienne lui prendre la main pour la soutenir. Sûrement qu'elle avait trop de séquelles physiques car dans le cas contraire la fille de Krypton l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Quand ses glandes lacrymales se tarirent, elle leva son regard vers la personne à ses chevets. Elle essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit. Mais elle n'eût pas besoin de retenter de poser la question oralement. Il faut croire que ses yeux la criaient. La main de Supergirl resserra sa main plus fort, son regard s'attrista encore plus et elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Cette information ramena la femme vers le néant.

A son réveil, l'héroïne n'était plus là. Un médecin, par contre, s'approcha d'elle. Il lui tendit une ardoise et un feutre. Son état était plutôt stable, en dehors de son épaule et son dos. Il l'informa qu'elle avait passé près de 24 heures dans le coma et qu'il était présent pour répondre à toutes ses questions. La main droite engourdie par une journée d'inactivité traça péniblement quatre lettres :

« Ruby ? »

Avec sa propre tablette, il lui répondit qu'elle était déjà en route pour les rejoindre. Récupérant peu à peu de la dextérité, elle passa à des questions plus longues.

« Quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? »

« 3 jours, voire 2 si tout se passe correctement. »

« Et si je prends un chaperon pour me garder au lit ? » Elle voulait vraiment quitter ce lieu maudit.

« Cela dépend, si c'est Kara, demain. »

« Gabriella Dawson, ambulancière chez les pompiers de National City. Je pourrais partir ce soir ? »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. » Les questions s'enchaînaient et ses pensées aussi.

« La petite a besoin de moi ! Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« D'accord, si vous restez au lit. »

« D'accord ! Tout pour sortir. »

« J'appelle votre amie et si elle a toutes les qualifications nécessaires. »

« Et pour mon ouïe ? Ma voix ? »

« Cela reviendra à la normale rapidement, ce sont les séquelles de l'explosion. Il faut patienter quelques heures. »

J'onn J'ozz débarqua à cet instant dans la pièce. Il lui sourit et attrapa sa main pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec son ardoise.

« On a reçu ton message. L'équipe d'intervention est partie immédiatement. Quand elle est arrivée, tu étais gravement atteinte au milieu des décombres. »

« Sam ? »

« C'est Supergirl qui l'a trouvée aux milieux de la forteresse. Elle a ramené son corps elle-même. »

Il la regarda un instant avec son air paternel. Il dû se dire qu'il fallait mieux en finir au plus tôt puisqu'il écrivit un message supplémentaire.

« De quoi tu te souviens ? »

« Rien. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle se rappelait de Reign tentant de la tuer. Elle se souvenait de ses promesses à son amie. Elle se remémorait sans peine son geste désespéré. Tirer. Deux balles. Droit devant elle. Dans le cristal. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à descendre son amie, son amour. Elle tenta de reconstituer la fin de l'action. Un de ses deux projectiles devait avoir atteint sa cible. Comme elle le pensait celui-ci était plein d'énergie. La libération de celle-ci avait créé une explosion. Cela l'avait sauvé, en la déviant de la trajectoire de la vision laser. Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait survécu à l'écroulement de la structure et pas la World Killer.

Elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec la mère de famille avant d'entrer dans l'antre kryptonienne. Elle lui avait juré de dire la vérité mais elle prit sur elle de ne pas le faire. Elle voulait chérir la mémoire de celle qu'elle avait aimée.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Ruby. L'adolescente se jeta dans ses bras et relâcha la pression. Les larmes coulèrent, trempant le T-shirt de l'agent du DEO. Celles d'Alex se mêlèrent à la danse. Elle entrevu Kara derrière qui souleva sans effort la jeune fille pour la caler contre elle sur le lit. Elle tenta de la remercier mais un regard de sa sœur lui apprit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi. Puis n'y tenant plus Alex murmura :

\- Pardon.

Elle fût surprise de s'entendre. Le sourire de Kara lui prouva qu'elle avait réellement parlé. Le médecin s'approcha pour vérifier que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres séquelles. Son ouïe était bien de retour mais il fallait prévoir quelques acouphènes à venir. Par contre, elle entendit distinctement les coups portés à l'encadrement de l'infirmerie. Gaby était là, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, je viens récupérer mon insupportable patiente.

Cette entrée rafraîchissante fit sourire les personnes présentes excepté Ruby, endormie, et Alex. Le médecin du DEO briefa brièvement l'ambulancière sur les soins à réaliser. Puis elle vient aider sa patiente à se relever. Ensuite, l'hispanique l'aida à s'installer dans sa chaise roulante. L'agent du DEO était bien trop fatiguée, physiquement et émotionnellement, pour tenter de marcher. La cadette des Danvers proposa de porter l'adolescente endormie. Mais elle fût interrompue à temps par le directeur. Toutes les personnes dans cette pièce ne connaissaient pas sa double identité.

Alex passa sa soirée à parler avec Ruby. Pendant de longues heures, elles échangèrent leurs souvenirs avec la brune. Gaby ne passa qu'occasionnellement pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Le vent soufflait, le soleil brillait dans le ciel de National City. C'était une belle journée. Et elle allait la gâcher. Ce matin, elle était partie tôt, au lever du jour. Avant que Ruby et Gaby ne soient réveillées. Elle était passé par le petit parc en bas de chez elle, restant de longues minutes à observer les passants. Puis elle avait remonté péniblement les escaliers afin de rejoindre son appartement. Elle avait déposé les anciennes lettres dans le carton.

Elle était arrivée au DEO et avait profité des angles morts pour rejoindre son sanctuaire dans le bâtiment, le sommet de la tour. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle marchait le long du parapet, jouant avec l'équilibre de son corps. Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle prit le temps de regarder une dernière fois la ville, sa ville. Celle dans laquelle elle avait vécu les plus beaux mais aussi les plus durs moments de sa vie.

Elle se retourna pour y faire dos, le passé était derrière. Elle ferma les yeux. Se laissa basculer.

\- Alex !

Cette voix ! Ce n'était pas possible.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Supergirl n'a pas été assez rapide... et ça a mal fini...**

 **Je n'aurais pas forcément fait mourir Sam ou adopter Ruby mais juste la laisser dans les personnages secondaires. La scène du dernier épisode avec Lena, Kara et Eve aurait été aussi drôle d'après moi avec Sam. Mais bon tant pis...**


	28. Chapitre 27 : Réveil brutal

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi vous raconter aujourd'hui si ce n'est que vous aurez bientôt une petite surprise !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Réveil brutal

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle prit une respiration comme si elle avait été en apnée de longues minutes. La lumière l'assaillie. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, comme si elle avait été proche d'une explosion. A travers les sifflements, elle entendit différents mouvements. Sa vue qui s'améliorait commença à déterminer les contours autour d'elle, il lui fallut peu de temps pour reconnaître Kara. Puis peu à peu, elle remarqua les locaux du DEO, Sam assisse dans un fauteuil non loin et le sourire de sa sœur. Elle le lui rendit mais ses neurones reconnectèrent et elle fronça les sourcils. Comment le DEO les avait retrouvées ? Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'envoyer leur position ne voulant pas compromettre Sam.

Déjà que le fait qu'elle soit vivante était extraordinaire. Elle avait bien le souvenir de tirer sur le cristal d'énergie et de se laisser tomber sur le côté sous un renforcement rocheux. Mais survivre à une explosion et à la vision laser de Reign, elle avait vraiment une bonne étoile. Elle ne voyait pas bien le visage de son amie qui regardait le sol. Mais sa simple présence dans l'infirmerie semblait indiquer que son secret n'avait pas été révélé. Et cela rassurait la jeune femme. La mère de famille dû sentir le poids du regard de l'agent du DEO puisqu'elle releva la tête pour ancrer le sien dans celui de l'aînée des Danvers.

Le mouvement de Kara la ramena à la réalité. Sa sœur la serra dans ses bras et lui demanda comment elle se sentait :

\- Encore engourdie et un sifflement persistant dans l'oreille gauche. Mais globalement, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas pire que ce matin. Enfin si c'est bien ce matin que je me suis levée dans l'Arizona.

\- C'est le cas, déclara Sam.

Cette simple phrase sembla étonner Kara qui se retourna pour vérifier que c'était bien elle qui avait parlé. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa en dessinant discrètement un « S » sur sa poitrine. Alex lui répondit un signe de la tête que tout allait bien et Supergirl partit à toute vitesse sauver de nouvelles vies.

Comme il n'y avait personne dans la pièce en dehors de son amie, elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher. L'Arias hésita mais finit par se lever pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Son attitude toujours refermée et coupable.

\- Dis-le et passons à autre chose, murmura Alex en attrapant sa main.

Ce simple contact fit parcourir des milliers de frissons dans le corps de l'agent du DEO. La directrice de L-Corp la regarda avec surprise.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Excuses-toi, je sens que cela te pèse. Excuse-toi et je te pardonnerais puis nous pourrons passer à autre chose.

\- Tu as raison, je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir cru. De ne pas t'avoir écoutée. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas fait le parallèle entre mes absences et les attaques de Reign. Je m'en veux de t'avoir blessée. T'avoir emmenée avec moi dans ce merdier. Je m'en veux de t'avoir blessée. Je m'en veux d'avoir terrorisé Ruby. J'ai menacé ma fille. J'ai failli la tuer. Je m'en veux de l'abandonner. – Alex tiqua à l'utilisation du présent. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de réagir que les mots suivants la frappèrent en plein cœur. - Mais quelque part, je t'en veux ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais dit que tu m'abattrais si j'étais elle ! Tu le savais depuis le début. Et tu ne m'as pas abattue ! – Sam criait désormais. – Je te faisais confiance Alexandra Danvers ! Tu me l'avais promis et tu ne l'as pas fait. J'espère que tu tiendras au moins celle sur ma fille, finit-elle en pleurant.

Alex était sans voix. Si elle s'attendait aux excuses de Sam, elle n'était pas prête à recevoir la vérité sur sa propre culpabilité. Elle savait qu'elle avait promis, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, mais elle était tellement heureuse de voir son amie vivante et libre. Innocemment, elle avait cru que la mère de famille serait sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle baissa le regard pour regarder ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement. D'un coup, elle était redevenue une petite fille qui venait de se faire attraper par sa mère après une n-ième blague méchante sur Kara. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle prenait conscience de la distance qui existait entre elles deux.

\- Je comprends, je m'excuse. Je sais que mêmes mes explications ne colmateront pas les fissures que j'ai laissé dans ta confiance. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai essayé, jusqu'au bout mais je n'ai pas pu. Désolée, dit Alex penaude.

\- Tu as raison, cela ne permet pas d'effacer l'ardoise. Mais je te pardonne car je sais que tu voulais faire bien et que je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises quand tu t'occuperas de Ruby…

\- Pourquoi je devrais prendre soin de ta fille ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers étonnée.

\- Je vais leur dire, Alexandra. Si tu n'es pas capable de me tuer, je suppose que tu n'es pas capable de me mettre en captivité dans une cellule du DEO.

\- Pardon ?! Non, Sam, ne fait pas ça ! Je vais trouver la solution, je te le promets. Je te le jure. Mais ne le dit pas aux autres…

\- Je ne mettrais plus jamais ma fille en danger. Je suis désolée Alexandra, Sam était déterminée.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de réussir avant, juste une. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire confiance, je demande juste ta pitié.

\- L'agent du DEO voyait son monde s'effondrer. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Sam derrière la vitre d'une des cellules de l'agence gouvernementale. Elle sentait que la solution existait et qu'elle pouvait la trouver. Elle pourrait même mettre Winn sur le coup. Mais avant, elle devait convaincre la personne qu'elle aimait et qui n'avait plus confiance en elle de ne pas se rendre.

\- Je t'ai vue ces derniers jours, je t'ai analysée et je pense que tu peux contenir Reign.

\- J'en doute mais je veux bien, pour Ruby, te laisser un peu de temps.

\- Disons jusqu'à la prochaine manifestation de la World Killer ? Si jamais je ne trouve pas de solution d'ici là, je t'enfermerais moi-même dans une de nos cellules. Mais d'ici, là n'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît.

\- Et si je tue la moitié de la ville à ma prochaine transformation ? Ce n'est pas toi qui vivras avec leur mort sur la conscience.

\- Si parce que depuis que je sais qui tu es, je prends la responsabilité de tout. Je vais au-delà de ma raison pour toi, parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Pas moi. C'est bien beau de parler mais ce ne sont que des paroles, je fais les actes.

\- Feras, corrigea l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Ferais. Soit je ne dis rien. Mais je ne resterais pas à National City, annonça la femme d'affaire.

\- Où iras-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne peux pas mettre Ruby en danger.

\- Mais d'autres personnes oui ? demanda sarcastiquement Alex, elle s'en voulut immédiatement, ce n'était pas en énervant Sam qu'elle arriverait à la convaincre.

\- Dis celle qui n'a pas pu achever Reign. –Ouch c'était un coup bas qui secoua la Danvers. – Alors, un vrai argument peut-être ?

\- Pour toi, j'avoue. Reign a beaucoup d'ennemis ici, je ne pense pas qu'elle prenne le dessus si tu es ailleurs.

\- Je sais où aller alors. L-Corp a des antennes dans le monde entier, il était prévu que je les visites sur deux ans. Je vais condenser mon calendrier.

\- Et Ruby ? demanda Alex.

\- Tu en prendras soin quand je serais loin et je rentrerais tous les WE pour la voir.

\- Que lui dira-t-on ?

\- Je lui dirais la vérité puisqu'il paraît qu'elle la connaît déjà, dit sèchement la mère de famille.

\- L'aînée des Danvers se contenta de faire un signe de tête. La directrice de L-Corp se leva en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Mon premier départ sera lundi matin, je te laisse le temps de rentrer chez toi et te préparer. Ruby sera chez toi à 7h. Bon rétablissement.

Le cœur d'Alex se brisait et les larmes pointaient au bord de ses yeux. Elle l'avait déçue, elle en payait les conséquences. Mais elle avait une dernière question.

\- Comment ils nous ont retrouvées ?

\- Reign a utilisé sa super vitesse pour sortir avant l'explosion. J'ai repris le contrôle à ce moment. Par chance mon téléphone était vivant, j'ai appelé le numéro d'urgence que tu m'avais donné.

\- Merci.

Sam ne s'était pas retournée pendant toute la conversation, brisant encore plus le cœur de l'aînée des Danvers. Elle prenait pleinement conscience qu'elle allait devoir ramer si elle voulait construire quelque chose avec la femme. Même de l'amitié.

C'est endormie mais le visage en larmes que Kara retrouva sa sœur dans l'infirmerie du DEO. Sam n'était plus là, cela voulait certainement que quelque chose c'était mal passé entre les deux femmes. Cette information attrista la kryptonienne qui imaginait la peine de sa sœur venait de cette histoire. Malgré sa curiosité, elle attendrait que sa sœur lui en parle. Par expérience, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'est avec ces pensées qu'elle attrapa la main de celle qui était sa sœur de cœur et veilla sur elle toute la nuit.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Qu'as-tu pensé de cette suite ? Effectivement les chapitres sont courts mais ils ont la même taille (approximativement). J'avoue que j'hésite à en publier 3 par semaine mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être aussi régulière, alors je réfléchis encore.**


	29. Chapitre 27,5 : Dans le mille

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

 **Je vous avez promis une surprise la voilà ! Un chapitre bonus écrit par nul autre La Chef ! Applaudissez-la bien fort, s'il vous plaît ! Je tiens à vous redire que sans elle, vous n'auriez pas cette histoire ni dans cette version ni dans aucune autre. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de laisser un petit commentaire pour elle en bas ! Et il faut que je le dise "en public" : Merci La Chef ! T'es la meilleure relectrice et marraine qu'une histoire peut avoir !**

 **Je suis obligée de mettre un petit commentaire sur l'épisode d'hier soir qui m'a scotché ! Sans rien spoiler, j'ai été surprise et admirative de la position "politique" qu'a prise la série.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27,5 : Dans le mille

Winn connecta son oreillette et entra en communication avec le Guardian.

\- On avait dit que tu ne devais pas être le Guardian sans moi.

\- Te revoilà, monsieur le lâcheur, bouda James immédiatement. C'est beaucoup plus dur d'être justicier tout seul et je sais très bien que Kara ne veut pas que je fasse de choses imprudentes. Mais tu préfères visiblement passer du temps avec Miss Luthor alors je m'occupe.

\- Oh, allez James ! Tu sais que je fais ça pour le travail…

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il se reprit :

\- Enfin, je ne dis pas que je fréquente Lena uniquement pour le travail. Enfin, si, c'est un peu le cas mais on commence à bien s'entendre. Et elle est très intelligente…

Soudain, les portes du camion dans lequel était réfugié Winn s'ouvrirent sur James. Vêtu de son armure de justicier, il avait l'air d'un géant. Sa silhouette se découpait parfaitement dans la nuit.

\- Bla bla et bla, dit-il en entrant dans le petit espace.

\- Pourquoi tu reviens déjà ? Il y a rien à faire dehors ? demanda l'informaticien en se levant.

\- Si tu étais là plus souvent, tu te rendrais compte qu'il ne se passe plus grand-chose à National City depuis quelques jours. L'affaire autour de Reign a calmé les ardeurs de certains et le DEO gère le reste.

\- James, je m'excuse de…

L'interpellé leva sa main pour l'arrêter et enleva son masque. En soupirant, il s'assit sur la chaise de Winn. Il passa une main sur son visage et déclara :

\- Je crois que je sais qui est Reign.

L'agent gouvernemental faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Avec une voix suraigüe, tentant de respirer normalement, il s'écria :

\- Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dis ? Non mais je sais pas…

\- Winn.

\- …tu aurais pu appeler dès que tu as su.

\- Winn.

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu le sais ?

Winn se calma enfin et regarda son ami journaliste qui essayait de le faire taire. James avait l'air calme, déterminé et un peu inquiet. Le petit brun se dit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la nouvelle. Il n'était pas prêt. En même temps, comment pourrait-il l'être ? Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que la menace du retour de Reign pesait. Depuis qu'elle avait attaqué la maison de Sam et Ruby, il avait l'impression de ne penser qu'à ça. Il se sentait d'ailleurs coupable dès que ses pensées s'égaraient et l'empêchaient de travailler efficacement, comme si tout était un peu sa faute. C'était stupide mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement…

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves formelles, commença James. Mais je suis journaliste et c'est mon job d'enquêter, d'étudier les pistes inexplorées par la police… ou le DEO.

L'informaticien était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il détestait cette manière de tourner autour du pot qu'avait le photographe mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait le laisser raconter les choses à sa manière sous peine de ne rien apprendre du tout. Il prit alors son mal en patience et écouta ce que le Guardian avait à dire.

\- Chez CatCo, tu te doutes bien que la majorité des articles de la semaine étaient dédiés à l'affaire sur Reign et j'ai pu avoir accès à beaucoup d'informations. Bien sûr, certaines étaient fausses et racontées par des personnes qui veulent que l'on s'intéresse à elles. Mais bref, j'ai étudié les faits réels et selon moi, les éléments concordent. Reign et Samantha Arias ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

Winn laisse passer quelques secondes, levant un sourcil, en attente d'informations complémentaires… qui ne vinrent pas. Surpris par la nouvelle, il eut un rire moqueur puis tenta de s'expliquer devant l'air blessé de son ami.

\- Premièrement, débuta Winn en pointant son index en l'air, Reign n'est pas une personne… C'est un monstre.

Il enchaîna avant que James, qui venait de prendre une expression outrée, ne parle. Il pointait ses doigts en l'air pour souligner son argumentation.

\- Deuxièmement, Sam est une personne gentille qui n'a rien à voir avec un monstre. Troisièmement, quelle est ton explication ? Parce que si c'est la théorie du « elles n'ont jamais été vues toutes les deux dans la même pièce en même temps », c'est n'importe quoi. Dans ce cas, je pourrais tout aussi bien être… Superman !

\- Non, Winn, tu ne pourrais pas.

\- Hum… C'était un mauvais exemple mais tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Ta théorie n'a aucune fondation.

\- Je…

\- En plus, ça ne marche pas parce que Ruby Arias a dit avoir vu Reign enlever sa mère. Elles étaient donc bien toutes les deux dans la même pièce. Ha ! ajouta-t-il, victorieux.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Reign a fait pour entrer dans la maison de la famille Arias sans commettre le moindre dégât. La seule fenêtre cassée a été rompue par l'intérieur, donc pour la sortie de Reign.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda l'informaticien, suspicieux.

\- Je suis journaliste, soupira James. J'ai mes sources, même au NCPD. Mais reprenons, si Reign a pu rentrer sans dégâts et emmener Sam sans traces de résistance, cela implique que les Arias l'ont faite rentrer volontairement et ne se méfiaient pas. Or, on sait tous que Reign est facilement reconnaissable. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle est venue à L-Corp juste après, elle était bien en costume. Parlons-en d'ailleurs de cette attaque à L-Corp. Pourquoi attaquer L-Corp juste après avoir kidnappé sa directrice ? Pour le dire à tout le monde et avoir une rançon ? Possible sauf que Reign n'a rien dit et, sans Ruby, personne n'aurait été au courant de cet enlèvement. Si Reign est Sam, cela explique qu'elle ait déjà été à l'intérieur de la maison lorsqu'elle est devenue Reign. Le lien mère-fille peut expliquer que Ruby ait été saine et sauve. Et une réminiscence de la mémoire de Sam peut également pousser Reign à se rendre à L-Corp…

\- Ruby aurait donc menti ?

\- Ruby est une enfant à qui on a volé la mère. Elle est terrorisée. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne reste jamais seule avec Sam. Alex est toujours avec elles. Elle est peut-être au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Tu divagues ! Alex est juste très proche de Sam et Ruby. Et je ne la vois pas cacher une information aussi importante à sa sœur et au DEO. Non, Alex est digne de confiance.

James acquiesça puis lâcha son dernier argument.

\- Sam souffre de pertes de mémoire. J'ai l'impression qu'elles concordent avec les apparitions de Reign.

\- Je n'y crois pas, James. Je te pensais meilleur journaliste ! Tu penses savoir qui est Reign et tu accuses une femme qui souffre déjà bien assez d'amnésie, qui essayes d'empêcher sa maison d'être détruite par un monstre et qui protège sa fille. D'ailleurs, comment expliques-tu que, justement, Sam ait une fille, ait pu aller à l'hôpital, puisse avoir mal ?

\- Je ne l'explique pas, Winn. Je sais que je n'ai pas tous les éléments mais mon instinct me dit que j'ai raison.

L'agent du DEO éclata de rire, mit une tape sur l'épaule de son ami et s'exclama :

\- Mon pauvre Guardian ! C'est la peur ou l'inactivité qui te fait perdre la tête. « Ton instinct ? » Tu devrais peut-être penser à prendre des vacances. Ou arrêter de fréquenter des super-héros, tu commences à voir des Kryptoniens partout…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du camion mais se retourna avant de partir.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne remettras pas ce costume sans moi. J'y tiens quand même.

Les deux amis savaient tous les deux qu'à travers le costume, Winn essayait de se racheter devant James pour ne pas avoir été d'accord avec lui.

\- C'est promis.

En s'éloignant, l'informaticien sourit et se dit que James avait des idées farfelues quelques fois… Mais si jamais, au grand jamais, il avait raison et que Sam était bien Reign, il se jura de ne jamais révéler cette conversation. Il aurait trop honte… Et se sentirait trop coupable d'avoir laissé passer l'occasion de démasquer la Kryptonienne démoniaque…

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: La question c'est "est-ce que Sam va accepter l'aide d'Alex maintenant ?". Oui, il reste une part d'humanité en elle, une part maternelle mais pour combien de temps ?**

 **joegana** **: Merci ! Je suis touchée de la portée que peuvent avoir mes mots. Moi aussi, je me détesterais sûrement de faire des chapitres aussi courts mais je me mets trop facilement en retard en lisant des FanFictions alors je fais des chapitres courts pour pas mettre les autres en retard. Relis tout tant que tu le peux, après ça sera trop long ;)**


	30. Chapitre 28 : Discussions Parallèles

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **On reprend la trame principale plus sombre que la parenthèse que nous a offerte La Chef ! Elle a répondu à ta review en bas HeroWitch.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Discussions parallèles

Le lendemain soir, Sam traversait les couloirs des locaux de L-Corp, elle avait profité de sa fille toute la journée. Elle lui avait dit la vérité et Ruby avait compris. Elle avait été plutôt contente par l'arrangement qu'elle avait passé avec Alexandra. Mais ce soir, elle avait demandé sa soirée à l'adolescente. Elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie et sa fille l'avait bien compris. C'est pour ça qu'elle se trouvait désormais devant l'assistante de sa patronne qui lui expliquait que Miss Luthor était dans son labo. Sans écouter la fin de la phrase, sûrement quelque chose comme « il ne faut pas la déranger », Sam fit demi-tour et rentra dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre l'étage inférieur.

Elle était étonnée de savoir que son amie travaillait dans son laboratoire. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne travaillait pas sur un projet pour l'entreprise. Elle fût encore plus surprise, quand, ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit un étrange tableau. L'agent Schott était là à écouter religieusement son amie parler de ce qu'elle pensait être de la physique quantique. Le bruit de la porte se refermant les sortit de leur bulle. Winn décréta immédiatement qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir en voyant la mère de famille. Il fit la bise à Lena et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci sourit, encore un peu plus, car l'apparition de sa meilleure amie avait comme enlevé cette jalousie qu'elle sentait sommeiller en elle. Elle prit Sam dans ses bras pendant que le jeune homme rangeait ses affaires.

\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? demanda Sam alors que Winn passait la porte.

\- Deux moyens de contrer Reign, l'attaque et la défense, répondit son amie tout sourire.

Cette nouvelle mit un coup de massue à la mère de famille, son visage se referma immédiatement ce que remarqua la femme aux yeux verts. Lena se fustigea d'avoir parlé de la World Killer alors que son amie avait été attaquée par deux fois par celle-ci en moins d'une semaine. Mais en regardant de plus près, elle lut au fond des yeux de Sam quelque chose de plus profond, comme une promesse brisée. Elle demanda alors :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, tu veux en parler ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Mais pas ici. Et en parlant de fort, j'ai besoin d'alcool. Fort.

La Luthor ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de prendre sa veste et le bras de Sam pour l'emmener chez elle. C'était une discussion entre meilleures amies, personne n'avait besoin d'entendre ça.

xxx

Kara finissait la vaisselle du repas dans son appartement. Elle réfléchissait à la façon de redonner le sourire à sa sœur. Quand un soupir lui parvint de la masse avachie dans son canapé, elle décida que c'était celui de trop.

\- Stop ! J'en ai marre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne vas pas bien et moi ça me fout le moral à zéro.

Alex sursauta en entendant sa cadette la sermonner. Puis elle se referma sur elle, elle l'entendait que l'eau coulait toujours. Elle espérait que la Kryptonienne oublierait sa question. Alors elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et laissa couler. N'entendant pas un bruit, même avec super-ouïe, Kara secoua la tête. Sa sœur la désespérait quand elle était comme ça. Depuis la veille au soir, elle avait réduit sa parole au strict minimum. Mais elle avait laissé sa mauvaise humeur emplir l'appartement de sa sœur sans gêne. La Kryptonienne prit le soin d'essuyer ce qu'elle venait de nettoyer et de le ranger puis elle prit la direction du salon.

Elle s'assit sur la table basse de manière à être face à son aînée. Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, Alex releva la tête pour croiser le regard de celle qui avait changé sa vie en débarquant sur Terre, 20 ans plus tôt. Elle croisa son regard qui était doux et triste pour elle, mais aussi déterminé à en découdre.

\- Sam, je t'ai toujours soutenue. Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas. Alors, s'il te plaît parle-moi. Admets que j'ai le droit d'être étonnée, tu pars avec Sam alors que tu découvres que tu peux peut-être l'aimer. Tu reviens deux jours plus tard, après avoir encore une fois rencontrée Reign et c'est la guerre entre vous deux.

\- D'accord, je vais t'expliquer. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un verre.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, Kara avait ramené un grand verre de soda. Sa sœur était sous médicament, jamais elle ne lui donnerait de l'alcool. Elle avait aussi verrouillé son appartement, fermé ses fenêtres et elle éteignait son téléphone. C'était une discussion entre sœurs, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Supergirl était née pour sauver Alex, aujourd'hui, c'était à Kara de le faire. Peu importe si le mal se déchaînait sur la ville.

xxx

Elle porta son verre de whisky à ses lèvres. Lena se servait le sien. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le canapé de l'appartement de la Luthor. Après avoir goûté sa boisson, l'hôte lança les hostilités.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu te souviens ce que je te racontais ce matin ?

\- Que tu cherchais tes origines avec Alex ? Oui.

\- Exactement, reprit la mère de famille sans regarder son amie. C'est ce qu'on a fait en prenant la route vers chez la femme qui m'a élevée. J'avais demandé à Alex de me laisser faire la conversation. Elle était là pour me soutenir, pas pour parler avec Patricia. Alors qu'elle m'attaquait une fois de plus, Alex a ouvert la bouche. Elle l'a menacée. Elle lui a sorti tout son dossier ! Elle avait fouillé sa vie ! Et la mienne ! – Sam criait en serrant son verre qui se brisa. – Pardon. Elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans cette conversation, cela ne la concernait pas.

\- Sam, répondit Lena en posant sa main sur son bras pour la calmer. Elle a voulu t'aider, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

\- En faire trop ? Elle lui a mis son arme sur la tempe, je ne la reconnaissais pas.

\- Tu lui as demandé ses raisons ? demanda la propriétaire de L-Corp, étonnée par le comportement décrit par son amie.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai demandé mais je n'ai jamais eu la réponse, Reign nous a trouvé à cet instant.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, les deux brunes réfléchissant à cette étrange histoire.

xxx

A plusieurs blocs de là, Alex finissait de conter la même histoire à sa sœur. C'était Sam qui avait trouvé cette version de leur dispute après les questions de Ruby sur sa mauvaise humeur. L'aînée des Danvers n'aimait pas se dépeindre comme ça mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à sa sœur. C'était elle la coupable après tout. Elle but une gorgée en attendant la question de sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Elle avait besoin de toi pour la soutenir, pas lui faire peur. Je ne te comprends pas. Tu dis l'aimer et tu la terrorises.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je suis énervée. J'ai blessé la personne que j'aime. Ce matin, je me disais que j'avais une chance et pourtant, j'ai tout ruiné. Putain de sentiments ! dit Alex en explosant en larmes.

\- Chuuuuut, tout va bien. Je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnera un jour.

Kara passait une main dans le dos de son aînée pour essayer de la consoler, elle était complétement ahurie. Le silence entrecoupé de sanglots revint dans l'appartement, les deux sœurs se demandant comment une telle histoire avait pu arriver.

xxx

Après avoir nettoyé les restes de son verre, Sam s'en resservit un. Maintenant qu'elle avait laissé exploser sa rancœur. Elle devait discuter avec sa patronne.

\- Lena ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut bosser, s'il te plaît ?

\- Mais tu reprends que lundi, je t'ai dit que tu étais en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée de Ruby.

\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais entreprendre le tour du monde qu'on a programmé pour visiter les antennes de L-Corp.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda son amie étonnée.

\- J'ai besoin de quitter la ville. J'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires, mes absences, Reign qui m'en veut, Alex…

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que Reign en profite que tu sois esseulée ?

\- Non, de toute façon pour tout le reste ça vaut le coup.

\- Très bien, mais on verra cela lundi et tu pourras partir la semaine prochaine, essaya de négocier Lena étonnée de ce départ précipité qui ne ressemblait pas à son amie.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, j'aimerais partir lundi. Je profite de Ruby puis je pars.

\- Et Ruby justement, que vas-tu faire d'elle ?

\- Alex s'en occupera, elle m'a trahie mais elle reste proche de Ruby et digne de confiance pour la protéger, répondit Sam.

\- Je peux le faire aussi, se proposa la Luthor.

\- Non, toi, tu dois trouver un moyen d'arrêter Reign. D'ailleurs, Winn dans ton labo, ça a commencé quand ?

\- Lundi après-midi, il m'a appelée pour me demander de l'aide.

\- Et L-Corp, quand est-ce que tu t'en occupes ?

\- J'ai déléguée, je suis fatiguée des réunions.

\- Je te comprends, répondit Sam en éclatant de rire.

Les deux femmes continuèrent la discussion sur leur travail jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

 **RAR by La Chef:**

 **HeroWitch** **: Merci HeroWitch, le pari est réussi si je t'ai fait rire ! J'avais effectivement envie de faire un chapitre un peu plus léger faisant intervenir James parce que c'est finalement un personnage qu'on voit assez peu (même dans la série finalement). Et c'est vrai que c'est souvent dur d'imaginer le côté sombre de quelqu'un qu'on apprécie... Pas sûr que Winn se vante d'avoir dit ça plus tard... 😉**

 **Je finis par un petit mot à mon auteure favorite ! Merci de t'être mise à l'écriture et de m'avoir permis de m'y mettre aussi. J'adore avoir quelqu'un à qui faire mes remarques sur les épisodes de Supergirl et je t'adore toi !**


	31. Chapitre 29 : Une distance douloureuse

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **On se rapproche d'un moment fort de cette histoire où Alex et Sam vont faire face à leurs actes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Une distance douloureuse

Ruby terminait ses devoirs alors que sa mère finissait de cuisiner. Elle était contente de la voir et de pouvoir passer son week-end avec elle. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle faisait le yoyo entre chez Alex et sa maison. Un mois qu'elle voyait sa mère et celle qu'elle considérait comme son mentor s'enfoncer dans leur travail. Si l'aînée des Danvers lui demandait toujours comment allait sa mère, le contraire n'était pas vrai. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que sa mère mourrait d'envie de savoir. Elle en avait marre de cette atmosphère pesante. Alors, s'apprêtant à prendre une remarque acerbe en retour, elle dit :

\- Alexandra va bien, son dos n'est plus bleu et elle pourra bientôt enlever son attelle. Elle dit qu'elle te comprend.

Un petit « Merci » lui parvint, si faible que Ruby pensa l'avoir inventé. Ces nouvelles enlevèrent un poids des épaules de Sam. Elle avait essayé de mettre de la distance avec l'aînée de Danvers mais cela ne l'aidait pas à accepter sa condition de Kryptonienne. Et cette simple remarque de sa fille ramenait des questions qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier. Elles passèrent à table et la mère en profita pour questionner sa fille sur sa semaine. Mais quelque part dans sa tête les souvenirs de son voyage avec Alex revenaient. Elle n'écoutait plus Ruby et quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle décréta qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle. Elle s'était perdue dans son travail ce dernier mois. Elle se leva devant sa fille étonnée.

\- Je suis désolée Ruby, je me sens pas très bien. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- C'est Reign ? Tu veux que j'appelle Alexandra ?

\- Non, je vais juste faire un tour du quartier. Fini de manger et au lit, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. Peut-être que j'irai voir Lena. Je préviens la voisine, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler s'il y a un souci.

Même si cela attristait Ruby de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec sa mère qu'elle ne voyait déjà plus beaucoup, elle se leva et déposa une bise sur sa joue. Sam attrapa sa veste et sortit. La pluie tombait en grosses gouttes mais elle s'en foutait.

Ses pas la menèrent vers le centre-ville de National City, elle vaquait au grès de ses envies. Quand elle trouva un parc ouvert, elle s'y engouffra. Malgré la pluie qui tombait toujours, elle s'assit sur une balançoire et se laissa bercer par le mouvement. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus étranges, elle ne se souvenait plus des cheminements que son esprit avait suivis mais elle était là à se dire que si sa vie devait finir, elle regretterait certaines choses. Bien sûr, les bons moments avec sa fille, ceux avec Lena, ne pas être retournée dans le Sud de la France qu'elle aimait tant avec Ruby, apprendre l'italien, découvrir l'amour avec une femme… Depuis qu'elle avait eu sa fille, elle n'était plus sortit avec un homme. Par contre, elle s'était parfois rendu compte qu'elle regardait les femmes plus que les hommes. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier ses pensées.

Elle avait plus urgent à réfléchir, comment continuer à tenir à tête à Reign. Semaine après semaine, elle sentait ses forces la fuir. Alex pourrait l'aider. Elle était belle. Elle aimait les femmes. Sam l'imaginait douce et tendre en amour. La World Killer pompait toute son énergie, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Et ses pas l'avaient menée au bas de l'immeuble de l'aînée des Danvers.

Il n'y avait plus de concierge en bas du bâtiment mais elle connaissait le code, Ruby lui avait donné un jour. Elle avait décrété que ça pouvait être utile. Ce soir c'était le cas, elle monta dans l'ascenseur quand il arriva et appuya sur l'étage d'Alex. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce besoin impulsif de contact physique mais elle sentait que c'était Sam et pas Reign qui le cherchait donc elle ne fit pas marche arrière.

* * *

Toc-Toc-Toc, Alex se leva de son canapé en déposant son ordinateur sur la table basse. Les coups frappés à sa porte laissaient transparaître de l'urgence de la situation. Elle s'interrogea sur l'identité de son visiteur à une heure aussi tardive. La fenêtre laissait entrer le bruit de la pluie qui tombait dehors.

Toc-Toc-Toc, le bruit était toujours aussi déterminé. Elle vérifia par acquis de conscience que son arme était bien sur la commode de l'entrée en déverrouillant la porte. Puis elle l'ouvrit. L'agent Danvers fût étonnée de trouver une Samantha trempée de la tête aux pieds comme si elle avait passé des heures dehors. Elle n'eût pas le temps de réagir que la femme face à elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa. Le cerveau de l'aînée des Danvers disjoncta et son cœur s'emballa. Le baiser était violent comme trop plein d'envie. Mais les neurones d'Alex se reconnectèrent et elle prit sur elle de repousser son amie. Elle avait rêvé de cela mais pas dans ses conditions, pas sans une discussion avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Samantha ?

\- J'en ai envie, pas toi ?

L'agent du DEO ne savait pas quoi dire, oui, elle en avait envie mais pas comme ça. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre. Sam avait pris ça pour un oui et la serrait contre elle trempant ses affaires. Sa main sur la nuque de l'agent l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser. Il y avait une forme d'impatience dans ses gestes. Alex réussit à refermer la porte d'entrée et diriger la brune vers le lit. C'est quand elles tombèrent dessus qu'elle réussit à poser une dernière question.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui, lui répondit son amie les yeux dans les yeux. Et toi ? Si tu ne veux pas, je pars.

\- Reste.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est le bruit de la douche qui réveilla Alex. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, pourquoi elle avait accepté ? Elle sentait que cette nuit n'avait rien changé. La sortie de Sam habillée de la salle de bain lui confirma cette idée. C'est sans la remarquer que la mère de famille récupéra sa veste au sol et ouvrit la porte.

\- Alors on part en douce après avoir débarqué au milieu de la nuit. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois des explications ? Ou au moins, écoute-moi.

Sam referma la porte et se retourna mais ne fit pas un pas. Alors Alex reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée, si tu penses que je t'ai trahie. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Il faut que tu saches que je pensais principalement à Ruby, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tiré. Tu n'es pas Reign et tu peux la vaincre, je le sais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre Alexandra, Reign est de plus en plus dure à maintenir.

\- Tu la sens ?

\- Bien sûre depuis notre voyage, Reign est toujours dans mon esprit. Elle hurle de me laisser faire la justice. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

Sur cette phrase, elle quitta l'appartement, laissant une Alex totalement abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Une partie d'elle était ravie de savoir que si un jour elles se réconciliaient, il y aurait possibilité qu'une histoire naisse entre elles. Mais elle était loin de pouvoir dire à son amie son amour pour elle. En effet, Samantha n'avait même pas l'air intéressée par ses excuses.

Pour arrêter de se morfondre, l'agent du DEO se motiva pour sortir de son lit. Après un passage par la salle de bain, elle prit un café et mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Elle referma sa porte et descendit les escaliers au petit pas. Elle attaqua son jogging, se laissant bercer par la musique et ses pas. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir recommencer à courir même si c'était beaucoup moins loin qu'avant sa blessure. Comme avant, elle finit par un tour du parc en bas de son appartement. Elle arriva aux balançoires qui avaient accueilli quelques heures plus tôt son amie. Et sans le savoir, elle répéta les mêmes gestes qu'elle en s'asseyant sur l'une d'elle.

En quelques heures les choses avaient définitivement changé entre les deux femmes mais l'amour d'Alex n'en était que plus fort. Sam aussi repensait à leur nuit charnelle, elle avait cédé à ses envies, bien humaines. En y repensant, pendant les heures au creux des bras de l'aînée des Danvers, elle n'avait pas entendu une seule fois Reign. Ce simple répit lui avait fait le plus grand bien, rechargeant ses batteries pour quelques jours. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Alex, elle la comprenait pourtant. Mais Ruby qui arriva et lui fit un énorme câlin la ramena à la réalité.

* * *

\- Agent Danvers, vous avez quelqu'un qui vous demande à l'accueil.

Alexandra se tourna étonnée vers l'agent qui venait de sortir cette phrase. Qui pouvait bien venir la chercher au DEO ? Il y avait peu de gens dans son entourage qui connaissait l'agence gouvernementale sans avoir le droit de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Même Lena avait eût les accès la semaine précédente, Winn ayant décrété que certaines de leurs expériences nécessitaient les infrastructures du DEO. Ils avançaient bien mais toujours rien de concluant.

Elle remercia l'agent et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En descendant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir cuisiner à Ruby le soir même. On était jeudi et Sam devait la récupérer le lendemain, ça serait la première fois qu'elle la reverrait depuis la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. Lundi, elle s'était contentée de récupérer l'adolescente à la fin du collège.

Les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent et elle leva le regard vers la banque d'accueil. Elle était là ! Debout, à l'attendre, son impatience ou son stress se lisant dans le tapotement de son pied. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la brune, elle fût marquée par la fatigue qu'il s'y lisait. Ses yeux bruns lui renvoyaient une fatigue mais elle semblait ailleurs, comme dans un combat interne. « Reign » pensa l'agent et les mots de Sam lui confirmèrent.

\- Je ne peux plus, Alex. Tu dois m'enfermer, dit-elle en tendant ses poignets.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: C'est même pas des vérités alors ça fait plus mal ! Alex pourra toujours compter sur Kara !**


	32. Chapitre 30 : Résignation

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, avec un petit plus, le débrief de ce chapitre par la Chef en fin de chapitre. Ca ne durera pas longtemps mais ça permet de répondre aux questions que certains peuvent se poser.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Résignation

\- Je ne peux plus, Alex. Tu dois m'enfermer, dit-elle en me tendant ses poignets.

L'agent du DEO repoussa ses mains, signa le registre de l'accueil et prit par l'épaule son amie. Elle ressentit le frisson qui traversa Sam au contact de leur deux corps. Le pas lourd, elle l'emmena vers la boîte de métal qu'elle avait quitté moins de cinq minutes plus tôt le cœur léger. Alex n'essayait pas de faire changer d'avis la brune, elle savait que si elle était rentrée plus tôt et qu'elle était venue la voir elle, c'est qu'il était l'heure. Elle reconnaissait sa force d'esprit d'avoir conscience qu'elle devait se livrer.

Elle lui fit prendre plusieurs couloirs puis elle arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'était pas prête à voir son amie entourée de criminels notoires, elle l'installa donc dans la petite pièce où Mon-El avait séjourné à son arrivée sur Terre. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à la mère de famille de s'installer. Lentement comme si son corps pesait des tonnes, Sam accomplit les derniers mètres. Une fois qu'elle fût de l'autre côté du panneau transparent, elle se retourna. L'agent du DEO activa les sécurités. Même le nouveau champ de force que Lena avait inventé et que Supergirl avait approuvé le matin même. Puis elle se plaça face à celle qu'elle aimait.

Elle sentit la super héroïne arriver dans son dos et se placer à ses côtés. Elle savait que Kara l'avait entendu ouvrir la cellule. Elle lui demanda surprise :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu emprisonnes une humaine dans une cellule kryptonienne Alex.

\- Je n'aurais pas le courage de m'expliquer plusieurs fois, tu peux aller chercher J'onn, s'il te plaît, répondit sa sœur la voix tremblante et sans quitter Sam du regard.

\- Je voudrais que Lena soit là aussi, demanda la directrice de L-Corp.

Supergirl regarda sa sœur pour avoir son avis, elle n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne voulait pas faire de bêtises.

\- Elle a raison, Lena devrait être là. Fais venir l'agent Schott aussi. Et il faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un qui s'occupe de Ruby à la sortie des cours. Elle finit à 16h.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sur ses mots, la Kryptonienne partit en utilisant sa super vitesse. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les quatre personnes entouraient les deux amies toujours face à face. J'onn avait fait ramener des chaises sentant que la discussion allait être longue. Lena s'était assisse au plus près de la vitre et Winn avait décalé sa chaise pour rester à porter au cas où. Mais Supergirl continuait à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

\- Sokao. (S'il te plaît)

L'interjection kryptonienne arrêta net la fille d'acier. Si Alex lui demandait dans sa langue c'est que c'était important pour elle. Alors, elle vint poser sa chaise à côté de celle du directeur. Dans sa cellule, la mère de famille décida de s'installer à même le sol et, comme un miroir, Alex fit de même. Elles n'avaient pas quitté le regard de leur vis-à-vis. Chacune essayant de lire en l'autre ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je vais commencer, débuta Sam voyant que l'agent du DEO était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir faire ça plus doucement mais je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps. – Des froncements de sourcils apparurent sur les différents visages. Une première larme s'écoula sur le visage d'Alex. – Je suis Reign.

\- Quoi ?! furent les réactions de Lena et Winn.

\- Comment tu as pu me cacher ça, Alex ! cria Supergirl.

\- Vous êtes sûres de vous ? demanda le directeur du DEO.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant vous savez, ajouta l'informaticien.

\- Je crois que ce n'est malheureusement pas une blague Winn, lui apprit la Luthor.

Elle avait observé attentivement sa meilleure amie et elle n'y lisait que du soulagement qu'ils soient au courant et un combat intérieur. Elle prit conscience de sa fatigue extrême et regretta d'avoir passé tant d'heures dans son laboratoire. Ce fût la voix d'Alex qui les fit se reconcentrer.

\- Oui, nous sommes sûres… J'ai rencontré Reign deux fois et toutes les absences de Samantha correspondent aux attaques de la World Killer. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a blessée mais la Kryptonienne. – Lena et Winn échangèrent un regard entendu. La femme d'affaire ne s'était pas trompée dans ses calculs. – Le lieu où vous nous avez retrouvées, celui que j'ai détruit. C'était un sanctuaire kryptonien, il y avait un ordinateur tel que tu me l'as décrit Supergirl. Je me suis battue contre elle mais je n'ai pas pu l'achever. Je voyais trop Sam…

\- Alex a raison. Je n'avais pas conscience de cette identité avant notre road trip en Arizona. Il y avait bien des indices mais je n'ai pas voulu les comprendre. Je n'aurais pas été Reign, je serais certainement morte le jour de l'attaque de la conférence de L-Corp. – Cette annonce fit frissonner Alex et toutes les personnes derrières elle. Mais la brune continua non sans avoir grimacé, le combat dans sa tête faisant rage. – Je n'ai découvert Reign que lorsqu'elle m'a permis de voir la mise à mort d'Alex. – Supergirl se retenait de détruire un mur. Heureusement que Sam était là et pas Reign parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entendre cela. Si la World Killer était là, elle l'aurait tuée. – Pendant tout le combat j'étais là, essayant de raisonner la personnalité qui avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. Je n'ai pu reprendre les commandes qu'après l'explosion. J'ai bien essayé de sauver Alex toute seule mais je n'avais plus de forces, c'est là que j'ai appelé le DEO. C'est sur le chemin du retour que j'ai pris conscience de la voix de Reign qui me parlait. – Elle secoua la tête comme pour prouver que c'était désagréable. – Depuis, elle ne lâche rien, ne me laissant aucun répit. J'ai essayé de la noyer sous le boulot mais elle revient plus forte encore le soir. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours et je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sur ce rythme. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que le DEO me mette en détention.

C'était un trop plein d'informations pour Lena et Supergirl. L'une découvrait que son amie lui avait mentit pendant des semaines voir des mois. La seconde tentait de comprendre. Winn se demandait déjà s'il arriverait à dormir dans les prochains jours. Vu l'état de la Luthor et d'Alex, il serait mis sous pression. Le seul qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis, c'était le directeur du DEO. Au fur à mesure des révélations, il avait vu Alex hésiter entre le regarder pour connaître son avis, y trouver du réconfort, et garder le contact visuel avec la femme devant elle. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, il lui aurait dit d'ouvrir son cœur. Qu'elle ne devait pas toujours réfléchir et se laisser porter quelques fois avait du bon mais les choses n'étaient pas simples.

Lena bougea la première, se levant pour aller s'installer à côté de la vitre de la cellule. Le mouvement fit tourner le regard à Sam qui brisa le lien qu'elle avait établi avec l'aînée des Danvers. Elle avait tant d'énergie et de courage dans ce simple regard. Elle avait lu dans les yeux de l'agent la volonté de l'aider, la détermination pour trouver une solution, de la tendresse, de l'amour ? Elle ne savait dire mais après un mois de dispute, cela l'avait libéré d'un poids. Et surtout, repoussé Reign loin dans sa conscience.

Alex fût comme libérée au moment où leurs regards ne se croisèrent plus. Elle surprit tout le monde en se précipitant à l'extérieur de la salle. Identifiant un temps de pause dans cette après-midi qui s'annonçait longue, la fille d'acier s'approcha de J'onn J'ozz et commença à discuter avec lui à voix basse.

Se sentant de trop dans la pièce, l'agent Schott décida de partir à la recherche d'Alex. Elle avait son avis à donner sur la suite des évènements. Il avait envie de soutenir Lena mais pour le moment elle avait besoin de s'expliquer avec sa meilleure amie. Marchant dans les couloirs, il laissa ses pensées s'évader. Il était admiratif de la volonté de faire de Sam qui avait réussi à contenir la World Killer. Il avait été étonné par le comportement de la grande sœur de sa meilleure amie, elle avait laissé transparaître tellement de fissures dans son comportement. Lui qui la voyait comme une agente badass ne montrant jamais son cœur au boulot, excepté pour Kara, il avait découvert l'amour qu'elle portait à ses amis. Enfin, si Sam était bien qu'une amie pour elle, il avait douté un instant.

Au grès de ses pas, il passa devant les toilettes, il s'arrêta en entendant les pleurs dans les cabinets féminins. Il toqua contre la porte mais cela n'eût aucun effet. Les sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas. Hésitant, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Personne. Il prit son courage à deux mains, si une agente était dedans, il allait se faire pourrir et nul doute qu'Alex lui passerait un savon pour ce comportement. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, passa la tête et fût arrêté par la vue de l'aînée des Danvers assisse à même le sol. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança, il avait une mission : consoler un cœur brisé.

* * *

 _ **Le débrief de la chef :**_

 _ **Chef : J'aime beaucoup les relations Alex/Sam et Lena/Winn en tout cas. Mais j'avoue que je regrette un peu que la relation entre Alex et Kara soit pas un peu plus approfondie.**_

 _ **Erec : ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que Kara est dans la boucle, elle apparaîtra plus avec Alex mais aussi les autres**_

 _ **C. : Ah cool ! Parce que c'est vrai que c'est quand même quelqu'un d'important pour Alex ! Et par exemple, dans ce chapitre, Kara dit un truc du genre "comment tu as pu me cacher ça, Alex ?" et je regrette un peu que ça n'est pas été relevé un peu plus. Mais bon, tant mieux si ça arrive !**_

 _ **E. : La confrontation va avoir lieu, quelque part elle ne pouvait pas laisser éclater sa colère devant tout le monde, elle était Supergirl mais c'est certainement Kara la plus blessée**_

 _ **C. : Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il y avait Sam et Lena ! Mais je pensais juste à une remarque du style "Alex fut blessée d'avoir déçue sa sœur mais elle ne regrettait pas ses décisions". Un truc tout simple**_

 _ **E. : Alex elle est dans un autre monde à cet instant, elle ne regarde même pas J'onn alors qu'elle peut se faire virer**_

 _ **C. : C'est vrai ça se tient**_

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Il n'y avait pas que de la tendresse entre Alex et Sam mais surtout de l'abandon de la seconde. Reign n'est pas encore là mais elle blesse quand même.**


	33. Chapitre 31 : Réactions

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Aujourdd'hui on voit les réactions de tout le monde à cette annonce si importante.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Réactions

Quand les deux agents du DEO revinrent, Alex avait effacé toutes les traces de larmes de son visage. Dès leur entrée dans la salle, le silence se fit. Lena quitta sa place devant la vitre de la cellule pour se rassoir sur sa chaise, Winn la rejoignit en quelques pas. Dans un geste qui n'échappait plus à l'aînée des Danvers, il passa un bras sur le dossier de l'assisse. Supergirl semblait plus apaisée J'onn avait un léger sourire en coin malgré les problèmes que de telles annonces apportaient. Alex se rassit au sol face à la mère de famille mais de trois quart afin de voir tout le monde.

Quand tout le monde fût installé, le silence s'installa dans la pièce personne ne sachant quoi dire. Ce fût finalement Lena qui craqua :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? On ne va pas laisser Samantha enfermée dans une cellule ad vitam aeternam.

\- Mais on ne peut pas risquer que Reign prenne le dessus sur mon esprit non plus, déclara tranquillement son amie.

\- Je propose que Miss Arias reste dans cette cellule jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution avec les agents Danvers et Schott, dit J'onn J'ozz. Je vais rester discuter avec vous Samantha, voir si ma condition de Martien ne peut pas vous aider.

\- Je préférerais parler à Sam la première, coupa Supergirl.

Alex fût surprise par l'intervention de sa sœur et lui jeta un regard qui n'obtint pas de réponse. Par contre, une discussion silencieuse avait lieu entre le directeur du DEO et la Kryptonienne. Le premier finit par capituler.

\- Soit, Supergirl je vous laisse la primeur de l'interview de notre invitée.

\- Alex ?

L'intéressée reporta son regard sur la femme derrière la vitre qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais retourner auprès de Ruby, s'il te plaît. Explique-lui la situation. Dis-lui que je l'aime et que j'ai confiance en vous pour trouver une solution. C'est une vérité, ses yeux avaient quitté l'aînée des Danvers pour se porter sur l'ensemble du groupe, j'ai confiance en vous.

\- C'est pour ça que Winn et moi, on repart directement chez L-Corp travailler, déclara la Luthor en se levant de son siège. Je reviendrais te voir demain Sam.

\- Je vais chercher Ruby, je passerais demain matin, déclara à son tour Alex.

Elle posa sa main contre la vitre de la cellule et rapidement la mère de famille vient poser la sienne en miroir. Quittant cette vision des yeux pour croiser ceux de la brune, l'agent du DEO fût soufflée par la puissance des sentiments qu'elle y lisait. Beaucoup de peur, bien sûr, mais aussi du courage et de la foi. Il fallut quelques minutes aux deux femmes pour se séparer et ce fût encore une fois Sam qui recula la première. Elle avait aussi lu beaucoup de choses dans le regard de son amie. Encore une fois, il lui avait semblé voir de l'amour briller mais cela lui semblait étrange. Elle en avait peur autant qu'elle avait envie d'y plonger indéfiniment. Elle entendit vaguement celle qui prendrait désormais soin de sa fille à temps plein saluer les autres personnes présentes et s'en aller.

* * *

Après avoir dit au revoir à son tour, Winn courut rattraper la femme d'affaire qui était déjà dans les couloirs du DEO pressée de retourner dans son labo. Il s'engouffra à la dernière seconde dans l'ascenseur. Profitant de la descente, il scruta sa collaboratrice. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait plus, il voyait clairement la pression qui s'ajoutait sur ses épaules et la peur qu'elle ressentait pour son amie. C'était des micromouvements dans la posture si fière et stoïque de la milliardaire mais s'il les voyait c'était que la brune était très affectée par cette histoire. En une fraction de seconde, il décida qu'ils ne travailleraient pas ce soir.

\- Je refuse qu'on retourne chez L-Corp, dit-il calmement.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Lena étonnée.

\- Tu essayes de le cacher mais je sais que tu es touchée par l'histoire qui se déroule sous nos yeux. C'est normal, Sam est ta meilleure amie. Mais il y a aussi de la lassitude dans notre projet, on travaille d'arrache-pied dessus depuis plus d'un mois et les résultats ne sont pas concluant. Moi, ça me fatigue et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Alors ce soir, j'ai juste envie de faire une soirée off. De la musique, une bière et toi, si tu veux m'accompagner. Et à mon avis tu devrais. On peut parler de Sam mais pas de physique quantique, ni d'expériences. Demain, 8h, on est frais et dispo sur le pont pour combattre la tempête. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Winn était essoufflé, il avait parlé d'un seul coup. Il ne voulait pas que son amie le coupe dans son argumentation. Il avait essayé de faire passer le message depuis quelques jours déjà : Lena travaillait trop, lui aussi pour être à sa hauteur. Elle avait besoin de temps en dehors du labo. Elle devait aussi s'ouvrir, même pour lui, les révélations de Sam étaient un trop plein d'informations. Il espérait qu'une soirée permettrait à la brune de se livrer.

Quand il eût récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal, il risqua un regard vers la femme à ses côtés toujours silencieuse. Elle analysait les paroles de son collaborateur et elle était étonnée, vexée un peu aussi, qu'il est tant raison. Etait-elle aussi lisible ? Ou seulement pour lui ? Toujours était-il que sa proposition d'une soirée tranquille lui plaisait. C'est pourquoi les deux scientifiques sortirent des locaux de l'agence gouvernementale en direction de l'Alien's Bar.

* * *

Plusieurs étages plus haut, J'onn J'ozz avait laissé Supergirl face à son amie. La Kryptonienne était stressée, elle savait que les minutes à venir pouvaient faire basculer sa vie. Mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire pour aider Sam dans son combat avec Reign. Elle avait fait un choix que le directeur du DEO avait fini par approuver devant tous ses arguments. Mais Alex n'avait aucune idée de celui-ci et faire cela dans son dos dérangeait la petite sœur qu'elle était. Prenant une grande respiration, elle s'avança et s'assit face à la captive à quelques centimètres seulement de la vitre. Immédiatement, Sam posa son regard sur elle. Un regard plein d'interrogation mélangé à un peu de surprise. C'est cet étonnement qui lui fit prendre la parole.

\- Vous voulez m'abattre, Supergirl ?

\- Loin de moi cette idée, pourquoi une telle question ? répondit Kara rapidement.

\- Je suis une menace pour cette planète. Vous la protégez. Vous devez effacer la menace.

\- Faire disparaître la menace ne veut pas dire tuer. Je parle à Sam ou Reign ? la Kyrptonienne ne savait plus qui était la femme face à elle.

\- Samantha, mais je ne garantis pas que cela dure longtemps, avoua la brune d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Parfait, c'est à toi que je veux parler. Ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Kara prit une nouvelle respiration en cherchant au fin fond de sa mémoire pour retrouver les sons exacts de sa langue natale.

\- I threv Kara Zor-El.

\- Ton nom est… reprit Sam surprise de comprendre la superhéroïne.

\- Kara Zor-El mais tu me connais sous le nom de Kara Danvers, annonça Kara en mettant ses lunettes de plombs sur son nez.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Alex finissait d'expliquer les évènements de la fin d'après-midi à Ruby. Afin de ne pas oppresser la jeune fille, elle l'avait invitée à venir s'asseoir sur une des balançoires du parc au pied de son immeuble. Elle avait joué de son badge aux couleurs du FBI pour faire taire les mères de famille qui se plaignaient pour leurs enfants. Cela avait permis aux deux femmes d'avoir une relative tranquillité.

\- Alors maman est devenue Reign, annonça l'adolescente tristement.

\- Pas encore, mais cela peut arriver à tout moment, répondit sur le même ton l'agent du DEO sans oser regarder l'enfant à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

\- Si ta mère est toujours consciente demain à ta sortie des cours, je t'emmènerais la voir. Ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Merci Alex.

\- De rien, répondit l'aînée.

Elles restèrent encore un long moment en silence avant de prendre la direction de l'appartement de la plus grande. En quittant le parc, elles se remirent à discuter sur un ton plus jovial.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber, Lena profitait pleinement de la voix et de la musique de Winn qui chantait sur le piano de l'Alien's Bar. Ils avaient bu un peu, le jeune homme avait répondu à la demande de certains habitués et c'était la quatrième chanson qu'il jouait. Son répertoire était moins gai que la première fois qu'il avait amené la cheffe d'entreprise. Alors que l'ambiance la berçait, la Luthor se rappela une discussion qu'ils avaient eue au début de leur collaboration. A l'époque où Samantha n'était pas encore Reign.

 _\- Miss Luthor, j'ai entendu dire que vous jouiez merveilleusement bien du piano. Je demande donc d'en avoir pour mon argent, votre cocktail contre un morceau de musique interprété par votre personne._

 _\- Pour moi, votre offre devrait être de deux cocktails, celui qui vous reste à payer et le nouveau, contre un morceau de piano. J'ajouterai donc la clause suivante : pas de public._

Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait envie de jouer. Elle allait donc honorer sa partie du contrat. Winn ayant honoré la sienne depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Salut ! Merci pour ta review à chaque chapitre ! La Chef était contente que tu approuves ses réactions ! Voici les premières réactions ! Le prochain chapitre sera un petit temps calme avant un chapitre entièrement Kara/Alex, ça arrive don't panic !**


	34. Chapitre 32 : Un moment à deux

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous trouvez toujours du plaisir à lire cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Un moment à deux

Quand l'agent du DEO descendit de la scène après avoir fini un nouveau morceau, il tomba nez à nez avec la patronne de L-Corp. Elle l'attendait dos à un des pans en bois. Elle portait sa veste avec deux doigts sur son épaule. Lena abordait un sourire mystérieux auquel il répondit par un sourire franc. Il récupéra son manteau et prit de lui-même le chemin de la sortie. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée et que le chauffeur de son amie attendait devant l'établissement.

La jeune femme ouvrit la portière arrière et l'invita à rentrer dans le véhicule à sa suite. Alors que les immeubles défilaient derrière la fenêtre. Winn interrogea la passagère à ses côtés :

\- Où m'emmènes-tu?

\- C'est une surprise, répondit Lena.

\- Attention, je peux déclencher une alerte enlèvement en moins de 10 secondes ! dit Winn un sourire aux lèvres en parlant.

\- Soit, un indice : je remplis les termes d'un contrat.

Ces paroles plongèrent un peu plus l'agent du DEO dans le doute. La voiture prenait la direction du centre-ville mais ne s'arrêta pas devant les bureaux de L-Corp comme le pensait le jeune homme. Après une dizaine de minutes, le véhicule s'arrêta devant un building immense. Lena sortit en remerciant son chauffeur et en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, le congédiant avec classe. Winn l'imita et pressa le pas afin de ne pas faire attendre son amie qui tenait la porte du numéro 158.

Le hall d'accueil était vide malgré le début de soirée, seul deux vigiles derrière leur bureau levèrent la tête à leur arrivée. Les deux agents de sécurité saluèrent d'un geste de la tête la plus jeune des Luthor. L'un deux sembla lui demander du regard si elle avait besoin d'aide, il faut dire que l'agent Schott observait la jeune femme quelques mètres derrière elle. Lena sourit en pensant que le duo de gardes ait pu imaginer que Winn était un rodeur.

Les deux scientifiques montèrent dans l'ascenseur en silence et la femme passa un badge devant le lecteur pour entrer l'étage 50. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle commença à assimiler que la brune l'emmenait chez elle. Il cacha comme il put la bouffée de chaleur qui monta en lui. Son cerveau se demandait s'il n'avait pas bu plus d'alcool que ce qu'il imaginait à l'Alien's Bar.

Lena Luthor gardait son sourire mystérieux alors qu'ils prenaient de la hauteur mais ses pensées se déchaînaient. Avait-elle raison d'ouvrir son sanctuaire à Winn ? De laisser apparaître une part de ses faiblesses en jouant à nouveau d'un instrument qu'elle n'avait pas touché depuis des années ? Depuis Lex… Elle avait envie de jouer mais elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable émotionnellement. Ni même si elle saurait faire techniquement. C'était ses interrogations lorsqu'elle tourna la clé dans sa serrure. D'un geste, elle ouvrit la porte sur un petit vestibule comportant seulement une petite commode et un porte-manteau.

Elle fit signe à Winn d'entrer dans son antre. Puis elle se libéra de sa veste et de son sac à main, jeta ses clés dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet. Le jeune homme avec elle déposa aussi ses affaires avant de risquer quelques pas vers la pièce principale. L'espace de vie était immense. La première chose que l'on voyait était l'impressionnant piano à queue d'un blanc immaculé installé dans un coin de la pièce. Derrière lui se dressait contre le mur un bar avec un comptoir en zinc et deux tabourets hauts.

A droite, face à cet imposant instrument, il y avait une cuisine ouverte en angle. Winn imaginait sans peine la propriétaire des lieux s'installer sur une des chaises hautes qui longeait le plan de travail pour y boire son café en lisant les nouvelles du jour. Une magnifique table en verre, de forme ovale, formait la jonction entre l'espace cuisine et le salon. Celui-ci était seulement séparé avec le vestibule par une faible cloison en plâtre. Un grand écran plat était accroché au mur et un canapé d'angle tourné vers la fenêtre lui faisait face. Le long de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon qui paraissait aussi grand que celui de CatCo, un vieux fauteuil laissait imaginer de longues heures de lectures passées au soleil. Heures possibles grâce à l'immense bibliothèque qui parcourait les murs entre la fenêtre et la télévision.

L'ambiance créée par l'agencement était conviviale et feutrée même si l'agent du DEO fût marqué par le manque de signes propre à son hôte. Peu d'éléments prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien dans l'appartement de Lena Luthor et non dans celui d'un riche propriétaire quelconque. Cette observation attrista le jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps où il s'appropriait les lieux, la brune se débarrassa de ses escarpins pour les poser au pied du piano. Elle prit le temps de caresser le bois vernis du bout des doigts appréciant la douceur sous sa main. Après de longues minutes, assise sur le tabouret de piano, elle s'autorisa à l'ouvrir et briser sa carapace. Winn l'avait rejoint s'asseyant sur un des tabourets au comptoir, il déballait sur le couvercle de l'instrument ses partitions. Le jeune homme était étonné de découvrir un ensemble très hétéroclite, du classique allemand aux standards américains en passant par des œuvres romantiques russes, la jeune Luthor semblait tout savoir jouer. Mais sa réflexion fût coupée par les premiers accords que la brune plaqua sur les touches d'ivoire.

Un silence et deux triolets plus tard, l'agent du DEO reconnut l'air de la bande originale du Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain. Cette musique était une des plus belles qu'il connaissait. Il y trouvait un côté de nostalgie et de tendresse. Il ne savait pas mais c'était ces deux sentiments qui poussaient Lena à jouer. Les notes glissaient sous ses doigts alors que les souvenirs de son enfance l'envahissaient dans un raz de marée. Les images du film qu'elle avait regardé avec Lionel, les heures à essayer de reproduire l'air qui l'avait tant marqué et l'aide de Lex qui avait trouvé les partitions pour elle. Tout cela se mélangeait alors que ses mains dansaient avec grâce et élégance sur les blanches et les noires du clavier. Malgré ses paupières fermées, une larme glissa sur sa joue mais elle ne fit rien pour l'essuyer.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de jouer quand elle sentit Winn s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le tabouret. Le jeune homme avait senti toute la fragilité de la forte et influente femme d'affaire qu'était Lena Luthor, il voulait lui prouver qu'il était là pour l'aider. Aussi bien pour trouver un remède pour Sam que pour panser ses blessures d'enfant. Il voulait tant lui prouver qu'elle était bien plus qu'un nom de famille comme lui l'avait appris auprès de Kara puis du DEO.

Sans réfléchir, une mélodie lui vint à l'esprit et à son tour, il plaqua les premiers accords d'une chanson bien connue. Alors qu' **il** allait commencer à chanter, Lena mêla sa voix à la sienne et ses mains jouèrent d'elle-même.

 **When you're weary**  
 **Feeling small**  
 **When tears are in your eyes**  
 **I will dry them all**

 _Lorsque tu seras las  
Mélancolique_

 _Lorsque les larmes viendront à tes yeux_  
 _Je les sècherai toutes_

I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
 **And friends just can't be found**

 _Je serai près de toi_  
 _Quand les heures deviendront rudes_  
 _Et que les amis demeureront simplement introuvables_

 **Like a bridge over troubled water**  
 **I will lay me down**  
 **Like a bridge over troubled water**  
 **I will lay me down**

 _Tel un pont enjambant l'eau trouble  
Je me sacrifierai (bis)_

 **When you're down and out**

Ouhouhou  
 **When you're on the street**

Ouhouhou  
 **When evening falls so hard**

Ouhouhou So hard  
 **I will comfort you**

Comfort you

 _Quand tu seras sur la paille  
Quand tu seras à la rue_  
 _Quand le soir tombera si rudement_  
 _Je te réconforterai_

 **I'll take your part**  
 **When darkness comes**  
 **And pain is all around**

 _Je prendrai ta défense_  
 _Lorsque les ténèbres apparaîtront_  
 _Et que la souffrance sera omniprésente_

 **Like a bridge over troubled water**  
 **I will lay me down**  
 **Like a bridge over troubled water**  
 **I will lay me down**

Sail on Silver Girl

 **Sail on Silver Girl**  
Sail on by

 **Sail on by**  
Your time has come to shine

 _Vogue Fille d'Argent_  
 _L'heure est venue pour toi de briller_  
 _Vogue dans le sillage_

All your dreams are on their way

See how they shine  
If you need a friend

 **Need a friend**  
I'm sailing right behind

 _Tous tes rêves vont s'accomplir_

 _Vois comme ils brillent_  
 _Si tu as besoin d'un ami_  
 _Je navigue juste derrière_

Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind ( _J'apaiserai ton esprit)_  
 **Like a bridge over troubled water**  
 **I will ease your mind**

 **Like a bridge over troubled water**  
 **I will lay  
I will lay me done  
Lay me done**

A la fin du morceau, les dernières notes résonnèrent de longues secondes comme si les deux amis prenaient pleinement conscience de l'accord tacite qu'ils venaient de passer. Comme un baume apaisant, la voix de leur partenaire et les mots de Simon & Grarfunkel avaient commencé à refermer certaines blessures.

Ne voulant pas briser l'instant précieux qu'ils venaient de partager par des paroles maladroites, ils recommencèrent à jouer un morceau plus gai. Et ainsi passa une bonne partie de leur nuit.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Merci pour ta fidélité. Je poste toujours le lundi et le jeudi. Contente que ce passage est plu. La discussion entre soeur à ce sujet aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre.  
J'ai passé le message à la Chef et elle te remercie et te salue !**


	35. Chapitre 33 : Avis de tempête

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Vous l'attendiez sûrement, voici la confrontation entre Kara et Alex. Je voudrais vous remercier car lors du dernier chapitre, vous avez écrit la 50e review ! Merci pour cela et continuez car c'est ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant dans l'écriture : vos retours ! Pour information, j'ai pas mal avancé l'histoire mais j'approche de la fin de l'écriture. Il vous reste au moins autant de chapitre à dévorer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Avis de tempête

Kara se posa en douceur sur le balcon de l'appartement d'Alex. Elle ne portait pas sa tenue de superhéroïne, elle ne voulait pas que Ruby découvre sa vraie identité. Elle entendait d'ailleurs la respiration lente de l'adolescente endormie dans le lit de sa sœur. Celle-ci était allongée dans son canapé, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et une série, ou un film, sur son ordinateur.

La Kryptonienne l'observa un instant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son aînée aussi détendue. Même si détendu était un grand mot, la ride au-dessus de son nez indiquait qu'Alex était en pleine réflexion. En y pensant, cela devait faire un moment qu'elle était ailleurs vu que son écran proposait la relecture de la vidéo.

Kara ouvrit doucement la porte, sa sœur la laissait toujours ouverte pour elle. Ce mouvement fit revenir l'agent du DEO sur Terre. En découvrant l'identité de son invitée, elle fit un grand sourire. La fille d'acier savait que ce qu'elle venait lui raconter, et lui demander, ferait disparaître celui-ci. Elle ne voulait pas attrister sa sœur mais elles devaient mettre les choses au clair sur les évènements récents.

Elle arrêta d'y penser quand les bras de la plus vieille la serrèrent dans un câlin fraternel. En se séparant d'elle, Alex lui indiqua de la tête la direction de la terrasse alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine prendre une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres. Comme elle le faisait peu de temps après l'emménagement de sa sœur, Kara s'installa à même le carrelage contre la rambarde du balcon. Naturellement la propriétaire s'installa face à elle, le dos collé à la vitre. En silence, elle servit les deux verres d'alcool et en passa un à sa sœur. Elles profitèrent de la quiétude pour déguster leur première gorgée. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne savait comment attaquer la conversation. Finalement, c'est la Kryptonienne qui commença :

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler ? Non ? Peut-être que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Une de mes meilleures amies et ma pire ennemie se partagent un corps et tu ne m'en parles pas !

Elle avait espéré discuter calmement avec sa sœur, surtout qu'elle avait elle aussi une bombe à lâcher. Mais la peur et la déception de n'avoir pas été mise au courant était ressorti. C'était de colère pure même si elle n'avait pas crié. Alex, face à elle, aurait sûrement préféré. Elle regardait son verre en le faisant tourner. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'obsession des œnologues pour la robe d'un vin ou les raisons qui les poussaient à faire tourner le vin dans leur verre jusqu'à ce soir. Les mouvements du liquide et les couleurs de l'alcool la passionnaient d'un seul coup.

Elle n'avait pas souvent eu peur de sa sœur dans sa vie mais la voir si calme et pourtant si en colère. Elle n'en menait pas large. Plusieurs fois, elle essaya de parler mais les mots ne venaient pas. Ou alors, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, les idées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. C'est Kara qui vint à son secours en reprenant d'une voix plus douce sans pour autant que son énervement n'ait descendu.

\- Tu peux me parler Alex, je ne suis plus la jeune fille apeurée qui est arrivée sur Terre. Je suis capable d'entendre les choses. De les comprendre. Ce qui blesse le plus, c'est que tu n'y crois pas toi.

\- Je sais. – C'était sorti sèchement de la bouche de l'aînée, mais la colère était plus contre elle-même que contre la Kryptonienne. – Mais ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. C'était le secret de Sam.

\- Je l'entends, mais Reign est une menace pour la ville. Je devais tout savoir sur elle.

\- Et perdre la confiance de Sam ? Jamais de la vie ! cria l'agent du DEO.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui as dit de se taire après l'épisode de l'Arizona ? la Kryptonienne aussi lâchait les vannes.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était une menace ! Et si j'ai appris quelque chose sur Krypton par toi, c'est que les menaces on les efface ! Je l'aime ! Bordel ! Je ne peux pas la tuer ! Même quand c'est elle qui me le demande. – Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues de l'aînée. – Je l'aime autant que je t'aime… C'est pour ça que ça était si dur…

Alex qui s'était levée pour faire face à sa sœur qui s'était envolée de quelques centimètres s'avança vers la rambarde du balcon et dépassa la Kryptonienne. Elle regarda son verre en sentant les yeux de la blonde sur son dos. Kara bien que touchée par la déclaration de celle qui était sa raison de vivre sur Terre ne décolérait pas. Des mots avaient touchés son cœur avant, les mêmes mots que Sam.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus la fille apeurée qui est arrivée sur Terre. – La voix de Kara était grave et tranchante dans la nuit. – Je ne suis plus, non plus, la superhéroïne qui se découvre et fonce dans le tas sans plan. Qui ne contrôle pas sa force. Non, j'ai appris. Auprès de la meilleure, toi. J'ai appris l'humanité, dévoiler ses émotions, la stratégie. Je suis autant Terrienne que Kryptonienne ! – Elle criait désormais. – Et pour y avoir été, KRYPTON EST MORT ! Alors les tyrans qui n'ont pas de sentiments que tu dépeints n'existent plus.

" Je pensais que tu savais ça ! C'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre après les nuits que tu as passé à me réconforter. C'est pourtant toi que j'appelle quand mes cauchemars reviennent. Sam ne pouvait pas savoir, pas avant que je lui dise la vérité. Mais toi. Toi qui te dis ma sœur. Tu ne pouvais pas ignorer que je ne suis pas une Kryptonienne sans cœur. Tu es celle que j'appelle pour mes peines de cœur, d'amour ou d'amitié. Tu es celle qui vient chercher des conseils pour avoir les filles que tu aimes. Tu demanderais ça à quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sentiments ?

" Alors non ! Non, je n'aurais pas « effacer la menace » comme vous dîtes. Tu l'aimes peut-être mais c'est mon amie. Et ton silence a failli la faire tuer ! Tu y as pensé ? Je n'aurais pas réfléchi, si la possibilité s'offrait à moi et que c'était la seule. Alors oui, là je l'aurais abattue. Parce que dans mon esprit elle était Reign et seulement Reign ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si c'était arrivé ? Moi, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Tu l'aurais tuée et tu m'aurais vidée de tout espoir.

" Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit plus maline que toi. Maintenant que je sais la vérité, je vais aller la sauver. Parce qu'effacer une menace ne veut pas dire tuer l'ennemi. Elle a été assez longtemps une menace pour elle-même que je vais l'aider à sortir de là.

Alex voulut dire quelque chose mais sa sœur l'en empêchant d'un geste.

\- Oui. Oui, je lui ai dit ma double identité. J'en avais besoin et elle aussi. Et parce que je suis plus humaine que tu ne le penses. Je vais le dire à Lena, demain matin à la première heure ! Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Je n'en ai rien à foutre des antécédents de son frère et mon cousin. C'est mon amie et j'en ai marre de lui mentir. Et surtout, maintenant je sais quel mal ça fait d'être tenu à l'écart. Merci.

Sur ces mots, elle s'envola laissant Alex seul sur son balcon. Alors qu'elle atteignait la hauteur maximale qu'elle s'autorisait. Supergirl entendit le cri de rage de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout malgré les blessures qu'elle avait ouvertes aujourd'hui. Alex n'était pas son sang mais elle était son cœur, sa maison. Alors, elle aussi, elle s'autorisa à craquer et bientôt son visage fût submergé de perles d'eau salée.

Quelques kilomètres plus bas, l'agent du DEO était à genoux sur son balcon. Les verres de vins rouges gisaient détruits sur le carrelage et le liquide colorait le bas de son pyjama. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Elle voulait juste oublier l'épisode de ce soir. Elle n'en voulait pas à sa sœur. Non. Elle s'en voulait à elle et savait déjà que ses regrets aller la poursuivre longtemps.

Après de longues minutes à pleurer, elle décréta qu'il était temps de bouger. Elle avisa la bouteille de vin et se dit qu'après tout, il lui fallait plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Et en grande quantité. Le seul endroit qui pouvait lui proposer cela, c'était le Molly's. Un bar que Gaby et deux collègues pompiers avaient retapé. Ils en étaient les gérants. Avec un peu de chance, son amie était de service et elle pourrait l'accueillir même si l'heure de la fermeture était passée depuis 5 minutes.

Alex attrapa son téléphone et envoya rapidement un SMS à l'ambulancière. Puis elle observa la jeune fille qui dormait toujours dans son lit. Son souffle profond, sa respiration lente, cela apaisa l'agent gouvernemental. Quand Dawson lui répondit qu'elle faisait les comptes mais qu'elle acceptait de lui payer un verre si sa journée était aussi pourrie qu'elle lui racontait, elle attrapa un bout de papier. Elle écrivit un petit mot à l'intention de la jeune Arias. Envoya un SMS court à Kara, elles avaient beau être en froid, elle savait que sa sœur veillerait sur l'enfant de son amie.

Enfin, elle attrapa ses clés et se dirigea vers son garage. Après avoir ouvert la porte, elle retira le drap posé sur sa moto. Elle caressa le cuir de l'engin, récupéra son casque et l'enfila. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle filait à toutes allures dans les rues de National City. Elle avait besoin d'alcool et d'adrénaline ! Elle avait besoin d'oublier !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Merci. J'aime trop la musique pour ne pas les faire chanter et après ça, encore plus de chansons vont se glisser dans l'histoire car la musique est le langage du cœur. Toi qui voulait voir un peu plus Kara est-ce que ce chapitre t'as plu ?**

 **sharlotte.H** **: Merci pour ta review. Je ne prends pas plaisir à faire pleurer mes lecteurs/lectrices mais je suis contente de faire passer autant d'émotions. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	36. Chapitre 34 : Le navire chavire

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Je dois vous annoncer que cette histoire touche à sa fin, du moins de mon côté. Il me reste l'épilogue aka le chapitre 69 à écrire. C'est compliqué pour moi de mettre une fin à cette histoire qui m'a pris 6 mois de ma vie et ce n'est pas fini car il reste encore quelques mois à vous publier les chapitres et lire vos reviews.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des idées pour ces personnages et vous pourrez voir apparaître un jour la suite soit par une nouvelle histoire complète soit par des chapitres plus longs racontant la vie de nos personnages.**

 **Cet arrêt est aussi dû à un projet que je mène avec la Chef depuis quelques semaines et qui prend de l'ampleur, j'espère pouvoir plus vous parler ici un jour.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Le navire chavire

C'est en fracas qu'Alex passa la porte du Molly's. Surprise, Gabriella releva la tête. En voyant une motarde entrer dans le bar elle failli annoncer que le bar était fermé. Mais l'agent du DEO enleva son casque à ce moment-là, reconnaissant son amie, la gérante ne dit rien. Elle râla quand l'agent posa brusquement son équipement sur le comptoir. Mais c'est surtout l'intrigante couleur de son pantalon qui la préoccupa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es blessée?

\- Oh ça. Non, simplement un accident de vin rouge, répondit Alex fatiguée. J'peux avoir un shot de Tequila.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. S'il te plaît, mon amie que j'adore. Mais avec plaisir, la voix de Gaby se faisait intentionnellement cassante.

L'hispanique n'appréciait pas le ton et l'attitude de l'agent gouvernemental. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela même après les pires journées possibles, elle n'avait jamais été aussi hautaine et peu sympathique. Prenant sur elle, devinant une journée très compliquée de son amie, elle servit un verre. En le déposant devant l'agent du DEO, elle demanda le plus gentiment possible :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai l'impression que tu as passé une sale journée. Allez ! Raconte tout à Tata Gaby.

\- Tu as raison, répondit l'aînée des Danvers après avoir vidé son shot d'un trait. Je suis blessée, dans mon ego. Dans mon âme même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai enfermé un être cher et Kara me fait la gueule, à raison, et fait des conneries.

\- Belle journée de merde effectivement. Tu veux, peux, me raconter plus, je peux peut-être t'aider, demanda l'ambulancière en resservant un verre.

\- Pas sur l'arrestation. Pour Kara, à moitié. Voire pas du tout, en réalité. On s'est engueulé. Fort. Violent. Des mots sont sortis, certains sont vrais, d'autres, non. Ça fait mal et j'ai besoin d'oublier.

La barmaid n'insista pas et continua à lui servir régulièrement tout en nettoyant son bar. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle donna un coup léger dans l'épaule d'Alex. Celle-ci ne bougea pas de son tabouret mais releva la tête vers son amie qui était repassée derrière le bar et déposa un grand verre d'eau devant elle.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête, je ne veux pas boire ça ! déclara l'agent du DEO en repoussant le verre.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu bois depuis une demi-heure, tu es tellement en colère contre toi-même que tu t'en n'es pas rendu compte.

\- Comment ?

\- De l'eau dans la bouteille de Tequila.

L'aînée des Danvers attrapa la dite bouteille et en bu une longue gorgée qu'elle failli recracher, étonnée par la véracité des propos de la latino. Après un temps d'arrêt, elle attrapa la boisson devant elle. D'un mouvement de tête, elle remercia Gaby de prendre soin d'elle. Celle-ci sortit un verre pour elle et une bouteille de soda et finit par s'asseoir auprès de l'agent du DEO. Elle hésita un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Tu ne peux peut-être pas parler mais tu peux m'écouter. Imaginons que ton être cher soit la personne qui partageait ton lit la fois où je suis venue te soigner au milieu de la nuit. Imaginons que depuis cette nuit, tu t'es certes engueulée avec elle, mais elle t'a confiée sa fille, la prunelle de ses yeux. Et surtout, tu t'es rendue que tu as des sentiments pour elle. De l'amour. – Alex ne disait rien. Mais Dawson savait que son silence approuvait ses dires, elle continua. – Si tu as dû l'arrêter, c'est que contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle n'est pas humaine. Si ta sœur ne te réconforte pas à cet instant, c'est que la dispute était violente.

\- Mmm.

\- Aïe. Très violente alors. La chose qui blesse le plus, c'est la perte de confiance. Je crois que tu savais que ton amie…

\- Sam.

\- Tu savais que Sam n'était pas Terrienne. Tu ne l'as pas dit à Kara et elle te le reproche.

\- Ton histoire est pas mal.

L'aînée des Danvers ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Mais elle était soulagée que l'ambulancière ait trouvé la vérité.

\- Et supposons qu'elle soit vraie. Cela voudrait dire que j'ai sacrément merdé. Il me faudrait retrouver la confiance de ma sœur car je ne peux pas vivre en lui faisant la gueule. Comment je pourrais faire ? Ecris la suite de l'histoire.

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher, tu as effectivement fait une connerie. Même si je pense que tu t'es imaginé des excuses. Tu as dit que Kara faisait des bêtises. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais es-tu sûre que ça soit une erreur.

\- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

\- Oui mais les mensonges peuvent briser les meilleures personnes et les plus belles relations. Regarde-toi, ici, alors que tu devrais veiller sur une adolescente dont la mère est en captivité. Ta sœur te ramenant de la glace et un vieux film pour te remonter le moral.

\- Mmmh.

\- Je ne te dis pas que tu as tort, je te dis seulement de reconsidérer la chose. Ta sœur doit avoir des raisons, comme tu en avais. Ecoute-les et fais-toi une nouvelle vue de l'ensemble. Peut-être que tu garderas ton opinion, peut-être pas.

\- T'as fait des études de psycho ? demanda d'un coup Alexandra touchée par les mots de son amie.

\- Non. J'ai été à l'école de la vie et puis je sauve des vies, alors pourquoi pas des relations. Dans mon métier, il faut écouter. Parfois ce ne sont que des bêtises ou des choses futiles, mais quelques fois, on soigne plus par des mots que par des médocs.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Allez ! Retourne veiller sur la jeune fille.

\- Ruby….

\- Rentre voir Ruby. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir dans ces moments difficiles.

\- Si je suis à la hauteur.

\- Tu es à la hauteur, tu as ça en toi : la bonté, la bienveillance, l'espoir. Il faut juste de le rappeler de temps en temps, répondit Gaby avec le sourire.

\- Dis-moi une chose avant. En fait deux. Comment tu vas ?

\- Plutôt dans le creux de la vague que sur la crête mais rien de grave.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. Tu rentres chez toi, mes problèmes pourront attendre, s'ils ne se résolvent pas d'ici là.

\- D'accord.

\- Et la deuxième chose ?

\- Je te dois combien ?

\- J'hésite, Gabriela abordait un grand sourire. Une bonne pizza.

\- Je crois que pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dernièrement, je te dois au moins un resto. Et un bon.

\- Deal.

Les deux amies explosèrent de rire. Alex remercia chaleureusement la Latina et récupéra ses affaires. Le retour se fit à plus basse vitesse que le retour.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son labo, Lena pressentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Alors elle fit le tour minutieux de l'étage quand son regard fût accroché par un bout de tissu rouge, une cape. Supergirl était là sur le balcon à observer la ville. Dans un geste un peu nerveux, la femme d'affaire lissa sa jupe et ouvrit la porte.

Au bruit du battant qui coulissait, Kara tourna son visage pour offrir un sourire chaleureux à son amie. Mais le stress revint bien vite et ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme d'habitude. La Luthor remarqua aussi le tic nerveux des mains de la superhéroïne. Aussi elle décida de l'aider en lançant la discussion :

\- Supergirl.

\- Miss Luthor.

\- Je croyais que c'était Lena mon prénom.

\- Pardon. Bonjour Lena, se reprit la kryptonienne dont le stress était au paroxysme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Nous travaillons sur une solution pour Sam avec l'agent Schott mais je pensais qu'il vous l'aurait dit.

\- Je sais. Avez-vous des résultats ? demanda la cadette des Danvers avec espoir.

\- Malheureusement non. Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, je me trompe ?

-Non, vous avez l'œil Lena. Je viens effectivement pour quelque chose de plus personnel.

\- Vous avez donc une vie en dehors de vos heures à sauver des vies ? demanda la brune curieuse.

\- Plusieurs mêmes. Professionnelles, personnelles. Amicale, familiale, amoureuse.

\- Mais pourquoi me racontez-vous donc tout ça ?

\- Parce que je sais que vous garderez mes secrets. Je vous fais confiance.

\- Avec le patronyme que j'ai, Lena explosa de rire. Je devrais filmer cette scène pour la montrer à Superman. Auriez-vous oublié que je suis une Luthor et vous une Super ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en avais rien à faire. Après si vous voulez ma mort, me dénoncer à mon cousin n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et je ne suis pas une Super, je suis une Zor-El.

Lena resta sans voix. Même si elle savait que jamais elle ne trouverait quelqu'un à ce nom dans un annuaire, cet aveu dévoilait la confiance que Supergirl mettait en elle. Après un instant de silence, sa curiosité et son caractère joueur la poussa à demander :

\- Et vous avez un prénom Madame Zor-El ?

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Tu as parfaitement compris les sentiments que je voulais faire ressortir de Kara. Maintenant reste à savoir comment elle et Alex vont se réconcilier.**


	37. Chapitre 35 : Mauvais moments

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un aussi bon WE que moi. Voilà un chapitre pour que vous ayez un bon début de semaine !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Moments difficiles

\- Et vous avez un prénom Madame Zor-El ?

\- J'ai un prénom. C'est Kara. Mon nom de naissance est Kara Zor-El.

\- Un nom de naissance ? Vous en avez un autre maintenant ?

Lena avait l'image de sa Kara qui était apparue quand le nom était sorti de la bouche de la superhéroïne. Mais cela n'était pas possible, Kara était douce et avait une fragilité bien à elle. Alors que par moment, elle avait trouvé la Super tellement froide et forte, tout l'opposé de son amie. Et pourquoi avait-elle parlé d'un nom de naissance ? Avait-elle réellement une vie amoureuse et Supergirl serait mariée ? Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses pensées que la Kryptonienne s'en était rendu compte. Elle attendit que son amie revienne au moment présent avant de lâcher sa bombe.

\- Le nom que j'utilise tous les jours et le nom de la famille qui m'a accueillie quand je suis arrivée sur Terre. Celle que je considère comme ma famille de cœur.

\- J'ai compris, vous n'allez pas me le dire. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas une personne de confiance, déclara la brune trouvant que l'héroïne tournait en rond.

\- Au contraire Lena, je vais te le dire parce que je te fais confiance. Et parce que j'en ai marre de devoir faire attention à ce que je dis ou fais quand je suis face à toi. Mon nom, tu le connais, c'est Kara Danvers. Je m'appelle Kara Danvers Zor-El.

Comme devant Sam, la cadette des Danvers avait remis ses lunettes en annonçant la nouvelle. La femme d'affaire s'accrocha à la rambarde du balcon chancelante. Sa meilleure amie était une héroïne. En soit, ce n'était pas étonnant, déjà dans son métier de journaliste, elle avait à cœur de défendre les plus démunis. Mais de là à être la femme d'acier qui traverse les flammes…

Devant le silence de Lena et son absence de mouvement, Kara sentit une pointe s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Elle aurait préféré n'importe quoi plutôt que ce vide. Même de la colère. Tout mais pas l'indifférence. Après une dizaine de minutes sans signes de la part de son amie, si elle pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça, elle rajouta quelques mots et s'envola :

\- Je vais te laisser tranquille. Winn est au courant, tu peux lui en parler. Ou tu peux m'appeler. Ou venir me voir. Fais comme tu veux. S'il te plaît, dis-moi juste comment je dois me comporter quand je te reverrais.

* * *

Au même moment dans les locaux du DEO, Alex poussait la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion la veille mais elle espérait sincèrement discuter avec Sam avant que la WorldKiller ne prenne le dessus. La vision de son amie allongée sur la banquette de la cellule à jouer à lancer une balle en l'air la désola. Le stéréotype du prisonnier. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? A quel moment le monde avait arrêté de tourner rond ? Les pensées de l'aînée des Danvers s'arrêtèrent quand la mère de famille bougea.

La mère de famille avait entendu la porte se refermer, curieuse elle fût presque déçue de voir arriver Alex, seule. Elle espérait tellement voir sa fille, une dernière fois. Malheureusement, au vu de sa fatigue actuelle, elle ne tiendrait pas la journée, peut-être même pas jusqu'à midi. Elle savait que l'agent gouvernemental faisait tout pour la sortir de là et une part d'elle la remerciait pour cela. Elle savait aussi que sa colère à son encontre était ridicule, elle rejetait la responsabilité de sa condition kryptonienne sur la femme qui l'aidait.

Des images de leur dernière « rencontre » lui revint en flash. Elle regrettait tellement son attitude. Elle avait été une vraie garce mais elle n'osait pas avouer à haute voix qu'elle avait apprécié le moment. C'était un comportement défensif, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer plus faible que ce qu'elle l'était et surtout elle ne voulait pas voir la déception dans le regard d'Alex. Même si elles avaient toutes les deux vécues un bon moment cette nuit-là. Mais elle n'oubliait pas le doute et la retenue de l'aînée des Danvers.

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer les images. Mauvaise idée. Son mal de tête s'aggrava et elle dû retenir un haut le cœur. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état. La vision de Sam souffrante tordit l'estomac d'Alex. Elle avait laissé à son amie le temps de réflexion dont elle avait besoin ne voulant pas se battre avec elle. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détailler son visage découvrant de nouveaux tics de nervosité. Mais les cernes noires contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Inquiète, elle décida de questionner la mère de famille :

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi Sam ? dit Alex le plus doucement possible.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Alex, lui répondit sarcastiquement la femme face à elle.

\- Sam… la voix de l'agent du DEO bien que douce ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas la remarque.

\- Je sais pas, quelques jours peut-être.

\- Quelques jours ou quelques semaines ?

\- Quelques jours, répondit la brune un peu sèchement.

Mais sa façon de se mordre la lèvre inférieure prouvait bien s'il le fallait que cette réponse était incomplète. Même si le geste de Sam avait hypnotisé l'agent du DEO, son inquiétude était plus forte et elle ne put s'empêcher de questionner à nouveau son amie.

\- Samantha, dis-moi la dernière fois que tu as fait une vraie nuit, s'il te plaît.

\- Dans… Tes… Chez toi.

La mère de famille se maudit, elle avait failli répondre « Dans tes bras. ». Même si la réponse qu'elle avait donnée renvoyait au même moment, elle n'avait pas la même signification.

\- Et avant ça, demanda Alex se doutant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi plus de 3 heures depuis que je cohabite avec Reign, avoua Sam après une longue minute de silence.

L'agent gouvernemental se retint de faire un commentaire ou de laisser transparaître à quel point elle était atteinte par un tel aveu. Expirant doucement pour redescendre la tension qui n'avait cessé de grimper depuis le départ de son appartement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle s'avança vers le système de verrouillage de la cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sam en se levant précipitamment pour observer les gestes de la femme face à elle.

\- Je rentre avec toi dans cette foutue boîte. J'espère que je pourrais t'aider à dormir.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Cria la femme d'affaire ce qui lui rappela violement son mal de crâne. Tu ne rentreras pas dans cette cellule, tu dois rester loin de Reign pour t'occuper de Ruby. … Et qui sait ce que je peux te faire, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Et il est impensable que tu restes dans un tel état, tu as besoin de dormir, répondit Alex en reconcentrant son attention sur le boitier.

\- D'accord, dit la mère de famille en levant les mains en signe de reddition. D'accord, je vais essayer de dormir. Mais on le fait à ma manière.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je vais prendre le matelas et le poser à côté de la vitre pour être plus proche de toi.

\- Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu me raconteras la semaine de ma fille.

Alex hocha de la tête pour donner son accord au plan de Sam. Pendant que son amie se battait avec le matelas de la cellule, elle remit en place l'ensemble des sécurités qu'elle avait désactivé avant. Puis elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible contre la vitre froide qui la séparait de celle qu'elle aimait.

\- Je suis prête, entendit-elle. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu retiennes ce que je vais dire. Quand Reign…

\- Non. Si Reign…

\- Alex, quand Reign prendra le contrôle, tu transmettras le message à ma fille ?

Après que l'aînée des Danvers ait capitulé, Sam commença à dicter son message à Ruby.

* * *

Lorsque Winn entra dans le laboratoire de Lena, il fût marqué par le silence qui y régnait. Ces derniers temps, sa collaboratrice aimait mettre de la musique douce pour se détendre. Là, il n'entendait que le son des machines qui tournaient. Curieux, il parcourut le grand espace des yeux pour voir si la femme d'affaire était présente ou pas. Elle arrivait toujours avant lui et le prévenait à chaque fois qu'elle devait s'absenter. Mais il n'avait rien reçu de sa part ce matin. Pourtant il ne l'avait quitté que le temps de faire un aller-retour chez lui pour se changer.

Il la trouva devant un écran de veille, totalement ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Tout doucement, il s'approcha de la femme qu'il appréciait de plus en plus jour après jour. Avec délicatesse, il posa une main sur son épaule en l'appelant :

\- Lena. Lena.

Un sursaut de la jeune femme lui apprit qu'elle était revenue à l'instant présent. La cheffe d'entreprise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Oh Winn, tu es arrivé. Ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. Mais toi, tu semblais totalement perdue.

\- Pardon. Ça n'arrivera plus, répondit la scientifique.

\- Parle-moi Lena. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu m'inquiètes.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais c'est Supergirl, elle est passée ce matin. Enfin Kara mais Supergirl. Enfin c'était Supergirl mais en vrai c'est Kara.

Le discours décousu de la brune n'eût sens pour Winn seulement parce que Kara l'avait prévenue de ses intentions. Sans un mot, il attrapa la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne sente les larmes mouiller sa chemise. Lena était totalement perdue.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: J'avoue j'ai adoré cette phrase au moment où je l'ai écrite, c'est pour ça que j'en remets une couche en début de ce chap.**


	38. Chapitre 36 : Besoin de comprendre

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Merci pour vos retours même quand ils sont exceptionnels et merci de lire même les lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Besoin de comprendre

Après un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes de Lena se tarirent. Winn se sépara d'elle à la recherche d'un mouchoir dans son sac, quand il eût trouvé, il le tendit à la femme d'affaire. Profitant qu'elle efface au mieux les traces de son chagrin, l'agent du DEO déposa ses affaires sur leur table de travail. Il ne regarda la cheffe d'entreprise que lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer :

\- Merci.

\- Tu me remercieras quand j'aurais trouvé une solution pour Samantha. En attendant, ce que je viens de faire est une attention normale envers ceux qu'on aime. D'ailleurs, passons à la deuxième phase du plan : remontons-nous le moral !

\- Il y a combien de partie dans ce plan ? Demanda Lena curieuse.

\- Autant qu'il faudra même si pour le moment, je n'ai que 5-6 idées en tête. Mais il n'est pas dit que nous devions arriver au bout, déclara l'informaticien d'un air enjoué même si voir cette femme affectée l'attristait.

\- Je ne doute pas que ton plan marche mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Sam, nous devons nous remettre au travail, annonça Lena.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai lancé les analyses dont nous avons discuté ce matin pendant que j'étais dans l'ascenseur. Même avec les supercalculateurs de L-Corp, je doute que nous ayons les résultats avant ce midi.

\- Mais…

\- Je prends ma tablette avec nous si jamais le résultat tombe, nous le saurons. Et si jamais nous avons une autre idée, nous reviendrons.

La femme d'affaire regarda le jeune homme face à elle, son air déterminé lui prouvait son envie de l'aider. Fatiguée par l'avalanche de nouvelles qui révolutionnent sa vie des dernières 24h, elle capitula.

\- D'accord, mais on reste à proximité de L-Corp, je veux pouvoir revenir rapidement.

\- Je ne pensais pas sortir de la tour, déclara Winn un sourire aux lèvres.

Lena sentit une vague de reconnaissance monter en elle. Avant même qu'elle n'eût énoncé une peur ou une envie, l'homme face à elle y avait déjà pallié. D'un hochement de tête, elle accepta de suivre l'agent du DEO. Mais au moment de monter dans l'élévateur, elle tourna à droite. Se doutant du regard interrogatif de son collaborateur, elle lui expliqua :

\- J'ai une tête de zombie entre notre courte nuit de chant et mes larmes. Je vais juste me remaquiller, ne t'inquiètes pas je te suis.

Rassuré par ses paroles, Winn prit la direction du rooftop. À peine eût-il passé la porte vers l'extérieur qu'il fût assailli par les douces odeurs du foodtruck de Paul. Celui-ci était grand ouvert pour créer un courant d'air dans la camionnette. L'agent du DEO était encore à 3m du véhicule quand la voix du quarantenaire retentit :

\- Ce n'est pas ouvert. On démarre le service à 11h. Si vous voulez un café ou un encas, il y a une cafétéria 3 étages en dessous.

\- Même pour tes meilleurs clients, tu n'as rien à proposer ? demanda Winn avec le sourire.

En reconnaissant la voix de son ami, le cuisinier se retourna avec un grand sourire. Il s'essuya les mains dans le torchon qu'il portait à l'épaule avant d'en présenter une pour un high five à l'informaticien.

\- Salut Winn ! Je dois bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose de potable pour toi et …?

\- Salut Paul ! Lena arrive. On peut avoir quelque chose de frais à boire et un truc bien gourmand à manger.

\- Pas de petit déjeuner ce matin ? C'est mal le geek.

\- Si mais une petite pause va nous faire du bien.

Paul fronça les sourcils, il était tout juste 9h. Depuis quand Lena et Winn prenaient une pause le matin ? Il avait plutôt l'habitude de leur apporter un repas à la fin de son service vers 15h avant de nettoyer le camion. À cet instant, le son de la porte coulissante fit relever la tête au quarantenaire, la vision de la cheffe d'entreprise les épaules basses qui lui offrit seulement un petit sourire contrit le désola.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle la patronne ? Demanda le cuisinier à l'informaticien.

\- Un petit coup de moins bien, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de tes supers plats !

\- Pas de soucis, attends 2 minutes.

\- Bien chef !

C'est ainsi que moins de 5 minutes plus tard, le jeune homme arriva à leur table habituelle avec les mains pleines. Il n'avait rien payé malgré son envie de le faire, Paul avait utilisé sa grosse voix pour refuser le paiement de Winn. Celui-ci avait réussi à se faire entendre tout de même et il s'était engagé à aider le cuistot à rénover et améliorer son camion pendant l'hiver.

Il déposa face à Lena deux milkshake, fraise-banane et pêche-abricot, un tiramisu fraise-basilic et un fondant au chocolat. Sans surprise, la femme d'affaire pris le tiramisu et le milkshake qui allait avec. L'agent du DEO reconnut la perspicacité du quarantenaire qui avait fait leurs desserts favoris. C'est en silence qu'ils les dégustèrent sous les rayons pas encore brûlant du soleil. Quand ses idées furent à peu près en place la brune attaqua l'interrogatoire auquel s'attendait le jeune homme.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais au courant, depuis quand?

\- Le lendemain du sauvetage de l'avion.

\- La première apparition de Supergirl ?

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas prémédité, elle a sauvé Alex. Mais Alex était en colère que Kara ce soit révélée. Je pense qu'elle avait peur pour elle. Alors Kara me l'a dit pour avoir quelqu'un qui se réjouisse pour elle, expliqua calmement Winn. Enfin, elle me l'a montré plutôt en se laissant tomber du toit de CatCo. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

\- Je vois… Sa sœur bossait déjà au DEO?

\- Oui, mais personne n'était au courant. On l'a appris plus tard.

\- Comment elle a fait du coup? Lena n'arrivait toujours pas à la nommer.

\- J'étais son soutien, pas toujours bon mais j'étais déjà dans son oreille. On a fabriqué le costume ensemble suivant ses besoins. Ça a été compliqué au début puis nous avons réussi, enfin surtout Kara, à sauver des vies.

\- Quand le DEO est-il arrivé ?

\- Dès le début en réalité mais Kara préférait bosser avec moi. Pas très longtemps après, j'ai été mis sur la touche. Par le DEO qui ne voulait pas voir ses secrets révélés puis par Kara qui ne voulait pas me mettre en danger, il y avait encore une once de tristesse dans sa voix résultante de cette mise à l'écart.

Lena s'arrêta un moment dans ses questions. Le jeune homme face à elle était complet dans ses réponses, complet et sincère. Elle appréciait cela. Plus le temps passait, plus la réalité prenait sa place dans son esprit. Ses deux meilleures amies étaient Kryptoniennes. L'une sauvant la ville dans un costume de super-héros. L'autre était sa Némésis. Comment elle, et son passé, avait-elle pu se lier à des êtres venus d'ailleurs ?

Une part d'elle était énervée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant plus tôt mais une autre le comprenait. Elle éprouvait tout de même une jalousie envers Winn qui était au courant depuis le début. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était même pas encore installée à National City au moment de la révélation de Supergirl au monde.

\- Pourquoi Supergirl ?

\- C'est Cat Grant qui a décidé. Super pour le S et le lien de parenté avec Superman. Le "girl" était plus vendeur ou sonnait plus dans sa tête.

\- Le "S", la cape, tout comme son cousin, ne voulait-elle pas exister par elle-même?

\- J'ai essayé de l'y pousser mais ça s'est avéré obligatoire. Le "S", c'est le blason de sa famille, les El. Ça veut dire …

\- "Plus fort ensemble", je sais. Et la cape ?

\- Mis à part que désormais, elle sert à combattre de façon badass. C'est une question…

\- D'aérodynamisme. Évidemment, je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais à cette vitesse, elle a besoin de portance, la coupa encore une fois Lena.

\- Exactement.

\- Qui est au courant de sa double identité ? demanda-t-elle en passant du coq à l'âne.

\- Alex, bien entendu. J'onn, mais pas le reste du DEO. James.

\- James est au courant ?

\- Oui, c'est Superman qui l'a envoyé prendre soin de sa cousine.

\- Il y a vraiment un lien de parenté entre les deux ? demanda la femme d'affaire étonnée.

\- Oui, Winn prit quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre. Pour tout te dire, Kara est la plus vieille des deux.

Cette nouvelle abasourdie la brune stoppant momentanément le flot de questions quasi ininterrompu depuis le début.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Moi. Cat Grant, je crois, je n'ai jamais eu la confirmation mais Kara m'a dit qu'elle avait souvent agi comme si elle avait compris d'elle-même. Et Sam depuis hier soir a priori, répondit l'informaticien.

\- Comment le sais-tu, si ça ne date que d'hier ?

\- Kara m'a envoyé un message me prévenant de ses intentions et de son "coming-out" entre guillemet à Sam. Elle m'a aussi demandé de répondre à tes questions dans la hauteur de mes connaissances. Sans rien cacher.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi elle a attendu pour me le dire? Pourquoi me le dire aujourd'hui ? questionna Lena.

\- Si elle a attendu, c'est parce qu'elle a appris avec le temps que c'était un danger pour chacun de connaître une telle information. Tu ne dois pas t'imaginer que c'est un manque de confiance, elle m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle voulait te le dire. Le DEO était plus réticent à cela.

\- …

\- Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas. C'est forcément lié à Samantha. Elle a dû lui dire en lui expliquant qu'elle saurait l'aider en tant que Kryptonienne. Il y a peut-être de la prévision pour un futur combat avec Reign. Et si elle lui dit, elle doit te le dire. Parce qu'elle te fait plus confiance, parce qu'il est impossible pour elle de faire porter le poids du secret à Sam. Et parce qu'elle en a envie depuis longtemps. Il faudra que tu lui demandes toi-même.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui reparler, Winn…

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Merci. Ca me fait sourire que tu retiennes le passage Sam/Alex alors que Kara dit quand même la vérité à Lena dans le même chapitre. Mais j'avoue que même si j'ai toujours adoré Sam et Alex, depuis cette histoire c'est fois dix mille !**

 **AIDEN Kom TRIKRU :** **Merci de me suivre depuis le début. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, il est plus intéressant pour un auteur de laisser planer le doute. Par contre La Chef n'est pas d'accord avec toi sur Winn et Lena, elle prépare ses arguments, je te les mettrai bientôt en bas d'un chapitre ;)**


	39. Chapitre 37 : Prendre une pause

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **C'est plaisant de vous lire de plus en plus. Ca déclenche quelques débats avec la Chef ! Merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Prendre une pause

Cela faisait deux semaines que Reign avait pris le contrôle sur Samantha et enrageait dans la cellule du DEO. Deux semaines que Kara avait avoué son plus grand secret à Lena et les deux femmes n'avaient pas reparlé. Deux semaines aussi qu'Alex et Ruby cohabitaient chez les Arias dans un étrange mélange de frustration, de la part de l'aînée, de spleen, pour les deux, et de résignation, pour l'adolescente.

Ce qui frustrait le plus l'agent du DEO c'était qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir la discussion qu'elle espérait avec Sam. Il fallait ajouter à ça les absences de résultats de Winn et Lena dans leurs recherches. L'informaticien se sentait responsable de ce manque d'avancement, il avait dû aider sur d'autres enquêtes complexes. Cela avait valu de nombreux jurons de sa part contre ses collègues du DEO.

Les deux scientifiques d'ailleurs poussaient la porte de l'Alien's Bar malgré l'affiche annonçant la fermeture de celui-ci pour la soirée. En effet, après ces deux semaines compliquées, Lena avait décrété qu'il était temps de changer les idées de tout le monde et particulièrement de Ruby qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre en se morfondant. Et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas rester enfermée dans son labo pour rendre visite aux deux femmes le plus souvent possible, rien ne s'arrangeait. Cela avait plutôt empiré, Alex s'enfermait dans sa chambre et ne faisait même plus attention à rester optimiste devant la jeune Arias. Elle était irritable et sèche sur tout.

Alors, la femme d'affaire avait décidé d'organiser une soirée pour l'adolescente. Elle avait choisi l'Alien's Bar comme une évidence, le lieu était chaleureux, notamment dans la salle du piano. Elle avait réussi à réunir une grande partie des amies de Ruby ainsi que de leur bande. Ainsi lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar, une vingtaine d'adolescents étaient en train de boire des cocktails, sans alcool, alors que J'onn était au téléphone et que James discutait avec Kara…

A la vue de la Kryptonienne, le visage de Lena se ferma. Winn avait dû lui parler car elle n'en avait rien fait. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, après tout c'était normal, elle avait sa place ici. Elle n'était juste pas encore prête à parler à la jeune femme. Alex et Ruby n'étaient pas encore là, elles ne se doutaient même pas de ce qui se tramait. La femme d'affaire les imaginait sans peine chacune dans leur chambre à tourner en rond. Elle devait les appeler une fois que toutes les préparations étaient finies.

Tellement prise dans ses pensées, la scientifique avait suivi instinctivement Winn qui s'approchait de ses amis attablés. Après de rapides salutations à Kara et James, il regarda le photographe et demanda :

\- James, tu peux venir avec moi, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour installer un truc ?

Le journaliste regarda étrangement son ami, il était en pleine discussion avec Kara, pourquoi lui demandait-il si urgemment ? Il allait protester quand il croisa les yeux insistants de l'informaticien. Alors il le suivit sans un mot alors que Winn poussait Lena à s'asseoir à sa place. La brune roula des yeux mais ne se défila pas, le jeune homme avait raison, elle devait parler à Kara.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda la fille d'acier après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Non merci.

\- Tu préférerais peut-être que je m'en aille. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, s'excusa la blonde en attrapant sa veste.

\- Non, reste, dit précipitamment la dirigeante de L-Corp en attrapant son poignet. Winn a raison comme souvent en ce moment, à croire qu'il me connaît mieux que moi-même. Tu as tous les droits d'être ici et j'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir, dit la Kryptonienne en s'assaillant de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne te pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Non, pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu aurais encore plus mal pris la nouvelle si tu l'avais appris par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est vrai, confirma la femme d'affaire, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as choisi ce moment.

\- Il y a un long moment que je voulais le faire, presque depuis notre rencontre. Mais le DEO, et Alex, ne voulaient pas. Après j'ai compris à quel point c'était un fardeau cette double identité, je n'ai pas voulu t'en imposer la charge, surtout avec ta mère qui cherchait à me tuer.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais vendu à ma mère, déclara Lena déçue que cette idée ait pu traverser l'esprit de son amie.

\- Je sais bien. Mais ta mère est capable de tout, j'avais peur qu'elle s'en prenne physiquement à toi, avoua Kara.

Un moment de silence suivit ces paroles. Lena devait avouer que la blonde n'avait pas tort, sa mère était imprévisible. Prête à tout pour faire disparaître les aliens de la Terre. La fille de la maison El remarqua les regards de son amie sur sa pinte et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, elle usa de sa supervitesse pour aller chercher un verre à la Luthor. Celle-ci fût étonnée de voir la bière qu'elle désirait tant être arrivée devant elle. Elle avait senti qu'un courant d'air mais au sourire un peu coupable de Kara, elle eût la confirmation que c'était la journaliste/super héroïne qui l'avait servie.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, tu semblais avoir soif, répondit la cadette des Danvers. Et puis il faut bien qu'avoir une amie kryptonienne soit utile.

\- Tu as raison. J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à ces utilisations de tes pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas conscience de ce que ta vie peut-être quand tu peux utiliser tes capacités librement. J'ai toujours imaginé que Supergirl n'avait pas de vie en dehors de ses actes de bravoures. Hormis un peu de paperasse au DEO peut-être.

Le rire de la fille de fer répondit à l'anecdote de la fille Luthor. Elle fût rejoins après quelques secondes par la brune. Lorsque leur fou rire termina, Winn rentra dans la salle et un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant les deux femmes réconciliées. Il s'approcha d'elles et leur annonça qu'il était temps de faire venir Alex et Ruby. Lena se tourna vers Kara :

\- Tu veux appeler ta sœur pour la faire venir ?

\- Euh… une grimace tordit le visage de la blonde alors qu'elle faisait tourner sa bière dans son verre. La dernière fois que j'ai vue Alex ça s'est mal finit, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus appropriée pour la faire venir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une longue histoire, je te raconterais plus tard.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit la femme d'affaire.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois en direction de la salle du piano, elle arrêta Kara et lui dit :

\- Je suis heureuse que l'on se soit parlé. J'aurais peut-être d'autres questions pour toi et que je te pardonne ne veut pas dire que j'oublie. Mais pour le moment, on a besoin de faire front, alors amies ?

\- Amies, répondit Kara consciente que cette histoire n'était pas finie…

* * *

Alex était en train de réfléchir aux moyens de sortir Ruby de cette maison qui semblait emplie d'un air de défaite. Il faut dire qu'elle-même ne faisait plus d'effort pour être optimiste et désespérait que la situation s'améliore un jour. Elle se morfondait, mais pire que ça, elle se l'excusait. Le fait que ça soit quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse, une proche. La femme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle se soit engueulée avec Kara. Qu'elle s'était vite rendu-compte qu'elle ne serait pas utile à Winn et Lena. Tout ça lui faisait broyer un plus de noir. Même la fin de la brique de lait ce matin l'agaçait. Cela n'aidait pas Ruby.

Son attitude défaitiste et le fait qu'elle passait tout son temps à faire les 100 pas devant la salle de la cellule de Reign avait poussé J'onn J'ozz à la renvoyer chez elle la semaine dernière. Ce comportement avait fortement impacté les autres enquêtes dont elle avait la charge, un de ses agents pouvait en témoigner de l'infirmerie. Du coup, elle pouvait remettre les pieds au DEO seulement si son mental de guerrière refaisait surface. C'est en croisant son regard dans le miroir qu'elle se décida à quitter son jogging et le T-shirt qu'elle avait piqué à Sam pour dormir. Elle devait s'habiller et sortir l'adolescente qui semblait perdre sa joie de vivre jour après jour.

Après avoir vêtu un jean et un T-shirt blancs, elle monta les escaliers vers la chambre de Ruby, elle-même ayant pris la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi leur de sa première rencontre avec Reign. Elle venait d'avoir un appel de Lena les invitant à venir à l'Alien's Bar pour une soirée privée pour toutes les deux. De nombreuses amies de l'adolescente seraient là et elle pourrait profiter d'une soirée avec ses amis. Elle appréhendait seulement la présence de sa sœur. Mais le sourire de l'adolescente était prioritaire, les deux Danvers sauraient être courtoises malgré leurs différends. Après avoir toqué contre le chambranle de la porte, elle poussa le battant à la réponse de Ruby.

La jeune fille était assisse en tailleur sur son lit, une grande partie de ses affaires étaient au sol. Alex supposait qu'elle les avait jetés après une crise de colère. Désormais, elle était en pleurs au milieu de sa chambre. Elle semblait inconsolable, cela déchira un peu plus le cœur de l'aînée des Danvers. Tout en douceur, elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots se tarirent.

\- Tu sais que Winn et Lena sont les meilleurs, ils vont trouver une solution.

\- Je sais… Ce n'est … pas ça… le problème… renifla l'adolescente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas alors ?

\- Et… si… j'étais… comme … elle…

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Merci. Je ne dis plus rien sur Lena et Winn mais je vois que c'est sujet à débat (enfin vous êtes plutôt tous du même avis)**

 **sharlotte.H :** **Merci. J'ai du mal avec les réactions classiques de Lena qui envoie Kara en enfer ou qui lui dit qu'elle savait ou qu'elle s'en fout. J'ai essayé de lui laisser le temps de réflexion que j'estimais suffisant tout en lui laissant le choix et la possibilité d'en parler.  
Je suis heureuse de réussir à te faire aimer Sam, j'ai adoré ce personnage et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé que les scénaristes l'utilisent encore plus. Je regrette aussi le départ de Cat et elle passera faire un petit coucou rapide dans cette histoire mais j'en dis pas plus.  
J'ai jamais testé de saouler mes amis à l'eau parce qu'ils s'en rendent compte souvent mais je veux bien savoir si ça marche (à mon avis oui). Merci pour ton commentaire.  
**


	40. Chapitre 38 : En chanson

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Un chapitre plus court mais important pour Alex et Ruby ! N'hésitez pas à mettre les musiques en fond sonore. Les discours entre parenthèses sont en réalité signés (en langue des signes).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : En chanson

Les deux femmes arrivèrent à l'Alien's bar une bonne demi-heure après l'appel de Lena. En poussant la porte du commerce, elles découvrirent une salle décorée mais plongée dans la pénombre, seule une guirlande colorée le long du comptoir semblait leur indiquer la direction de la salle de piano. Arrivée dans l'espace cocooning, Ruby et Alex furent impressionnées par le nombre de personnes présentes, beaucoup d'amies de l'adolescente et les proches de l'aînée des Danvers. Winn était installé au piano à ses côtés Lena, prête à jouer à quatre mains avec l'informaticien. Ces derniers temps ils travaillaient beaucoup à quatre mains. Kara, J'onn J'ozz et même James s'étaient mêlés aux jeunes. Tous regardaient le sol comme désactivés.

Deux chaises attendaient les deux femmes qui s'installèrent. Dès qu'elles furent assisses. La lumière changea, passant d'elles au groupe sur l'estrade. Les premières notes de musiques s'élevèrent. Rapidement, Alex reconnut la chanson Keep Holding On d'Avril Lavigne. Avant même que les premiers mots ne sortent de la bouche de sa sœur, les larmes inondaient ses joues.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand

 _Tu n'es pas seul_  
 _Nous resterons ensemble_

 _Je serai à tes cotés_  
 _Tu sais, je tiendrai ta main_

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

 _Quand il fera froid_

 _Et que tu auras l'impression que c'est la fin_

 _Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller_

 _Tu sais, je n'abandonnerai pas_  
 _Non, je n'abandonnerai pas  
_

Kara et une des amies de Ruby avaient chanté en duo ce premier refrain. C'est tous en chœur que tous les autres attaquèrent le refrain.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

 _Continue de t'accrocher  
Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça_

Just stay strong  
Cause you'll know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

 _Reste fort  
Car tu sauras que je suis là pour toi, je suis là pour toi_

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

 _Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire, rien que tu ne puisses faire  
Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_

So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

 _Alors continue de t'accrocher  
Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça  
_

Alex se leva pour se placer à côté de Ruby, la prit par l'épaule et commença à chanter le second couplet. Elle ne savait pas si elle chantait pour l'adolescente ou sa mère, mais elle se libérait et cela lui fit du bien.

So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend

 _Si loin, je souhaiterais que tu sois là  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ceci pourrait disparaître  
Avant que les portes se ferment et que ça se termine  
Avec toi à mes côtés je me battrai et défendrai  
Je me battrai et défendrai_

Yeah, yeah

Tout le monde se joignit à l'agent du DEO pour chanter le refrain encore une fois. Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler sur le visage de Ruby et un sourire de remerciement sincère avait pris place.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you'll know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

C'est Lena qui chanta le dernier couplet aux deux femmes. Dans son esprit aussi, l'image de Sam était tenace.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

 _Écoute moi quand je dis, quand je dis que j'y crois  
Rien ne va changer, rien ne va changer le destin  
Quoiqu'il arrive tout ira parfaitement bien_

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

La ra ra ra ra

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you'll know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

ah ah ah  
Keep holding on  
ah ah ah  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Les amis de Ruby avaient déserté les lieux hormis deux d'entre elles qui aidaient James et Lena à ranger. Le photographe qui n'avait suivi les dernières mésaventures de la troupe que de loin avait pris une claque en voyant l'état de tristesse d'Alex et de la jeune Arias. Il se doutait qu'il lui manquait des informations mais ne s'en vexait pas, il n'avait jamais été proche de Sam. Préférant ne pas faire d'impaire, il avait retrouvé avec joie son appareil photo et tenté d'immortaliser la soirée.

Ce fût ce moment que Kara choisit, elle s'approcha de Winn et tous les deux s'installèrent au piano. Après quelques recherches sur la tablette, ils semblèrent avoir trouvé leur bonheur. Au son des premières notes, l'agent du DEO qui jusqu'à présent sirotait un verre en passant une main dans les cheveux de Ruby endormie sur ses genoux leva la tête. En croisant le regard de sa sœur, elle sut que la chanson s'adressait à elle. Que la Kryptonienne en avait marre de leur querelle, qu'elle voulait être là pour la soutenir. Les premiers mots brisèrent les pensées de l'aînée. Elle ne comprenait pas les paroles, c'était du français.

\- Elle chante que chacun a son ange gardien et que tu es le sien.

La voix de Lena la surprit. Elle ne répondit pas préférant rester concentrée sur la voix de sa sœur mais attrapa sa main pour la serrer en signe de remerciement.

\- Précédemment, elle chantait que tu la portais quand elle n'arrivait plus à avancer. Désormais, elle dit que tu lis en elle si facilement et qu'elle ne veut pas que cela change. Le refrain exacte est : " On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange / On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi / On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange / On dirait que t'as toujours été là".

\- La fin de la chanson arriva trop vite au goût de l'agent gouvernemental qui signa en même temps qu'elle le dit :

\- Merci.

Le geste était à destination de Kara qui lui répondit de la même façon, le mot à l'intention de Lena. Celle-ci se tût devant l'échange silencieux des deux sœurs qui continuaient de signer.

(J'aurais dû te la chanter moi, c'est toi l'ange entre nous.)

(Peut-être mais tu as été le mien pendant des années. Lorsque j'ai découvert les paroles de cette chanson, je me suis dit qu'elle t'était destinée.)

(Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois, je sais que ton secret est lourd que tu as besoin d'aide et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.)

Les gestes d'Alex étaient tremblant, elle était stressée, elle avait tant besoin que sa sœur lui pardonne. De plus, sa pratique de la langue des signes était quelque peu rouillée. Elle l'avait apprise adolescente lorsque la Kryptonienne était arrivée sur Terre. Son hypersensibilité rendait toute conversation difficile à vivre pour elle. Alors la famille Danvers avait décidé d'apprendre à signer pour discuter avec elle pendant qu'elle portait son casque anti-bruit. Alex avait détesté Kara pour cela mais finalement elles avaient réussi à se découvrir et c'était devenu leur langage à elles.

(Nous avons toutes les deux nos torts.) dit Kara avec ses mains avant de laisser une larme de joie couler sur sa joue.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Oui, si Lena ne pouvait pas accepter tout de suite la réalité, c'est une évidence pour moi qu'elle accepte Kara comme elle est au final. La question de Ruby est pertinente mais j'avoue que je l'effleure seulement, peut-être qu'il y aura un jour où j'y reviendrai.**


	41. Chapitre 39 : Aveux

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Dernier chapitre avant que ça s'accélère de nouveaux, lisez bien mon commentaire en fin de chapitre pour avoir quelques explications supplémentaires ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Aveux

Après l'aveu silencieux de Kara, James décréta qu'il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer, les derniers adolescents étant partis. Lena sauta sur l'occasion pour annoncer :

\- Je vais rentrer aussi. Veux-tu que je garde Ruby ce soir, Alex ? Il me semble que vous avez besoin de discuter avec ta sœur.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la chanson, la connexion entre les yeux azurs et le regard chocolat des deux Danvers se brisa. L'agent observa l'adolescente sur ses genoux en réfléchissant à la proposition de la Luthor.

\- Je ne dis pas non. Si Ruby est d'accord bien entendu.

\- Quelle est la question ? demanda la concernée d'un air endormi.

\- Lena propose que tu dormes chez elle ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? Alex qui connaissait bien l'adolescente décela de la peur dans la question.

\- J'aurais besoin de parler avec Kara. Mais si tu préfères, on rentre toutes les deux.

\- Si ça vous va toutes les deux, je peux te ramener chez toi et Alex rentrera tout de suite après sa conversation, proposa Lena qui commençait à comprendre les craintes de la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des agents du DEO qui veillent sur la maison et Supergirl aussi. Je ne serais pas longue, argumenta l'agent gouvernemental qui ne voulait pas louper sa chance de se réconcilier avec sa sœur.

\- D'accord, finit par accepter la jeune Arias.

\- Je vous raccompagne, annonça à ce moment Winn qui s'était rapproché avec la veste de Lena sur le bras. Je pourrais faire un tour pour vérifier que toutes les protections sont bien en place.

\- Parfait, conclut Alex.

Alors que l'informaticien aidait la Luthor à mettre sa veste et qu'ils saluaient Kara, l'aînée des Danvers murmura à l'oreille de Ruby :

\- Tu peux te coucher dans mon lit si tu veux. Je t'y rejoindrais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille sur toi. Et demain, nous confirmerons que tu n'es pas Kryptonienne.

\- Merci, dit l'adolescente en plantant un bisou sur la joue de sa protectrice.

\- Tu as bien tes clés ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors file, fais de beaux rêves. A tout de suite.

Après avoir raccompagné leurs amis jusqu'à la porte, Kara revint avec deux verres à la main. Silencieusement, elle s'assit face à sa sœur. Comme deux semaines auparavant, elles dégustèrent leurs boissons en silence. Aucune des deux n'avait le courage de commencer la discussion. Finalement, ce fût l'aînée qui se lança :

\- Comment l'a pris Lena ?

\- Elle a eu un choc, elle n'a eu aucune réaction quand je lui ai appris la vérité. C'est Winn qui s'est chargé de lui expliquer. Il m'a dit que ce qui l'interrogeait le plus c'était mon timing, expliqua la fille d'acier heureuse des inquiétudes de sa sœur. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle m'a demandé ce soir. Mais je sais que d'autres questions arriveront.

\- Son monde s'est métamorphosé en 24h, elle a besoin de temps.

\- Ton monde aussi. Tu savais peut-être que Sam était Reign mais son emprisonnement est nouveau pour toi aussi. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mal, avoua la plus grande des deux. Je n'arrive même pas à faire garder son sourire à Ruby. Je suis une tutrice de merde. Je ne serais jamais une bonne mère.

Son propre aveu surprit Alex, elle n'avait pas imaginé que dans toutes les peurs et colères qui l'habitaient ces derniers temps celle de la maternité était présente. Il était vrai qu'elle s'attachait à l'adolescente et que les circonstances avaient fait d'elle une mère de substitution. Cette réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle sentit un courant d'air, preuve de la super vitesse de sa sœur, puis la main de celle-ci l'invitant à poser sa tête sur son cœur. Les battements de celui-ci, bien que lents, rassurèrent l'agent du DEO. Les paroles de Kara aussi :

\- Tu seras une excellente mère. Les circonstances sont exécrables, ce n'est pas ta réaction dans cette situation qui dicte tes capacités à élever des enfants. De ce que j'en ai vu, Ruby tient le coup, c'est grâce à toi. Donc, au contraire, je pense que tu feras une excellente mère.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire cela, tu n'as pas vu mon état cette semaine. Une vraie merde.

\- Si je sais, dit la cadette un léger sourire dans la voix. Je passais tous les soirs voir comment vous alliez. Tous les soirs, j'ai failli entrer pour te dire de te réveiller mais tu le faisais toute seule quand Ruby rentrait.

\- Je le savais.

La discussion continua encore de longues minutes. Les deux sœurs s'étaient retrouvées.

* * *

Winn avait insisté pour que le chauffeur de Lena la ramène avant lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au pied de l'immeuble de la femme d'affaire.

\- Tu veux monter ? proposa la brune qui ne voulait pas quitter l'agent du DEO.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop bu. Il faut mieux que je rentre décuver chez moi.

\- Si tu es saoul, ça veut dire que tu me trouves belle ? demanda la scientifique, elle aussi un peu éméchée.

\- Tu as bon souvenir, sourit le brun. Mais pour tout t'avouer, je te trouve toujours magnifique. Que tu sois dans une robe de grand couturier comme ce soir ou dans un jogging ou encore un chignon maintenu par un crayon et des dizaines de bouquins autour de toi.

En disant cela, le jeune homme s'était approché de la femme pour replacer une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Le souvenir de sa discussion avec Alex dans les toilettes du DEO lui revint.

* * *

 _\- Je sais que c'est douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point, avoua le jeune homme._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Samantha, ton regard ne mentait pas. Et la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne tiens pas tes promesses c'est l'amour._

 _\- Belles paroles, professeur Schott. Mais cela ne m'aide pas vraiment, lança acerbe Alex. Elle ne voudra jamais de moi. Même si on arrive à trouver un remède. Ce qui n'arrivera pas. Elle ne saura jamais ce que je ressens pour elle. Et puis tu en sais quoi toi ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas un gamin Alex. Si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi j'aime une personne qui m'est inaccessible._

 _\- Qui ? La curiosité de la jeune femme prenant le dessus._

 _\- Lena…_

 _\- Lena ?!_

 _\- Oui, elle est belle, intelligente, généreuse. Nos discussions sont passionnantes. Mais jamais elle me verra autrement qu'en ami, avoua l'informaticien dépité._

 _\- Je n'en serais pas si sûre. Le seul moyen d'être sûr c'est de lui dire. S'il te plaît, profites qu'elle soit en vie et pas enfermée pour te lancer. Quand c'est trop tard, c'est trop douloureux, la voix d'Alex se brisa._

 _\- D'accord, mais à condition que tu dises à Sam tes sentiments quand nous aurons trouvé un remède._

 _\- Deal._

* * *

Il laissa donc sa main se poser sur la joue de Lena et rapprocha son visage d'elle. Il croisa un bref instant son regard avant de fermer les yeux. Son geste se stoppa à quelques millimètres du visage de la femme d'affaire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Se rendant compte de son geste, il recula mais les bras de la brune vinrent se croiser dans son dos l'empêchant de partir plus loin. Alors il s'autorisa à regarder celle qui était face à lui. Un grand sourire barrait son visage. Avait-elle espéré ce moment, il n'en savait rien mais c'est elle qui amorça le mouvement pour le baiser suivant.

Après ce moment de tendresse, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Immédiatement, il plaça ses mains dans son dos de manière protectrice. Des secondes s'écoulèrent où les deux amants profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre.

\- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir rester ? demanda Lena.

\- Oui, il faut que je passe au DEO tôt demain matin.

\- Tu n'as donc pas de week-end.

\- Pas toujours, les criminels ne connaissent pas les calendriers, blagua Winn.

\- En vérité, il avait discuté avec James dans la soirée et celui-ci s'était plaint de ne pas pouvoir sortir en armure. Ils avaient un accord pour que le Guardian ne sorte pas seul et Winn n'avait pas beaucoup été là pour son ami ses derniers temps. Alors il lui avait promis qu'ils sortiraient ce soir.

\- Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je peux rester.

\- Ça ira, mon preux chevalier, va sauver la ville, déclara Lena avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles.

\- Promis.

\- Et parce que je ne sais pas faire les choses dans l'ordre, est-ce que je peux t'inviter à un dîner demain soir ? demanda Winn avec un regard d'enfant.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Lena dans un sourire. Compte sur moi pour venir te chercher par la peau du cul si les criminels ne te libèrent pas à temps.

\- Bien chef.

Leurs rires remplirent la rue et après un tendre baiser, Winn ouvrit la porte à Lena avant de rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait toujours. Il était un homme heureux. Lorsque le véhicule démarra, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Je suis désolé Max, vous allez devoir me supporter encore quelques temps.

\- Jusqu'à présent ça n'a pas été très compliqué Monsieur. Mais je dois vous prévenir. Si vous blessez Madame, vous entendrez parler de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas mes intentions mon cher Max. Et si cela doit arriver, je serais le premier à me punir.

\- Alors je vous souhaite de vivre une belle histoire.

\- Merci.

L'informaticien tourna son regard vers la vitre et observa la ville défiler devant ses yeux jusqu'à destination du DEO où le Guardian l'attendait.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais, je sais que ce couple ne fait pas l'unanimité. Mais il y a une explication à ceci. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, j'ai proposé à la Chef de me lancer un défi en choisissant un couple qui apparaîtrait dans cette fiction et sans lui laisser vraiment le choix. C'est donc elle qui a choisi, voici ce qu'elle dit à propos de ce choix :**

 **"** _ **Moi je voulais te lancer un défi sur quelque chose qui se passera jamais dans la série. Lena et Winn se croisent rarement et uniquement pour le travail. Mais je me suis dit que le caractère hyper rigide/cartésien de Lena pourrait bien être contrebalancé par l'humour et la légèreté de Winn. En plus, un prétexte de les rapprocher se trouvait facilement avec les sciences et voilà, c'est parti comme ça !"**_

 **En réalité, Winn et Lena se croisent aussi un peu chez Kara mais sans réellement discuter.**

 **Si au début, ça m'a fait bizarre, à force d'écrire, j'ai appris à les aimer et à leur trouver des points communs comme des parents criminels. Voilà, comme c'était un défi et que plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque qu'ils ne les voyaient pas ensemble, je m'explique.**

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **J'avoue avoir piqué l'idée à Glee mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une belle façon de faire passer des messages. Pas trop déçu pour Winn et Lena ?**


	42. Chapitre 40 : Ça s'accélère

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Comme promis ça s'accélère...**

 **Petite aparté, j'ai vu le crossover de cette année et wouah ! J'ai kiffé et vous ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Ça s'accélère

Alex était remontée, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était de retour au boulot. Elle avait passé tout son temps à rechercher un Valorien qui avait massacré une famille terrienne. Et alors qu'elle le filait, la connexion avec le DEO s'était coupée et elle avait perdu sa trace. En plus de ça, elle était à des kilomètres de National City et n'était pas sûre d'être à l'heure pour récupérer Ruby à la sortie des cours.

Quand son téléphone sonna en affichant le nom de Maggie, elle hésita à décrocher. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à son ex, surtout pas dans cet état d'esprit où elle savait qu'elle pouvait être méchante. Mais son sérieux professionnel l'emporta et elle accepta la communication.

\- Danvers.

\- Alléluia, Alex, ramène ton cul tout de suite.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, immédiatement l'agent du DEO reprit son sérieux.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Juste la voiture qui me servait de couverture qui part en morceau, répondit sarcastiquement Sawyer.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Comment ça je suis où ? Je suis devant le DEO, là où une World Killer essaye désespérément de détruire la ville. Mais toi tu es où ? Et où sont tes supers agents, on a besoin d'aide !

\- Je suis en route, j'étais à Westown pour une affaire. Je n'ai plus de contact avec le QG depuis 10 minutes. Essaye de joindre J'onn.

\- Et merde, jura l'hispanique.

\- Quoi ?! demanda Alex en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélération à fond.

\- Elle a dû détruire le système de communication du DEO en traversant la tour de part en part. Ils sont pris au piège, ils survivent seulement grâce à Supergirl qui maintient le bâtiment.

\- Et merde, merde, merde.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Bien, où es-tu, je te rejoins.

\- Croisement de la 45e et de Maddison Avenue.

\- J'y suis dans 25 min. On s'y retrouve.

L'agent du DEO raccrocha d'un geste sec. Tout ce qu'elle craignait arrivait, Reign s'était échappée, Supergirl était en danger et le DEO n'était pas opérationnel. Même si elle n'y croyait pas trop, elle passa son oreillette sur le canal de secours, tout en lançant sa voiture à toute vitesse dans la circulation.

\- Quelqu'un est sur cette fréquence ?

\- Alex ? s'entendit-elle répondre.

\- Winn ? C'est toi ?

\- Alléluia, je suis heureux de t'entendre. Reign s'est échappée.

\- Je sais. Dis-moi que vous êtes proche d'avoir un remède, demanda désespérée l'aînée des Arias.

\- On a une formule mais rien de sûr, on est en train de la synthétiser.

\- Dis-moi que ça sera rapide.

\- Une heure au mieux.

Cette nouvelle redonna espoir à l'agent de terrain. S'ils avaient une solution, il suffirait de retenir la World Killer. Pas de besoin d'envoyer des hommes à l'abattoir en essayant de la capturer.

\- Vous êtes chez L-Corp?

\- Au silence qui lui répondit, elle sut que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

\- Perdu. Au DEO, enfin au milieu du champ de bataille.

\- Merde, vous avez des nouvelles de J'onn et Supergirl ?

\- Ils vont bien, Supergirl maintient le bâtiment en place et J'onn évacue les agents pour qu'ils aident la police.

\- Je vais bien, c'était le chef du DEO qui venait de se faire entendre dans la conversation.

\- Chef ! soupira la jeune femme heureuse de l'entendre.

\- Boss, ça va ? Comment avance l'évacuation ? Demanda l'informaticien.

\- Les agents pouvant combattre sont tous à terre avec la police. Je vais aller aider Supergirl. Agent Danvers, je vous laisse gérer avec les forces de l'ordre, je crois que l'armée ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Bien chef, répondit la jeune femme qui voyait déjà un plan se former dans sa tête. Une idée du temps de consolidation du bâtiment ?

\- Des équipes sont en déjà au travail à l'intérieur mais le boulot est conséquent, je vous tiendrais informé. Malheureusement, il va falloir vous passer de Supergirl.

C'était sûr les chances de réussite étaient faibles, voire très faibles. Mais Alex ne voulait pas désespérer. Lena et Winn avait un remède, Sam ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui ! En pensant à la mère, elle se rappela qu'elle était censée aller chercher Ruby. Connaissant l'adolescente, il y avait un risque qu'elle débarque au milieu du champ de bataille si elle se retrouvait toute seule. Abandonnant sa voiture au milieu des centaines d'autres que leurs propriétaires avaient fuies, l'agent du DEO envoya un message à James lui demandant de s'occuper de la jeune fille. C'était le seul qui n'était pas au milieu du massacre. Et puis le Guardian ne pouvait pas se montrer si l'armée arrivait.

En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut que Reign semblait faire de la place. Comme si elle construisait une arène. Le parc actuellement face à l'entrée du DEO était complètement à terre et la World Killer déblayait les morceaux de bétons avec la facilité que lui procurait son sang kryptonien. Intérieurement, Alex se réjouit de voir que la femme avait revêtu son costume et son masque, ainsi personne ne saurait la vérité.

Elle repéra son ex à l'abri derrière un car et couru vers elle.

\- Maggie ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien. Quelques égratignures mais rien de grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers en indiquant l'alien de la tête.

\- Aucune idée, on a reçu l'ordre de cesser le feu et depuis elle fait ça. Si tu veux mon avis, cela ne présage rien de bon, répondit l'hispanique.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'ai besoin de joindre le poste de commandement.

\- J'onn va bien ? demanda la policière, si Alex était en charge, le martien avait dû avoir un souci.

\- Oui, il aide Supergirl. Du coup, c'est moi qui commande.

\- Alors traverse l'immeuble à droite, c'est de l'autre côté, indiqua Maggie.

\- Merci, fais attention à toi, ajouta l'agent en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de la femme face à elle.

\- Toi aussi, lui répondit son ex.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour en direction du bâtiment indiqué, Alex sentit la main de Maggie attraper son poignet. Elle se retourna vers elle et sentit immédiatement les lèvres de celle qu'elle avait aimé se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser ne fût pas long et quand elles se séparèrent, l'aînée des Danvers caressa la joue de l'hispanique de la main et essuya une trace de sang avant de partir en courant.

Pourquoi Maggie l'avait embrassée ? Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Elle en avait rêvé des mois durant mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Quelque part, ce baiser avait le goût de la séparation. L'agent du DEO avait l'impression que la policière avait compris toutes ses pensées. Elle voyait dans cet instant de tendresse un « au revoir », fin de leur histoire mais aussi « courage pour la suite ». L'hispanique aurait-elle comprit ses intentions ?

Elle n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, au loin se profilait la tente de commandement. Avec ces fils, antennes et gros galons. Elle reconnut rapidement l'agent Vasquez qui raccrochait son téléphone à côté. Elle fit signe à la femme de se rapprocher et lui donna ses ordres. Vasquez lui serra la main avant de se diriger vers le reste des équipes du DEO. Alex, elle, se présenta aux hauts gradés de la ville qui discutaient de la suite des opérations. Heureusement, elle connaissait un grand nombre de ces personnes. Après les avoir salué, elle demanda :

\- On en est où de l'évacuation des civils ?

\- Bonjour agent Danvers, heureux de voir que le FBI se joigne enfin à nous, lui répondit le chef de la police.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Capitaine.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, il reste trois bâtiments à évacuer. En supposant que vous gérer pour le vôtre.

\- On s'en occupe, répondit Alex.

\- C'est marrant, vous êtes les plus proches mais les derniers arrivés, lui lança l'agent en charge de l'ATF.

L'aînée des Danvers ne l'aimait pas, c'était un imbu de lui-même doublé d'un peureux. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps, alors elle ignora sa réponse et préféra s'intéresser plutôt aux questions des pompiers.

\- Supergirl n'est pas disponible, si elle bouge, l'ensemble de nos bureaux et de nos personnels encore à l'intérieur disparaissent. Mais je suis d'accord, il faut créer une voie prioritaire pour les secours. Même si Reign semble calme pour le moment, il arrivera un moment où elle va se battre. D'ailleurs, on sait ce qu'elle attend ? l'esprit de l'agent du DEO tournait à toute allure.

\- Oui. Supergirl. Elle lui donne une heure pour finir se présenter. Elle semble décidée à se battre à la loyale.

\- Mouais, Alex n'était pas convaincue. Dans tous les cas, dans une heure, nous avons une solution.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire en attendant ? demanda le capitaine.

\- Continuez d'évacuer et faîtes une voie d'accès pour les secours. Les agents du FBI ont des consignes à eux pour l'arrestation.

\- Et quel est l'idée ?

\- Gagner du temps, répondit l'agent du DEO.

\- Comment vous comptez faire ? Taper la discute, railla l'agent de l'ATF.

\- Exactement !

Sur ces mots, Alex sortit de la tente et souffla un coup avant de s'avancer vers l'arène de la World Killer. Son seul regret : ne pas avoir avoué la vérité à Sam. Heureusement que ses lettres rétabliraient un semblant de vérité.

Elle n'avait qu'un objectif, que Samantha s'en sorte !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Merci, contente que vous vous y fassiez. Je suis heureuse de toujours te lire !**


	43. Chapitre 41 : Discussion autour d'un thé

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. C'est ma dernière semaine avant des vacances très attendues. Normalement cela ne dérangera pas mon planning de mise en ligne mais si c'est le cas, je m'excuse d'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Discussion autour d'un thé

C'était idiot mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait vers l'arène Alex ressenti le besoin de vérifier son arme. Cela ne servait à rien, elle en avait pleinement conscience. D'une part parce que ses balles ne feraient pas plus mal qu'une mouche à la World Killer. D'autre parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su et n'arriverait jamais à tirer sur celle qu'elle aimait.

Quatre « Ok » résonnèrent à son oreille. Winn, J'onn, Supergirl et Vasquez. Son plan était simple, autant qu'il était suicidaire. Pendant qu'elle était en train d'essayer de négocier avec Reign, comprendre : gagner du temps sur sa mort. J'onn et Supergirl étaient en charge de la consolidation des bureaux du DEO. L'équilibre du plancher était essentiel dans la synthétisation du produit qui devrait permettre la séparation de Reign et Sam. D'ailleurs, Winn était chargé de les tenir informés de l'avancée du processus. Finalement, Vasquez faisait la liaison avec le PCO (Poste de Commandement Opérationnel). Alexandra avait demandé que seules les informations importantes soient données sur le canal. Elle ne voulait pas d'un bourdonnement incessant dans son oreille.

Par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas entendre J'onn et Kara tenter de la raisonner. Elle connaissait la portée de ses actes. Certains auraient sûrement dit que c'était égoïste en plus d'être idiot de faire ce qu'elle faisait mais elle n'en avait rien à cirer. Elle passa l'ancien portail du parc et c'est à cet instant que la World Killer l'aperçut.

\- Tiens, tiens mais regardez qui voilà, ricana Reign lorsqu'elle arriva devant elle. Tu sais que tu n'es pas la Danvers que j'attends.

A ces mots, Alex pria pour que les hélicoptères des médias qu'elle entendait bourdonner n'aient pas la capacité d'entendre les paroles de la World Killer. Elle ne le savait pas mais l'instinct de survie des pilotes leur avait soufflé de reculer en la voyant approcher.

\- Je sais mais il va falloir se contenter de moi pour le moment.

\- Ça tombe bien je suis un peu rouillée. Cette garce de Samantha avait bien plus de résistance que je ne le pensais. Sans parler de votre geôle… mais désormais je suis libre et en pleine capacité pour le Jugement !

L'agent du DEO tressaillit son adversaire avait prononcé le dernier mot avec la voix de Sam. Ce simple mot avec cette intonation l'avait transpercé de part en part. Elle avait la sensation que son amie lisait en elle à travers le regard rouge de la World Killer. Qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur lui crier son amour et que c'était cela qui allait être jugé…

\- J'entends ton cœur palpiter d'ici humaine. Tu as peur, c'est bien. Tu seras plus encline à parler. Et puisque tu es la seule à être volontaire, tu as le privilège d'être la première.

Alex se força à diminuer son rythme cardiaque. Elle ne voulait pas que Reign pense qu'elle avait peur d'elle, ce n'était pas vrai, elle avait peur pour Sam. C'était quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude, elle avait passé des années à s'exercer pour réussir à berner Kara. Difficile de paraître forte devant une Kryptonienne quand ton cœur crie ta peur. Mais à peine avait elle réussit à retrouver son pouls habituel qu'il remonta en flèche. Comme la première fois, la World Killer l'avait attrapé à la gorge et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. La poigne était moins forte, elle devait pouvoir parler mais Alex était obligée de garder la bouche grande ouverte pour capter un semblant d'air.

Tout autour de la place un silence se fit. Maggie avait retenu le cri qui montait en elle. Elle avait pressenti que la Danvers allait faire quelque chose de stupide, la voir avancer seule vers la World Killer avait confirmé son idée. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait cela, Sawyer l'aurait traité de suicidaire voulant jouer au héros. Mais pas Alex, elle la connaissait et pour qui savait lire ses attitudes, il n'y avait rien d'héroïque. Du moins pour la concernée, parce que son calme et sa simple présence devant la plus grande menace de National City devant des dizaines de caméra allait la transformer en héroïne au même titre que Supergirl. L'hispanique savait déjà que si l'aînée des Danvers s'en sortait, ce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur, elle détesterait ce titre. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres à cette idée.

L'agent Vasquez de l'autre côté de la place s'était arrêté comme toutes les personnes présentes autour de la place quand la Kryptonienne avait utilisé sa super vitesse. Mais c'était la première à avoir repris vie, elle avait une mission à remplir. Le chrono tournait et la vie de l'agent Danvers était en partie dans ses mains. Alex l'avait prévenue de ses intentions mais la voir les appliquer était encore différent. Elles n'étaient pas amies mais au fur à mesures des missions ensemble, elles avaient tissé des liens de confiance et de respect. Vasquez était admirative du parcours de sa supérieure au DEO. Elle avait été recrutée pour ses liens avec Supergirl mais avait fait sa place et son nom pour devenir ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à directrice adjointe opérationnelle. Le département était peut-être le moins machiste des agences gouvernementales, son ascension restait impressionnante. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle devait s'arrêter. Elle accéléra le pas à cette pensée.

J'onn sentit ses entrailles se serrer à la vue de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille devenant une poupée de chiffon au bout du bras de la World Killer. Elle avait réussi à briser sa carapace et à le faire sortir de chez lui. Alex avait totalement bouleversé sa façon de diriger le DEO en faisant ressortir le meilleur de chacun, le meilleur de lui. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour avoir des bureaux plus lumineux et oublier les bunkers sous-terrain. C'était son courage sur les champs de bataille qui l'avait fait accepter sa condition de Martien sur Terre. Et aujourd'hui, elle bravait la mort devant ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire. Heureusement, il avait envoyé Kara de l'autre côté du bâtiment et elle ne voyait pas ça.

Supergirl ne voyait pas mais entendait clairement la discussion entre les deux femmes. Résistant à l'envie d'envoyer valser le bâtiment entier pour aller sauver sa sœur, elle pria pour la première fois de sa vie pour que le bruit assourdissant de la ville reprenne. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas laisser Alex mourir. Elle avait promis à Eliza de veiller sur elle. Mais un deuxième sentiment s'insinua dans ses veines et la calma. Sa sœur aimait Samantha, plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie. Elle était celle qui pouvait atteindre le cœur de la Terrienne enfermé dans son propre corps. Kara avait foi en l'Amour, alors elle reprit foi en l'espoir et en sa sœur. Sa fatigue s'envola et elle recommença à souder les fondations du building avec sa heat vision.

Dans leur laboratoire au sein du DEO, Winn et Lena s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Le silence les frappa en pleine face. Ils étaient à une étape difficile de la synthétisation de leur remède et ils devaient avoir une coordination parfaite. Alors en douceur, la femme d'affaire amorça un pas en arrière indiquant sa volonté de faire une pause. Pas mécontent de s'arrêter aussi, l'informaticien fit de même. Tous les deux savaient que l'absence de bruit était un signe de mauvais augure. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de briser ce silence pesant :

\- Si on y reste, je veux te dire que … je…

\- Stop, le coupa la brune. Je ne veux pas t'entendre le dire, on va s'en sortir. Tu me le diras de façon parfaite, en chanson sous les étoiles, dans un murmure alors que je m'endors ou en le criant au monde entier, mais s'il te plaît, pas maintenant.

Une larme solitaire glissa le long de la joue de la Luthor et elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

\- Compris Chef ! répondit Winn dans un murmure.

\- Par contre, si Alex ne s'en sort pas. Notre premier enfant s'appellera Alex et Sam en sera la marraine.

\- Notre ? nota l'informaticien.

\- Laisse tomber, souffla Lena qui se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop vite.

\- Non. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est peut-être pas pour demain mais notre premier enfant s'appellera Alex.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent et leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux. D'un signe, ils se remirent au travail. S'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Alex, ils sauveraient Samantha.

Les visages des deux adversaires étaient tout proches. L'agent du DEO pouvait sans difficulté deviner les traits de son amour sous le masque noir. La World Killer avait plié le bras pour mieux lire dans les yeux de l'aînée des Danvers. Cette humaine lui avait mené la vie dure, presque autant que son hôte. Et étrangement, ses yeux ne montraient aucun signe de peur. Ni même son corps, les battements rapides de son cœur n'était qu'un signe du manque d'oxygène. Non, son visage se tordait de douleur mais ses yeux gardaient un calme impressionnant. Il semblait y avoir une bougie allumée, une toute petite bougie qui semblait dire "Je vais battre les ténèbres. Je peux m'éteindre à la moindre brise mais je suis la lumière qui bat les ténèbres." Cette tendresse et cet espoir déstabilisa Reign qui se sentit obligé de serrer un peu plus la gorge de sa prisonnière. Elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Alex et murmura :

\- Tu as conscience de ma toute puissance. Je peux te briser en une fraction de seconde, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ?

\- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que quelque part dans ton esprit, tu retiens celui de Sam. C'est à elle que je veux parler. Mais considère cela comme mon plaidoyer, répondit l'agent Danvers.

\- Je t'écoute.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Alex face à Reign, ça devient récurrent, est-ce la dernière fois et que va-t-elle dire à Sam ? Supergirl est coincée pour le moment, sa soeur va devoir gérer seule un certain temps.**


	44. Chapitre 42 : La famille

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Je dirais seulement, ne me tapez pas ! J'essaye de vous mettre la suite à temps mais période de Noël oblige, je ne garantis rien.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 42 : La famille

Alex se savait regardée de milliers de personnes, elle entendait toujours les hélicoptères. De plus, la World Killer avait le sens du mélodrame puisqu'elle se tenait debout sur le dernier amas de décombre qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé, au milieu de l'ancien parc. Cette image allait tourner dans tous les JT, on l'encenserait pour cet acte d'héroïsme. Ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'elle ne faisait pas cela pour la ville ou un quelconque sens du devoir, mais seulement pour que la personne face à elle ne meurt pas. C'était ironique comme situation. Elle profita du relâchement sur sa gorge pour prendre une grande respiration d'air frais.

\- Sam, je sais que tu as peur, que tu es fatiguée. Peut-être que tu ne sais même plus qui tu es et qui je suis. Mais je sais que tu m'entends. Tu es Samantha Arias, une femme d'affaire exceptionnelle doublée d'une mère exemplaire et d'une amie formidable. Tu as élevé seule ta fille, Ruby, et tu peux être fière d'elle et de ton éducation. C'est une adolescente aujourd'hui, drôle, belle, intelligente et courageuse. Depuis deux mois, elle vit un enfer mais tous les jours elle me dit : "Ce soir maman rentre à la maison. Aujourd'hui, Lena et Winn vont trouver." Elle a de l'espoir en elle, fort et indéfectible.  
J'ai de l'espoir en moi, regarde au fond de mes yeux. Tous tes proches croient que cette histoire va prendre fin. Et elle va prendre fin aujourd'hui. Tu vois la lueur dans mon regard ? Elle va te guider jusqu'à moi. Le chemin va être long et douloureux mais jamais cette lumière ne va t'abandonner. Je sais que tu es fatiguée que tu voudrais que tout s'arrête et ça va s'arrêter. Tu vas sortir de cet enfer aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, tu vas rentrer chez toi et serrer ta fille dans tes bras. Mais il faut que tu te battes encore un peu.

\- Les fondations sont réparées, entendit Alex dans son oreille. Je passe aux étages.

\- Tu te souviens du mot kryptonien que je t'ai appris ? Zrhythrevium. Ce soir-là, sur la plage, je t'ai dit que tu étais de ma famille. En réalité, tu es de notre famille. Cette famille un peu folle, complètement hétéroclite mais si soudée. Il y a notre papa à tous, J'onn, c'est le dernier Martien vert. Il a des centaines d'années et nous écoute toujours patiemment. Je sais que le jour où je me marierais, c'est lui qui me mènera à l'hôtel. Il a toujours veillé sur moi et veille sur chacun des membres de notre famille. Il veille sur toi et veillera toujours.

En faisant attention que le morceau de béton qu'il tenait ne bouge pas, J'onn écrasa la larme qui coulait sur son visage et prit une grande respiration pour refouler ses émotions. Les mots de son agent l'avaient touché et il allait puiser sa force dedans.

\- Ensuite, il y a Winn. Un sacré numéro. - Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'agent du DEO. - C'est un génie de l'informatique et un véritable maestro de la mécanique et l'électronique. C'est le petit frère un peu, beaucoup, blagueur. Toujours de bonne humeur mais qui sait t'écouter et te conseiller quand tu en as besoin. Il joue du piano et chante super bien. Si tu as besoin de réparer ton four, il le fait. D'un musicien pour une soirée, il est présent. D'aller boire un verre pour oublier une dure journée, encore là. De rendre le sourire à quelqu'un, appelle-le, il t'aidera avec joie. J'ai souvent été dure avec lui mais je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans lui. Et comme tout frère, il veille sur toi et veillera toujours.

Dans le laboratoire, les larmes inondaient le visage de Winn troublant sa vision. Voyant les mains tremblantes de son partenaire, Lena s'arrêta. Elle attrapa les instruments qu'il tenait puis les déposa sur la paillasse. Ils avaient besoin d'une pause. La femme d'affaire fit le tour de la table pour prendre dans ses bras l'homme qui la rendait heureuse. Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. La tête de l'informaticien se posa contre son cœur et les premiers sanglots sortirent.

\- Après le frère, je demande la sœur. Lena. J'avoue qu'au départ, je ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre dans notre cercle. En même temps, elle était une Luthor, ma sœur une Super. Mais j'ai découvert une milliardaire au cœur d'or, prête à donner du temps et de l'argent pour les plus démunis. Une femme forte qui s'était construit une carapace pour cacher ses blessures d'enfance. Elle n'a des Luthor que son extraordinaire sens des affaires et un passé douloureux. C'est ta meilleure amie mais c'est devenu notre sœur à tous. La seule qui est capable de me dire que j'ai tort quand je suis énervée. Elle a une culture exceptionnelle de l'art à la chimie en passant par l'économie, je ne connais pas un point faible dans ses connaissances. Elle a toujours veillé sur toi depuis votre rencontre, elle veille sur toi et veillera toujours.

La gorge de Lena se serra comme ses bras sur le corps de Winn. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Alex parlerait d'elle. Et surtout elle ne savait pas que celle-ci pensait tout cela d'elle. Au fond d'elle, elle remerciait l'informaticien qui avait passé son oreillette en Bluetooth sur les enceintes. Elle gravait ces mots dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

\- On est passe à la dernière étape. On sera prêt dans 15 minutes, annonça Winn après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

\- James, lui c'est le grand frère discret. Je l'ai pas mal oublié ces derniers temps mais quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, il a répondu "oui" avec un grand sourire. Il adore nous aider, nous voir grandir. Calme et posé, on a parfois l'impression qu'il est aussi vieux que J'onn mais quand il veut, il se montre fort et courageux. C'est le gardien de notre famille. Il nous surveille tendrement et s'assure que l'on reste uni. Alors il veille. Il veille sur toi et veillera toujours.

Pas très loin de là, le journaliste réglait son appareil photo. Ruby était en sécurité et lui avait confié une mission, il allait l'accomplir.

\- Pour finir, il y a Kara. C'est le cœur de notre famille. C'est elle qui nous a rassemblés. En plus d'avoir des supers pouvoirs, elle a la capacité de voir le meilleur de nous. -Toujours, même quand nous ne le voyons pas nous même. Elle m'a sauvé tant de fois. Normal pour Supergirl te diras-tu, mais en réalité c'est Kara Danvers qui m'a sauvé et bien plus que la fille d'acier. C'est ma sœur et j'ai promis de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive parce que je l'aime, même quand elle vide mes placards ou prends des décisions sur un coup de tête. Elle est notre cœur mais aussi notre sourire et notre force. Et avec ou sans sa cape, elle veille sur toi et veillera toujours.

Supergirl accéléra le mouvement, bien sûr elle veillerait sur Sam. Parce que c'est son amie mais aussi parce que c'est l'amour de sa sœur. Mais elle veillerait sur Alex aussi et pour cela, elle devait finir de consolider le bâtiment.

\- Finalement, il y a toi et Ruby, les dernières arrivées mais déjà vous avez pris une grande place dans nos cœurs. Ta force et ton sourire nous ont charmés, la jeunesse et l'intelligence de ta fille nous ont fait succomber. Alors oui, tu es de notre zrhythrevium... Tu ne peux pas en douter. Parce que moi, la grande sœur casse-cou qui ne sait pas dire ce qu'elle ressent te le dit. Tu fais partie de notre famille et je veille sur toi et veillerai toujours.

Ces paroles semblèrent toucher la World Killer, ou Sam à l'intérieur d'elle. En tout cas, Alex eût le sentiment qu'un combat acharné se déroulait dans le crâne de Reign. L'impact de ses genoux sur le béton du tas de décombre lui confirma son intuition. Son adversaire s'était placé à une dizaine de mètre d'elle. Elle souffla et pris appui sur le sol qui se fissura.

\- Très beau plaidoyer. Mais je ne suis pas convaincue, ta sentence sera la mort.

L'agent du DEO ferma les yeux pour retenir la larme qui menaçait de couler. Elle avait cru avoir réussi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tant pis, le plan était en route et Sam serait sauvé. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard était déterminé.

\- Sam ! Comme aux échecs, le sacrifice est parfois nécessaire, cria-t-elle.

\- TAIS-TOI ! répondit la World Killer avec tellement de force que tous les secours aux alentours l'entendirent.

Un silence de mort se fit. Alex ouvrit légèrement les bras, signe qu'elle était prête. Le dos droit, les genoux douloureux, elle acceptait son sort.

\- Une dernière volonté ?

\- Enlève ton masque, je sais ce qu'il se cache dessous.

Dans un geste, Reign arracha son masque et le jeta au loin. L'aînée des Danvers pria pour que personne ne reconnaisse Sam alors qu'elle ne voyait qu'elle. Elle sourit tendrement. Et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla voir le regard doux et tendre de son amie. L'instant d'après, un rayon laser la frappait de plein fouet.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch : Effectivement, elle n'a aucune chance mais elle cherche à gagner du temps et à faire revenir Sam pour qu'elle, elle survive. Aura-t-elle réussi ? **


	45. Chapitre 43 : Course contre la mort

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Avant tout Joyeux Noël ! Je suis en retard par rapport à d'habitude mais mes premières vacances depuis de long mois et les fêtes me font perdre la notion des jours... Il me reste 5 min pour rester un cadeau de Noël alors profitez bien et j'espère être à l'heure jeudi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Course contre la mort

Alex ferma les yeux de douleur, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en fusion. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière et sa tête frapper le sol avant que le vide envahisse son esprit.

Au même instant dans son oreillette, la voix de J'onn hurlait l'ordre d'y aller. L'agent Vasquez n'hésita pas, chargée d'un sac long d'un mètre cinquante et lourd de plusieurs kilos, elle s'élança vers Reign. Comme l'ensemble des agents du DEO autour de la place, elle avait la mission de déployer des écrans autour de la World Killer. Grâce à leur entraînement mais aussi car la Kryptonienne ne se défendit pas, ils arrivèrent rapidement à former le tube nécessaire à son arrestation.

Les panneaux développés par Lena et Winn permettaient de réverbérer une onde sonore précise que Vasquez activa et qui agressa les oreilles de la World Killer et d'Alex mais celle-ci n'en avait même pas conscience. Supergirl apparut et fonça à travers le tube ses protections auditives bien en place. Elle attrapa Reign d'un bras sans rencontrer de résistance et de l'autre planta la seringue que Winn lui avait confiée. Elle s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Reign sans soucis et Kara injecta le produit synthétisé. Dès qu'elle sentit le relâchement dans le corps contre elle, elle redécolla avec son chargement dans les bras vers les locaux du DEO.

Son envol fût le signal pour les agents du département. Ils rangèrent leur matériel pendant que des ambulances arrivaient sur la place et que les pompiers se lançaient à la recherche de survivants. Le parc était plein quand Reign l'avait attaqué.

Deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent auprès du corps inanimé de l'aînée des Danvers. Du premier, une ambulance, sorti Gaby et Sylvie. Du second, deux journalistes avides de scoop. En voyant les appareils photos de ceux-ci, Dawson devint folle mais sa partenaire fut plus rapide et lui fourra le sac dans les mains et lui dit en indiquant Alex de la tête :

\- Vas-y je m'occupe des cons.

Sachant que le temps était compté, elle courut en direction de son amie. Un sourire orna son visage quand elle entendit le bruit d'un coup dans son dos. Sylvie avait frappé le premier journaliste d'une magnifique droite dans le visage. Et elle n'eût pas le temps de se retourner que le second reculait de quelques mètres. Le Martien vert qui était venu l'aider se tourna vers le premier photographe et demanda :

\- Tu veux rejoindre ton pote ?

Le vautour pris ses jambes à son cou et partit. L'ambulancière fit donc demi-tour pour rejoindre sa partenaire, J'onn toujours sur ses talons. Tous les trois s'affairèrent à stabiliser l'agent du DEO au sol. Le directeur suivait les ordres de Gabriela sans broncher. Après de longues minutes, un pouls apparut sur le moniteur, faible mais présent. C'est cet instant que Supergirl choisit pour se poser près d'eux.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la Kryptonienne.

\- Mal mais vivante, répondit Sylvie.

\- Il faut la déplacer, les journalistes s'approchent annonça J'onn en levant la tête.

En entendant cela la fille d'acier sentit la colère monter en elle. Mais la main du Martien la calma.

\- Dis-nous plutôt dans quel état sont ses os.

D'un regard Kara apprit qu'étrangement les os de sa sœur étaient entiers.

\- Aucune fracture.

\- Alors on la déplace à trois. Un, deux, trois.

Dawson dirigeait le petit groupe pour éviter de penser que c'était son amie sur sa civière. Elle monta à l'arrière de l'ambulance et fût étonné de voir sa partenaire la rejoindre.

\- Ça va bouger un peu, accroche toi.

A peine Sylvie avait fini sa phrase que J'onn et Kara attrapèrent l'ambulance et décollèrent. Un étrange convoi aérien traversa la place sous les yeux des caméras, le Martien vert et Supergirl transportant une ambulance pour rentrer avec celle-ci dans les bureaux du FBI.

Quand la portière s'ouvrit, Gabby tomba nez à nez avec l'équipe médicale du DEO. Sans réfléchir, elle leur donna des ordres et tous obéirent. Alors qu'elle allait suivre le groupe, Sylvie sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Supergirl le visage inquiet.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Difficile à dire, c'est passé tout près de son cœur. La chaleur a cautérisé la plaie empêchant une hémorragie. Il faut un scanner pour connaître les conséquences de l'impact sur sa tête. Mais c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle vive.

\- C'est une badass, répondit la fille de Krypton. Quels sont les meilleurs chirurgiens de cette ville ?

Après avoir récupéré les noms, Kara se tourna vers le directeur du DEO qui hocha la tête. Dans un même mouvement, ils s'envolèrent chercher l'élite médicale pouvant sauver Alex. Les clauses de confidentialité viendraient après.

* * *

Lena veillait sur sa meilleure amie à travers la vitre de sa cellule et les écrans de contrôle. Cela la désespérait de ne pas être plus proche d'elle mais elle devait attendre les résultats des analyses ADN que Winn menait avant d'offrir la liberté à Sam. Elle était persuadée que leur solution marchait mais son esprit logique l'empêchait d'agir sans résultats probant. Elle avait eu tellement peur. La rapidité de Kara avait limité son exposition aux ondes sonores mais la scientifique craignait d'avoir endommagé l'audition de la mère de famille avec ce procédé. De plus, il y avait eût plusieurs crises durant lesquels la mère de famille avait hurlé à mort en se débattant comme si un combat intense se déroulait dans son corps.

Mais sa meilleure amie n'était pas la seule raison de ses inquiétudes. Sa sœur autoproclamée, Alex, était encore au bloc. Cela faisait quatre longues heures et aux dernières nouvelles, les chirurgiens n'étaient pas près d'arrêter. A priori, la vision laser de la World Killer avait fait un trou net et précis juste au-dessus de son cœur. Cela pouvait être une bonne nouvelle car la blessure était propre, cautérisée pour être précis. Kara lui avait parlé d'une odeur de cochon grillé qui lui collait la peau avant de partir vers les vestiaires du DEO, vomir ou se laver jusqu'au sang ou les deux, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle avait vu Winn courir à sa suite. Du coup, elle était partie à la recherche de Sam. Quand l'informaticien était revenu prendre les échantillons de sang, il lui avait dit avoir laissé la Kryptonienne aux bons soins de J'onn et de sa mère qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver.

Une plainte sortant de la bouche de sa patiente sortit la femme d'affaire de ses pensées. Sam souffrait mais c'était moins horrible que les cris. Comme si la douleur était lente et persistante. Elle n'était pas médecin et n'avait aucune idée de l'impact de leur sérum sur la santé de la mère Arias. Alors elle commença à lui parler doucement et cela sembla marcher un moment.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre la fit se retourner. Face à elle se trouvait une jeune femme d'origine hispanique en tenue d'ambulancière.

\- Cette zone est confidentielle, déclara Lena.

\- Comme si cela m'importait, rétorqua Gabriela.

\- Mais vous êtes blessée ! S'écria la scientifique en voyant les bras ensanglantés de la latina.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon sang. C'est celui… elle ne finit pas sa phrase car une plainte retentit de nouveau. Par contre, la femme que vous détenez, oui.

\- Je sais, avoua la propriétaire de L-Corp.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien pour apaiser sa douleur, alors ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas médecin. Je suis …

\- Lena Luthor, scientifique de renom, termina Gaby. Mais du coup, pourquoi cette femme n'a pas de médecin à ses côtés ?

\- Parce que, qui voudrait la soigner ? demanda la femme d'affaire en se décalant faisant apparaître le costume de World Killer aux yeux de la femme face à elle.

\- C'est elle ?! hurla Gabriela en courant vers la vitre.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: Alex a mal mais elle n'est pas seule. La suite au prochain épisode !**


	46. Chapitre 44 : Réveillez-vous !

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je m'y prends plus tôt aujourd'hui pour être à temps dans la publication ! Je vous resouhaite un merveilleux Noël et espère que vous n'avez pas trop mal au ventre après tous ces bons repas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Réveillez-vous !

\- C'est elle ?!

\- Oui et non. Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la voix de Lena derrière elle.

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

\- Reign était un parasite kryptonien. Elle a utilisé le corps de Samantha comme elle l'entendait. Mais après un long processus, nous avons abouti à un sérum pouvant tuer l'entité alien sans tuer l'hôte. Enfin, c'est ce que les calculs et simulations nous disent. On n'a pas pu tester le produit n'ayant pas d'autres cobayes sous la main, expliqua la scientifique.

\- Vous savez où en est le processus ? demanda Gabriela.

\- Non. C'est pour ça que je suis là, seule à attendre.

\- Vous pouvez me faire entrer ?

\- Je peux mais pourquoi ? demanda Lena.

\- Je vais atténuer sa douleur. J'aurais juste besoin d'une trousse de secours et de la liste des ingrédients dans votre produit miracle.

\- Vraiment ? La femme d'affaire ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, je vais le faire. Parce que je reconnais cette femme. C'est une amie d'Alexandra.

\- Vous avez raison. Je dois vous le dire, vous savez qu'en entrant dans cette cellule, vous briserez une dizaine de loi gouvernementale ?

\- Rien à faire. Vous voyez mon uniforme ? demanda la latino. Je le porte pour sauver des vies. Toutes les vies, alors oui j'y vais.

\- Merci.

Lena indiqua l'armoire à pharmacie à Gabriela pendant qu'elle désactivait une à une les sécurités de la cellule. Lorsque l'ambulancière eût récupéré toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin, elle se positionna face à la porte. Quand elle sentit Lena se mettre à ses côtés, elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Je viens avec vous, déclara la femme d'affaire.

\- Hors de question ! J'y vais seule. Il y a un risque, je n'amène personne avec moi.

\- Je veux aider !

\- Vous m'aiderez de l'extérieur, vous êtes proches. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes une femme intelligente, trouvez-moi son dossier médical, demanda la latina.

Lena ne répondit pas mais recula d'un pas et activa l'ouverture. Gaby ne se fit pas attendre et commença un examen poussé de la femme alitée. Elle administra les médicaments qu'elle pouvait puis elle nettoya le visage puis le corps recouvert de sueur de la brune. Elle profita aussi du robinet pour laver ses bras.

\- C'est celui d'Alex ? demanda Lena qui observait tout de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez des informations ?

\- Elle va devoir se battre. J'en sais pas plus, j'ai été sortie du bloc quand les chirurgiens sont arrivés. Ce n'est pas mon métier d'opérer, cracha l'ambulancière amère.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ? l'interrogea la femme d'affaires.

\- Gabriela, Gabriela Dawson.

\- Enchantée Gabriela. Comme on dit, j'aurais aimé vous rencontrer à une autre occasion mais merci d'être là.

\- Moi aussi, Lena. Moi aussi. Dîtes moi, il y a moyen que vous me fassiez passer une blouse d'hôpital ? demanda la latina.

\- Tout de suite.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement, l'agent Schott fut étonné d'entendre deux personnes discuter. Sam serait-elle éveillée ? Bizarrement, il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. En s'approchant, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que celle qu'il aimait et son amie, quelqu'un dans la cellule.

\- Qui c'est et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je te présente Gabriela Dawson, Winn. Gaby, voici l'agent Schott. Winn de son prénom, présenta Lena. Tu as les résultats ?

\- J'ai refait trois fois les tests, pas une seule trace de vie kryptonienne, annonça le jeune homme.

Il en fallut pas plus pour que la Luthor ouvre la cellule et s'installe sur le lit aux côtés de Sam. Elle lui prit la main et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Gabriela ouvrit la perfusion après avoir eût la confirmation que le sérum avait été complétement éliminé. Puis elle sortit de la cellule et s'en alla.

\- Merci Gaby, entendit-elle de la part de Lena.

\- Je sauve toutes les vies, répondit-elle. S'il y a un souci, je serais sur la mezzanine.

Une heure après l'ouverture de la cellule, la propriétaire de L-Corp vit les yeux de son amie papillonner. Elle eût un sourire et laissa à Sam le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce. Lorsque la mère de famille la reconnut, elle demanda doucement :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mal à la tête. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. J'ai l'impression qu'un bus m'est passé dessus et que je n'ai pas dormie depuis des années. Mais je suis vivante, répondit la mère de famille prenant conscience que c'était quelque chose d'inespéré.

\- Oui, tu es vivante. J'irai chercher un médecin pour qu'il regarde tes oreilles, dit Lena les larmes aux yeux à nouveau.

\- Reign ?

\- N'existe plus.

\- Sûr ?

\- Certaine ! On a vérifié des dizaines de fois avec Winn, répondit la scientifique.

\- Combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, 11 ou 12 fois, avoua la Luthor surprise de la question.

\- Non. Combien j'en ai tué cette fois ? demanda Sam baissant les yeux de honte.

\- Le dernier bilan disait 83, plus 11 blessés entre la vie et la mort, souffla son amie.

\- Alex ? les larmes brillaient dans le regard de l'Arias.

\- Dans les 11.

\- Merde !

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Alex eût l'impression qu'une fanfare avait pris place dans sa tête. Mais une horrible fanfare qui ne joue pas de musique mais fait du bruit. Puis c'est la brûlure de sa poitrine qui attaqua ses nerfs et envoya des décharges dans tout son corps. Finalement, la lumière l'éblouie mais au moins, elle voyait. Elle était vivante. Un corps se pencha sur elle et après un temps d'adaptation, elle reconnut Winn. Elle tenta de parler mais cela lui fit prendre conscience du tuyau qu'elle avait dans la gorge. La main chaude de son ami se posa sur son bras et elle l'entendit murmurer :

\- N'essaye pas de parler. Tout va bien. Sam est avec le médecin, juste à côté de toi. Non, n'essaye pas de bouger. Elle va bien. On a réussi.

Winn attrapa le plateau en inox posé sur la table de chevet, le vida et s'en servit comme un miroir. Quand elle vit Sam avec Ruby dans ses bras, l'aînée des Danvers sentit la boule dans son estomac s'envoler. Une larme perla sur sa joue quand elle ferma les yeux plongeant à nouveau dans le coma. Sa jumelle glissait sur le visage de l'agent Schott. La femme allongée devant elle était une battante, il était tellement fier qu'elle le considère comme son frère.

Winn n'était pas croyant mais devant la joie de retrouver celle qu'il admirait une chanson lui vint à l'esprit. Tout doucement, il se mit à fredonner _If god was one of us_. Il entendit sa voix se mêler avant de sentir les bras de Lena s'enrouler autour de lui et sa joue se poser contre son omoplate. Il sourit et à la fin de la chanson lui annonça :

\- Elle s'est réveillée. Que quelques secondes mais elle s'est réveillée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Lena ne voulant pas y croire.

\- Elle a ouvert les yeux, elle a essayé de parler mais je lui ai empêché. Elle voulait voir Sam alors j'ai utilisé le plateau pour faire miroir. Elle a souri et s'est rendormi, répondit l'informaticien ému.

\- C'est une battante.

\- Une sacrée battante. Tu sais qu'ils ont dû lui enlever tout ce qui était brûlé, remplacé par des greffes artificielles ou non pour reconstruire son système sanguin. Le laser est passé à 2 centimètres du ventricule droit, le cœur a eût tellement chaud qu'il s'est arrêté. Les tissus sont abîmés, du coup il n'a plus la même force qu'avant. Il pourrait s'arrêter de fatigue. Je ne parle même pas des nerfs, elle va souffrir pendant des mois sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Il paraît qu'elle a un trou dans l'omoplate, l'agent du DEO finit sa tirade en pleurant.

\- Je sais, mais elle est vivante. Allons prévenir les médecins, le consola Lena.

C'est main dans la main que les deux tourtereaux partir faire la salle adjacente où l'ensemble des médecins et des amis d'Alex étaient réunis. La nouvelle du réveil de l'agent du DEO réjouit tout le monde. Le regard de Sam revenant de son auscultation s'illumina en apprenant l'évènement. Les chirurgiens furent rassurés mais restèrent prudent, il restait un long chemin avant que l'aînée des Danvers ne retrouve toutes ces capacités.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle effectivement. Mais restez conscient que les blessures qu'a reçues l'agent Danvers ont endommagés son cœur. Il va lui falloir plusieurs mois voire des années pour récupérer son niveau physique de ce matin. Mais ce réveil me donne plutôt espoir, si elle a autant de volonté que vous le dîtes, elle pourrait sortir en une semaine, expliqua le chirurgien cardiaque.

\- Elle va adorer rester au bureau tout ce temps, dit Gabriela.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, ils pouvaient enfin relâcher la pression. Mais une voix les stoppa :

\- Elle retournera travailler quand je lui autoriserai, dit le neurochirurgien. Le saignement crânien que nous avons arrêté dû à sa chute a beau ne pas avoir été important il peut en cacher d'autres. Ils peuvent se déclencher maintenant comme dans 10 ans. C'est pour ça que je vous demande à vous tous de faire attention. Si jamais vous êtes témoins d'absences mêmes courtes ou de vertiges soudains répétitifs, amenez la voir un médecin. De telles blessures ne sont pas anodines.

C'est soucieux que les trouva Maggie, l'édition du journal dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Alex peut rechuter à tout moment, répondit Eliza.

\- Et elle va être cantonnée à la paperasse pendant plusieurs mois mais d'abord vacances forcées, ajouta Winn.

\- Elle préférera peut-être faire des plateaux télés pour parler de son sens du devoir et du sacrifice, répliqua la policière.

Elle ouvrit son quotidien pour leur montrer la une, une photo flou de Reign et Alex titrée « Alexandra Danver, l'héroïne de National City : Qui est-elle ? ».

Le groupe sourit sachant très bien que l'aînée des Danvers détesterait ce titre au moment où elle le verrait.

\- Je vais voir comment contenir ça, annonça J'onn en se levant.

Ce fût le signal pour tous qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Seul Gabriela et Kara restèrent pour veiller sur Alexandra.

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas d'études en médecine, je pense que les blessures que je présente sont plausibles mais j'en ai aucune certitude. Toutes les remarques constructives sur ce sujet sont les bienvenues.**

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait flippé, je dis pas que ça va être simple pour la suite mais j'espère t'avoir donné un peu d'espoir dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonnes fêtes à toi et mes meilleurs vœux en rencontre, joie, sentiments et santé sans oublier des bonnes lectures !**


	47. Chapitre 45 : L'heure des hommages

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je prends 5 minutes pour vous poster ce dernier chapitre de 2018 ! Vous aurez le droit à de beaux voeux jeudi, j'ai encore de la cuisine à faire pour ce soir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 45 : L'heure des hommages

Alex hésita avant d'ouvrir la partie droite de son armoire. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent, autant elle attrapait de temps en temps la boîte à chaussure qui traînait au-dessus pour mettre ses lettres. Autant la dernière porte restait la plupart du temps fermée. A l'intérieur, pas mal de bric-à-brac qu'elle n'utilisait plus, ses vieux cours de médecine et trois tenues d'apparat.

La première, toute noire, portait un insigne brodé du DEO. Elle était réservée aux cérémonies internes à l'agence. Elle l'avait porté quelque fois pour des promotions ou pour les derniers adieux à des collègues. Les deux suivantes, une bleue nuit et une blanche, portaient les couleurs de l'US Marine. La première n'avait servi qu'une seule fois, la seconde, jamais.

Elle trouvait tellement ridicule qu'elle ait ces uniformes dans son armoire. Bien sûr, elle y avait le droit, elle était une des rares femmes à avoir fini le stage Navy SEAL avec succès. C'était J'onn J'ozz qui l'avait poussé à le faire après que le général Lane eût essayé de récupérer le DEO. Il avait discuté avec la présidente des jours durant pour que les membres les plus importants de l'agence deviennent des gradés. Alex ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cela changeait les choses mais elle avait embarqué dans un avion le lendemain pour les sélections.

Elle qui s'était toujours demandée ce qu'elle donnerait sur les parcours d'obstacles ultra-sélectifs de l'unité d'élite, elle n'avait pas été déçue du voyage. Un mois et demi de douleurs et de sueur mais elle avait fini avec les galons de chef officier spécialisé de niveau 3.(1)

Une sirène au loin la rappela à l'instant présent. Elle devait s'habiller. Le service de communication du DEO associé à son homologue de la Maison-Blanche avait décidé de la présenter sous son grade d'officier au public. Les images de son face à face avec Reign avaient fait le tour du pays. C'est pourquoi elle devait enfiler son uniforme pour la cérémonie d'hommage aux secours. La présidente en personne s'était déplacée à National City pour féliciter et commémorer les premiers répondants à l'attaque de Reign qui avait été très meurtrière.

Malheureusement, la boîte étant mal rangée, elle tomba à ses pieds quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Elle ramassa rapidement les lettres qui s'étaient éparpillées et déposa le tout sur sa table basse. Elle était en retard alors elle attrapa la tunique bleue et la posa sur son lit.

Avec difficulté, elle enfila sa chemise blanche en dessous du manteau bleu nuit traditionnel. Ses galons n'ayant jamais servi brillaient de mille feux quand elle les sortie de leur étui. Par contre la coupe cintrée de la veste additionnée à son épaule encore une fois blessée l'empêchait de la fermer. Tant pis, elle demanderait de l'aide à Gabriela quand elle viendrait la chercher. Avec un peu plus de simplicité, elle enfila le pantalon bleu clair aux liserés rouges le long des jambes. Elle était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures quand elle entendit des coups à la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrir.

Se doutant que c'était son amie, elle finit d'attacher ses lacets avant de se lever pour la saluer. L'ambulancière aussi portait son uniforme du NCFD (National City Fire Department). Une veste et un pantalon noirs sur une chemise blanche fermée par une cravate noire. Alexandra jalousa le col cérémonie ouvert de la Latina sachant qu'elle allait mourir de chaud sous son col mao. Vu qu'elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant la cérémonie, l'hispanique l'aida en silence. Alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la sortie, elle demanda :

\- C'est bon ? Tu as tout ?

\- J'attrape ma casquette, mes gants et mon sabre et on peut y aller.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture que la discussion reprit :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel uniforme, il te va très bien, avoua Gaby.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois en tenue aussi. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Le côté sexy de l'uniforme et chaud de tes origines latina, beau mix, répondit Alex d'un air joueur.

\- T'es idiote mais merci. Alors, comment va Sam ? demanda prudemment la conductrice.

\- Reign n'est plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la voir. Mais elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle a récupéré la garde de Ruby. J'avoue que c'était étrange ces deux derniers jours, je m'étais habituée à sa présence dans mon appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Me soigner ? dit Alex peu sûre d'elle ne comprenant pas la question de son amie.

\- Non, par rapport à Samantha ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a beaucoup de non-dit entre nous et puis mes sentiments n'arrangent rien. Je la veux dans ma vie, au moins comme amie. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer sans dévoiler mon amour.

\- Parle-lui. Même si toutes questions ne sont pas posées, parlez de ce qui peut être dit. Je pense que son avis a changé depuis votre dernière conversation sensée, le tien aussi. Peut-être qu'elle ne te demandera pas plus d'explications que celles que tu lui as déjà donné.

Elles étaient arrivées au lieu de la commémoration. Dans l'ancien parc en face du DEO, il avait été détruit durant l'assaut de Reign mais l'armée, le DEO et de nombreux bénévoles avaient nettoyé l'endroit. Alex espérait qu'un jour un autre espace vert prendrait place ici. C'est dans un silence respectueux que Gabriela ceint son sabre à sa taille et qu'elles enfilèrent leurs gants blancs avant de visser leur casquette sur leur tête.

Après l'avoir prise dans ses bras, l'ambulancière rejoignit les membres de sa caserne. Soufflant un grand coup, Alex prit la direction du perron du DEO transformé en estrade. Elle allait devoir prononcer un discours en tant qu'héroïne de la bataille, une belle connerie à son avis mais il n'avait pas été demandé. J'onn l'accueillit d'un sourire dans son uniforme identique au sien, si ce n'est les galons. Puis le Martien lui présenta les grands pontes présents. La présidente eu un mot gentil pour elle, heureuse de la revoir. Au moment de s'asseoir pour le début de la cérémonie, elle aperçut Kara dans l'espace réservé à la presse. Elle lui montra ses deux pouces en l'air pour l'encourager. Cela eût le mérite de détendre l'agent du DEO.

Après une revue des troupes de la présidente, un moment de silence fût respecté par la foule et les garnisons de la ville regroupée aux pieds de l'escalier de l'estrade. Que ce soit les policiers, Alex repéra Maggie, elle la trouva belle dans son uniforme réglementaire mais rien de comparable à Sam. Elle repensa à leur baiser, elles ne s'étaient toujours pas expliquées, cela viendrait. Les pompiers, Gaby semblait s'ennuyer à chaque discours, les soldats ou les agents du DEO, tous connaissaient au moins une personne disparut ce jour-là. Après le maire de la ville, le chef des pompiers et d'autres gradés, la présidente se leva pour prendre la parole à son tour. Après une première partie sur les personnes tombées au service, une deuxième sur la foi que la femme la plus puissante du monde avait en la ville pour se reconstruire. Le discours attaqua une troisième et dernière partie à laquelle Alex n'était pas préparée.

\- Si je suis aussi certaine aujourd'hui en votre capacité de reconstruction, c'est parce que je sais que cette ville est déjà passée par là, plusieurs fois ces dernières années. Il y a des personnes ici, dans les rangs devant vous, qui aiment cette ville plus que de raison. Qu'ils œuvrent dans l'ombre ou à la lumière de leurs sirènes, ils se lèvent tous les matins pour votre bien.  
Ce sont des personnes qui sans forcément le savoir deviennent des guides et pour que tous les enfants présents aujourd'hui s'en rendent compte. J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un qui est une héroïne à mes yeux. Et aux yeux de beaucoup de monde ici depuis 15 jours. Vous connaissez son visage, je vais vous donner son nom. Chef officier Danvers. Et aujourd'hui devant vous, j'ai le privilège et l'honneur de lui remettre avec son supérieur, le commandant Henshaw, la Silver Star. Preuve de son courage et de sa loyauté à cette ville.

L'agent du DEO failli s'étouffer avec de l'air en entendant ces mots. Oui, elle savait qu'elle allait être mise en avant, on lui avait demandé de préparer un discours. Mais de là à recevoir une des décorations militaires les plus importantes. Tandis qu'une ovation se faisait entendre par la foule, un responsable du protocole lui demanda de se lever et d'aller se placer à la droite de la présidente. D'une attitude quasi robotique tant la surprise la crispait, Alex se leva, remit sa casquette et marcha jusqu'à la marque qu'on lui avait indiqué.

" J'ai la chance d'avoir rencontrée l'officier Danvers avant les terribles évènements de la semaine dernière, reprit la présidente. La première fois, c'était juste avant mon discours sur l'accueil des extra-terrestres. En tant que spécialiste de la question, l'officier Danvers m'avait briefé et elle m'avait dit tout en respectant le cadre du protocole qu'ouvrir notre pays à ces étrangers n'était pas un danger. S'en faire des ennemis, oui. Son avis n'était pas demandé mais discrètement, elle me l'avait donné. J'avais été impressionnée par le culot de cette femme.  
La seconde a eu lieu dans des circonstances plus dramatiques. Mais après avoir été sauvée de la destruction d'Air Force One par Supergirl, l'officier Danvers m'a amené dans un bar. – Des rires fusèrent dans l'assemblée. – Elle m'a même offert un verre, pour me remettre de mes émotions soit disant, pour qu'elle gère la situation comme le sentait, je pense. Je l'ai découverte leader d'un groupe. Posée et stratège, à l'écoute des remarques de ces hommes. 100% concentrée sur sa mission malgré les sacrifices qu'elle devait faire.  
Et il y a deux semaines, devant un des écrans de la salle des opérations de la Maison-Blanche, j'ai vu comme des millions d'Américains cette jeune femme sortir d'un lieu où elle était en sécurité pour se présenter face à Reign. Faisant preuve d'un courage sans précédent, elle s'est exposé à son ennemi pour gagner du temps et éviter des pertes humaines.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit à notre ennemi mais mis à part au moment où à elle était blessée, je ne l'ai pas vu baisser le regard ou fermer les yeux. C'était courageux et c'est ce qui me pousse aujourd'hui à lui remettre cette distinction de la Silver Star. Merci chef officier Danvers.

Ce fût J'onn J'ozz qui épingla l'étoile à son uniforme avant de la saluer. Puis elle serra la main de la présidente. Celle-ci lui fit signe que le pupitre était à elle. Alex prit sur elle pour ne pas fuir en courant et s'installa sous l'ovation du public.

* * *

(1) Warrant officer en anglais, ce sont des officiers qui le sont devenu grâce à leurs connaissances précises. Ils ne commandent sur le terrain pas mais sont appelés à expliquer les situations à l'état-major quand leur spécialité est requise. (Wikipédia) Dans mon histoire, je considère que cela permet, en cas de guerre, à Alex et J'onn J'ozz de garder le commandement du DEO car c'est leur « spécialité ».

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **: J'ai accéléré le temps pour qu'Alex se rétablisse plus vite sans perdre trop de temps mais toutes les blessures ne cicatriseront pas si vite !**


	48. Chapitre 46 : A cœur ouvert

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Bonne année 2019 ! Je vous souhaite à tous joie, bonheur, amour, amitié, rencontres, partage, découverte, santé et prospérité ! J'espère que 2019 rimera aussi pour vous avec réussite et nouvelles fanfiction que ça soit en tant que lecteur ou auteur !**

 **Come Alive fête ses 5 mois cette semaine et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a toujours autant de lecteurs et que les reviews suivent ! Merci pour cela !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse avec Alex qui a des choses à dire et cela pourrait ressembler à ses voeux quelque part. J'en profite pour avoir une pensée à toutes les personnes qui sont les premiers répondants de notre pays : policiers, pompiers, gendarmes, militaires et médecins. Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile pour eux de profiter de cette période de l'année sereinement alors je voudrais les remercier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 46 : A cœur ouvert

Installée à l'estrade, Alex releva la tête vers la foule venue nombreuse malgré la chaleur. Elle aperçut des pompiers dont Dawson distribuer des bouteilles d'eau. Elle vit des jeunes quitter les tribunes ombragées pour laisser place à des personnes souffrantes de la météo. Elle remarqua le nombre élevé d'enfants montés sur les épaules de leurs parents. Son regard se baissa sur la première ligne de son discours. C'était pathétique... Alors elle improviserait, qu'importe si elle se ferait remonter les bretelles par ses supérieurs plus tard.

\- J'avais écrit quelque chose de pénible et long. On va changer le programme, je m'excuse pour ceux qui gèrent la sécurité mais j'aimerais que les enfants, tous les enfants qui le veulent, s'avancent et s'installent proches des barrières. S'il vous plaît, laissez-leur de la place.

Naturellement, les spectateurs les plus proches laissèrent passer les enfants devant. Certains étaient heureux d'être là, d'autres un peu peureux, les plus jeunes dans les bras de leurs parents mais sur les bords de l'espace pour que tous puissent la voir. Il en affluait encore alors qu'elle descendait les marches de l'estrade. A cet instant, des militaires ouvrirent les barrières et expliquèrent aux petits qu'ils pouvaient s'installer là où de la moquette venait d'être déroulée au sol pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. C'était l'espace vacant entre les différents corps de l'armée au garde à vous. L'agent du DEO tourna la tête vers la présidente qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'un technicien lui installait un micro-cravate, elle aperçut une petite tête blonde s'approcher d'un marin. Celui-ci brisa le protocole en donnant son arme à un camarade à ses côtés puis s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'enfant. Alors qu'elle s'était avancée jusqu'au centre du groupe d'enfants attentifs, elle vit le militaire se relever le gamin dans les bras. Se connaissaient-ils? Elle ne savait dire mais c'était de ça dont elle voulait parler. Alors elle vérifia que la caméra était sur elle et s'assit au milieu des petits.

\- Vous savez les enfants, je devais parler aux adultes normalement. Leur dire que l'honneur et l'envie de protéger étaient mes moteurs mais c'est déjà pénible rien que d'y penser. La première phrase de mon discours devait être «Je ne suis pas un héros.» C'est faux et je vais vous raconter pourquoi. Quand j'avais votre âge, je pensais que tous ceux qui portaient une étoile étaient des héros.

\- Une zétoile comme ça? Demanda une petite fille qui avait grimpé sur ses jambes pour mettre sa petite main sur la silver star épinglée sur son cœur.

\- Oui, une étoile comme celle-là. - L'enfant s'installa plus confortablement sur elle et posa sa tête contre son torse. Alex la laissa faire. - Et c'était les seuls qui étaient des héros pour moi. On ne pouvait pas être un héros sans étoile. Et puis, j'ai grandi et quelques années plus tard, mes parents m'ont présenté ma petite sœur. Ce n'était pas un bébé, elle avait déjà 12 ans. Et ce n'était pas ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents s'occupent de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Alors j'ai fait des choses méchantes. Je volais ses jouets, je l'embêtais.

" Clairement pas une héroïne. Ce que j'ai appris plus tard, c'est que cette fille qui était désormais ma petite sœur avait perdu ses vrais parents, sa famille, tout sa vie d'un seul coup. Et pourtant, elle n'a jamais essayé de se défendre de moi. Peu à peu, je me rendais compte que c'était une héroïne, elle aussi. Un héros sans étoile. - Alex jeta un coup d'œil vers les journalistes. Kara n'y était pas. Mais James était présent avec son appareil photo. Cela marqua un arrêt dans son discours mais elle reprit rapidement. - Pas seulement parce qu'elle ne disait rien quand je lui faisais du mal mais aussi parce qu'elle faisait tout pour aider. Elle le faisait avec un sourire merveilleux qui se transmettait partout. Nos parents étaient tellement fiers d'elle. Alors j'ai compris qu'il y avait des héros sans étoile, des héros ordinaires et que je pouvais moi aussi être l'un d'eux.

" Aussi j'ai décidé de devenir docteur pour aider les malades et leur famille. Puis quand on m'a proposé de rejoindre la marine, j'ai accepté. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée à National City.

A cet instant, elle sentit une ombre la recouvrir et un murmure dans l'assistance. Levant la tête au ciel, elle aperçut Supergirl et le Guardian installer des voiles pour protéger la foule du soleil. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa le regard de Kara. Sa sœur usa de sa super vitesse pour ramener à boire ou des sièges au milieu de la foule. Elle termina son tour par l'agent du DEO à qui elle tendit une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche. Alex se désaltéra avant de reprendre.

\- J'y ai rencontré d'autres héros de l'ombre qu'ils portent un uniforme comme les pompiers ou les policiers. Ou pas. Des gens qui donnent de leur temps, de leur énergie ou de leur argent pour aider les autres. Et puis un jour, j'ai pris l'avion. Et j'ai découvert une héroïne sans étoile mais qui m'a sauvé la vie. Supergirl.

\- Elle a un S ! C'est mieux qu'une étoile ! Cria un enfant.

\- Tu as raison, elle a un S. Et c'est bien mieux qu'une étoile. Parce que ça veut dire "Stronger Together". Plus fort ensemble. Et ça prouve bien que tout le monde peut être un héros. Même vous. Même si vous êtes des petits parmi les grands. Continuez à devenir copain avec tout le monde. Continuez à sourire, à rire, à jouer. Et vos sourires deviendront ceux de vos parents. Ils se transmettront et rendront le monde plus beau. Alors oui, je suis un héros mais vous aussi.

Un silence suivit cette dernière parole, Alex ne savait pas bien si elle voulait dire plus ou pas. Mais l'émotion de cette foule si sage lui enserrait la gorge. La petite dans ses bras s'était endormie. Les enfants rejoignirent leurs parents pour la suite de la cérémonie. Un soldat vint l'aider à se lever, la fillette toujours contre elle. Alors elle se rapprocha de la barrière et chercha du regard une personne de sa famille. Un chemin s'ouvrait devant elle et elle arriva rapidement devant la mère de l'enfant. Elle se déchargea de son fardeau, déposa un baiser sur le front de l'endormie et retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

Le reste de la cérémonie et les heures passées à serrer des mains avaient épuisé Alex. Elle avait du mal à monter ses escaliers, elle était essoufflée à cause de son cœur et un mal de crâne carabiné se profilait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre l'ascenseur, « Ordre du médecin » lui avait rappelé J'onn en la déposant en bas de l'immeuble. Mais la commémoration avait plombé son moral. Le nom des morts, dont 4 du DEO, résonnaient dans sa tête. Le sien aurait dû être dans a liste. Elle était vivante et ne se l'expliquait pas. Reign l'aurait touché n'importe où plus au centre, elle serait décédée avant de toucher le sol. Alex s'arrêta et ferma les yeux fortement pour tenter de sortir ses pensées noires de la tête. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante et l'escalier lui avait semblé une bonne solution. Mais elle sentait qu'elle allait le regretter. Son cœur douloureux battant la chamade sur une grosse caisse dans son crâne en était la preuve.

Au bout de 10 minutes, elle avait fini l'ascension des quatre étages jusqu'à son appartement. Alors qu'elle prenait appui sur la clenche de sa porte pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Levant la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec Samantha qui tenait une de ses lettres dans les mains…

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. C'est Kara qui m'a ouvert…

La mère de famille ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle vit l'aînée des Danvers poser sa main sur son cœur en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle lâcha la feuille qu'elle était en train de lire et se précipita vers son amie pour l'aider à s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle l'aida à défaire les premiers boutons de son uniforme pour qu'elle respire plus facilement. Ce simple geste figea Alex, la dernière fois que ces mains étaient aussi proches d'elle, elles essayaient de l'étrangler. Mais l'Arias ne s'en rendit pas compte et termina ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ensuite, elle alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle déposa sur la table basse à côté de l'agent du DEO. Passant tendrement une main sur son épaule, elle demanda :

\- Où sont tes médicaments ?

\- Table de chevet, répondit difficilement la femme allongée.

Pendant que Sam récupérait les antidouleurs, l'agent gouvernemental se concentra sur ses respirations pour calmer son cœur. Elle accueillit avec joie les pilules que lui tendit la directrice de L-Corp. Après de longues minutes de silence où Samantha avait délicatement enlevé le sabre, les gants et les chaussures de l'uniforme d'Alex et récupéré sa casquette au sol et que son amie s'était reposée, elle l'entendit se redresser dans le canapé.

\- Merci.

\- Je n'allais pas t'abandonner.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que cela déclencherait une telle crise, avoua Alex un peu coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas ton carnet par contre, répondit la femme d'affaires.

\- Quel carnet ? demanda l'agent du DEO étonnée.

\- Celui que le médecin t'a demandé de remplir chaque jour.

\- Dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, répondit-elle machinalement. Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Le médecin nous l'a dit pour que nous te le rappelions, avoua Sam.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée, annonça l'agent gouvernemental en attrapant le dit carnet et le stylo que lui tendait son amie.

\- Je sais, répondit la mère de famille.

Un silence suivit ces mots, les deux femmes savaient que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La crise qui venait de se dérouler le prouvait. Après avoir fini de décrire sa crise et les circonstances de celle-ci, Alex passa le carnet à Sam pour qu'elle écrive son propre témoignage.

\- Tu as monté les quatre étages à pieds ? s'écria la brune.

\- Je sais que c'est une connerie et je ne recommencerai plus. Mais dis-moi ce que tu fais chez moi, éluda l'agent qui ne voulait pas recevoir de leçon sur son comportement idiot.

\- Je voulais te parler. On a regardé la cérémonie avec Ruby à la télé. J'aurais aimé venir mais je ne pouvais pas décemment me tenir sur cette place, pleurer ces morts alors que j'en suis responsable.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, la coupa machinalement Alex mais Sam ne releva pas et continua.

\- Tes mots et tes gestes avec les enfants m'ont bouleversée, je voulais te le dire. Alors à la fin de la commémoration, je suis venue ici. Kara a accepté de m'ouvrir. Sur la route, je me suis dit que moi aussi je devais être une héroïne de ma vie. Et cela commence par te remercier et te demander pardon. Merci de m'avoir sauvée et pardon de m'être comporté comme une imbécile.

Sam attrapa une lettre et lui montra. Alex baissa les yeux ne voulant pas affronter son regard.

\- Je ne voulais pas fouiller. Mais il y avait cette enveloppe avec mon nom posé sur la table en évidence. Comme si elle m'attendait. J'ai essayé de lutter mais…

\- Tu l'as lu ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers la voix serrée toujours sans un regard.

\- J'ai fini quand tu es arrivée. Je …

\- C'est laquelle ? la coupa son amie.

\- Celle de l'Arizona.

Un silence pesant empli la pièce.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **La cérémonie n'est pas pour Alex mais en hommage aux premiers répondants et Alex se retrouve au milieu contre son gré mais j'aime la façon dont elle va en profiter pour faire passer un beau message.**

 **Merci pour tes voeux que je te retourne !**


	49. Chapitre 47 : Le pouvoir des mots

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **On revient à un rythme plus classique tôt le lundi et le jeudi matin parce que malheureusement pour moi il faut retourner en stage... Courage à tous ceux qui reprennent aujourd'hui !**

 **Je profite de ce chapitre pour refaire une dédicace à la Chef qui est toujours derrière moi même si elle a déjà lu la fin de cette histoire. Elle pousse un peu pour avoir une suite (affaire à suivre...). Je t'adore !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Le pouvoir des mots

C'est Sam qui brisa le silence devenu lourd entre les deux femmes.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû lire. Je t'ais dis ce que je voulais te dire. - Cela sonnait faux comme le mensonge que c'était. - Je vais rentrer. Fais attention à toi.

\- Attends.

Les mots d'Alex la coupèrent dans son élan pour sortir de l'appartement qui l'oppressait.

\- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose avant que tu t'en ailles.

« Définitivement » pensa l'agent du DEO sans le dire. La mère de famille hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle restait. Un soulagement était apparu dans son corps en entendant les paroles de son hôte. Elle avait peur d'avoir brisé définitivement sa confiance en lisant cette lettre. Elles n'en avaient pas parlé mais elle savait que son amie se rappelait des mots qu'elle avait écrits. Ces mêmes mots qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit.

« _Samantha,_

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris une de ces lettres alors que sa destinatrice dort à côté de moi. Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que Reign m'a tuée. J'espère de tout cœur que le DEO a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Et si Reign fait toujours partit de toi, j'espère que Winn et Lena ont trouvé un moyen de la contenir. Mais par-dessus tout, j'espère que tu as retrouvé ta fille et que vous êtes heureuses._

 _Je profite de ces derniers mots pour te remercier pour tous les bons moments ensemble. J'aurais aimé en vivre d'autres. J'aurais aimé en vivre d'autres et tellement plus. Surtout qu'il y a moins d'une heure, je me suis avouée que je t'aime._

 _J'aurais aimé te le dire en face, t'en parler de vive voix. Qu'importe si tu me rejetais ou non, si on tentait de construire une histoire ou non. J'ai toujours entendu les gens dire que l'on doit dire aux gens qu'on aime qu'on les aime. Alors je le fais._

 _Je terminerais cette lettre en te demandant une chose : sois heureuse !_

 _Ne culpabilise pas de ma mort ! Je connais les risques et serai en paix avec moi quand je terminerais cette lettre. C'était elle et tu n'es pas elle. Rassure-toi en te disant que peu importe le temps qui sépare cet instant de ma mort, je l'aurais vécu à fond. J'aurais aimé chaque sourire sur ton visage, chaque attention, même la plus petite. Mon cœur se sera fendu à chaque fois que la tristesse ou la douleur sera passée dans ton regard._

 _Dis-toi que je suis morte en t'aimant et c'est ce qu'il y a de beau. Si tu veux honorer ma mémoire, chéris nos doux souvenirs et vis heureuse avec ta fille._

 _Vous êtes Zrhythrevium._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ta Alex. »_

L'aveu d'Alex sur ses sentiments n'avait pas surpris la mère de famille comme si elle le savait au fond d'elle depuis longtemps. Non, ce n'était pas un problème pour elle qu'elle soit aimée par l'aînée des Danvers. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette confidence. Elle appréciait Alex pour tout ce qu'elle était. Et si elle ne se cachait pas derrière un « Je suis hétérosexuelle » très binaire, elle désirait la jeune femme. Leur nuit ensemble avait été d'une grande tendresse. Mais aimait-elle pour autant Alex ? Pouvait-elle s'engager dans une relation avec elle ? Qu'en penserait Ruby ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en couple. Accepterait-elle quelqu'un d'autre dans leur vie ? Une femme ? Alex qui plus est, celle qu'elle considérait comme un modèle ?

La main que l'agent du DEO posa sur son épaule la sortit de ses questions. Alexandra avait remis tous les éléments de son uniforme. Alors qu'elle attrapait sa canne, signe que son genou droit était douloureux. Sam l'interrogea :

\- Tu es obligée de remettre tout ça ? Tu sais je t'en voudrais pas que tu n'es pas ton sabre ni tes gants.

\- Malheureusement, le code d'honneur de la Marine n'est pas aussi sympa. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous n'allons pas loin, répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

\- Je peux aussi attendre que tu te changes, si tu veux. Je ne suis pas pressée.

\- Ça ira, à vrai dire c'est plutôt confortable. Et vu que je ne le remettrais pas tout de suite, je vais profiter encore un peu de son aura.

\- D'accord. Je ne te propose pas les escaliers.

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais la voix de son amie sonnait comme un reproche, alors elle s'abstint de commenter. Dans l'ascenseur, le silence revint entre les deux femmes. Sam en profita pour réajuster le col de l'agent du DEO. Comme tous les proches d'Alex, elle avait été briefée sur les raisons de cette étiquette militaire. Elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre mais elle avouait que la tenue de cérémonie de la Marine seyait mieux à son amie que la tenue noire du DEO. Il n'y avait rien dire, l'uniforme sublimait le corps musclé de l'aînée des Danvers et renforçait son aura de badass.

En bas de l'immeuble, elle laissa passer Alex avant de lui emboiter le pas. Elle fût tellement surprise que celle-ci s'arrête devant la grille du parc en-dessous de sa fenêtre qu'elle faillit la percuter. A peine fût-elle à ses côtés que l'agent du DEO parla :

\- Ce que je vais te montrer est connu de très peu de personnes. Kara, J'onn, Maggie et aujourd'hui, toi.

Sam ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler mais un geste de l'aînée des Danvers la stoppa.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. S'il te plaît. Je le fais parce que je le veux et que je l'aurais fait que tu lises cette lettre ou non. Essaye juste de ne pas oublier même si nous nous déchirons.

Nouvelle tentative de parler, nouveau geste pour l'arrêter.

\- Ecoute, vois et pose des questions si tu en as. Je sais ce que j'ai écrit. Je sais que ce que tu as lu doit faire naître des questions mais je n'ai ni la force, ni le courage de te répondre aujourd'hui. Je suis épuisée et quand tu seras partie, je vais très probablement m'affaler sur mon lit tel quel. Alors, s'il te plaît, parlons de cela demain.

La mère de famille acquiesça de la tête. Elle souriait tendrement et Alex faillit se réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur. Elle prit une grande respiration et s'engouffra dans le parc. Il était plutôt calme et l'ombre des arbres permettait de jouir d'une température agréable. Il y avait peu de monde et tout était paisible. L'aînée des Danvers sourit quand elle vit des enfants lui faire un salut militaire. Elle prit le temps de répondre à chacun, les faisant se sentir importants. La femme d'affaire observa le manège et comme dans l'après-midi, elle se mit à penser que son amie ferait une super mère.

Après avoir passé les enfants qui étaient retournés à leurs jeux, Alex les mena dans un coin reculé du parc. Elle s'assit sur le seul banc présent et Sam s'installa à ses côtés. Après un long silence, l'agent parla :

\- La lettre que tu as trouvée, il y en a des centaines d'autres dans la boîte comme tu as pu le voir. Ce sont toutes les lettres que j'ai écrites à mes proches dans le cadre de mon travail au DEO. Vois-tu, l'agence nous demande tous les 5 ans de relire notre testament et de le mettre à jour si nécessaire. C'est une procédure classique dans l'armée et la police. Cela nous rappelle que notre métier est dangereux. Cela simplifie aussi les démarches si on doit… - Le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle pensait à ceux tombés.- Mais tu commences à me connaître.  
" Au boulot, je garde un esprit pratique, cartésien. Mon testament est tout aussi « pratique ». Juste une répartition de mes biens. Mais je sais que si je laisse que ça, ma disparition sera terrible pour Kara, ma mère et tous ceux qui me sont proches. Je sais aussi que ne pas laisser un dernier message aux personnes que j'aime pourrait avoir une influence sur mes décisions et mes réflexes en mission. – Alex fit une pause pour retrouver une respiration plus posée. – Alors j'écris.  
" J'écris avant chaque mission dangereuse, quand je pressens que quelque chose va se passer ou quand j'en ressens le besoin. J'écris 3, 5 ou 10, cela varie, dépendant de mon inspiration de ce que je veux dire, à qui. J'écris à la main, sauf quelques fois, mais dans ce cas je les réécris après pour avoir une preuve physique.  
" Quand j'ai terminé, je descends ici, souvent le soir ou au petit matin. Tu vois le chêne devant nous ? Entre deux racines, il y a un espace et à l'intérieur, une boîte en fer. C'est là que je dépose mes lettres après avoir récupéré celles qui y étaient. Les anciennes rejoignent la boîte à chaussures pour que jamais je n'oublie ceux que je laisserai derrière moi. Les nouvelles restent jusqu'à ce que je les échange à nouveau. Ou que vous les récupériez. Comme Kara et J'onn, puis Maggie, je te fais une demande simple. Le jour où je disparais, récupérez les lettres dans la boîte et distribuez les pour moi. Tu veux bien le faire pour moi ?

Après un silence pendant lequel Sam enregistra les informations. Elle répondit :

-C'est un honneur que j'espère ne jamais remplir.

Les mots sonnèrent un moment entre elles. Puis la mère de famille se leva, serra l'épaule de son amie et s'en alla respectant sa volonté. Derrière elle, Alex laissa ses doutes, sa peur et sa peine l'envahir.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Y a pas de soucis. Merci encore pour tes reviews que j'attends avec impatience à chaque fois.**


	50. Chapitre 48 : Du besoin d'avoir

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous survivez au froid qui semble s'installer sur le pays. Voici un petit chapitre qui se passe à une période plus clémente de l'année où le soleil brille !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Des besoins d'avoir une meilleure amie

En entendant une clé tourner dans la serrure, Lena et Winn se regardèrent étonnés. Même s'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation compromettante, ils se doutaient que la présence de l'informaticien ici interrogerait la personne qui rentrait dans l'appartement de la Luthor. En effet, ils n'avaient pas encore annoncé au reste du groupe leur couple, préférant profiter du début de leur histoire loin des regards de leurs amis. Lena mima un « Sam » des lèvres au moment où la nommée passait la porte. La devinette n'était pas compliquée, elle était la seule à posséder un double des clés.

\- Sam ! Tout va bien ? demanda sa meilleure amie surprise de la voir débarquer.

\- Pas vraiment… Pardon. Je dérange ? Salut Winn. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je repasserai plus tard.

La mère de famille ouvrait déjà la porte dans l'autre sens mais l'agent du DEO fût plus rapide et se faufila dans le couloir le premier, sa veste à la main.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Samantha, tu es la meilleure amie de Lena, tu débarques en avouant ne pas aller au mieux de ta forme. Je ne suis qu'un collègue, je sais très bien que ta meilleure amie va vouloir t'aider. C'est normal. Moi aussi, je veux t'aider. Alors même si on ne se connaît pas super bien, acceptes mon coup de main. Reste, profite de Lena et de ses conseils.

La directrice de L-Corp fut étonnée par la tirade du jeune homme et tourna la tête vers celle qui était sa boss et meilleure amie pour la voir confirmer les dires de Winn d'un geste.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est un plaisir. Lena, merci pour le verre. Je t'envoie un message pour te dire si ta solution marche.

\- Elle marchera, répondit la scientifique sûre d'elle.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière l'agent Schott, Lena s'approcha de son amie et ouvrit les bras. Sam ne se fit pas prier pour s'y réfugier. Après quelques minutes dans cette position, la Luthor reprit la parole :

\- Je vais commander à manger, installe-toi confortablement. Je te rejoins.

La mère de famille acquiesça de la tête. Naturellement, elle prit la direction du balcon, s'installa dans son fauteuil favori et commença à mettre ses idées en place. Elle profita de ce moment pour prévenir sa fille qu'elle était chez Lena et qu'elle restait manger. Ruby répondit en demandant l'autorisation de dormir chez une amie. Sam accepta heureuse de voir sa fille renouer des liens qu'elle avait un peu perdu ses derniers temps.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te rend le sourire d'un coup ? demanda Lena en revenant avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pied.

\- Ruby dort chez la voisine. Elle retrouve le sourire. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Doublement une bonne nouvelle, ça veut aussi dire qu'on a toute la nuit pour résoudre tes problèmes.

La mère de famille sourit à la remarque de son amie. Elle se chargea de les servir pendant que la Luthor s'installait dans un fauteuil face à elle. Après avoir apprécié la première gorgée du grand cru qu'elle avait sorti, Lena demanda :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu sembles perturbée.

\- Je suis allée voir Alex après la cérémonie pour m'excuser.

\- Enfin, ne put se retenir sa confidente.

Elles avaient longtemps discuté pendant les deux dernières semaines de l'attitude de Sam avant son incarcération au DEO. La Luthor comprenant la décision de l'agent Danvers de ne pas tuer son amie, elle la remerciait même, avait poussé sa meilleure amie à s'excuser mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle avait évité le contact avec Alex, comme avant son passage en cellule.

\- Elle n'était pas là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au lieu de partir et revenir plus tard, j'ai appelé Kara pour savoir si elle pouvait m'ouvrir

\- Tu avais peut-être peur de ne pas revenir si tu t'en allais, nota Lena.

\- Peut-être. Toujours est-il que 5 minutes plus tard, Kara m'ouvrait avec un grand sourire. Après avoir échangé trois mots, elle m'annonce qu'elle a une urgence mais que je peux rester. Elle pose les clés sur la table basse et s'en va. C'est là que je remarque la boîte et les lettres. Au départ, j'y fais pas plus attention mais la curiosité me pousse à jeter un coup d'œil. La boîte est pleine de lettres avec toutes seulement un nom, Kara, sa mère, J'onn, Winn, Maggie. Et c'est quand je tourne la tête que je vois qu'une des lettres sur la table porte mon nom. Elle est là, posée sur le dessus comme si Alex savait que j'allais venir.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ?

\- J'ai commencé à me dire que ce n'était pas possible qu'elle sache que je la trouverais. J'étais partie de la maison sur un coup de tête. Aucun moyen qu'elle l'anticipe, Kara était contente de me voir mais étonnée donc elle ne lui avait pas demandé de m'ouvrir. Pas moyen que je doive voir ça.

\- Elle l'espérait peut-être, signala la Luthor.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit pour justifier ma curiosité. Mais en voyant la date, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas. La lettre date de notre road trip en Arizona, avant notre découverte de la forteresse de Reign, expliqua Sam.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir donné alors ? Vous étiez en froid mais quand même.

\- Parce qu'il y avait une condition pour que je lise cette lettre. Je l'ai compris pendant ma lecture et elle me l'a confirmée après.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qu'elle meurt, dit la mère de famille, sa voix se brisant. C'était son testament en quelque sorte. Elle savait que j'étais Reign et que je pouvais la tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte la lettre ? Parce que même si c'est dur de tomber sur ce genre de mots, cela n'explique pas ton état. Je te connais Sam, tu doutes. Pourquoi ? demanda Lena. Et tu sembles dire qu'elle sait que tu l'as lue alors où est le doute ?

\- Elle sait. Elle sait que je connais ses sentiments. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle m'aime et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, cria presque Sam des larmes dans les yeux.

La dirigeante de L-Corp était sur les fesses. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec l'informaticien du DEO à propos des liens unissant les deux femmes pendant ce fameux voyage en Arizona. D'un côté, cela donnait du sens aux actes de l'agent du DEO. Sa volonté de protéger le secret de Sam, sa décision de s'occuper seule de Ruby. Même son face à face avec Reign s'expliquait. En quelques secondes, la surprise devint une évidence.

\- Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu ne sembles pas étonnée ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens toi ?

La mère de famille leva les deux mains en l'air pour arrêter l'interrogatoire.

\- D'après la lettre, elle s'en est rendu compte ce jour-là. Mais je doute que ça soit apparu du jour au lendemain. Donc je ne saurais dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne suis pas plus surprise. Peut-être que je le savais déjà au fond de moi. Son comportement protecteur, la tendresse dans son regard. Sa résolution face à Reign sans aucune peur. Pour ce qui est de ce que je ressens, j'en sais rien, c'est bien cela le problème. Même si cela m'aurait peiné, j'aurais préféré lui dire que ce n'était pas possible plutôt que de la laisser dans le doute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Rien. Elle n'a pas voulu en parler. Je pense qu'elle avait peur que je lui dise que lui tourne le dos. Elle m'a montré où trouver les lettres si elle mourrait et m'a demandée de partir.

Lena reconnaissait là la définition qu'Alex avait d'elle-même : « La grande sœur qui ne parle pas de sentiments et fuit les siens. ». Elle espérait qu'elle avait trouvé un confident elle aussi.

\- Je suis peut-être direct et je passe du coq à l'âne mais je veux t'aider. Je te connais depuis longtemps et je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler d'attirance pour des femmes. Comment tu te situes sur la question ?

\- On va dire que mon unique expérience laisse à penser que je peux trouver une femme attirante et prendre du plaisir dans une telle relation, avoua Sam qui devant le regard interrogatif de son amie poursuivit. Il se peut que j'aie eu une aventure d'un soir avec une femme récemment.

\- Je me doute que c'était récent vu que je ne suis pas au courant, répondit la Luthor amusée.

La remarque totalement juste fit naître un sourire furtif sur les lèvres de la mère de famille. Lena sentit qu'il y avait plus et décida de la pousser un peu.

\- Pas que je te juge mais je ne te connais pas adepte des coups d'un soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- L'idée que je pourrais peut-être mourir ou ne plus jamais avoir le contrôle de mon corps. J'ai eu envie de découvrir l'amour d'une femme. J'étais complétement perdue.

\- Sam… Lâche le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui te fait bloque, tu peux tout me dire. L'identité de la femme ? Si je la connais, je ne tiendrais pas compte de ce que tu me dis.

Poussée par son amie et voulant se livrer, Sam lâcha d'une petite voix sans la regarder :

\- C'était avec Alexandra.

\- Quoi ?!

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Elle sait peut-être mais ne s'en rend pas compte. Et Sam ne sait pas quoi faire de toutes ses informations/sentiments (?). Est-ce que Lena saura l'aider ?**

 **Dess Id** **:** **Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente d'arriver à te fidéliser mais je ne voudrais pas devenir une drogue alors j'espère que l'addiction n'est pas trop forte. Elle ramasse c'est sur mais parce que je veux la montrer avec ses faiblesses et je pense que quoiqu'elle dise les sentiments et le manque de confiance en elle sont les plus grandes.**


	51. Chapitre 49 : Comprendre ses sentiments

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Pour les musiques dont je parle dans ce chapitre, les recherches YouTube liées sont en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 49 : Comprendre ses sentiments

\- C'était avec Alexandra.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai couché avec Alex ! Alors qu'elle m'aimait, je l'ai utilisée pour assouvir une pulsion comme une sans cœur.

\- Mais où ? Que ? Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? demanda une Lena complètement désarçonnée par la nouvelle.

\- Le dernier week-end avant mon enfermement au DEO. Pendant le repas, Ruby m'a donnée des nouvelles d'Alex. C'était les premières en un mois. Cela m'a trotté dans la tête. J'ai décidé de prendre l'air pour réfléchir. J'étais exténuée et je ne savais pas où j'allais. Puis je me suis installée dans un parc et j'ai fait la liste des choses que je voulais faire avant de perdre face à Reign. Expérimenter l'amour d'une femme était dedans. Je ne sais plus comment mais je me suis retrouvée devant sa porte.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée des raisons qui t'ont poussée chez elle ?

\- C'était proche. Elle est ouvertement lesbienne. Elle a la force nécessaire pour me protéger. Elle est tendre. Elle a de l'expérience. Je ne sais pas, je cherchais peut-être pas la relation sexuelle, seulement le contact humain. Elle a ouvert la porte, m'a semblée si belle. Je lui ai quasiment sauté dessus.

\- Rassure-moi, elle était consentante ? demanda Lena qui ne reconnaissait pas sa meilleure amie dans le portrait dépeint.

\- Oui. Au départ, elle était passive. Je comprends mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle n'imaginait pas notre première fois comme ça. Mais je lui ai demandé si elle le voulait et elle a dit « oui ».

\- Comment c'était ?

\- Un peu brouillon mais j'ai aimé. Ce que j'ai le plus apprécié, c'est la nuit complète que j'ai faite après, dans ses bras. C'est con, hein ?

\- Non, tu ne dormais plus, du repos t'as fait du bien. Quand la fatigue est trop grande, dormir bien est un plaisir absolu. Maintenant qu'il semble évident que ta sexualité n'est pas un frein dans cette potentielle relation. Dis-moi comment tu la trouves ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'inspire ?

La mère de famille eût le droit à quelques minutes de répit grâce à l'arrivée de leur repas. Elle aida son amie à installer les plats français pendant que Lena choisissait une nouvelle bouteille. L'air extérieur s'étant rafraîchit, elles avaient décidé de s'installer dans le salon. La propriétaire de l'appartement décida de mettre un peu de musique classique. La pause fit du bien à Sam qui répondit après avoir mangé quelques bouchées.

\- Pour répondre à tes questions, je la trouve forte et courageuse. Et pas seulement pour ce qu'elle a fait face à Reign. Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ? Dans cet uniforme, elle semblait inébranlable. Avant qu'elle ne voit la lettre… Là, elle était triste. Mais j'ai trouvé sa tristesse belle parce qu'elle la montre tellement peu.

\- Je n'ai pas pu la voir de près mais tu as raison, l'uniforme lui va bien.

\- Et puis ses mots ! Simples mais si vrais, si forts. Elle a les muscles et le cerveau diraient certains. Mais c'est la vérité si je suis partie avec elle en Arizona, c'est parce qu'elle me rassurait. Je savais qu'avec elle, quasiment rien ne pouvait m'arriver, avoua Sam.

\- Je comprends ce sentiment, répondit Lena en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, toi et Winn ? la mère de famille venait de trouver l'échappatoire parfait pour ne pas avoir à se livrer plus encore.

Lena bu une gorgée de vin pour masquer sa gêne mais cela n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie.

\- Disons qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers mois. Qu'il a réussi à m'adouer et à briser mes barrières, répondit honnêtement la Luthor.

\- Et concrètement, vous êtes un couple ? Parce que les seuls mecs que je sais être venu ici étaient tous des amants.

\- Il est venu avant que ça soit le cas mais oui, on est en couple. Tu es la première au courant, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien, demanda Lena.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je garderais votre secret, répondit Sam.

Elles finirent de manger dans la bonne ambiance discutant de tout et de rien. La mère de famille de ses voyages récents et Lena de ses recherches avec l'informaticien du DEO. La musique qui résonnait dans l'appartement donna une idée à la propriétaire des lieux. Et la dernière question de son amie amenait justement le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Tu as dit qu'il était venu avant d'avoir conquis ton cœur. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il jouait du piano. – Sam hocha la tête. – Je sais plus quand je lui ai dit mais il a su que je jouais et il a négocié que je lui joue un morceau.

\- Et tu as accepté ? demanda la mère de famille étonnée.

\- J'ai mis du temps mais oui. Comme je n'allais pas jouer devant un public, je l'ai fait venir ici.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a réussi en quelques semaines à avoir un truc que je t'ai demandé pendant des années ? Un morceau de piano de ta part.

\- Peut-être, répondit sa meilleure amie sans la regarder. Il a même réussi à me faire jouer en publique à quatre mains.

Sam était étonnée, quand elle avait rencontré Lena, personne ne l'imaginait jouer du piano. Elle l'avait compris la première fois qu'elle était allée chez elle en voyant le magnifique instrument. Son amie lui avait avoué avoir appris avec son père. Et avoir arrêté de jouer pendant des années après sa mort. Avant de reprendre à l'université pour évacuer son stress. Pendant des années, Sam avait essayé d'obtenir le droit de venir l'écouter jouer. Mais la Luthor avait refusé. Son dernier concerto avait déclenché la colère de Lilian Luthor depuis elle ne voulait pas jouer devant quelqu'un. Finalement lors de leur dernière année d'université, elle avait ouvert un peu plus sa carapace et montré ses talents de pianiste à Sam.

Se remémorant ce premier concert privé, elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa meilleure amie avait quitté la pièce. Mais elle la vit vite revenir avec un étui à violon. Immédiatement, elle sût que son amie voulait qu'elle joue. En plus de ça, sur le magnifique violon qu'elle voulait lui offrir mais que Sam avait refusé connaissant le prix de l'instrument. Lena avait haussé les épaules et décrété qu'il resterait avec elle pour leurs soirées musique.

\- Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas joué.

\- Je sais qu'il y a des morceaux que tu n'oublieras jamais. S'il te plaît, j'ai envie de t'écouter. Et puis cela te fera du bien. Tu sais comme moi que la musique libère.

Les yeux de chiens battus de la propriétaire des lieux eurent rapidement raison de la mère de famille.

\- D'accord mais tu m'accompagnes. Et seulement parce que c'est toi.

\- T'es la meilleure, déclara Lena en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son amie.

Elles savaient toutes les deux que la demande aurait été inversé, le résultat aurait été identique. Dans des soirées comme celles-là, elles ne se refusaient rien, appréciant juste le temps passé ensemble. Les deux femmes prirent leurs verres et la bouteille qui finirent sur le piano.

\- Qu'as-tu envie de jouer ? demanda la Luthor.

Réfléchissant un moment en accordant le violon, Sam finit par répondre :

\- Tu te souviens de la Symphonie du Nouveau Monde ?

\- Dvořák ? Oui, enfin j'aurais besoin de la partition mais je sais où elle est.

\- Je ferais bien le « Largo ». Je veux bien la partition violon au cas où ?

\- Je te sors ça.

Une fois installées, Lena déposa les premiers accords du morceau sur le piano qui fit parler sa puissance.(1) Les premières notes de Sam les transportèrent des années en arrière, faisant disparaître leur histoire proche, plus de problème de cœur, plus de Kryptonienne meurtrière, juste deux musiciennes se laissant porter par un morceau sublime. Les longueurs du violon et la douce mélodie du piano se mariaient parfaitement, c'était un de leur premier duo et c'est sans surprise qu'elles jouèrent sans jamais fautes alors que leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Après la dernière note, elles laissèrent le silence emplir l'espace de l'appartement. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. L'une et l'autre se remerciaient pour le moment partagé. Et quand Samantha commença à jouer la chanson de Bruno Mars, _Count on me._ Lena sourit avant de l'accompagner au piano et au chant. (2)

Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

 _Si jamais tu te retrouves coincé au milieu de la mer  
Je parcourrais le monde pour te trouver  
Si jamais tu te retrouves coincé dans le noir et que tu ne peux voir  
Je serai la lumière qui te guide  
_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

 _On découvre de quoi nous sommes faits  
Lorsque nous sommes appelés à aider nos amis dans le besoin  
_  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

 _Tu peux compter sur moi comme 1, 2, 3  
Je serai là  
Et je sais que si j'en ai besoin  
Je peux compter sur toi comme 4, 3, 2  
Tu seras là  
Parce que c'est ce que les amis sont censés faire_

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

 _Si tu tournes et retournes  
Et que tu n'arrives simplement pas trouver le sommeil  
Je chanterai une chanson près de toi  
Et si jamais tu oublies combien tu comptes pour moi  
Chaque jour je te le rappelerai  
_

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

 _Tu auras toujours mon épaule lorsque tu pleures  
Je ne partirai jamais, ne dirai jamais au revoir  
Tu sais...  
_

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

 _Tu peux compter sur moi parce que je peux compter sur toi_

Elles jouèrent une heure encore avant qu'elles ne s'endorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

(1) - Shonert plays A. Dvorak "Largo" from The New World Symphony

(2) Version chant : Count on me lyrics  
Version violon : KATEI – Count On Me (Bruno Mars) Violin Cover  
Version piano : Bruno Mars – Count on Me (Piano Cover)

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Merci, tes commentaires sont tout aussi sympas à lire. Je suis contente de ce choix de publication au matin car c'est justement mon idée de vous faire passer un bon lundi matin (et jeudi matin).**

 **Dess Id** **:** **Alors, qu'en dis-tu de cette analyse de Lena ? Est-ce que ça concorde avec tes idées ?**


	52. Chapitre 50 : Confession matinale

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voilà le 50** **e** **chapitre de cette histoire, c'est tout simplement fou ! Alors je voudrais prendre un peu de temps pour vous remercier tous, lecteurs, followers, ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris et ceux qui prennent le temps pour mettre une review. Et Merci à la Chef, vous n'en avez peut-être pas conscience mais sans elle, il y aurait quelques non-sens et pas mal de fautes qui piquent les yeux et carrément pas d'histoire.**

 **Je voulais un chapitre 50, plus long et qui regroupe tout le monde pour marquer le coup. Un vrai temps en dehors de l'histoire où nos héros profiteraient simplement. Mais l'histoire ne me permettait pas de l'écrire tout de suite. Alors ça sera pour le 51. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout de même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 50 : Confession matinale

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, elle trouva Lena en train de déjeuner sur son balcon. Après s'être servi un café, elle la rejoignit et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

\- B'jour.

\- Salut à toi aussi, marmotte.

La remarque n'obtint pas de réponse et la Luthor comprit que son amie avait besoin de sa dose de caféine ce matin pour se réveiller complètement. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser une question, la mère de famille lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- J'ai pris une décision par rapport à Alexandra.

\- Moi qui allai te demander si la nuit t'avait porté conseil. Tu veux partager ton choix ?

\- J'ai envie qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si cela sera une histoire d'amour ou si ça restera une belle amitié mais je ne veux pas passer à côté, dans les deux cas. On dit qu'entre amour et amitié la frontière est mince, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le fil et que le moindre courant d'air me ferait basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

\- Tu sais que je te soutiendrais quoiqu'il arrive et quelques soient tes choix. – Sam hocha la tête.- Je dois avouer que celui-ci me plaît particulièrement. Et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il conviendra à Alex, lui dit Lena.

\- J'espère, je ne veux pas la peiner. J'irai la voir avant de rentrer puis j'aurais une discussion avec Ruby. Cela peut devenir un bouleversement dans sa vie, j'aimerais l'y préparer. En discuter avec elle. Enfin, bref. Assez parlé de moi, parlons de toi et Winn. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à personne ? déclara Sam.

\- Je vois plusieurs raisons. On a la sensation d'être des enfants de 15 ans, on ne veut pas perdre cette insouciance. On ne voulait pas se montrer trop heureux aussi. Enfin je pense. Alex et Ruby étaient au plus bas, J'onn vieillissait à vue d'œil et Kara n'écrivait plus rien pour arpenter le ciel avec sa cape.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'au contraire vous voir heureux les auraient rendus heureux ?

\- Peut-être. Mais par-dessus tout, je crois qu'avant d'officialiser quoique ce soit, j'avais besoin que ma meilleure amie me donne son avis sur la question. Qu'elle me dise que je fais le bon choix… la voix de Lena se brisa.

Sam eût la sensation de se prendre un uppercut de Supergirl dans le ventre. Elle savait que l'épisode Reign avait été douloureux à vivre pour sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis la disparition de la World Killer, la Luthor n'en avait jamais parlé. Elle avait laissé ses sentiments, peur, doute, colère, passer au second plan pour se concentrer et s'employer à donner le meilleur retour à la vie normale à la mère de famille. Celle-ci se leva pour prendre son amie dans les bras. A peine l'avait-elle touchée que toutes les larmes que Lena retenait depuis la dernière attaque de Reign coulèrent. Les vannes s'ouvraient enfin.

Winn avait pourtant tenté de la faire parler mais il l'avait vu se refermer systématiquement. Sans rien dire, sans poser de questions, Sam commença à bercer son amie. Peu à peu, elle se mit à fredonner une berceuse. Puis quand la crise se calma, elle parla :

\- « You'll always have my shoulder when you cry »(1) . Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait vivre cela. Excuses-moi. Et si tu veux savoir, je pense que Winn est mieux que tous les mecs que je t'ai connu ces dernières années. Parce qu'il est drôle, parce qu'il paraît qu'il joue très bien de la musique et que c'est ton langage du cœur. Parce qu'il est généreux et altruiste en toute occasion.  
" Mais aussi, car c'est un scientifique et que contrairement à la politique, l'économie et la gestion, les sciences te passionnent. Tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui te comprenne quand tu parles de physique quantique ou de biomécanique. Et tes deux derniers mecs avaient la fâcheuse tendance à confondre un proton et un photon. – La remarque fit sourire Lena dont les larmes s'étaient taries. – Et surtout, - Sam releva le visage de son amie vers elle. – Winn est un bon choix – Elle essuya les traces de pleurs sur ses joues. – car tes yeux brillent de bohneur quand on en parle. Alors fonce ! Ne laisse rien, ni personne entraver votre histoire. Et surtout pas ton foutu patronyme.

Décidément, Sam visait toujours aussi juste. Encore une fois, elle avait pointé du doigt le vrai problème. Celui que Lena tentait tant de combattre depuis si longtemps. Cette idée farfelue selon laquelle son patronyme ne lui donnait pas le droit au bonheur.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais de rien. Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ? Et à moi aussi. Et sûrement à tout le monde.

\- Non mais tu vas me le dire, répondit la cheffe d'affaire.

\- Un repas de famille !

\- Tu as raison, je vais organiser ça pour ce soir, répondit Lena qui retrouvait son enthousiasme.

\- T'es pas obligée de précipiter les choses, tu sais, lui dit son amie qui souriait devant le regain d'énergie de la Luthor.

\- Je sais mais c'est le week-end et tu as raison, ça va faire du bien. Surtout après la cérémonie d'hier. Et puis, tu connais mes qualités culinaires alors ça sera du partager ou du traiteur ou les deux. On verra ce qu'ils préfèrent.

\- Je vois qu'on ne t'arrête plus, alors je vais aller me changer et rentrer chez moi, annonça Sam en finissant son café.

\- Tu n'oublies pas de passer chez Alex, rappela la Luthor de peur que sa meilleure amie ne se prenne trop la tête à revenir sur ses décisions.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara la mère de famille en déposant un baiser sur le front de la brune alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la chambre.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sam frappait contre le bois de la porte de l'aînée des Danvers. Celle-ci qui attendait son passage ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir.

\- Salut.

\- Bonjour.

\- Rentre, tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa la Danvers.

\- Ça ira merci. Je ne vais pas être longue.

La tête d'Alex se décomposa à ces quelques mots. Sam se rendit compte que l'agent du DEO imaginait le pire alors elle se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

\- N'imagine pas que je te fous un râteau. Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ah bon ?! demanda l'aînée des Danvers entre étonnement et peine.

\- Je ne reste pas parce que je veux rentrer voir ma fille et car je n'ai pas de questions à te poser. Je connais tes sentiments et cela ne me rebute pas. A vrai dire, au contraire. J'ai envie de nous laisser une chance. – Un léger sourire commençait à naître sur le visage de son interlocutrice. – J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi mais je ne peux pas te garantir que nous deux, nous allons vivre heureuses ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Mais je veux qu'on tente de construire quelque chose et si ce n'est qu'une belle amitié, j'espère que cela te conviendra.

Il fallut de longues secondes à Alex pour enregistrer les informations. La solution que lui proposait Sam lui convenait parfaitement car c'était plus que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée dans la nuit.

\- Tentons, le temps nous dira, répondit-elle. Comment vois-tu les choses ?

\- Redevenons des étudiantes qui découvrent la vie. Surprends-moi. Découvre-moi. Séduis-moi.

La brune avait fini sa phrase en un murmure au creux de l'oreille de l'agent du DEO. Son souffle chaud contre sa peau mettait tous ses sens en émois. L'aînée des Danvers ne reconnecta ses neurones lorsque Sam disparut dans l'ascenseur en criant :

\- Ou peut-être que je serais celle qui te séduiras. A ce soir !

Cette femme allait causer sa mort.

* * *

 _(1) « Tu auras toujours mon épaule pour pleurer »_ \- Count on Me, Bruno Mars

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Merci, la musique a toujours de l'importance pour moi alors oui, j'ai essayé de faire correspondre la musique à mes envies.**

 **MaraCapucin** **:** **J'avoue que ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. Merci pour tes remarques !**


	53. Chapitre 51 : Repas de famille

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Comme je le disais jeudi, ce chapitre 51 est un peu particulier pour moi ! Alors vous avez le droit à ce petit cadeau en plus ! J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir puisqu'il est plus de deux fois plus long que les autres ! J'ai voulu faire vivre un bon moment à tous les protagonistes après toutes leurs péripéties alors voilà un petit repas de famille !**

 **Pour me challenger un peu, j'ai tiré trois dialogues aux hasards que je devais faire intervenir dans ce chapitre, ça me permettait aussi d'avoir des rapprochements qui n'avaient pas encore été fait. Les trois tirages sont : Kara, Alex et Ruby; Winn, Lena et J'onn et Sam et James. Je précise aussi que le texte en italique est en français dans le texte comme on dit.**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour votre soutien silencieux ou pas, j'ai commencé à poster cette histoire au début de mon stage en Allemagne et je finis cette semaine, vos commentaires font partis des choses qui m'ont permis de ne pas trop avoir le mal du pays alors merci. Et puis quand je remercie quelqu'un dans cette histoire, il faut bien que je parle d'elle, alors Merci La chef ! On se revoit vite (avec peut-être une nouvelle histoire mais chuuut!)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Repas de famille

Lorsque James et Alex arrivèrent chez Lena, il ne manquait plus que J'onn pour être au complet. Leur hôte les salua chaleureusement puis leur montra la pièce en leur indiquant le frigo et le bar.

\- Servez-vous comme vous le voulez. Alex, il y a des sodas dans le frigo et dans la réserve si besoin. Je pense qu'il y aura assez pour toi et Ruby.

L'agent du DEO la remercia de l'attention et après avoir salué sa sœur qui discutait avec l'adolescente, elle se dirigea vers Winn et Sam qui papotaient au bar. En la voyant arriver, l'informaticien passa derrière le comptoir faisant mine de chercher quelque chose. L'aînée des Danvers décida de jouer le jeu de son ami et s'approcha de la mère de la famille en demandant :

\- Ce siège est vide ?

\- Oui, comme celui à ma gauche et celui trois mètres plus loin, répondit l'Arias jouant la femme désintéressée.

\- Mon choix dépend de vous, quel est votre plus beau profil ?

L'agent gouvernemental se trouvait ridicule mais la remarque fit sourire Samantha qui lui indiqua le tabouret à ses côtés.

\- D'accord, asseyez-vous là mais si vous commencez à me parler de mon père, ce voleur qui vole les étoiles, je pars en vous laissant payer mon ardoise.

\- Je reconnais que je n'ai pas fait dans la subtilité, s'excusa Alex. Me permettez-vous de vous offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Cela ne se refuse pas un verre gratuit. Mais ne voyez pas plus que l'acceptation de vos excuses.

L'aînée des Danvers acquiesça de la tête et appela Winn de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous désirez mesdames ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un verre de vin rouge, s'il vous plaît, répondit Sam.

\- Un coca, dit à son tour Alex.

Elles discutèrent un moment l'une et l'autre restant dans leur rôle. Sam que l'alcool aidait appréciait le jeu de séduction léger de l'aînée des Danvers. Profitant d'une pause dans la conversation pendant laquelle Alex les ravitaillait, elle regarda sa fille s'amuser avec Winn et Kara.

\- Je vous intéresse donc si peu pour que vous dévoriez des yeux une autre que moi, murmura l'agent du DEO qu'elle n'avait pas entendu revenir.

Ces quelques mots la firent frémir et elle dut prendre une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule sur terre. Et qui a dit que j'étais sensible à vos charmes ?

\- Le frisson qui vous a parcouru.

\- Peut-être, toujours est-il que j'observe ma fille, répondit Sam qui se dit que c'était appréciable que la femme face à elle soit déjà au courant.

\- Et que pense-t-elle du fait que sa mère soit courtisée par une femme ?

Même si la question coulait de source dans leur discussion, Sam ressentit le sérieux dans la voix de son amie. Alex avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui palpitait. Ruby était la personne numéro 1 dans le cœur de la directrice de L-Corp et elle le resterait. L'adolescente pouvait arrêter cette histoire en un mot.

\- Plutôt bien, elle était réellement heureuse pour moi, répondit la mère de famille.

\- Elle sait que c'est moi la femme en question?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle le devinait. Elle m'a dit d'être heureuse, que c'était nouveau pour elle de devoir me partager mais que si c'était ce que je voulais alors elle s'habituerait.

\- Elle est intelligente, dit Alex.

\- Oui, trop pour mon propre bien. Quand je lui ai demandé si cela la dérangeait d'être la seule enfant ce soir, elle a dit : « Parce que Winn et Kara dans une soirée ne sont pas des enfants ?»

Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire. L'aînée des Danvers appréciant le doux son sortant de la gorge de la femme à ses côtés. Elle était définitivement amoureuse.

* * *

Peu de temps après, ils passèrent tous à table. En bon chef de famille, J'onn présidait l'assemblée, Lena était à sa droite juste à côté de la cuisine. En remarquant que Winn était à ses côtés Alex eût un sourire, elle s'installa face à son patron. Tout le monde avait décrété que la chaise en bout de table était plus confortable donc elle en héritait. Kara s'assit entre elle et l'informaticien du DEO et Ruby en face. Venant après Sam et James finissait le plan de table. De sa place, elle avait une belle vue de leur famille. Cela lui donna une idée.

\- Je voudrais dire quelques mots avant de passer à table. – Le silence ce fit. - Vous savez que parler de moi n'est pas mon fort mais je dirais seulement que je vous considère comme ma famille. Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi. Et d'avance merci de me supporter quand je râlerai après cette foutue épaule.

Des rires fusèrent et tous levèrent leur verre pour répondre à son aveu. Naturellement, ils prirent la parole chacun leur tour.

\- Merci de m'avoir permis de retrouver ma fille, dit Sam.

\- Et d'avoir éliminé Reign du corps de ma mère, compléta Ruby.

Les deux Arias se firent un câlin que chacun respecta avant que Kara n'enchaîne.

\- Merci à tous d'être aussi formidables.

\- Merci d'accepter un vieux Martien un peu têtu, ajouta J'onn ce qui fit rigoler tout le monde.

\- Merci à Lena pour ma nomination de dirigeant de CatCo, annonça James en saluant la susnommée avec son verre.

Tout le monde regarda Lena qui acquiesça de la tête. Le photographe eût l'impression qu'une avalanche de félicitations tomba sur lui. Quand le calme revint, ce fût autour de Lena de parler :

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation et merci de me faire confiance malgré mon nom.

Toute la tablée lui assura que c'était normal et la remercia d'avoir organisé le repas. Puis tous les regards se portèrent sur Winn qui était le seul qui n'avait pas parlé. Mais il ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupé à parler à la Luthor par le regard. Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse par un sourire et un hochement d'épaule. Alors, il regarda ses amis et expira.

\- Je voudrais remercier Lena de me rendre heureux depuis près d'un mois. Me savoir aimé d'elle est la plus belle chose sur Terre. Merci.

La brune ne pût s'empêcher de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils n'entendirent pas les applaudissements de leurs amis. Mais la tonne de questions qui s'abattit sur eux les fit retourner sur Terre.

* * *

Le repas avançait bien. Après l'annonce du couple Lena-Winn et le conte de leur histoire, chacun avait attaqué les plats du traiteur. C'était délicieux et pour cause, la Luthor avait demandé à Paul de les régaler. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Alex était dans un autre monde, à observer Sam discuter avec Winn. Mais la question de Ruby la ramena à la conversation qu'elle avait avec sa sœur.

\- Tu en penses quoi Alex ?

\- Pardon, de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Ruby estime qu'il faut mieux une bonne pizza avec une série alors que je pense que la soirée idéale est chinois plus film, lui apprit sa sœur.

\- Ca dépend pourquoi on fait cette soirée ? Si c'est une soirée à plusieurs, je pense que la pizza amène la convivialité. Tout comme le film, argumenta l'aînée.

\- Oui mais le chinois permet de choisir ce qu'on veut, répondit sa sœur.

\- Et une pourquoi un film et pas la série ? demanda Ruby.

\- Parce que la série, il faut en trouver une que tout le monde suit et où tout le monde est au même niveau. Alors qu'un film est plus simple à revoir ou à découvrir, présenta Alex.

\- Je vois, acquiesça l'adolescente. Mais tout le monde connaît Glee et c'est la meilleure série du monde ! Et il n'y a rien de mieux que les chansons pour passer un bon moment.

\- Je te l'accorde, avoua Kara, surtout que Marley est super belle et qu'elle chante super bien. J'ai adoré sa reprise de A Thousand Years avec Jake.

\- D'accord, mais les personnages sont bien meilleurs dans la première génération, contra Ruby.

\- Là, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle, répliqua l'aînée des Danvers en tapant un high five à l'adolescente. La seule chose qu'on peut accorder à Marley est sa participation au show de Wanabe.

\- Mais seulement parce que la chanson de base est exceptionnelle, ajouta la jeune Arias.

\- D'accord, si on ne regarde que les premières saisons, mon choix se porte sur Mike. On n'en parle pas assez, c'est le gars lambda et pourtant il est titulaire dans l'équipe de football et un super danseur, dit la Kryptonienne.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais je reste sur un choix plus classique, Quinn. Une vie pas facile mais un vrai changement de personnalité, répondit Ruby.

\- Je suis d'accord, son comportement pendant les nationales de la saison 3 est exemplaire. J'aurais aimé qu'on suive un peu plus sa vie à New Heaven. Et j'ai apprécié la façon dont elle finit avec Puckerman. C'était bien amené, argumenta Kara.

\- Oui, c'était super malin et la reprise de Keep Holdin' On juste guitare et voix est magique. Comme celle que vous m'avez faite, avoua l'adolescente en souriant au souvenir.

\- Je reste attachée à Mike pour tout l'arc narratif autour de West Wide Story, c'était tellement courageux de se mettre à chanter et tenir tête à son père. Et toi Alex, qui c'est ? demanda la cadette des Danvers.

\- Hein, pardon ?! De quoi on parle ?

La réaction de l'agent du DEO fit rire les deux filles. L'aînée des Danvers était retournée à l'admiration de la mère de famille. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer ses deux interlocutrices. Si Ruby avait seulement sourit avant de tourner son regard. La plus jeune des sœurs ne put s'empêcher de taquiner sa sœur en murmurant à son oreille.

\- Si j'ai une vision laser, ton regard envoie des paillettes. Arrêtes de baver et suit un peu.

Bien sûr, elle usa un peu de sa super vitesse pour contrer la tape d'Alex qui relança la discussion.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis Team Santana.

\- Bien sûre, la badass, répondit Ruby en roulant des yeux ce qui fit rire les trois femmes.

* * *

Ils avaient décrété une pause avant le dessert, en même temps le repas était trop bon et ils voulaient faire honneurs aux plats de Paul. C'était un appel pour Lena qui avait permis ce repos dans le repas. Winn en avait profité pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse et J'onn l'y avait rejoint. L'informaticien eût un sourire quand il vit la femme qu'il aimait les rejoindre et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir dit la vérité à leurs amis. Et eux l'étaient pour eux, la joie qui se lisait sur le visage du Martien pouvait le prouver.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi un de mes meilleurs agents doit toujours aller chez L-Corp pour des raisons plus ou moins farfelus, dit-il le regard malicieux.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux se sentant un peu coupable. La Luthor sourit devant l'attitude mais le sourire grandit lorsque l'agent Schott releva la tête avant de dire :

\- Peut-être que cela a un peu joué sur la durée de mes passages mais mon travail est toujours une priorité pendant mes heures de service.

\- Je le sais bien, Winn, je te taquine. En parlant de boulot, j'ai étudié ta proposition Lena. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer au DEO lundi matin pour en discuter ? demanda le directeur de l'agence.

\- Bien sûr. Faut-il que j'apporte quelque chose ? répondit-elle.

\- Non, ça ira. Les enquêtes sur tes relations ont été faites avant qu'on te remette ton badge d'entrée et une équipe fait une vérification d'usage dans les dossiers de L-Corp. Après si tu as déjà des idées, pourquoi pas ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea un Winn un peu perdu devant la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- J'ai proposé à J'onn d'établir un contrat entre le DEO et L-Corp afin que je travaille, avec une équipe si possible, à la conception et au développement de projets pour l'agence. Notre collaboration a eu des bons résultats, - les trois adultes sourirent à cette remarque. – Je trouve cela dommage qu'on s'arrête en cours de route, dit-elle.

\- Et la gestion de L-Corp ? Et CatCo ? Je vais être muté au pôle « Recherche » du DEO ? Il existe une équipe de recherche au DEO ? Winn était un vrai moulin à questions.

\- Ce contrat serait accompagné de la création d'un réel pôle R&D au DEO, expliqua le Martien. Je pensais te proposer le poste de directeur de cette branche, si tu acceptes de continuer à aider Kara et Alex sur les missions les plus complexes.

\- Pour ce qui est de CatCo, James a accepté de le diriger et j'ai toute confiance en Sam pour L-Corp. Enfin quand elle sera de retour. Il existe plusieurs propriétaires de grandes entreprises qui ne les dirigent pas. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être coincée derrière un bureau, je suis une femme de labo !

L'informaticien hocha la tête conscient des idées de Lena sur le sujet. Mais il était étonné de ne pas avoir entendu parler de cette histoire plus tôt. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler alors il laissa couler.

\- Pourquoi pas, boss, il faut juste qu'on se mette d'accord sur le salaire, blagua-t-il ?

\- Nous verrons ça lundi, répondit J'onn.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à table, ajouta Lena.

\- Est-ce que Paul a fait un tiramisu ? demanda Winn qui semblait très intéressé.

\- Oui.

Il fallut moins d'une minute au jeune homme pour ramener tout le monde autour de la table.

* * *

La table était vidée et nettoyée et chacun s'était installé dans le salon. Winn discutait de CatCo avec James quand Lena vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle participa à la fin de la conversation avant de demander à son petit ami :

\- Tu ne veux pas nous jouer un morceau, s'il te plaît ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? répondit-il en repensant à une ancienne conversation.

\- Le fait de me faire plaisir.

\- Vendu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je joue ?

\- J'ai une idée mais c'est du français, alors pourquoi ne pas faire du classique et faire le premier morceau que tu m'as joué, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Un peu de nostalgie ? dit-il joueur.

\- Du romantisme, dit-elle en le poussant vers le piano.

Leur discussion et leur déplacement vers l'instrument avait interpellé le reste du groupe qui les suivit. Alex et Sam se réinstallèrent au bar avec James. J'onn retourna le canapé pour s'y installer avec Ruby et Kara. L'adolescente était d'ailleurs endormie depuis un moment et personne n'avait voulu la bouger. Lena s'installa à côté du pianiste, elle adorait cette place. Quand les premières paroles arrivèrent, ils chantèrent tous en chœur.

A la fin du morceau, Winn s'approcha de l'oreille de la brune à ses côtés et murmura :

\- A ton tour !

Il ne fût presque pas étonné de la voir se lever vers sa chambre mais il ne put empêcher la déception l'envahir. Mais très vite, Lena revint avec un étui à violon qui fit pâlir Sam.

\- Non, Lena ! dit-elle.

\- Allez, Sam, s'il te plaît. Ne gâche pas le moment. J'ai besoin de toi pour le morceau que je veux jouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _\- Famille_.

Un débat silencieux ce fit entre les deux femmes et Alex allait intervenir voyant la mère de famille trembler quand elle répondit.

 _\- D'accord mais que ce morceau._

 _\- Promis._

C'est ainsi que les deux amies interprétèrent la chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman devant un public subjugué. Découvrant le côté musicien de l'Arias comme sa sœur, Kara voulut qu'Alex joue un morceau à son tour. Elle fit même l'aller/retour jusqu'à son appartement pour récupérer la guitare de sa sœur. Malheureusement, l'épaule de l'aînée était encore trop rigide, alors c'est James qui se colla à la guitare. Le bœuf continua, chacun participant à tour de rôle.

* * *

Sam s'approcha de James qui était seul sur le balcon. La mère de famille se sentait coupable qu'il ne soit pas au courant de son implication dans les derniers évènements. Alex avait eu les mots justes, il était le grand frère discret mais cela ne devait pas l'exclure. Prenant son courage à deux mains, parler de Reign restait douloureux pour elle, elle avait une peur bleue que la Kryptonienne revienne, elle s'accouda à la rambarde à côté du journaliste.

\- Hey !

Salut, répondit l'homme en continuant de regarder la ville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu observes ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant à voir ce qu'il voyait.

\- Je n'observe pas, enfin pas vraiment. Je réfléchis aux meilleurs réglages pour prendre le soleil couchant ou levant. J'hésite entre augmenter les ISO ou diminuer la vitesse d'obturation pour créer du mouvement. La vue est magnifique et avec l'orientation de l'appartement, je pense qu'on peut faire des chefs-d'œuvre, déclara le photographe avec passion. J'espère que Lena m'autorisera à venir avec mon matériel. Ce balcon a un vrai potentiel.

\- Elle le fera avec plaisir. Et je peux te confirmer que la vue au petit matin est magnifique. J'aurais même tendance à dire que je la préfère l'hiver. Mais si tu veux une photo belle et rare, tu devrais demander à Supergirl de poser entre les deux tours, répondit Sam en se prêtant au jeu.

\- Effectivement, cela vendrait bien. Mais j'ai arrêté de demander à un Super de prendre la pose.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Parce que je pense que leur beauté se révèle dans leur humanité, dit-il en se retournant observer Kara qui discutait avec entrain avec Winn. J'ai déjà fait le plus beau portrait possible de Kara. Je ne tenterai pas de faire mieux, c'est voué à l'échec.

\- Au vu de ton talent et de sa bonté, j'en doute mais je comprends que tu ne cherches pas à le faire.

\- En parlant de photo, j'en ai une que je voudrais t'offrir. Tu ne bouges, je reviens, dit le journaliste de CatCo.

Surprise de ce cadeau soudain, Sam acquiesça de la tête. Elle regarda l'homme partir vers l'entrée et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Alexandra. L'aînée des Danvers semblait prise dans un débat passionné avec sa meilleure amie. La mère de famille avait apprécié leur jeu de rôle au début de la soirée ainsi que les regards qui glissaient vers elle de temps en temps. Ce fût le cas à cet instant et les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes en oubliant le reste du monde. Puis Alex sourit et retourna à sa conversation laissant Sam seule dans ses pensées.

Ce fût le retour de James à ses côtés qui l'a fit redescendre sur Terre. Il tenait une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit. Délicatement, la mère de famille l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo. Elle reconnut immédiatement la scène pour l'avoir vue des centaines de fois à la télévision ou à la une des journaux. C'était le face à face de Reign contre Alex. Une colère sourde monta en elle, était-elle réellement dirigée vers le journaliste ? Elle ne savait pas mais il eût le droit de la ressentir.

\- Tu te crois drôle peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez mal vécu ma rencontre avec ce monstre pour que tu m'offres une photo d'elle ?

Comme s'il s'y attendait, James ne cilla pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit doucement :

\- Regarde-la. Ne vois pas seulement l'histoire que tout le monde a écrit mais seulement celle que vous avez vécu. Observe-la attentivement et lis l'histoire dont j'ai été témoin, celle dont vous êtes les héros.

Les mots du photographe surprirent autant qu'ils calmèrent la femme d'affaire. Curieuse, elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il savait la vérité et se concentra su l'image en essayant d'occulter tout ce qu'elle savait de ce moment.

La photo était tirée en format portrait. Le bas de celle-ci était composé que de ruine, puis les deux tiers du milieu racontaient l'histoire. A gauche, Alex, à genoux, sa tenue blanchit par endroit par la poussière qui volait. Les bras ouverts dans un signe d'acceptation. Elle était de trois-quarts dos laissant apparaître un sourire tendre et un œil remplit d'amour. Dans le tiers droit, Reign, debout, de trois-quarts face. Enfin pas tout à fait. C'était bien son corps avec le costume de la World Killer mais sans le masque. Celui-ci était au milieu des décombres entre les deux protagonistes. Et c'est là que Sam comprit. Le visage n'était pas celui de la Kryptonienne mais le sien. Ce n'était pas deux yeux rouges et coléreux qui regardaient l'agent du DEO. Mais un regard doux et affectueux. En réalité, c'était tout son visage, tout son corps qui transpirait de tendresse et de bienveillance. Et le calme était accentué par l'image de l'avenue vide en arrière-plan qui séparait les deux femmes.

A la deuxième lecture, la photo était criante de vérité, contraste absolu de sa première vision. Sam était soufflée. En plus de cela, cette photo prouvait aussi que James savait toute la vérité. Et comme l'avait dit Alex, il veillait sur elle, enfin sur elles.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Je n'irai pas dire que c'est le plus beau portrait de toi que je peux faire mais il est déjà pas mal.

\- Tu as raison. Tu étais au courant, alors ? demanda Sam.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis journaliste. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas mauvais répondit-il dans un sourire.

\- Pardon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Que nous te l'ayons pas dit, dit-elle penaude.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu arrives à passer à autre chose. J'espère que cette photo t'y aidera en te prouvant que tu n'es pas elle.

Le regard de Sam se reposa sur la photo, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle méritait d'être tirée en plus grand. C'est à cet instant qu'une idée lui vint.

\- Tu voudrais bien m'aider pour quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle au journaliste.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il dans un sourire.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Une idylle naissante mais encore maladroite xD la pauvre Alex qui devient totalement perdue devant Sam. Merci pour tes commentaires !**


	54. Chapitre 52 : Plan de bataille

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre 51 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Plan de bataille

Il ne restait que les sœurs Danvers et Winn chez Lena. La nuit était bien avancée mais les deux anciens collègues de CatCo semblaient avoir des tonnes de choses à se raconter. Alex s'était installée confortablement dans un des fauteuils pendant que la propriétaire finissait de ranger les bouteilles vides. Les pensées de l'agent du DEO furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la Luthor à ses côtés.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda la femme d'affaire.

\- Quelques douleurs dans le genou et j'ai l'épaule engourdie mais ça va.

\- Je ne dis pas que ta douleur physique ne m'intéresse pas mais j'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu vas.

\- Elle t'a dit, murmura l'aînée des deux sœurs. Ce n'est même pas une question, je le sais déjà en vrai. Elle avait les même vêtements ce matin qu'hier soir quand elle a appris la vérité.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit. Et je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Toute cette histoire a été compliqué pour nous tous, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ta badass avec nous Alex.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas le passé qui me préoccupe. C'est l'avenir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lena surprise que l'agent ne se braque pas.

\- Elle me donne une chance, une infime chance et il y a tellement de façon de la laisser filer. Elle m'a demandé de la séduire et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est jouer au dragueur lourd dans un bar.

\- Non ?

\- Si, j'ai presque failli lui dire que son père était un voleur, répondit Alex dépitée.

La Luthor ne réussit pas à retenir son fou rire à cet aveu. D'accord l'aînée des Danvers avait un côté garçon manqué et bourrin de temps en temps mais elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça en amour. L'agent du DEO la rejoignit dans son rire. Quand elles furent calmées, ce fût la blessée qui reprit :

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Lena. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrais l'inviter à dîner. Mais d'un côté j'imagine un repas intimiste avec un repas que j'ai cuisiné et de l'autre, je voudrais lui avoir la plus belle table dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Je veux le meilleur pour elle, mais le luxe me rend mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois que je comprends ton dilemme. Si tu veux je peux te souffler une idée, l'air de rien.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a un super restaurant qui a ouvert cette année sur la plage. C'est très classe mais très intimiste et la cuisine y est excellente, proposa la Luthor.

\- Je connais, Sam m'y a amené pour s'excuser de m'avoir fracturé l'omoplate. J'y ai pensé mais je ne suis pas sûre que retourner là-bas soit original ni même très malin, répondit Alex.

\- Je comprends. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Comment tu comptes cuisiner avec un seul bras et un genou en vrac ?

\- Je ne te connaîtrais pas, je dirais que c'est bas de ta part. Mais tu as mille fois raison. Je suis conne ! Je n'y arriverai pas Lena.

\- Tu ne dois pas te mettre la pression comme ça.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Winn qui arrivait avec Kara.

\- Du futur rendez-vous d'Alex, répondit Lena.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui avouer, dit le jeune homme à Alex. Bravo !

\- Merci. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire, elle l'a découvert par hasard, répondit l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Ce n'est pas important, ce qui compte maintenant c'est ce que tu vas faire pour ce rendez-vous, ajouta sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas. Je me disais que j'allais peut-être cuisiner mais Lena m'a très justement fait remarquer que je ne pouvais pas, avoua Alex.

\- Alors, amène-la dans un bon restaurant, proposa l'informaticien.

\- Je ne sais pas, je voudrais quelque chose d'intimiste et je ne sais même pas si elle préfère manger français ou une bonne pizza, rétorqua l'agent du DEO.

\- Elle a eu l'air d'apprécier le repas de ce soir, dit Kara.

\- Mais c'est ça ! s'écria Lena. Demande à Paul, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de t'aider si tu lui dis que tu viens de ma part. C'est bon et tu peux aller manger n'importe où, il te préparera une box pour le transport.

\- Quitte à manger la nourriture de Paul, il n'a qu'un lieu que je vois pour ce rendez-vous, ajouta Winn en regardant la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Le roof top de L-Corp, finit-elle sa phrase.

\- Exactement, la décoration est sympa. Il n'y aura personne le soir et une superbe vue sur la ville, compléta-t-il.

\- Je crois que tu as un rendez-vous Alex ! dit Kara en la prenant par l'épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même son lieu de travail, répondit l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Alors, retourne à la plage. Tu pourrais même lui refaire un cours de kryptonien, déclara sa sœur.

\- Ne retourne pas au restaurant mais il y a pleins de criques sympas, tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur, appuya la Luthor.

\- Et comment je marche dans le sable avec des béquilles ? demanda Alex.

\- On est là, répondit naturellement l'informaticien.

\- Merci, dit l'agent du DEO.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais on ne pourra pas t'aider à chaque fois, il faut que tu acceptes de faire des erreurs, l'avertit Lena.

\- Je sais…

\- Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer, déclara Kara pour casser le silence qui devenait pesant.

Après que les sœurs Danvers soient parties, l'informaticien prépara deux tisanes avant de reprendre sa place dans le canapé. Immédiatement, la Luthor s'installa contre lui en soufflant sur sa tasse.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- De rien.

\- Alors comme ça, tu étais au courant des sentiments d'Alex…

\- J'ai deviné le jour où elles nous ont avoué la vérité sur Reign. Etonnamment, elle ne m'a pas contredit. Mais elle avait bien vu mon regard sur toi, répondit-il.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureuse que tu ais mis moins de temps qu'elle pour me l'avouer.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Ils restèrent un moment à déguster leurs boissons. Puis le jeune homme reprit :

\- Tu penses que ça peut marcher entre elles ?

\- Oui, ça peut marcher. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de si ça va marcher. Alex m'a l'air hyper stressée, elle se met une pression de ouf, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, répondit Lena.

\- Je suis d'accord, les seules fois où moi je l'ai vu stressé à ce point, ça concernait Kara. C'est dire… Et du côté de Sam ?

\- Je pense qu'elle a des sentiments mais qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Mais je pense qu'elle peut prendre peur. Elle découvre sa bisexualité après une expérience traumatisante. Elle se sent déjà coupable de tous les crimes de Reign, elle va aussi se mettre une pression pour ne pas décevoir Alex…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour les aider à ton avis ? demanda Winn.

\- Les soutenir et leur laisser un peu d'espace. Et surtout ne pas écrire l'histoire avant elles.

\- Tu as raison, allons-nous coucher.

* * *

Lundi midi, Lena accueillit Alex en bas de L-Corp pour lui faire rencontrer Paul. Elle tendit un badge à l'agent du DEO.

\- Tiens, avec ça et en gardant tes doigts, tu auras accès au bâtiment et à mon labo. Je te donnerais l'accès du bureau de Sam si besoin, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci. Alors, comment ça s'est passé votre réunion de ce matin avec J'onn ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée que tu sois au courant ? Plutôt bien, il y aura bientôt un vrai laboratoire de R&D au DEO et L-Corp a signé un contrat pour développer un nouveau costume pour Supergirl afin de la protéger des rayonnements de kryptonite. Ça ne la protègera pas des blessures mais ça lui évitera les migraines en présence de kryptonite.

\- Merci. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un début.

\- Oui, si tout se passe bien, dans un ou deux ans, L-Corp aura un contrat gouvernemental exclusif, annonça Lena heureuse de ses avancées.

\- Félicitations !

\- Merci, dit-elle en poussant la porte.

\- Ouah! C'est super sympa ce petit roof top Madame Luthor. J'adore, pourquoi je n'ai pas été invitée plus tôt ?

La Luthor sourit et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Au fur et à mesure, Alex lui racontait les idées qu'elle avait eu pour son date. Lena sourit en voyant son amie plus sûre d'elle que quelques jours plus tôt. Après avoir mangé ensemble et que Paul ait adopté Alex, celle-ci se décida à envoyer un message à Sam :

« Salut ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? Accepterais-tu de partager un dîner avec moi jeudi soir à partir de 19 h ? Je t'embrasse et salue Ruby pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'une réponse arrive :

« Avec plaisir. Y a-t-il un dress code ou un lieu de rendez-vous ? Ruby te rend ton bonjour.»

« Viens comme tu veux, soit à l'aise. Pour le lieu, je te dirais simplement qu'il y a de l'eau et du sable, je t'enverrais l'adresse plus tard. A jeudi !»

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Je sais que vous aimez mes chapitres longs mais je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire avec cette idée, donc c'est compliqué... Mais pour la prochaine histoire, j'ai décidé de ne pas découper pour le moment pour peut-être avoir des chapitres plus longs. Affaire à suivre ...**

 **Dess Id** **:** **C'était un défi que je me suis lancée de mettre tout le monde ensemble, ça devient compliqué quand tout le monde doit parler ensemble mais le choix de tirer les discussions au sort m'a pas mal aidé. Après, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire j'avoue. Mais je suis contente du résultat alors...**


	55. Chapitre 53 : Incompréhensions

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **C'était le retour de Supergirl cette semaine et ouah ! Si vous l'avez pas encore vu allez le voir et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 53 : Incompréhensions

Kara ouvrit la porte à Lena qui tenait dans ses mains les boîtes de pizzas. Après avoir libéré les mains de son amie, la Kryptonienne la prit dans ses bras.

\- Lena, juste à temps. Je viens de laisser Alex sur la plage. Elle était toute stressée.

\- J'imagine, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Sam et j'avais envie de lui mettre une claque tellement elle remettait tout en question. Elle m'a épuisée !

Les deux amies rirent avant de s'installer sur le canapé. La propriétaire des lieux sortit une bouteille de vin qu'elle ouvrit et servit en déclarant :

\- Choisis le programme, tu sais où sont les DVD !

\- Il y a un reportage sur le travail de Cat Grant sur abc, j'aimerais bien le regarder, répondit Lena.

\- Avec plaisir ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la saluer la semaine dernière quand la présidente est venue.

\- Et puis, avec son caractère, je suis sûre qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

\- J'approuve, répondit Kara en déposant les verres sur la table basse.

Une pub passait sur l'écran de la télévision quand la Kryptonienne perçu un bruit étrange. Sous le regard étonné de son amie, elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle en se concentrant sur les sons qu'elle percevait. Quand le bruit se répéta, elle sut que c'était Alex qui avait un souci. C'était une fréquence spécifique que seul les Kryptoniens entendaient. C'était un signal qu'elle avait mis au point avant le rendez-vous, Alex ne voulant pas que quiconque ne la dérange, elle avait laissé son téléphone à sa petite sœur pour la soirée. Lena vit la fille d'acier partir à toute vitesse par la fenêtre.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle vit revenir les deux sœurs étonnée. Kara baragouina quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle devait retourner récupérer le repas et repartit laissant l'agent du DEO avec un semblant de sourire qui disparut rapidement. La cheffe d'affaire observa la femme face à elle qui semblait osciller entre la colère et la peine. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant d'arriver à demander :

\- Sam ?

\- N'est pas venu… Se fout de ma gueule… Choisis ta réponse, répondit Alex amère.

\- Comment ça ?! demanda Lena surprise.

\- Rien, personne, nada. Je suis restée plus d'une heure à poireauter toute seule. J'ai la sensation de n'être qu'un grain de sable de plus sur cette foutu plage. Elle aurait pu envoyer un message, dit Alex en vérifiant que sa sœur n'ait pas loupé quelque chose sur son portable. Mais non, je n'en vaux pas la peine à priori.

L'agent du DEO laissait exploser sa colère en marchant dans la pièce quand d'un seul coup, elle s'étala dans le canapé, son visage tordu de douleur.

\- Alex ! s'écria la femme d'affaire en accourant à son chevet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi !

\- Mon g'nou, grogna l'aînée des Danvers. Gla...ce… dans … con…gèle… s'il….

En trente secondes, la Luthor avait fait l'aller-retour et déposait un pack de froid sur l'articulation douloureuse. En effleurant la peau de son amie, elle fût frappée par la chaleur qui émanait du corps de la femme face à elle. Il devait y avoir une inflammation. La fraîcheur sembla apaiser Alex mais sans faire disparaître le mal. Kara revint à ce moment avec toutes les affaires du pique-nique.

\- Alex ! cria-t-elle en voyant sa sœur crispée et à deux doigts de pleurer.

\- Son genou, douleur foudroyante. Je ne comprends pas, tout allait bien et d'un coup… expliqua la femme d'affaire.

\- Ses médicaments sont dans son sac, dit la Kryptonienne en commençant à fouiller le dit sac.

Lena récupéra un verre d'eau et le tendit à l'agent du DEO avec les gélules.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a fait les 100 pas dans le sable en attendant Sam, annonça Kara.

Une moue sur le visage de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur lui confirma son intuition.

\- Mais pourquoi Sam n'est pas venue ? demanda Lena inquiète pour son amie.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai fait le détour par chez elle par précaution. Sam et Ruby vont bien.

\- Encore plus étrange, répondit la Luthor. Je vais y aller pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

En réalité, la brune se doutait que son amie avait été prise d'une crise de panique. Mais elle ne pensait pas Alex en état d'entendre cette excuse. La fille d'acier approuva l'idée d'un signe de tête et raccompagna son amie à la porte. Elle lui tendit une boîte.

\- Tiens, ça serait dommage que ce que Paul a préparé finisse à la poubelle et je ne suis pas sûre qu'Alex ait envie de voir ces boîtes. Et puis elle préfère la pizza quand elle est ranchon.

\- Tu es sûre ? interrogea la scientifique.

\- Certaine…

Une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit et un râle d'Alexandra les informa.

\- Tiens, elle se rend compte que j'existe.

Elle usa du peu d'énergie restant pour balancer le portable. En un mouvement, la Kryptonienne le rattrapa en vol et revint aux côtés de Lena.

\- Beau réflexe, félicita la brune.

\- Merci. Tu devrais lui dire d'arrêter, ajouta Kara en regardant le smartphone vibrait de nouveau dans ses mains. Alex n'est pas prête de lui parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme cela.

\- J'y vais de ce pas. Merci pour la soirée et le repas, dit la Luthor en montrant les boîtes qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Appelle Gaby si ça ne va pas mieux dans quelques minutes.

La Kryptonienne acquiesça et regarda son amie partir. Elle prit quelques secondes pour fermer la porte et respirer. Elle devait faire parler sa sœur et cela ne s'annonçait pas facile.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, le chauffeur de Lena la déposait devant la maison des Arias au moment où Samantha en sortait. Elle semblait décidée et avait son téléphone vissé à l'oreille. La Luthor la stoppa en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi Lena ! Je dois aller voir Alexandra. Lâche-moi ! criait la mère de famille.

\- Elle n'est pas en état de te recevoir. Laisse-lui du temps, murmura la femme d'affaire, son ton à l'opposé de celui de son amie.

\- Mais je dois m'expliquer !

\- Tu en auras le temps plus tard.

\- Mais j'ai merdé, dit Sam en explosant en pleurs.

Délicatement, la propriétaire de L-Corp, récupéra le téléphone qui était en équilibre précaire et caressa le dos de la femme dans ses bras. Quand les larmes commencèrent à se tarir, elle la poussa délicatement vers sa maison. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Ruby descendit à toute vitesse l'escalier en demandant :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Rien, je l'ai arrêté avant qu'elle n'y aille, répondit Lena. Alexandra ne veut pas la voir pour le moment.

\- Comment tu le sais ? dit l'adolescente.

\- J'étais chez Kara quand sa sœur l'a appelé.

\- Je vois… Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Bonne nuit Lena.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit Ruby.

Sam ne s'était pas arrêtée et avait continué sa route jusque à son buffet pour en sortir une bouteille de cachaça, un alcool brésilien. Elle se servit un grand verre avec un quartier de citron. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de courage liquide pour affronter les questions de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Kara, Sylvie et Gabriela finissaient de faire un bilan de l'état de forme d'Alex. Elle avait seulement une inflammation d'un des nerfs de la jambe. Ce n'était pas grave mais douloureux, la morphine qu'avaient emmenée les deux ambulancières commencer à agir quand l'agent du DEO lâcha une bombe dans la conversation.

\- Je dois partir. Je vais à Midvale. Le plus rapidement possible et pour longtemps.

\- Alex, tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça. Sam doit avoir une excuse, tu dois l'écouter avant de te braquer, argumenta Kara.

\- Non, ce n'est pas négociable. J'ai besoin de quitter la ville. C'est trop dur pour moi. Tu ne devines pas combien j'ai souffert ces derniers mois, je ne peux plus encaisser, expliqua l'aînée.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire tous ces kilomètres ? demanda Gaby sarcastique. Et si tu pars, je veux le nom, le prénom et la profession de la personne qui fera ton suivi médical !

\- J'en sais rien, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je demanderais à ma mère, répondit Alex.

\- En tant que ta personne à contacter en cas de problème, je refuse cette réponse, contra la latino.

Cela ne fit que refermer un peu plus l'aînée des Danvers. Sylvie se pencha vers sa coéquipière et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de descendre le matériel.

\- D'accord, tu iras à Midvale. Je t'y emmène demain à la sortie de ma garde. Et je vais poser des congés, le chef me les accordera même s'il râlera que je fasse ça à la dernière minute. Et si tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi dans quelques jours, je me trouverais un remplaçant digne de ce nom, déclara Gaby.

\- Merci.

Après le départ des ambulancières, Kara se dépêcha de prévenir Lena de la nouvelle. Ensuite, elle ramena sa sœur chez elle à sa demande. Elle désespérait de la voir dans cet état mais voir Eliza lui fera du bien.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Je ne voulais pas être négative en parlant de chapitre long, moi même apprécie les chapitres longs car ils durent plus longtemps. La rédaction de cette histoire étant finie de puis presque 3 mois, mon emploi du temps n'en est pas trop impacté. A vrai dire, j'ai toujours laissé l'inspiration me venir c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu d'avoir une fin possible avant de publier (quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre, je me disais que je m'arrêterai après les aveux de Sam et Alex).  
Pour la publication, j'avoue que ça prend un peu de temps surtout que FF ne prend pas en compte les tirets quand on importe un .doc et puis je m'oblige à relire avant pour épargner vos yeux des erreurs qui auraient pu m'échapper (ou a la Chef). Le rythme était bien calé, j'avoue qu'avec mon retour en France je ne suis pas sûre de tenir mais vous aurez vos chapitres promis ! Merci pour ton soutien sans faille**


	56. Chapitre 54 : Visites matinales

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Excusez le retard mais je profite de ma semaine de vacances. Courage à ceux et celles qui bossent !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 54 : Visites matinales

Alex était en train de préparer sa valise pour son voyage à Midvale malgré l'heure matinale. Si la morphine que Gaby lui avait administré l'avait endormie rapidement, sa nuit avait été courte. Elle en avait profité pour écrire de nouvelles lettres pour sa boîte. Elle y repensait quand des coups contre la porte la firent sursauter. Attrapant sa béquille qui était posée contre son lit, elle partit vers l'entrée de son appartement. La personne qui attendait derrière était inattendue.

\- Maggie… ?

\- Salut Alex, dit l'hispanique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la Danvers curieuse.

Elle n'avait pas vu la policière depuis la cérémonie avec la présidente et ce n'était que de loin. Non, en réalité, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées, Maggie l'avait embrassée.

\- Rien de grave. Je me suis juste dit que tu voulais peut-être des explications. Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux un café ? demanda l'agent du DEO en prenant la direction de sa cuisine.

\- Avec plaisir.

Maggie ferma la porte derrière elle et la suivit. Le silence, si on exceptait le boucan de la cafetière, régnait dans la pièce. Pendant que le liquide coulait dans les tasses, Sawyer analysa l'état de santé de son ex et l'appartement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle. Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui, je vais chez ma mère à Midvale pour quelques temps. Je m'habitue à mon épaule moins à mon genou ce qui fait que je souffre souvent le soir, répondit honnêtement l'agent gouvernementale.

\- Ta mère te réclame ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin de quitter la ville. Il y a trop de doutes et de questions ici. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir tranquillement, dit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse. Deux sucres et un nuage de lait.

\- Comme je l'aime. Merci. En parlant de questions. – Maggie but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reprendre. – Est-ce que tu en as sur notre dernière rencontre ?

\- Une seule en réalité. Je pense avoir compris mais rassure-moi tu n'espères pas qu'on se remette ensemble ?

\- Non, je sais que notre histoire est finie. Je sais aussi que tu es passée à autre chose comme moi. A vrai dire, je suis surprise que tu ais compris parce que je viens avec pleins de « peut-être » à te donner et pas vraiment de certitudes, avoua la policière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors ? demanda Alex.

\- Que ça avait du sens mais que ça n'appelle aucun futur. J'avais envie de le faire, besoin presque et que te voir face à Reign me l'a confirmé.

\- Je crois qu'on avait besoin de se dire au revoir, expliqua l'agent du DEO.

\- Tu as raison.

Suite à ses mots, la discussion dévia sur les nouvelles du jour. Elles arrivaient à la fin de leur tasse quand de nouveaux coups résonnèrent. Il était à peine 8 heures, cela ne pouvait pas encore être Gaby. Malgré la proposition de son ex, Alexandra partit ouvrir d'elle-même. Cette fois, derrière la porte se tenait James avec un paquet sous le bras. Aux dimensions de celui-ci la Danvers supposa que c'était un tableau.

\- Il faut croire que vous vous êtes donné le mot que c'était le moment de passer, dit l'agent du DEO.

\- A vrai dire, on m'a mandaté pour venir, avoua le photographe.

\- Si c'est pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis, tu peux repartir, répliqua Alex en faisant demi-tour. Ma décision est prise, je ne la changerais pas.

\- Au contraire, elle m'a dit que je ne devais rien faire dans ce sens, répondit-il confirmant les pensées de l'agent gouvernemental sur l'identité de la mandatrice.

En voyant l'arrêt que fit celle qu'elle avait aimé autrefois, Maggie décréta qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires, Alex attrapa les enveloppes qu'elle avait déposées sur la table basse et lui dit :

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de les déposer là où il faut ?

\- Sans soucis, répondit Sawyer surprise. Que veux-tu que je fasse des autres ?

\- Mets-les dans ma boîte aux lettres en bas, ça ne sert à rien que tu remontes.

\- Pas de soucis. Prends soin de toi Danvers.

\- Merci, toi aussi Sawyer.

\- James.

\- Maggie.

La porte se referma sur la policière et l'agent du DEO remit la cafetière en route.

\- Alors, quel est ton message ? demanda Alex.

\- Deux choses, d'abord ça, répondit le journaliste en lui tendant le paquet.

Le déposant sur l'ilot de la cuisine après s'être fait surprendre par le poids du cadeau, l'aînée des Danvers déballa précautionneusement la photo puisque c'était ça qui se dévoilait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait l'impression sur une plaque de métal de la photo de James, Alex fronçait les sourcils. Son attitude fit naître un sourire sur le visage de James qui faisait le parallèle avec la découverte de Samantha. Quand l'image apparut complètement, l'agent gouvernementale releva la tête vers son invité et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Comme je lui ai dit. Regarde-la. Ne vois pas seulement l'histoire que tout le monde a écrit mais seulement celle que vous avez vécu. Observe-la attentivement et lis l'histoire dont j'ai été témoin, celle dont vous êtes les héros.

Faisant confiance à son ami et au jugement de Samantha, Alex l'écouta. Comme la mère de famille la semaine précédente, elle découvrit la beauté de la photo. James avait capturé l'instant magique de leur face à face.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Ruby ? demanda l'agent du DEO.

\- Ma mission était de la mettre en sécurité. Je l'ai fait. Mais quand je suis arrivée, Ruby a compris que cela concernait sa mère. Je ne lui ai pas mentit.

\- Tu savais que Sam était Reign ? le coupa la femme.

\- Oui. Je vais commencer à croire que personne ne croit en mes capacités de journaliste, répondit le photographe mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Je vois, bravo et merci de n'avoir rien dit.

\- De rien, toujours est-il que Ruby m'a demandé d'aller veiller sur sa mère et de faire mon métier. J'ai réussi à me faufiler jusqu'au bord de la place, j'ai eu de la chance pour le moment.

\- C'est nous qui avons de la chance. Merci, lui dit Alex.

\- De rien, c'est votre histoire, c'est à vous de la garder. Sam m'a tout de suite demandé de t'en faire un tirage et elle m'a appelé cette nuit pour que j'accélère les choses. Je pense qu'elle veut s'excuser pour hier, dit-il.

\- Super, tout le monde est au courant de ma vie amoureuse ratée, râla l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Après avoir vu cette scène, répondit James en montrant la photo, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour le doute. Toujours est-il que tu auras sûrement l'explication de ce cadeau dans ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe qui lui tendit. L'agent du DEO observa la lettre incertaine. Elle était toujours énervée contre la mère de famille mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer Sam éternellement. Tellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'homme s'en aller. Ce n'est que le bruit de la porte qui se refermait qui la fit revenir sur Terre. Décidant que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait peut-être jamais, Alex s'installa confortablement dans son canapé.

 _« Alex,_

 _Toi qui a l'habitude d'écrire, tu donneras peut-être plus de chance à ces mots maladroits qu'à mes appels. Excuses-moi si cette lettre n'est pas très belle et les mots un peu brouillons mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me livrer à l'écrit. Mais je le fais parce que pour toi je dois le faire._

 _Tu t'en doutes mais je dois te le dire, te l'écrire : Je m'excuse._

 _Ne pense pas que je me joue de toi, que je t'ai menti ou que tu ne m'intéresses pas. Au contraire… J'ai passé ma journée d'hier à attendre notre rendez-vous comme une adolescente de l'âge de Ruby. J'imaginais ce que tu avais préparé, comment tu serais habillé et comment moi je finirais par m'habiller. Je crois que j'ai réussi à fatiguer Lena et Ruby avec toutes mes idées._

 _Mais au moment de partir, je me suis paralysée. J'ai revu toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites ces derniers mois. Toute la douleur que j'ai pu t'infliger, directement ou non. Et pourtant, tu es là et tu m'aimes comme au premier jour. D'un seul coup, j'ai paniqué. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Et si mon amour pour toi n'était pas aussi fort. Et si finalement, tu ne voulais pas d'une femme inexpérimentée, qui vit que pour sa fille et son travail._

 _Parce que c'est que je suis, une femme sans origines, sans famille et sans amis excepté Lena Luthor. Triste tableau…_

 _Aujourd'hui, les choses changent grâce à toi._

 _En un an, tu as bouleversé ma vie de milles et une façon. Mais j'ai peur que tout ça s'arrête quand tu découvriras la personne que je suis réellement. Celle qui n'a plus vécu d'histoire d'amour depuis 15 ans. Celle qui préfère passer ses dimanches en pyjama pour ne pas voir que le monde est moche au lieu de se lever pour le changer._

 _Alors, oui, j'ai eu peur._

 _Oui, j'ai fait le premier jour, la chose dont j'avais le plus peur : te blesser._

 _Oui, je suis impardonnable._

 _Mais oui, je veux vraiment tenter cette histoire avec toi, si tu le veux toujours._

 _Si pour toi, mon erreur peut s'effacer avec le temps. S'il te plaît écris-moi. J'aime tes mots. J'aimerai te découvrir à travers eux et moi aussi je m'ouvrirais à toi. Et si tu le veux, quand tu reviendras de Midvale, je me ferais un plaisir de t'inviter à un rendez-vous._

 _Encore une fois, pardonne-moi._

 _Ta dévouée Samantha. »_

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch : J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai laissé une petite larme couler. Aller à Midvale va aider Alex !**

 **La Chef : Contente de ton commentaire ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir la suite ! **


	57. Chapitre 55 : Des bienfaits de Midvale

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre loin de National City. J'aurais adoré vous donnez mon retour sur le dernier épisode mais je ne l'ai toujours pas vu (vive la connexion internet chez moi !). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il change un peu de d'habitude.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Des bienfaits de Midvale

Eliza lisait sur la terrasse de sa maison quand ses idées s'envolèrent vers sa fille biologique. Alexandra était arrivée à Midvale un mois et demi plus tôt, si sa première réaction avait d'abord été la joie de voir sa fille. Elle avait vite compris que l'agent du DEO était là pour autre chose que le simple plaisir de passer du temps avec elle. Eliza avait été contente de revoir Gabriela qu'elle avait rencontrée après la dernière attaque de Reign, au moins sa fille n'était pas seule. L'ambulancière avait répondu à ses questions puisque son aînée ne parlait quasiment pas à son arrivée. Ainsi elle avait appris qu'Alex avait mal réagit à une peine amoureuse. Elle s'en serait douté, il n'y a que les sentiments qui pouvaient mettre sa fille dans cet état. L'hispanique était restée deux semaines avec les Danvers avant que le devoir ne la rappelle à National City. Pendant son séjour dans la maison d'enfance de son amie, elle avait trouvé un kinésithérapeute pour sa rééducation et avait enseigné à Eliza comment changer le pansement de son aînée.

Ce n'est qu'après le départ de Dawson qu'Alex s'était enfin confiée. Elle lui avait conté toutes ses aventures avec Samantha ne cachant pas les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la jeune mère de famille. Et lui avait aussi lu la lettre que la femme d'affaire lui avait écrite avant de lui avouer qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Eliza avait écouté et conseillé autant de fois que c'était nécessaire. Et peu à peu, elle avait vu sas fille se rétablir, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Malheureusement, dans le même temps, Alex avait donné l'impression de s'établir. Comme si sa fuite de National City devenait permanente…

C'était cette attitude qui troublait la mère de famille. Elle savait que la blessure la plus profonde dans le cœur de sa fille ne guérirait seulement quand elle rentrerait chez elle et qu'elle accepterait de parler à Sam autrement que par courrier. Car il y avait quelque chose de profond, qu'il fallait aller déterrer au fond des carapaces et faux semblants qu'Alexandra avait bâti qui saignait. Abondamment, douloureusement, Eliza ne savait pas si c'était une peur résiduelle ou une blessure dans son amour propre. Mais sa fille souffrait et elle avec. Tout ce que la mère savait c'est que les dernières aventures de sa descendance avait fait ressortir ou créer tout ça, la preuve étant qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Même à elle, elle n'avait raconté que les faits, rien de ses craintes profondes, de ses doutes vivants dans son être. Et elle ne l'imaginait pas parler de cela dans ses lettres.

En effet, après s'être confiée à sa mère, Alex avait pris sur sa colère irrationnelle qui existait encore sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi pour répondre à son amie. Ainsi était née une correspondance accélérée par une factrice appelée Kara. La Kryptonienne faisant des allers-retours tous les jours pour veiller sur sa sœur, elle lui racontait les nouvelles de la ville mais comme un mois avant, le nom de Sam était banni. La journaliste ne comprenait pas sa sœur, elle était perdue par son comportement. Alors elle faisait la seule chose qui semblait l'aider, porter le courrier.

Lettre après lettre, mots après mots, l'agent du DEO découvrait la vie de celle qu'elle aimait. Leur relation se reconstruisait. Comme si les évènements des derniers mois avaient bâtis quelque chose de bancal et d'instable. Il leur fallait désormais construire les fondations du château sans détruire la tour dessus, un équilibre précaire se tenait entre les deux femmes. Alors quand Samantha racontait son enfance difficile avec une mère et des beaux-pères qui passaient sans réellement s'arrêter. Alex contait les premiers mois difficiles de Kara sur Terre, la langue des signes et tous les efforts qu'on lui avait demandés de faire pour une inconnue. Puis elle parlait du départ de son père et du jour où elle avait su qu'il ne reviendrait pas. En réponse, la mère de famille raconta sa seule histoire d'amour, brisée par l'annonce de sa grossesse et la réaction de sa mère, les nuits dehors et les journées à travailler pour survivre. Puis sa victoire sur la vie, son arrivée à l'université avec Ruby dans les bras, sa rencontre avec Lena. A son tour, l'aînée des Danvers parla de ses études de médecine, de sa volonté de changer le monde, de sa découverte du DEO.

Une des choses qui avait le plus étonné Alex, c'était les trois années que la femme qu'elle aimait avait passé en France après l'obtention de son diplôme. Un besoin de mettre de la distance avec le passé, elle avait travaillé dans un grand groupe en prenant soin de sa fille, Lena l'aidant financièrement. Alors l'agent du DEO avait parlé de sa passion pour l'écriture, ce besoin parfois viscéral de faire sortir toutes ses idées qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler à l'oral. Sa correspondante lui avait parlé de violon et de musique classique. Elle lui avait aussi dit ses difficultés à comprendre le soccer, ce sport qui était devenue une passion pour sa Ruby. Dans tout ce qu'elles se dirent, jamais il ne fut mention des derniers mois.

Après une semaine d'échange, les cadeaux avaient fait leur apparition. Le premier, Alexandra le découvrit un matin sur la table de la cuisine, soutenant la lettre du jour, une magnifique guitare folk acoustique. L'agent du DEO l'avait longuement observé et admiré. Elle n'avait pas osé la faire résonner jusqu'au jour où Gaby lui avait certifié qu'elle avait le droit d'y jouer. Cela permettrait à sa main de retrouver une certaine mobilité sans trop forcer. Et si les premiers sons qui étaient sortis de l'instrument n'étaient pas très justes, elle avait aimé le timbre. Depuis, il n'était pas rare que sa mère doive venir la chercher sur la plage car elle avait passé l'après-midi à gratter les cordes.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était un bracelet tout simple, une plaque de titane gravée du mot «Zrhythrevium» et fermée par un cordon de cuir. Le geste avait touché Alex tellement il était beau de symbolique. Le métal léger et résistant comme lui avait dit Sam, légère dans son amour et forte, sa silver star le prouvait. Le cordon lui était fragile comme le lien qui les unissait mais s'il était entretenu correctement il pouvait tenir des années.

Alors, la Danvers avait missionné Lena et James pour son cadeau de remerciement. La première avait eu comme objectif de trouver un stylo bien précis. Il lui avait couté cher mais Alex s'en foutait, elle aimait lire les mots de Sam et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait adoré les sensations des stylos de cette marque. Puis la Luthor avait déposé la boîte sur le bureau de son amie chez L-Corp alors que le photographe accrochait une photo des deux Arias. Quand Alex lui avait demandé s'il avait une photo de la famille, il avait tout de suite pensé à celle-ci qu'il avait volée pendant leur repas de famille. La fille endormie dans les bras de la mère qui souriait en écoutant Lena chanter.

La femme d'affaire avait adoré la surprise pour son retour chez L-Corp. Et avait longuement remercié Alex dans la lettre suivante. N'ayant plus le temps de courir les boutiques à la recherche d'une idée, elle avait profité d'El-express pour faire une livraison d'un repas cuisiné par Paul aux Danvers. Les trois femmes avaient apprécié la nourriture du chef cuistot lors d'un repas de famille.

Aujourd'hui, la plus grande des filles d'Eliza n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ce matin, elle avait confié à sa sœur un manuscrit bien particulier. C'était le résumé de toutes ses recherches sur le football, les règles, l'histoire du sport mais aussi les petites anecdotes qui font la grande histoire. Au détour de cette enquête sur cette activité appréciée du Vieux Continent, elle avait découvert qu'Eliza connaissait le français de par ses collaborations scientifiques. Alors, la fille avait demandé à sa mère de lui enseigner les bases de la langue de Molière.

Après le dîner, la plus vieille des Danvers intercepta son aînée avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine, elle avait à lui parler. Elle déposa deux tasses d'infusion entre elles avant de s'asseoir.

\- Dis-moi chérie, quand rentres-tu à National City ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu en as marre de me voir ? demanda Alex essayant l'humour pour ne pas à avoir à parler d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais tu sembles t'installer définitivement ici.

\- Tu veux que je prenne un appartement dans Midvale ? Si tu en as marre de m'avoir dans les pattes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Alex, déclara Eliza en prenant sur elle la mauvaise foi de sa fille. Tu es et resteras toujours la bienvenue ici, autant que tu voudras.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me parles de National City ?

\- Parce que ta vie est là-bas et que je te vois t'enliser dans la simplicité de rester cacher ici.

Les mots de sa mère frappèrent l'agent du DEO au cœur de par leur vérité.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Quelles sont tes interrogations ? Est-ce que ce chapitre t'as aidé ? Merci en tout cas pour ton assiduité.**


	58. Chapitre 56 : Centre Danvers

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre sans grande importance pour l'histoire mais que j'aime beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 56 : Centre Danvers

Alex se retrouvait devant ses uniformes, deux mois et demi après la remise de sa Silver Star, aujourd'hui encore elle n'y croyait pas. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines de plus chez Eliza après leur discussion avant de revenir à National City. Gabriela avait accepté de refaire l'aller-retour jusqu'à Midvale pour la ramener. Elle en avait profité pour débriefer le kiné de l'agent du DEO prenant à cœur son rôle de responsable médicale de l'aînée des Danvers.

Celle-ci l'avait invitée à rester avec elle pour le dîner. Et elle avait profité du peu de mobilité de l'épaule qu'elle avait récupéré pour cuisiner pour son amie. Finalement, l'ambulancière était restée toute la nuit dans l'appartement et les deux femmes avaient refait le monde ensemble. Et comme souvent depuis la veille, c'était sa voix qui fit revenir Alex sur Terre :

\- Si tu n'as pas bougé quand je reviens, je te mène par la peau du cul chez Sam et vous vous expliquerez une bonne fois pour tout ! ordonna Gaby un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va, ça va. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi on doit remettre ses uniformes déjà ?

\- C'est l'inauguration du nouveau centre de recherche du DEO, tous les agents seront là, Alex. Tu dois être là. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. N'empêche que Lena Luthor accueilli dans l'antre des sauveurs d'extra-terrestres. Si je n'étais pas engagée par un accord de confidentialité, je revendrais cette info à prix d'or.

L'aînée des Danvers sourit en imaginant la une des journaux si la nouvelle se savait. Même si la Luthor avait beaucoup fait pour les aliens, la presse continuait à associer son nom aux idées les plus extrémistes sur la question.

\- Et pourquoi tu viens déjà ?

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'un chaperon, Mme. la directrice adjointe du DEO.

\- Tu me fatigues, je devrais te faire enfermer dans une de nos cellules.

\- Alors que j'ai accepté de t'accompagner ! Tu me brises le cœur Alexandra, dit Gaby en mimant un malaise.

\- File te changer chez toi avant que je décide de t'arrêter, répondit l'agent du DEO en attrapant ses menottes.

En riant, l'hispanique s'enfuit alors que la propriétaire des lieux se motivait à passer à la douche.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes arrivaient au dernier étage de la tour abritant l'agence gouvernementale. Rapidement, Gaby rejoint Lena pour fuir les questions incessantes des collègues d'Alex, peu habitués à voir de nouvelles têtes. L'agent Danvers répondait, elle, aux questions de l'agent Vasquez quand une voix suave lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je préfère l'uniforme de la Marine mais tu restes magnifique.

Le cœur d'Alexandra s'accéléra et elle eut la sensation que tout le monde l'entendait. Ce qui fut une certitude, c'est que Supergirl l'entendit puisqu'elle tourna soudainement la tête dans sa direction. Vasquez se sentit de trop et fit un mouvement de recul au grand damne de l'aînée des Danvers qui dut se retourner pour faire face à Samantha Arias. La cheffe d'affaire portait un tailleur gris chiné de la plus grande classe. Un maquillage léger faisait ressortir ses yeux bruns dans lesquels Alex se noya. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir utiliser sa voix.

\- Samantha !? Tu es magnifique aussi. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Merci. Il faut croire que la présence de la CEO de L-Corp est obligatoire quand un labo conjoint avec une agence gouvernementale est ouvert.

\- Mais ? Lena ?

\- A définitivement passé la main, dit la susnommée qui les avait rejointes en remarquant l'arrivée de son amie.

\- Tu as quelques négociations à mener encore, je te rappelle, lui dit la mère de famille.

\- Je sais et ça sera fait. Ce que Sam ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle a fait un don généreux et personnel pour l'ouverture de cette unité de recherche. C'était naturel qu'elle soit invitée.

\- Lena, grogna la donatrice. Cette information était confidentielle.

La Luthor lui fit un regard indiquant qu'elle s'en fichait bien et détourna la conversation vers un autre sujet plus neutre. Peu de temps après la cérémonie débuta. Alexandra avait réussi à échapper à sa place sur l'estrade pour venir s'installer au milieu des agents du DEO. Tout le personnel de l'agence avait été convié et seule une équipe d'astreinte n'était pas là. L'aînée des Danvers était impressionnée par la restauration rapide du bâtiment, dire que trois mois avant, le building avait failli s'écrouler. Elle s'était arrêtée devant le mur des agents tombés au service en arrivant, effleurant du doigt les nouveaux noms. Elle avait pris le temps de se rappeler leur visage avant de monter.

Sur l'estrade qu'elle avait abandonné se tenait J'onn, Lena, Samantha et Winn. Supergirl avait pris place derrière la foule, ce n'était pas elle la star du jour. Le Martien vert ouvrit la cérémonie par un mot d'hommage aux victimes de l'année, notamment un des agents qui avait souvent travaillé avec Winn et qui aurait adoré avoir un nouveau laboratoire comme celui-là. Le suivi Sam qui fit un bref discours sur l'histoire des collaborations entre L-Corp et le DEO depuis deux ans. Après elle, ce fût Lena qui prit place au pupitre.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Si cette inauguration fuitait dans la presse, nul doute que des mauvaises langues crieraient au scandale ou à la blague. Peut-être que certains ici-même pensent cela. Mais j'ose espérer que les multiples recherches que vous avez effectué au nom de l'agence ou pour assouvir votre propre curiosité, vous ont rassuré. Cela fait un moment que je déambule dans les couloirs de votre agence. Que j'apprends à connaître certains de vous et que je travaille avec d'autres. Tout cela n'est pas de la comédie, ce n'est pas une mission d'infiltration. Et toutes personnes qui en doutent pourront venir en discuter avec moi. J'ai voulu travaillé ici pour réparer tous les torts causés par ma famille et surtout pour vous aider. Ensemble, nous avons une mission, rendre notre planète une meilleure Terre d'accueil pour les êtres d'autres planètes et s'assurer que la cohabitation se passe bien.

Le reste du discours n'eut pas autant d'impact pour Alex et les agents du DEO. Mais L'aînée des Danvers comprit rapidement que c'était essentiel pour la Luthor de dire tout cela. Et elle avait l'intelligence et le style pour faire cela vite et bien. Il ne restait plus que le discours de Winn et la cérémonie serait fini. La directrice adjointe n'attendait que ça car elle sentait et voyait les regards incessants de Sam sur elle. Elle se sentait flattée mais aussi très mal à l'aise. Si au départ de leur histoire, la Danvers avait le rôle de séductrice, il semblait clair que désormais, c'était la mère de famille qui jouait la séduction. Alex avait très envie de se laisser tenter mais elles ne pouvaient pas faire cela sans une longue discussion. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait raté la moitié du discours de son ami, elle se reconcentra sur sa voix.

\- Ce laboratoire risque bien de devenir mon repère donc si vous me cherchez pour aller boire une bière à l'Alien's Bar ou ailleurs, passez je payerais peut-être ma tournée ensuite. Le but de ce nouveau département n'est pas seulement que nous nous amusions entre scientifiques, nous sommes là à votre service. Nous sommes vos Q, vous les 007. Alors si vous avez une idée ou une envie de gadget, n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir ! Pour finir, en tant que directeur de ce département, j'ai le privilège d'inaugurer le centre de Recherche et de Développement Danvers !

Les cris et les applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle alors que le rideau accroché au mur tombait laissant apparaître un complexe scientifique dernier cri. Au nom de l'unité, Alexandra se cacha tant bien que mal en se ratatinant sur sa chaise. Elle avait horreur d'être mis en avant, pourquoi ses amis avaient ça sans la prévenir.

\- Je voudrais juste dire deux trois mots sur le choix de ce nom que vous semblez approuver, dit J'onn alors que de nouveaux sifflets retentissaient. Bien sûr, c'est le nom de notre directrice adjointe, grande scientifique elle-même. Mais lorsque nous avons choisi ce nom, nous avons pensé aussi aux autres Danvers que vous ne connaissez peut-être pas mais qui ont toujours tenu un rôle prépondérant dans l'accueil et la recherche scientifique extraterrestre. J'ai une pensée émue pour Jeremiah Danvers, grand chercheur qui a été enlevé à sa famille pour devenir agent du DEO contre sa volonté. Et qui après avoir sauvé de nombreuses vies aliens est aujourd'hui encore captif de Cadmus. Sa femme, Eliza est une bio-ingénieure de haut vol qui nous a longtemps aidés à comprendre le fonctionnement biologique et psychologique des aliens. Je ne parlerais pas de leur fille aînée, vous la connaissez. Mais je dirais quelques mots sur la cadette, Kara Danvers qui par ses articles dans CatCo Magazine pousse la population à l'ouverture aux autres et qui de par son amitié avec Supergirl la rend plus humaine que jamais. En sachant tout cela, il nous semblait normal de donner un tel nom à cette nouvelle unité.

De nouveaux applaudissements accueillirent les mots du directeur alors que son regard croisait celui de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Alex mima un « Merci » des lèvres et fit de même vers les trois autres personnes qui étaient sur la scène. Tous lui retournèrent un immense sourire. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir sa sœur se poser à ses côtés. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Le séjour à Midvale se termine. Mais Alex était-elle prête à affronter Sam ? Dans la review du chap 54 tu parlais de t'interroger pour la suite avec Alex, d'où les interrogations.**


	59. Chapitre 57 : Réparer ses erreurs

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Peu à peu on s'approche de la fin de cette histoire, j'avoue que même si j'ai arrêté d'écrire depuis quelques mois, je ne me sens pas prête à arrêter cette aventure avec vous... J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait plus trop d'action.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 57 : Réparer ses erreurs

Alex se retrouvait devant la maison des Arias, même si elle savait que Samantha n'était pas là, elle se sentait stressée. En effet, après la cérémonie d'ouverture du centre Danvers au DEO, Sam n'avait pas été longue mais lui avait tendue une lettre écrite par Ruby. Dans celle-ci, l'adolescente l'avait sermonnée d'avoir fui. Lui reprochant, non seulement de ne pas être là pour sa mère qui d'après elle l'aimait mais aussi de ne pas la soutenir. Les mots de la jeune fille avaient été violents et Alexandra s'était rendu compte du mal qu'elle avait pu causer en étant égoïste. Mais la fin du courrier était plus douce, avec toute son intelligence, l'adolescente disait comprendre son besoin de quitter la ville. Elle finissait par l'inviter à venir lui tenir compagnie ce vendredi après-midi.

Prenant une longue respiration, l'aînée des Danvers se motiva et toqua à la porte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'adolescente avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle eut un grand sourire en voyant l'agent du DEO et lui fit un énorme câlin. Alexandra ne se priva pas pour lui retourner l'étreinte, la jeune fille lui avait manqué. Après ses salutations en bonne et due forme, Ruby l'invita à rentrer. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que la plus vieille rentra dans la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu près d'un mois. C'était une autre époque, aujourd'hui l'été était passé et seul les redoux de l'été indien promettaient encore quelques soirées agréables.

Si l'agent du DEO était un peu sur la défensive au départ, très rapidement elle retrouva ses repères. Après avoir discutées des vacances de la jeune fille et de sa rentrée, Ruby questionna l'aînée des Danvers sur un sujet facile :

\- Est-ce que tu es en état pour perdre sur le nouveau jeu de tir ?

\- Tu demandes à une agent gouvernementale si elle est en état pour te battre sur un jeu vidéo, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! Je vais t'écraser avec une seule main ! déclara Alex très sérieusement.

La jeune Arias rigola devant l'air ridicule de la femme et se chargea d'installer le jeu en expliquant les commandes à son aînée. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Alexandra perdit les premières parties et largement. Cela eût seulement pour effet de booster l'agent du DEO qui se concentra sur le jeu encore plus pour réussir à gagner une manche. Au bout d'un moment, elles passèrent sur la suite de la campagne solo de la jeune fille pour changer un peu. L'aînée des Danvers était en train de résoudre une énigme quand elle sentit le regard de l'adolescente se poser sur elle. Elle ne dit rien mais au bout de 5 minutes comme cela, elle décida de mettre le jeu en pause. Elle connaissait bien Ruby après les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversé ensemble, ce genre de comportement précédait souvent une discussion sérieuse et importante pour la jeune fille. Elle se tourna donc vers elle et demanda doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Ruby ?

\- Comment t'as réussi à ramener ma mère ? Elle m'a racontée que tu lui avais parlé, j'ai vu les images et je sais que ce sont Winn et Lena qui ont produit le sérum pour éliminer Reign. Mais j'ai eu la malchance de tomber face à la World Killer qu'une seule fois et je sais qu'il n'y a que mes liens du sang qui m'ont sauvé. Tu as survécu trois fois, comment tu as fait ?

\- Je crois que je me suis remise en questions, Alexandra choisissait ses mots avec soin. Il n'y avait pas de solutions miracles et si j'ai survécu comme tu dis c'est la preuve que mon travail n'était pas assez bon. – Ruby fronça des sourcils. – J'aurais bien travaillé si après une rencontre, j'avais emprisonné ta mère. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, c'était dur à imaginer pour moi. Mais mon travail au DEO est de protéger le plus grand nombre. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. – La voix de l'agent gouvernementale se brisa sur la fin. – Je n'arrive pas à regretter aujourd'hui mais pourtant je sais que ça aurait été le meilleur choix.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aies pas fait, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Merci. Je vais te dire une chose importante, Ruby. Si j'ai bafoué toutes mes consciences de façon irresponsables, c'est par amour. C'est à la fois, très beau et extrêmement idiot. Les images me font paraître confiante pour affronter Reign, c'était faux ! Les quelques mètres à découvert m'ont semblé des kilomètres, j'étais terrorisée. Mais face à elle, je ne pouvais voir que ta mère et c'est pour elle que j'étais effrayée. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a aidé à la faire revenir, tous mes mots étaient calculés et vrais. Parce que c'est la première chose qu'on apprend quand on négocie pour la première fois, ne jamais mentir.

\- Je vois… Je ferais attention, je te promets.

Alex sourit à l'adolescente, elle avait compris le message. Mais alors qu'elle pensait la conversation terminée, Ruby posa une nouvelle question.

\- Comment c'est d'avoir une sœur ?

L'agent du DEO fronça les sourcils de surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les pensées de la jeune fille en était arrivé là mais c'était une interrogation plus simple pour elle.

\- Je crois que c'est la certitude d'avoir des disputes et des déceptions mais aussi une des plus grandes chances. Pourquoi ?

\- Toi et Kara, vous avez une connexion, j'aimerais connaître ça. Je grandis et je me dis que si maman doit avoir un autre enfant j'aimerais que ça soit bientôt. En même temps avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement… - Le discours était décousu comme si Ruby y pensait depuis longtemps sans savoir canaliser ses pensées. – Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle en veuille. Puis tu l'aimes et elle aussi. Vous ne pourrez pas avoir d'enfants… Et…

\- Chuut… Calme-toi Ruby. C'est avec ta mère qu'il faut que tu discutes de cela. Parles-lui en.

\- Je n'ose pas, avoua la jeune fille.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais la vie doit reprendre et un enfant peut-être un renouveau, dit Alex. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous nous parlons à peine…

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas encore, murmura Ruby.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'agent du DEO n'ayant rien compris.

\- Rien, je te proposais de goûter.

\- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue. Mais allons remplir ton estomac.

La fin de l'après-midi passa sans encombre mais peu à peu le stress d'Alex augmentait. Elle craignait de croiser Samantha. Mais elle était obligée d'attendre Gaby qui s'était proposée pour venir la chercher, elles devaient enchaîner avec le restaurant que l'aînée des Danvers lui devait. Malheureusement sa peur se réalisa quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Sam crier :

\- Coucou, je suis rentrée.

Ruby courut dans les bras de sa mère et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. A petits pas, Alexandra s'approcha, elle découvrit une Sam habillée de façon décontractée mais toujours aussi belle.

\- Salut ! dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Bonjour Alex, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Je vais y aller, Gabriela ne doit pas être loin.

\- Au contraire, elle doit être sur la route pour un WE en thalasso, répondit la mère de famille avec un sourire stressé.

\- Comment ça ? Alexandra était perdue.

\- Je lui ai offert un week-end détente. J'espérais que tu acceptes de venir passer quelques jours avec moi, avoua-t-elle le corps complètement tendu.

\- J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix.

\- Tu l'as complètement. Si tu refuses, je te ramène chez toi. En silence…

Ruby s'était éclipsée depuis quelques minutes laissant les deux femmes seules dans l'entrée.

\- Vu ton stress, j'imagine que tu as déjà tout prévu, dit l'agent du DEO.

\- Effectivement, mais si cela te rassure et libère ton choix, je n'ai pas engagé de frais. A vrai dire, je voudrais simplement qu'on discute. On ne peut pas laisser les non-dits entre nous…

\- J'avoue ne pas m'être préparée à ça…

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit la femme d'affaire. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions simplement profiter d'une soirée tranquille loin de la ville. Et si tu veux bien nous discuterons demain.

\- Tu as pensé à tout, constata Alex mitigée entre l'admiration pour la femme qui l'avait si bien cernée et le stress que la discussion lui inspirait.

\- Oui… J'ai demandé à Kara de préparer tes affaires.

\- Et tu as envoyé Gaby loin pour que je n'ai pas à faire ma rééducation avec elle demain, compléta l'aînée des Danvers d'un sourire.

Son amie lui répondit par un sourire contrit. Ouvrant les bras en signe de reddition, Alex avoua :

\- Tu as raison, comme souvent. Et je te fais confiance. Alors allons-y.

\- Merci. Merci. Merci.

La joie de Sam suffisait à l'aînée des Danvers. Rapidement, Ruby fût mise au courant, de toute façon, il était déjà prévu qu'elle aille chez des amies. Elle embrassa les deux femmes et les mit quasiment à la porte. Pendant qu'elles sortaient de la ville, Alex déclara :

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire où l'on va ?

\- Non, mais je suis convaincue que ça va te plaire, répondit Sam en posant sa main sur la cuisse de sa copilote.

La main resta là et les musiques défilèrent comme les kilomètres.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Enfin la confrontation !**


	60. Chapitre 58 : La maison du lac

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un nouveau petit chapitre pour bien commencer la semaine. Deux pas en avant pour les deux femmes mais un retour dans le passé pour Sam. Je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 58 : La maison du lac

Cela faisait deux heures que Sam conduisait sur les routes du pays. Elles étaient dans un paysage qui faisait penser aux alentours de Midvale. Des forêts de hauts pins et des clairières qui se découvraient aux détours du chemin. Le ciel parsemé de nuages commençait à prendre des couleurs automnales avec le soleil descendant à l'horizon. Quand le véhicule ralentit et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre parfaitement entretenu, l'agent du DEO devina qu'elles arrivaient à destination. Seuls deux poteaux et un panneau « Propriété privée » marquaient l'entrée du terrain. Après encore dix minutes à serpenter entre les arbres, une magnifique villa s'offrit à la vue des deux femmes. Si la Danvers était impressionnée par cette bâtisse parfaitement intégrée dans le paysage, impression accentuée par la toiture végétale. La mère de famille, elle, ressentit un bien-être. Ce lieu était un refuge pour elle et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue.

Pendant qu'elle se garait devant la porte de la maison en bois et en métal, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un vieux monsieur. Habillé d'un smoking impeccable, la coupe standard de la Marine sur le crâne, il souriait et son sourire s'agrandit à la vision de Samantha sortant de sa voiture. La femme d'affaire aida l'agent gouvernementale à marcher jusqu'au perron. Arrivées aux côtés de l'homme, il ouvrit ses bras et Sam s'y réfugia avec plaisir. Après quelques secondes, elle sortit de l'étreinte chaleureuse pour faire les présentations.

\- Alex, je te présente Charles, le gardien de la maison. D'habitude il ne s'habille pas aussi bien, il cherche à t'impressionner. Et il est sûrement ce qui s'approche le plus d'une figure paternelle pour moi. Charles, voici la fameuse Alexandra dont je t'ai tant parlé toute la semaine.

\- Enchantée Charles, salua l'aînée des Danvers en tendant sa main valide.

\- Mademoiselle Danvers, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Appelez-moi Alex, ou Alexandra. Et puis vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Si vous faîtes de même, dit-il.

\- Deal, accepta Alex.

\- Quelles chambres as-tu préparé ? demanda Sam.

\- La tienne et celle de la forêt pour ton invitée, déclara l'homme à tout faire de la maison.

\- Parfait, je lui fais visiter et on passera à table. Je suppose que tout est prêt dans la cuisine.

\- Tout à fait, mais je peux faire le service si tu veux, déclara l'homme en smoking.

\- Charles, ça va. Merci, dit la mère de famille sur un ton doux. Si tu peux t'occuper de la voiture et de nos bagages, ça sera parfait. Tu pourras profiter de ta soirée.

\- Merci mais si tu as besoin… commença Charles.

\- De quoi que ce soit, je t'appelle, finit Sam dans un sourire.

Le vieil homme sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la mère de famille dans un geste naturel. Puis il récupéra les clés qu'elle lui tendit pour rentrer la voiture dans le garage. Pendant ce temps, les deux femmes passèrent la porte et arrivèrent dans une entrée chaleureuse avec des belles poutres apparentes. Après quelques mètres, elles furent dans l'immense pièce à vivre. Sur leur droite, la cuisine équipée semblait immense à l'agent du DEO. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le chemin de terre par lequel elles étaient arrivées, c'était sûrement là que Charles les avait attendu. Un grand ilot central avec un évier et des plats qui semblaient les attendre. Immédiatement, Alex nota les points communs avec l'appartement de Lena.

Cette sensation était appuyée par la succession cuisine, salle à manger et espace salon. Celui-ci était séparé en deux espaces. Dans le fond, face à elles, une cheminée encadrée par deux bibliothèques. Et à leurs côtés, trônait un piano à queue et d'autres instruments bien rangés dans leur housse de protection.

\- J'ai le sentiment que nous sommes chez Lena, j'ai tort ? demanda l'agent du DEO.

\- Oui et non. Lena est bien la propriétaire sur le papier mais nous l'appelons « notre » maison. C'était ici que nous venions quand nous quittions l'université pour les vacances ou des week-ends de décompression.

\- Je vois. J'imagine que vous aviez fait des sacrées soirées, ici.

\- Pas vraiment, il y a bien eu quelques fêtes dont un anniversaire de Lena mais ça s'est vite finit à cause de Lex…

La mère de famille ne finit pas sa phrase et Alex s'en voulut de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Mais ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance et sa chance de se faire pardonner, Sam mena son amie vers l'étage supérieur. Elle commença par lui montrer la chambre qui était au-dessus de l'entrée. Puis venait la chambre qui serait celle d'Alexandra, quasiment de la même taille que son appartement à National City. Un immense lit faisait face à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt de pins.

\- Si tu as de la chance, tu pourras voir des cerfs demain matin, lui apprit Sam.

\- Même sans eux, c'est magnifique ! Merci.

\- Tu me remercieras dimanche soir. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. La salle de bain est à droite et le dressing à gauche.

\- Toujours plus, sourit l'agent du DEO.

Sans réagir, Samantha lui montra la chambre de Lena qui possédait une superbe vue sur un lac immense que l'aînée des Danvers découvrait. De là où elles étaient, elles ne faisaient que deviner l'autre rive. Il y avait aussi un voilier amarré à un ponton. La mère de famille expliqua qu'elles pourraient en faire un tour si elle voulait. La propriété s'étendait jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'étendue d'eau. Une magnifique balade faisait le tour du lac et Sam lui promit de l'y emmener quand elle serait rétablie.

Enfin, la brune passa la dernière porte de l'étage. Elle savait que la pièce serait identique à son dernier passage mais elle avait peur de tout ce que cela pouvait faire remonter en elle. L'aînée des Danvers découvrit une grande pièce qui contenait deux espaces. A sa droite, ce qui s'apparentait à une chambre d'enfant avec des malles remplies de jouets et un petit lit. Sans aucun doute celui de Ruby quand les trois femmes venaient ici à l'époque de l'université. Sur la gauche, un lit aussi grand que dans les autres chambres et une vue semblable à celle de Lena sur le lac.

Mais ce qui toucha les deux femmes de façons différentes, c'était le mur recouvert de photos, articles de journaux, tickets de concerts, affiches, partitions ou encore citations en tout genre. Ce montage dégageait de la joie et une certaine innocence. Sam et Ruby étaient très souvent sur les images. Mais Lena et Charles aussi, avec les filles ou non. Le mélange hétéroclite regroupait tout ce qu'Alex avait appris sur la femme qu'elle aimait. Tout cela l'attendrissait et elle se sentait privilégiée de voir ce tableau. La CEO de L-Corp essayait de son côté de comprendre toutes les sensations et émotions qui la bouleversaient.

Elle se retrouvait face à la période de sa vie bénie où tout allait enfin mieux avant que tout dégringole à nouveau. Grâce à Lena et Charles qui veillaient sur elle. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait retrouver cette sérénité et ce bonheur après la dernière année écoulée. Pas après pas, avec une lenteur presque angélique, elle fit disparaître la distance entre elle et le mur. Elle fût si proche qu'elle pouvait toucher les photos en tendant la main. D'abord tremblante puis de plus en plus confiante, elle traça les visages du bout des doigts. Elle déchiffra les partitions qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Certaines lignes étaient effacées par le temps mais elle prit le temps de les lire.

Chaque bout de papier faisait remonter un souvenir. Et un tsunami de nostalgie heureuse l'emporta. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues mais elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Après des années de voyage, elle était de retour chez elle. A la maison.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Effectivement, quelques problèmes à quitter ses projets. Mais vous l'avez rendu plus beau en lisant et commentant. Alors merci à toi et tous les reviewers !**

 **AmandineReader** **:** **Merci ! et bon retour parmi nous ! J'espère que ces heures de travail perdues ne seront pas désastreuses pour tes notes. Merci pour tes commentaires sur les sentiments des filles, ça dépeint ce que je voulais faire ce qui veut dire que j'ai bien travaillé ! Pour Winn et Lena, je sais que beaucoup auraient préféré du SuperCorp mais il faut savoir varier les plaisirs !**


	61. Chapitre 59 : Soirée à deux

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **On continue à suivre Sam et Alex dans leur week-end. Il reste officiellement 10 chapitre après celui-là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 59 : Soirée à deux

Après des années de voyage, Samantha était de retour chez elle. A la maison.

Alex hésita sur l'attitude à avoir puis décida de s'éclipser vers la porte laissant la femme qu'elle aimait seule avec ses souvenirs. Elle saurait la trouver si besoin. En arrivant dans l'espace de vie, elle tomba sur Charles qui devina rapidement que sa protégée avait besoin de temps pour elle. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Alors il proposa à la Danvers de visiter le sous-sol principalement occupé par une salle de cinéma et une immense bibliothèque. Alexandra imaginait sans peine Lena et Sam étudiant de longues heures ici.

Pour finir, il lui montra la chambre que Ruby utilisait désormais. L'adolescente avait décidé de quitter la chambre de son enfance. Il l'avait accueillie plusieurs fois pour des vacances mais toujours sans sa mère. La décoration était semblable à celle de sa chambre à National City mais la vue n'avait rien à voir ! C'était époustouflant ! Si sa mère et Lena avait vu sur la surface du lac, Ruby avait opté pour une vue sous-marine. Ainsi l'agent du DEO se retrouva nez à nez avec des dizaines de poissons qui nageaient paisiblement. Le majordome lui expliqua que Lena avait fait poser des vitres sans tain, ainsi l'écosystème n'était pas perturbé par la lumière intérieure de la chambre.

Après un moment de contemplation, ils remontèrent et il l'invita à découvrir la terrasse. En passant la baie vitrée du salon, l'agent Danvers fut soufflée par la beauté et le calme des lieux. Puis elle aperçut le ponton et le voilier sur la berge à sa gauche, alors que sur sa droite se tenait une piscine avec un espace jacuzzi. Devant elle, une table pour deux était dressée et en contre-bas de la terrasse, une plage de sable fin. Un brasero entouré d'un banc en bois sur lequel étaient étalés des coussins de toutes les couleurs créant un lieu cocooning. Alex imaginait déjà des soirées avec Sam et le reste de leur famille de cœur finissant autour d'un bon feu de bois. Divaguant dans des images d'un futur radieux, elle n'entendit pas le majordome s'éclipser. Elle ne revint à l'instant présent seulement lorsque la mère de famille s'accouda à la rambarde à côté d'elle.

\- Comment tu trouves l'endroit ? demanda la cheffe d'affaire.

\- C'est magnifique. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion d'y revenir car j'ai la sensation qu'il y a plein de choses à faire et à vivre ici.

\- Je n'en doute pas. On passe à table ? Je meurs de faim !

Sur ces mots, les deux femmes quittèrent la barrière. Pendant qu'Alex s'installait, Sam faisait l'aller-retour pour récupérer les plats préparés par Charles. Le repas était excellent et la mère de famille conta de nombreux souvenirs de la maison. Finalement, comme dans l'écriture, la discussion était naturelle quand elles n'évoquaient pas Reign. Cette réflexion fit appréhender un peu plus le lendemain à l'aînée des Danvers. Elle profita de l'absence de son amie partie chercher le dessert pour évacuer cette pensée de son esprit. Quand elle revint, la mère de famille n'apportait pas seulement le gâteau du gardien des lieux mais aussi une longue boîte noire et plate.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'agent du DEO. Une baguette magique ?

\- Idiote. Ouvre-le pour savoir.

Refusant d'attendre plus longtemps, Alex souleva le couvercle, sous ses yeux se dévoila une montre connectée. Il n'y avait pas de logo et l'aînée des Danvers ne comprenait pas bien le sens de ce cadeau. Après tous les présents précédents étaient le fruit d'une longue réflexion. Elle sortit délicatement l'objet de son écrin pour mieux l'observer et c'est le dos gravé qui lui donna les premières explications. Pas de marques ou d'indications quelconques de normes, il y avait juste un blason, les bords en forme de diamant comme pour les armoiries de la famille El. Mais en lieu et place du S porté par sa sœur, ses initiales étaient là.

Si elle y avait pensé dès l'ouverture de la boîte, elle était désormais sûre que cette montre avait été créée pour elle par Winn et Lena. Pour avoir plus de réponses, elle releva la tête vers Sam. Le regard qu'elle rencontra la bouleversa, dans les yeux bruns de son amie, elle avait la sensation d'être la huitième merveille du monde. Comprenant sans un mot, la mère de famille lui raconta :

\- Cette montre est une innovation de Winn et Lena mais une création de tous tes amis. Si tu poses un doigt sur la jonction entre le cadran et le bracelet du bas, elle s'activera, lecteur d'empreintes intégré. Chaque membres de notre groupe pourra y accéder avec ses empreintes et tu pourras choisir quels sont les applications auxquelles chacun à accès. A terme chacun de nous aura la sienne. Parmi les plus que Winn et Lena ont ajouté, il y a le micro centre médical intégré avec mesure de tension, rythme cardiaque, température… Je crois qu'elle peut même analyser ton sang. Grâce à tout ça, tu pourras faire ta séance de rééducation demain matin.

\- Je croyais que Gaby était en week-end détente ?

\- Toi aussi, mais cela n'empêche pas que tu doives prendre soin de toi. Elle a supervisé toute la partie médicale de la montre, elle aura toutes les infos dont elle a besoin. En vrac, tu pourras aussi, te connecter aux serveurs du DEO, faire une commande à Paul. Et la fonction qui t'aurait été utile, tu peux envoyer un SOS informant le DEO sur ta position et tes constantes vitales. Tu pourras demander à Winn pour toutes les infos en détail, finit Sam.

\- Merci. Elle est très belle. Et j'imagine qu'elle est super pratique, c'est un peu le couteau-suisse des montres. – La mère de famille sourit. – Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me l'offres aujourd'hui, avoua Alex en accrochant sa montre au poignet.

\- Ce projet existe depuis plusieurs mois. Un peu avant ta Silver Star en réalité, quand J'onn nous a dit que tu serais décoré. Nous voulions marquer le coup. Ce que tu as fait pour moi mais aussi pour chacun de nous nous impressionne. Et je sais, et les autres aussi, que tu n'es pas adepte des louanges et que tu doutes de toi, nous voulons que tu saches que nous serons toujours là pour toi avec cette montre. On veille sur toi et on veillera toujours.

\- Merci, l'émotion avait étreint l'agent du DEO après cette déclaration.

\- J'ajouterais que nous sommes fiers de toi. Et que même si ton acte était quasi suicidaire, nous sommes heureux que tu l'ais fait. Je voudrais t'en remercier sincèrement, j'ai compris dans tes lettres que cela t'as beaucoup coûté. Mais j'ai promis que nous n'en discuterons pas ce soir, alors profitons de notre dessert.

Alexandra ne pouvait pas parler, les mots de Samantha et la pensée que tous ceux qui l'aimaient aient fait tout ça pour elle la bouleversait. Alors, elle remplaça les mots par des gestes et se leva pour prendre son amie dans les bras. Pendant un instant, elle hésita à l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle n'était « que » le messager d'un cadeau collectif. Elle nota mentalement qu'elle devait faire le tour de ses amis pour les remercier en rentrant à National City. La fin du repas se fit sans nouvelle déclaration et Sam décida à débarrasser la table. Alex la suivit pour l'aider, sur le chemin du retour, elle attrapa la housse de la guitare. Qui disait veillée autour de l'âtre, disait musique. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas jouer tout son répertoire mais elle avait retrouvé sa musicalité. Elle finissait d'accorder l'instrument quand Samantha revint avec des bières.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir t'écouter, déclara la mère de famille heureuse.

\- Je ne garantis pas à 100% le résultat. Par contre, c'était une bonne idée mais je n'ai pas le droit à l'alcool, répondit la Danvers en désignant le pack entre elles.

\- J'avais oublié jusqu'au moment où j'ai vu les bouteilles sans alcool que Charles a acheté. J'ai donc pris moit' moit'.

\- Maline, tu peux m'en ouvrir une, s'il te plaît ? demanda Alex en enlevant son attelle.

\- Seulement si tu joues pour moi, déclara Sam.

Pour toute réponse, l'agent du DEO commença à faire des arpèges. Le regard de son amie à ses côtés l'hypnotisait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus comment jouer des chansons. Alors, elle enchaîna les accords de longues minutes à l'instinct. Quand elle fatigua, elle s'arrêta. Samantha lui tendit une bière ouverte. Elles recommencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où la mère de famille décréta que l'agent du DEO devait lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva quasiment sur les genoux de la musicienne. Celle-ci lui apprit quelques accords simples pendant qu'elle jouait les arpèges. Elles restèrent un long moment comme cela jusqu'à ce que Sam maîtrise l'enchaînement.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Après près de 60 chapitres, il était normal qu'une alchimie s'installe ;)**

 **AmandineReader** **:** **Désolé, elle l'a pas prise dans les bras... Enfin pas tout de suite.**


	62. Chapitre 60 : Douceurs

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Avec un peu de retard sur mes habitudes, voici le chapitre 60 ! On rentre dans la dernière dizaine de cette histoire alors profitez en !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Douceurs

Lorsque les corps des deux femmes se séparèrent, Alex leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les astres célestes brillaient de mille feux. Un mouvement capta le regard de l'agent du DEO qui reconnut le flottement d'une cape. Ainsi Kara n'avait pas réussi à résister à la tentation de venir voir si tout allait bien. L'aînée des Danvers laissa un sourire en coin naître sur ses lèvres puis comme dans son adolescence, elle s'allongea sur la banquette et elle chercha dans le ciel l'emplacement de Krypton. Sam avait éteint les lumières et il n'y avait que la lueur du feu qui les éclairait, réduisant la pollution visuelle. La mère de famille s'étendit aussi, posant sa tête à côté de celle de cette femme qu'elle découvrait jour après jour.

\- Que cherches tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Krypton.

\- Tu veux bien me la montrer ?

Avec une grande tendresse et beaucoup d'attention pour ne pas se tromper, Alexandra lui apprit ce secret. Elles étaient perdues dans l'observation de cette lueur, dernière preuve de l'existence de la planète.

\- D'après Kara, on ne la verra plus dans deux ans, dit tristement l'aînée des Danvers.

\- C'est dommage, tu crois que je viens de là-bas ?

\- Je crois. Kara est allée chez Patricia pendant qu'on cherchait un remède. Elle y a trouvé un pod mais n'a pas réussi à l'ouvrir, avoua l'agent du DEO.

\- J'ai un vaisseau spatial ?! Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?

Étrangement, la mère de famille n'était pas en colère. Pourtant ses amis lui avaient caché une information essentielle de son passé.

\- Quand on l'a trouvé Reign te contrôlait. Ensuite… Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que tu demandes à J'onn. Je ne te promets pas que tu y aies accès mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je t'y aiderais.

\- Merci.

Le froid vint peu à peu les saisir alors que les flammes mourraient dans le brasero. Sentant son amie frissonner, Samantha décréta qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Prenant soin d'éteindre correctement les braises et de ranger leur bazar avant, les deux femmes remontèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte, la mère de famille raccompagna Alexandra jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Comme une adolescente, l'aînée des Danvers ne voulait pas rentrer dans la pièce pour ne pas mettre fin à la soirée. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'osait se parler ou se regarder franchement, s'observant à la dérobée. Finalement, ce fût la femme d'affaire qui trouva la première le courage.

\- J'espère que tu as aimé la soirée.

\- J'ai adoré. Merci pour ce date, dit Alex.

\- Tu penses que c'était un rendez-vous ? demanda Sam étonnée.

\- Euh… Oui… Enfin, pas toi ? répondit l'agent du DEO commençant à paniquer.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que je l'ai pensé mais je suis d'accord pour dire que c'en était un, avoua la brune. Cela me donne le droit de faire ça.

Et délicatement, elle rapprocha son corps de celui de l'aînée des Danvers. Avec douceur, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux et posa ses mains sur les joues de l'agent. Le froid des paumes ramena Alex au moment présent et dans un sourire éblouissant, elle combla l'espace entre elles. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs cœurs s'emballèrent et leurs corps s'enflammèrent d'un feu doux et grand comme celui qui les avait réchauffées peu de temps avant. Chacune retrouvait un goût gravé dans leurs mémoires plus ou moins consciemment. Dans leur baiser, l'agent passa sa main libre dans le dos de Sam pour la tenir encore plus près d'elle. Une fois qu'elles eurent fait passer tous leurs sentiments dans le baiser, la mère de famille posa sa tête sur l'épaule valide de la Danvers. Naturellement, elle commença à tracer les contours qu'elle imaginait de la cicatrice de l'agent.

Ce simple effleurement réveilla les sens d'Alexandra. C'était une conséquence directe de sa blessure qu'elle ne comprenait pas, au lieu de perdre en sensation, la zone était devenue hypersensible. Tout comme le point précis que Sam venait d'embrasser envoyant des centaines de décharges électriques dans le corps de l'agent. Préférant ne pas céder à la tentation avant que les choses ne soient claires entre elles, l'aînée des Danvers se sépara à regret de celle qu'elle aimait.

\- C'était peut-être un date mais je ne couche pas le premier soir, dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

\- Tu as raison, je perds la tête. Merci pour cette belle soirée et bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi et fais de beaux rêves.

Elles s'embrassèrent et Sam prit la direction de sa chambre en disant :

\- Si tu es dedans, ils seront beaux !

Ces quelques mots firent naître un sourire béat sur le visage de la Danvers. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, ses lèvres toujours étirées en un grand sourire. Elle avait eu peur en partant de National City mais finalement ce week-end n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle s'endormit sans penser à la discussion du lendemain.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les branches des pins créant des puits de lumière quand Alexandra ouvrit les yeux. Découvrant la vue sur la forêt promise par Sam, elle prit le temps d'observer deux écureuils se faufiler d'arbres en arbres. Puis elle se leva en douceur prenant le temps d'analyser et noter les douleurs qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle mouvait ses muscles. Comme cela, elle pourrait les expliquer à Gaby plus tard. Dans l'ensemble, ça allait, elle retrouvait une mobilité normale dans la main gauche et son épaule pouvait faire des mouvements de plus en plus amples si il était lent et sans à-coup. Son genou faisait de temps en temps des siennes se rappelant à elle mais ses médecins l'avait prévenue, cela risquait de rester si elle ne restait pas alitée. Maintenant c'était trop tard.

Le seul qui posait réellement problème, c'était son cœur. Le cardiologue avait dit qu'il avait l'aspect et les capacités d'un organe de 80 ans pour un corps de 35 ans. Par conséquent, il s'emballait au moindre effort un peu long et cela l'essoufflait. Sa rééducation devait lui permettre de le rajeunir.

Une fois son introspection terminée, Alex fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche d'une tenue à se mettre sur le dos. Elle découvrit les affaires que sa sœur lui avait préparées et elle ne fût pas déçue. Kara devait avoir un grand espoir dans ce moment à deux, il y avait une robe de cocktail, un tailleur, si elle préférait opter pour un pantalon, et même une nuisette. Secouant la tête de désespoir devant les messages subliminaux, ou pas, de sa petite sœur, elle rangea les affaires. Puis elle trouva une tenue d'entraînement du DEO, elle devait être pensée pour ce matin. Après l'avoir enfilée, l'aînée des Danvers prit la direction de la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle entendait une douce mélodie de guitare et la voix de Sam qui chantait en français. Arrivant au bas de l'escalier, Alex se rendit compte que c'était son amie qui jouait et non un disque. S'appuyant contre une poutre, elle observa le tableau qui se dressait devant elle. La mère de famille portait un simple T-shirt et un bas de maillot laissant ses longues jambes apparentes. Ses cheveux, encore humides de sa baignade matinale, étaient regroupés sur son épaule. Ses doigts courraient sur les cordes accompagnant son doux timbre. Elle ne l'avait pas vue, trop prise dans sa chanson, elle avait fermé les yeux. Puis l'instant se finit.

Les regards se croisèrent. Des sourires naquirent sur les lèvres et la remarque qui suivit transpirait de sympathie :

\- Alors comme ça, on ne sait pas jouer ? Je trouve que tu maîtrise plutôt, dit Alex.

\- Il se peut que j'aie menti pour me rapprocher de toi.

\- Pour te faire pardonner, tu veux bien rejouer cette chanson ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers.

Samantha tressaillit, les paroles du chant faisaient écho à ses sentiments et elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler, elle n'osait pas. Pas avant la discussion qu'elles repoussaient depuis trois mois et qu'elles devaient avoir. Mais après tout, c'était du français, Alex ne le parlait pas et elle ne lui avait pas demandé de traduire les mots. Alors, elle hocha la tête et fit sonner à nouveau les cordes.

L'agent du DEO tenta bien de décrypter le chant qui vibrait dans la pièce. Mais elle fût à nouveau happée par l'instant. C'était un moment d'éternité. Comme si tout s'était arrêté pour qu'elles puissent partager leurs sentiments à travers la musique. L'une comme l'autre avait oublié le reste du monde pour ne regarder que la femme face à elle. De la chanson, Alex ne comprit que la dernière phrase « Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour nos yeux s'éteignent… » .

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **La tendresse va continuer un moment, j'espère que tu aimes ça !**

 **AmandineReader :** **Merci d'adhérer à mes choix ! J'espère que tu aimeras les suivants !**


	63. Chapitre 61 : L'heure de la discussion ?

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **Le début des explications entre Sam et Alex pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 61 : L'heure de la discussion ?

Quand la mélodie s'arrêta pour la seconde fois, Sam rangea l'instrument dans sa housse puis elle vint se réfugier dans les bras de l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre femme.

\- Salut, répondit Alex avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de la mère de famille.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien. J'ai même eu la chance de voir des écureuils ce matin. J'avoue que c'est le genre de réveil que j'apprécie. Et toi, de beaux rêves ? demanda l'agent avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu étais là, répondit Sam sur le même ton.

Elles restèrent un long moment enlacées l'une à l'autre, l'aînée des Danvers ne portait pas son attelle et la mère de famille appréciait de sentir ses deux bras forts la protéger. Après avoir embrassé l'agent du DEO la veille au soir, elle était restée de longues heures à contempler la lune se refléter sur l'eau et à s'imaginer un futur avec Alexandra la protégeant et l'aimant. C'était devenu une évidence qu'elle aimait la belle Danvers le jour où elle avait débarqué dans le labo de Lena en lui demandant si elle pouvait venir ici. Sa meilleure amie avait répondu « oui » dans un grand un sourire et en lui souhaitant bon courage pour conquérir ce cœur si protégé.

Alors, ce matin quand elle l'avait vu la regarder avec une douceur infinie, elle avait failli se jeter pour l'embrasser. Parce qu'elle avait envie de lui montrer, de lui dire tout en sachant que ces trois mots mettraient du temps à arriver. Car sur les trois personnes à qui elle les avait dit, deux l'avaient rejeté. Mais surtout, Sam ne pouvait rien faire ou rien dire tant qu'il restait des non-dits entre elles. Des non-dits comme des bombes à retardement ou des épées de Damoclès. Alors, aujourd'hui, elle profitait simplement d'un peu de tendresse avant la tempête. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un signe de mécontentement de son estomac.

\- Alors on ne petit-déjeune pas ? l'interrogea Alex en retenant son rire.

\- Pas vraiment, dit la mère de famille en traînant son invitée par la main jusqu'à la terrasse. Je t'attendais plutôt.

D'un geste du bras, elle désigna le repas qui les attendait sur la table.

\- Il ne fallait pas, murmura l'aînée des Danvers à son oreille avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

Puis comme pour ne pas avoir à subir la tentation, elle alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Elles avaient décidé de ranger leur téléphone pour le week-end mais le portable d'Alex trônait au bout de la table pour l'appel de Gaby. A côté de lui, les journaux du jour étaient posés, la Danvers prit le dernier CatCo Magazine espérant y trouver un nouvel article de sa sœur. Alors que la mère de famille optait pour un journal d'économie. Elles mangèrent sous les rayons du soleil discutant de telle ou telle information. Tout paraissait naturel entre elles. Et elles faillirent ne pas entendre la sonnerie du téléphone.

\- Danvers.

\- …

\- Salut Gaby ! Oui, je suis dispo.

\- …

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Alex avec une voix suspicieuse.

\- …

\- D'accord, je vais enfiler un maillot et je te rappelle. A toute.

Et c'est ainsi que l'agent du DEO se retrouva à faire des longueurs de brasse dans la piscine de la maison du lac. Samantha avait profité de la séance pour ranger la table et observer, plus ou moins discrètement, son amie qui avait optait pour un T-shirt comme haut de maillot large cachant ses cicatrices et un shorty. Mais la mère de famille ne ratait rien des abdos dessinés comme dans ses souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble à travers le tissu trempé qui collait aux formes de la militaire. Elle entendait parfois la voix de Gabriela expliquant les exercices, de ce qu'elle comprenait elles arrivaient à la fin de la session. Elle aussi venait de finir son article alors sans un bruit, elle rentra dans l'eau et rejoignit Alex jusqu'à la saisir par surprise. Cela eu une conséquence étrange, Gabriela cria :

\- Alex ! Ça va ? Ton rythme vient de bondir !

\- Déstresse Gabriela, c'est moi qui fais l'idiote, répondit Sam dans un rire.

\- Je te confirme, tout va bien. Je ne l'ai juste pas entendue arriver, confirma l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Je vois… Du coup je refais mes recommandations, pas de marathon, boire beaucoup d'eau et pas de surprises trop grandes ! dit l'ambulancière.

\- Bien chef ! répondirent les deux femmes.

Alex raccrocha le téléphone puis se tourna vers l'autre femme avec un sourire et d'un petit balayage lui mit la tête sous l'eau. Alors que la mère de famille allait répondre à cet affront, l'agent du DEO leva les deux mains en l'air en criant :

\- Stop ! Je suis blessée, je n'ai pas la droit de me battre.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi… répondit Sam dans un sourire en se recoiffant approximativement. Est-ce que Madame Je-suis-blessée-seulement-quand-ça-m'arrange veut passer dans le jacuzzi, on y sera mieux pour discuter.

C'était donc l'heure de la grande discussion. Alex ne dit rien mais se dirigea vers l'espace détente de la piscine et sans rien ajouter, la mère de famille la suivit.

\- Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Sam.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Est-ce qu'Alex l'avait entendu ? Elle n'en savait rien. L'agent du DEO n'avait plus bougé, le regard posé sur un horizon lointain et les mains bougeant d'une drôle de façon. Comme si elle jouait avec une bague imaginaire. Par moment, elle se massait l'épaule gauche comme si l'inactivité l'ankylosait. La mère de famille avait déjà remarqué ce tic mais il était excessif trahissant un grand stress ou une peur chez l'ainée des Danvers. Ainsi elle l'avait entendu, n'avait-elle pas voulu l'écouter? Après de longues minutes de silence, Samantha se risqua à reparler.

\- Alex... - Attendant que son interlocutrice la regarde, elle fit une pause. Quand elle fut certaine que son amie l'écoutait, elle reprit. - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler? Tu es celle qui refuse la discussion depuis des mois. Je sais que je t'ai blessée en ne venant pas à ton rendez-vous mais je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait qu'on devait parler une dernière fois de l'Arizona pour passer à autre chose. Et je peux m'excuser des années encore, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, on n'avancera pas.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, tout se mélange dans ma tête... Je suis désolée, je n'aime pas ça...

L'agent du DEO ressemblait à une petite fille paniquée qui pouvait fondre en larme d'un moment à l'autre. La directrice de L-Corp baissa son regard pour pas qu'il ne devienne une source de stress supplémentaire et tomba sur le cadran de la montre. Celle-ci affichait toujours le rythme cardiaque de l'aînée des Danvers et il était trop rapide et irrégulier. Sam se rendit compte que son amie avait le même comportement que sa fille quand elle lui parlait d'une chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Pour Ruby, il lui suffisait de la prendre dans ses bras pour baisser les murailles mais elle savait qu'elles devaient laisser une distance entre elles. Sinon l'une comme l'autre pourrait céder à la facilité d'agir pour éviter de parler de ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur. Sans surprise, Alexandra se complaisait dans ce silence et avait raccroché son regard sur un point lointain en se triturant les mains. C'est en observant autour d'elle que la brune eut une idée. Elle s'assura d'avoir l'attention de l'autre femme avant de demander :

\- Tu me fais confiance ? - Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit. - Alors rhabille toi et suis moi.

La cheffe d'affaire sortit rapidement et s'essuya avant de remettre son T-shirt. Elle attendit que son amie soit prête pour prendre la direction de la forêt, après 5 minutes de marches, elles arrivèrent dans une petite clairière avec un immense chêne au milieu, une petite cascade et un petit cours d'eau passait à côté. C'était lui qu'elles avaient suivi remontant du lac jusqu'ici. Désignant l'arbre, Sam déclara :

\- Assis-toi là, je vais me mettre juste là. – Elle s'installa à 90 degré d'elle. – Comme ça, je ne te vois pas, je ne te juge pas. Mais je suis tout près de toi et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, on s'arrête et je vais te le chercher.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. On ira à ton rythme.

Un nouveau silence naquit mais désormais la mère de famille savait qu'Alex allait parler.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **AmandineReader** **:** **Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! Et ton soutien dans mes choix, je continue la choupinude jusqu'à la fin ou presque**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Supergirl fait sa vie, un peu à côté. Je sais qu'on la voit peu et que c'est dommage, la Chef me l'a déjà dit ;) Elle réapparaîtra d'ici la fin de l'histoire mais surtout, j'essaye de lui donner plus de place dans la suite que j'écris peu à peu. Merci d'être toujours là !**


	64. Chapitre 62 : Parler de ses peurs

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Moi je vous livre un chapitre important pour Alex mais aussi pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 62 : Parler de ses peurs

\- J'ai retourné la scène des centaines de fois dans ma tête, retentit la voix serrée de l'agent du DEO. Je suis désolée Sam, j'ai des regrets dans ma vie, des remords mais je n'arrive pas à m'en vouloir d'avoir trahi ma promesse. Même si je suis déçue d'avoir trahi ta confiance…

Sentant que tout n'était pas encore sorti, la mère de famille se retint de réagir.

\- Je sais que Ruby, Lena et tous les autres sont contents de ce choix, peut-être que toi aussi. Mais j'ai eu tort en premier lieu et tu as eu raison de me le dire… Même si c'était douloureux à entendre… Et que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite… J'ai été égoïste, je le reconnais… Je me suis réfugiée dans l'idée que je me serais mis à dos Ruby parce que je lui avais promis que tu reviendrais. Kara pour ne lui avoir rien dit, ce qui a été le cas aussi finalement. Lena, Winn, enfin je ne sais pas… Pour moi, te tuer aurait signifié l'isolement, la honte et le regret. J'ai vécu déjà l'isolement quand j'étais à Quantico et que j'étais la seule à bosser pour le DEO en vrai.

Les mains d'Alex continuaient à se tordre, maintenant elle massait sa paume du pouce. Comme si elle voulait se trouer la main. Elle avait débuté à prendre ce réflexe quand elle avait enduré les interrogatoires de rentrée au DEO.

\- En même temps que je découvrais quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau, le métier d'agent gouvernemental, je devais mentir à tous ceux qui étaient avec moi. Sur mes motivations… mes connaissances du monde… Je n'étais là que pour améliorer ma technique sur le terrain, alors je n'écoutais rien des cours de loi ou d'histoire de l'agence. J'aurais dû… Après ils ne parlaient que de ça, c'était une langue étrangère pour moi. Je mentais aussi à Kara, à ma mère… Si j'avais ne serait-ce tenté de te tuer. Je me voyais redevenir une paria.

Sam se retenait d'intervenir, elle entendait les sanglots de l'agent du DEO et la douleur dans sa voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de proches. Très souvent des connaissances de boulot ou de boissons, mais pas de gens à qui me confier. A Quantico comme pour toi, je devais cacher tout ce que je ressentais. Là où habituellement Kara m'épaulait, j'étais seule. J'essayais de mettre une carapace, j'évitais tout appel pour ne pas me trahir à la voix, je mettais cent ans à répondre à un message pour choisir les bons mots. J'étais au plus bas… Ma mère ne m'a jamais autant envoyé de « Je t'aime » qu'à ces moments précis. Mais devant Ruby j'ai échoué.

« Imagine si j'avais dû t'achever… ça me retourne l'estomac rien qu'à l'idée. Tu sais… quand j'étais dans le coma après l'Arizona… J'ai eu ce rêve bizarre où je me réveillais mais tu n'étais plus… Je ne t'avais pas tué. Enfin si, l'explosion t'avait tué. Mais au moins, je ne t'avais pas tiré une balle dans la poitrine… Dans mon souvenir, je n'ai pas tenu 24 heures avant de sauter du toit du DEO… J'avais expliqué la vérité à Ruby, écrit à Lena toute la vérité, écrit mes lettres à tous les autres et j'ai sauté… Voilà pourquoi j'ai trahi… Parce que ce n'était pas une personne que j'assassinais, c'était deux…

Alex ne pouvait plus parler. La gorge enserrée par les sanglots. Sam ne pouvait plus bouger, scotchée contre l'arbre par la puissance d'un tel aveu. Au moins une heure s'écoula sans qu'aucune des deux ne dise rien. Les deux visages étaient baignés de larmes. Une fois encore, l'aînée des Danvers avait surpris la mère de famille. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle avait autant de sentiments pour elle. C'était de l'amour mais pas que… Elle restait persuadée que l'agent du DEO aurait eu du mal pour n'importe quel membre de leur famille. Pas à ce point, elle l'espérait. Mais elle sentait que c'était la première fois qu'Alexandra se livrait sur sa peur de la solitude. Sam était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit :

\- Voilà pourquoi, je suis prête à m'excuser de tout. Sauf de ça…

\- J'aimerais te dire que je ne t'en veux plus mais ça serait mentir parce quand j'y pense, les visages de toutes mes victimes me reviennent…

\- Je sais que je n'étais pas là… Mais leurs visages me hantent aussi, avoua Alex. Je prends ma part de responsabilité et de culpabilité. Je regrette juste que je ne puisse pas prendre la tienne.

Les mots de l'aînée des Danvers ramenèrent Sam des mois en arrière quand elle voyait Alex sur un lit du DEO pour la première fois. Si la dernière fois, l'idée qu'elle se dise responsable à sa place l'avait révolté, aujourd'hui, elle comprenait. A peu près. L'agent du DEO était consciencieuse dans son travail, sûrement une des femmes les plus droites et justes qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait bafoué toutes ses valeurs pour qu'elle reste vivante, ce n'était pas facile.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Parce que ce sont mes mains les coupables et que bizarrement je ne veux pas les couper. Et même sans elles, je serais toujours celle qui a dit ces mots : « Ta sentence sera la mort. »

Le corps d'Alexandra se crispa à ses mots, elle avait la sensation de ressentir les mains de la femme de l'autre côté de l'arbre sur sa gorge. L'air ne passait plus. Sam ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua.

\- Et j'ai la sensation que je pourrais les redire un jour. J'ai vécu pendant presque deux mois avec sa voix dans ma tête. Winn et Lena ont beau me jurer que je ne suis plus elle, quand je doute, je l'entends. Quand j'embrasse Ruby le soir, je l'entends. Et quand je te vois manquer de tomber à certains de tes pas, je l'imagine danser de joie dans ma tête. Et si ce n'était pas ma part Kryptonienne qui faisait de moi une tueuse mais juste moi ?

« Et si en plus d'être en moi, ce mal coulait dans les veines de Ruby… ? Parce que c'est ma fille, elle pourrait être considérée comme un monstre ! Elle qui est si belle, douce, intelligente et gentille… Si je l'avais condamnée ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Aucun test n'a réussi à détecter ma part kryptonienne et je dois laisser cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête !

La mère de famille ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermés. Face à elle se tenait Alex qui la regardait avec amour. Comme si elle était un trésor, l'agent du DEO essuya les larmes sur son visage. Puis elle prit ses mains et embrassa ses paumes.

\- Ruby a eu les mêmes peurs… C'est normal… Je m'inquièterais si tu n'en avais pas mais je vais tout faire pour les effacer. J'ai effectué tous les tests possibles et non-invasifs que je pouvais sur ta fille. Avec son accord. Si tes résultats n'ont jamais rien dits c'est que nous ne regardions pas dans la bonne direction. Désormais, nous savons quels éléments chercher et nous pourrons mettre en place des analyses de contrôle. Si ça doit arriver, on sera préparé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

« Et ne touche jamais à ses mains, s'il te plaît. Elles sont magnifiques. Ce sont ses mains qui ont bercées Ruby quand elle n'avait que quelques heures. Ces mêmes mains qui font naître de magnifiques mélodies sur un violon. Ou une guitare. Et finalement, ce sont ces mains qui ont fait disparaître les douleurs de mon dos en le massant de la meilleure des façons.

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Puis Samantha se leva et garda une des mains de l'aînée des Danvers dans la sienne avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dites, beaucoup de secrets livrés, elles avaient besoin de faire une pause. Quand elles furent de retour à la maison, elles grignotèrent les sandwichs que Charles leur avait préparés en silence. Puis Alex décréta qu'elle devait se changer. Elle avait surtout besoin de se libérer de cette sensation de mal-être qui continuait à lui coller à la peau !

Se livrer à la mère de famille lui avait fait énormément de bien. En plus, Sam avait trouvé le moyen de la mettre à l'aise. Mais maintenant que les mots étaient sortis, Alex avait l'impression qu'ils restaient collés à elle et l'asphyxiaient. Elle connaissait cette peur de la solitude mais jamais elle n'avait jamais mis autant de mots dessus. Et elle n'imaginait pas que c'était la peur qui l'avait dirigée dans cette histoire. La colère, le stress ou même la tristesse, oui mais ce n'étaient que la surface de cette peur qui grandissait en elle jours après jours.

Alexandra avait conscience que la discussion n'était pas terminée. Elles avaient mis des mots sur le sujet Reign, mais pas sur celui de leur couple, enfin si elles en étaient un. Depuis qu'elles étaient dans cette maison, elle avait découvert une femme entreprenante et tactile face à elle. Mais pas une fois, Samantha avait dévoilé un bout de ses sentiments sur elles ou ne serait-ce qu'évoqué la suite de leur histoire.

C'est pourquoi, elle finit sa douche rapidement et redescendit dans le salon. Elle fit deux fois le tour de la pièce à vivre et de l'extérieur sans trouver son amie. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Lors de ses recherches, elle avait noté l'absence du bateau pensant que Charles naviguait. Mais quand elle vit le vieil homme commencer à cuisiner, elle sut.

\- Bonjour Charles.

\- Bonjour Alexandra. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je cherche Sam. Est-ce que tu l'aurais vu ? demanda l'agent du DEO le stress au plus haut sans y croire vraiment.

\- Je pense qu'elle est partie…

Alex n'entendit pas la suite trop occupée à se réfugier dans sa chambre. La douleur était trop grande.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Merci d'être toujours présent. Après les moments tendresses, les moments confessions... Qu'en penses-tu ?**


	65. Chapitre 63 : Avancer ensemble

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Alex et Sam continuent à avancer.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 63 : Avancer ensemble

Ce sont des coups doux portés contre le battant de sa chambre qui sortirent Alex de son état de transe. Elle avait hésité un moment à partir en demandant à un de ses amis de venir la chercher mais elle n'osait pas croire que la mère de famille l'ait abandonnée. Pas après les révélations qu'elles s'étaient faites. Alors quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle espérait voir le visage de celle-ci de l'autre côté. Elle ne réussit pas à cacher sa déception quand Charles apparut. Il ne se vexa pas. Il avait observé les deux femmes depuis la veille en plus des informations que sa protégée lui avait données.

Quand Samantha l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle revenait 5 ans après son dernier passage dans cette maison et qu'elle serait accompagnée, il avait compris que quelque chose d'important se passait dans la vie de la mère de famille. Dès le premier regard sur les deux femmes, il avait compris que de l'amour les unissaient. Cela l'avait surpris de la part de la directrice de L-Corp, pas qu'elle vienne avec une femme, mais qu'elle soit à l'aise avec cela. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, il l'avait bien compris quand elle était venue lui annoncer qu'elle sortait le voilier pour une sortie solitaire.

La réaction d'Alexandra lui avait confirmé ses intuitions. L'agent du DEO aimait d'un amour sincère sa protégée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles s'étaient dit mais a priori malgré la confiance qu'elle accordait à l'aînée des Danvers, Sam n'avait pas livré son secret le plus lourd. Celui qui lui empêchait de vivre sa vie pleinement et qui l'avait très certainement tenu éloigné de ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant. Mais il ne voulait plus que cela arrive, alors il venait prendre les devants.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'aimerais que tu viennes m'aider à cuisiner le repas de ce soir. Est-ce que ça t'embêterais ?

\- Ça sera toujours mieux que de me morfondre ici en essayant de comprendre pourquoi à chaque fois que nous faisons un pas l'une vers l'autre, il n'y en a une qui en fait quinze en arrière…

Charles se contenta de sourire et de prendre la direction du rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas mettre Alex plus dans l'embarras. L'agent du DEO le suivit et c'est naturellement qu'ils se mirent à préparer le repas du soir. S'ils avaient discutés au départ, le vieil homme révélant son passé dans l'armée américaine et son travail chez les Luthor livrant au passage quelques anecdotes sur les bêtises de Lena, le silence avait repris ses droits dans la cuisine. L'agent du DOE appréciait la façon de faire du majordome, tout en subtilité sans un mot au-dessus de l'autre. Il avait une aura paternelle naturelle qui était rassurante.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler mais aujourd'hui il devait passer outre, pour Sam. C'est pourquoi il reprit la parole.

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour Sam. Mais je la connais et il ne faut pas que tu vois cette sortie comme une marche arrière.

\- J'aimerais te croire mais j'espérais qu'elle ne fuit pas quand je me serais livrée.

\- Je te rappellerais, du moins je l'espère, que Samantha a toujours tout géré elle-même dans sa vie. Je vois que tu l'aimes et j'aimerais sincèrement avoir dans peu de temps la discussion dans laquelle je te préviens de ne rien tenter contre elle pouvant la rendre malheureuse sans quoi tu me verrais sous un autre jour. Mais pour que cela arrive, il faut du temps, plus que d'habitude encore. Et si tu veux des signes qu'elle avance, cela fait 5 ans qu'elle n'a pas mis les pieds ici. Elle ne prend le large que lorsque la question est intime et…

\- Et elle aimerait te piquer ta commise, dit la voix de la mère de famille les surprenants tous les deux avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue du vieil homme.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

\- Et ne fuis pas quand ça sera prêt, tu manges avec nous ce soir, lui ordonna Sam.

Elle désigna de la tête la terrasse à Alex qui s'y dirigea sans rien dire, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Une part d'elle-même était en colère, elle avait l'impression que tout se faisait selon la femme d'affaire. Mais elle avait tellement envie que cela se fasse, qu'elle laissait faire, avait-elle tort ? Elle allait peut-être enfin le savoir. Sam revint avec deux bières et lui tendit celle sans alcool.

\- Il a raison. Comme toujours, ce que j'ai fait en t'emmenant ici, je ne l'ai fait pour personne. Je m'excuse de ne pas être restée mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je venais de te dire que j'avais peur d'être abandonnée et tu pars sans un mot ! l'agent du DEO avait à peine haussé la voix mais Sam comprenait.

\- J'ai tort, je le reconnais. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ma peur la plus grande n'est pas de voir Reign revenir. En vérité, ce n'est qu'une façade que j'utilise. Une excuse que je me donne pour cacher quelque chose de plus ancien.

\- Quoi ? demanda Alex se tournant vers la femme qui regardait toujours l'horizon.

\- Je ne sais pas, le visage de la mère de famille tomba vers le bas et quelques larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux. C'est une peur que je connais depuis longtemps mais que je n'ai jamais su nommer. Elle me hante sans cesse et aujourd'hui après notre repas, elle m'a prise. Paralysée.

\- Comme le soir de notre date ? Alex commençait à assembler les morceaux.

\- Oui, je crois. Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Sam.

\- Parce que si nous voulons vaincre cette peur, nous devons l'identifier, répondit l'agent du DEO avec beaucoup de tendresse. Et pour cela, nous devons comprendre ce qui la déclenche.

\- Je crois que je vois ce que tu essayes de dire.

Prenant quelques minutes pour réfléchir aux fois où cette peur sourde l'avait prise. Puis elle releva la tête et regarda Alex dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées ce midi.

\- Je crois que Charles sait ce que j'ai. Depuis longtemps. Et je pense que tu le sais aussi, que tu l'as compris. Alors arrête-moi si je me trompe. Tu es la première personne que je laisse entrer dans ma vie intimement depuis des années et ces peurs reviennent. Sûrement parce que tu fissures les murailles que j'ai construit pendant des années. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que trois personnes dans ma vie que j'aime de toute mon âme et sur ces trois, deux sont partis… Et la troisième, Ruby, partira un jour parce que c'est la vie. Et toi, tu es là, me suppliant d'être la quatrième. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire qu'un jour toi aussi tu partiras.

L'agent du DEO se retint d'intervenir pour démentir. Elle devait juste garder cette information dans sa mémoire et aller pas à pas.

\- Je sais que j'ai peut-être tort mais c'est là. Je crois que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être aimée et que j'ai peur de … de m'engager… Tu dois le savoir. J'ai essayé de prendre sur moi mais comme cette après-midi, quand tu me regardes avec autant de tendresse. J'ai la sensation d'être la plus belle chose du monde et qu'en même temps tu pourrais me briser en un mot.

\- Si cela te rassures, tu as le même pouvoir. Nous irons à ton rythme.

\- Même s'il est lent ? Même si un jour je te saute dessus et lendemain je ne veux plus te voir ?

\- Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, avoua l'aînée des Danvers. Je ne dis pas que je ne te blesserais jamais en te reprochant de ne pas faire d'effort. Mais nous avons les mêmes buts, tu dois me laisser t'aimer et accepter tes sentiments. Je dois accepter que tu m'épauleras même si tu ne me le dis pas. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais tenter et voir où ça nous mène, tentons.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, répondit la mère de famille.

\- Les remords sont moins douloureux que les regrets.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si sentimentalement, je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain. Tu me plais physiquement.

\- Je crois que j'avais remarqué, répondit Alex en entourant le corps de la brune de ses bras. Et où est le problème ?

\- J'ai des remords sur notre nuit ensemble, parce que je n'ai pas joué franc jeux avec toi. Aujourd'hui, je le fais. Je n'arriverais pas à attendre que ma peur disparaisse pour recommencer.

\- Je vois… Que dis-tu d'attendre un peu ? Ne brûlons pas d'étapes même si nous n'avons pas les mêmes que tout le monde.

\- Je pense que je peux le faire. Mais du coup, est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? demanda Sam en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Sachant que je suis une fille facile qui m'est laissée embrasser après le premier rendez-vous, je t'autorise.

Avec délicatesse, l'Arias se rapprocha de l'agent du DEO et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et il était le vecteur de tout ce qu'elles n'osaient pas s'avouer. Charles les regarda le sourire aux lèvres, la discussion du père protecteur arriverait finalement plus vite que prévue.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Merci pour tes respects, on les a accueilli avec plaisir !**

 **AmandineReader : Alex et sa peur de la solitude, Sam et sa peur de l'engagement, c'est pas gagné...**


	66. Chapitre 64 : Soirée cinéma

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Petite soirée cinéma pour nos deux héroïnes, avec un film qu'on adore la chef et moi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 64 : Soirée cinéma

Lovée contre le corps musclé d'Alexandra, Samantha se sentait prête à affronter ses peurs. Et elle n'avait plus envie de partir de cette maison. Pourquoi retourner à National City là où elle ne voyait plus la verdure et que la seule mélodie qu'elle entendait était la sonnerie de ses téléphones et le boucan de la circulation. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui marquait un tournant dans sa vie, les vérités livrées par l'agent du DEO et elle-même changeaient leur vision de la vie. C'est sûr qu'elle discuterait de sa peur avec Lena. Après tout c'était elle qui la connaissait le mieux, elle pourrait l'aider à travailler dessus. La mère de famille voulait vraiment transformer l'épisode Reign en quelque chose de bénéfique et son amie et Alex l'y aideraient. En parlant de ça, elle n'entendait plus la voix de la World Killer qui se mêlait à ses pensées ces derniers temps. Ça lui faisait un bien fou et c'était la preuve d'un premier pas en avant.

Les lèvres de l'agent du DEO vinrent se poser sur les siennes la sortant de ses réflexions. Elle releva les yeux vers celle qui l'avait toujours protégée et s'entendit dire :

\- Je sais que je suis confortable mais si tu veux manger avec Charles, je crois que nous devrions rentrer avant qu'il ne batte en retraite.

\- Tu as raison. Il en est tout à fait capable. Allons-y ! répondit Sam en déposant un bisou sur les lèvres de la femme face à elle.

\- Je te suis.

Et c'est main dans la main qu'elles rentrèrent dans la maison. Le repas se passa dans un esprit convivial et les éclats de rire des deux femmes principalement. Le vieil homme se contentait de donner son avis de temps en temps, observant sa protégée vivre comme elle l'avait peu fait avant. Il découvrait une femme comme libérée d'un fardeau bien loin de l'adolescente devenue adulte trop tôt arrivant avec une Ruby de 2 ans dans les bras le jour de leur première rencontre.

C'était la veille de Thanksgiving, 4 ou 5 ans après la mort de Lionel, Lena l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour le prévenir qu'elle arrivait avec une amie et un enfant de bas-âge. Il avait été étonné de cette annonce car malgré ses mauvaises relations avec Lilian, la fille Luthor faisait l'effort pour célébrer cette fête avec sa mère adoptive et son frère. Il avait couru acheter de quoi faire un repas convivial et des affaires de bébé avant de remonter le berceau de Lex. La maison ronflait au son de la cheminée et la table était dressée quand les deux étudiantes étaient rentrées. Si Lena avait un regard plein de détermination et de joie en le voyant, Sam semblait perdue et un peu apeurée. Mais elle avait aussi les traits marqués comme si elle portait bien plus de poids sur ses épaules que devrait en avoir une jeune de son âge.

Charles n'avait appris que plus tard que c'était la première fois depuis trois ans qu'elle fêtait Thanksgiving dans des bonnes conditions avec sa fille. Immédiatement, il avait pris la mère et son enfant sous son aile jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il continuerait le reste de sa vie. Le majordome reconnecta à l'instant présent quand retentit le rire de sa protégée.

\- Promis tu n'auras pas de ciré jaune mais si tu navigues avec moi, mais tu portes un gilet de sauvetage.

\- Pour que je ressemble à un bibendum ? Non merci ! Je sais nager, répondit Alex.

\- Avec une épaule en moins et un cœur de papy ? demanda Sam en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouch, touché, avoua l'aînée des Danvers.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi que tu prends pour un papy, annonça Charles.

\- Bien sûr que non, papou, je sais bien que tu te maintiens en forme. Pas comme Alex, rigola la mère de famille en évitant la tape derrière la tête de l'agent du DEO.

La fin du repas se fit entre rires et regards tendres plus ou moins discrets des deux femmes. Pour finir la soirée tranquillement la cheffe d'entreprise proposa à Alex de profiter de la salle de cinéma privée. Celle-ci accepta à condition d'avoir le choix du film, s'en suivit une négociation coriace. Finalement, Sam capitula après avoir gagné l'élimination des films à l'eau de rose ou des films d'action policiers. Charles secoua la tête se demandant comment elles allaient construire quelque chose ensemble si tout était sujet à débat comme cela. Mais c'était avant de voir sa protégée prendre la main de l'agent du DEO et l'embrasser avant de l'emmener vers le sous-sol. Finalement, quelqu'un avait réussi à percer la carapace de la mère de famille.

L'aînée des Danvers choisit The Greatest Showman. Elle connaissait le film par cœur ce qui lui laissait l'occasion d'observer de tout son saoul. Quand la chanson Come Alive se termina, Sam se tourna vers elle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Puis elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche de la femme avant de murmurer :

\- Ça nous ressemble quand même. On doit revivre.

\- On peut dire ça mais la solution arrive dans une autre chanson, répondit l'agent du DEO.

Samantha ne dit rien mais son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et elle se reconcentra sur le film. Alex l'imita ne voulant pas gâcher un si bon film. Les scènes s'enchaînèrent et l'agent du DEO ne put s'empêcher de remplacer les personnages par Lena et Winn lors de la scène de négociation au bar. Avec leurs talents musicaux et leur histoire débutant à l'Alien's bar c'était parfait. Par contre quand les premières paroles de This is me résonnèrent dans la grande salle, les frissons la prirent. « I am prouve, I am bruised », c'était exactement elle. Et bien qu'elle ferme les yeux, elle ne put retenir les larmes. Cette chanson lui disait d'avancer, que malgré toutes ses fêlures elle devait avancer. Après tout, les pots fêlés laissent passer la lumière.

Elle ne regarda pas la tête, trop prises par les vannes de ses larmes qui s'ouvraient enfin. Mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu son reflet dans le visage et les sentiments de Samantha. Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si c'était le bon choix ce film mais après tout, il fallait que tout sorte. Ce week-end était fait pour cela. Après elles pourraient construire sur des bases solides leur histoire.

Les larmes se séchèrent avec les scènes qui s'enchainaient. Et l'aînée des Danvers finit par reprendre son observation de la mère de famille. Arriva la scène à laquelle elle pensait lorsqu'elle avait parlé de solution à Samantha au début du film et alors qu'elle espérait pouvoir analyser ses réactions, juste avant que la musique arrive. La cheffe d'entreprise se tourna de nouveau vers elle et lui prit la main et la fit se lever. La guidant jusqu'à au premier rang, elle la poussa à se rasseoir, Alex était perdue. Mais alors que Hugh Jackman commençait sa complainte, Sam chanta par-dessus sa voix. Ainsi elle connaissait le film et lui avait rien dit.

I saw the sun begin to dim  
And felt that winter wind  
Blow cold  
A man learns who is there for him  
When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold

 _J'ai vu le soleil s'affaiblir  
Et ressenti ce vent d'hivers  
Souffler le froid  
Un homme découvre ceux qui sont là pour lui  
Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent et les murs s'effondrent_

Si elle avait commencé en la regardant, Sam avait mimé le geste qu'avait eu Reign pour jeter son masque lors de sa dernière attaque et baissé le regard au sol.

Cause from then, rubble  
What remains  
Can only be what's true  
If all was lost  
Is more I gain

 _Car de ces décombres  
Ce qui reste  
Ne peut-être que ce qui est vrai  
Même si tout est perdu  
J'ai gagné encore plus_

Lentement, elle releva la tête et un de ses bras pour le tendre vers Alex.

Cause it led me back  
To you

 _Car cela m'aura mené  
A toi_

Encore une fois, la concordance entre les mots de la chanson et leur histoire frappa les deux femmes.

I drank champagne with kings and queens  
The politicians praised my name  
But those are someone else's dreams  
The pitfalls of the man I became

 _J'ai trinqué avec des rois et des reines  
Les politiciens me louaient  
Mais ce sont les rêves d'autrui  
Les pièges de l'homme que je suis devenue_

For years and years  
I chased their cheers  
The crazy speed of always needing more  
But when I stop

 _Pendant des années  
J'ai poursuivi leurs applaudissements  
La folie de toujours vouloir plus  
Mais lorsque je m'arrête_

And see you here  
I remember who all this was for

 _Et que je vous vois ici  
Je me souviens pour qui tout a commence_

Cette strophe avait moins de sens jusqu'à cette dernière phrase. Sam avait tapé du pied comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était là qu'elle était vraiment elle et qu'aujourd'hui cet endroit c'était avec elle aussi.

And from now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the fears  
From now on  
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight  
It starts tonight

 _Désormais  
Ces yeux ne seront plus aveuglés par la peur  
Désormais  
Ce qui devait attendre jusqu'à demain commence ce soir  
Ca commence ce soir_

La femme d'affaire avait remplacé les lumières originelles par un mot qui avait bien plus de sens pour elles. Et Samantha ne put s'empêcher de venir chanter avec elle et ensemble elles tentèrent de reproduire la chorée du film.

And let the promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart

 _Que cette promesse en moi grandisse  
Tel un hymne dans mon coeur_

From now on  
From now on  
From now on

And we will come back home

 _Et nous revenons à la maison_

And we will come back home  
Home, again! (x3)

From now on!

And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again! (x3)

Yes!

And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!

From now on!

These eyes will not be blinded by the fears!

From now on!

Whats waited till tomorrow starts tonight!  
It starts tonight!  
Let the promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart

From now on

From now on  
From now on!

And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again! (x3)

From now on  
From now on  
Home, again! (x2)

Épuisées, elles regardèrent la fin du film assisses à même le sol. L'une contre l'autre fredonnant les chansons avec les acteurs, la soirée se finit en beauté. Elles étaient heureuses même si aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, elles avaient encore beaucoup partagé. Alors qu'elles se séparaient dans le couloir des chambres, Samantha rattrapa la main d'Alexandra et murmura :

\- Dors avec moi s'il te plaît…

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Encore de petits pas en avant, ça sent la fin de l'histoire...**


	67. Chapitre 65 : Premiers pas

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Excusez moi pour le retard sur les habitudes, mais un petit rhume m'a fait dormir ce matin et puis ce midi j'ai mangé avec la Chef. Bref, voilà la suite. Pour information, il restera 4 chapitres, cette histoire prendra donc fin avec le printemps !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 65 : Premiers pas

\- Dors avec moi…

Les mots de Sam résonnaient dans le couloir vide. Alex hésitait. Sam lui avait clairement dit qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre elles mais que les sentiments seraient absents. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle ne voulait pas que l'attraction physique prenne le dessus car, elle, elle y mettrait ses sentiments et pourrait en souffrir. La femme d'affaire sembla comprendre et relâcha la main de l'agent du DEO.

Mais la perte de chaleur au creux de sa paume décida celle-ci, elle ne voulait pas dormir seule. Alors elle rattrapa la main et embrassa leurs doigts enlacés avec tendresse avant de dire :

\- Je te rejoins, je vais chercher un pyjama.

\- Je pensais que tu préférerais piquer un des miens, dit Sam en rigolant. Et je t'aurais laissé faire avec plaisir.

\- J'y crois pas ! Ruby m'a vendue ?!

\- Non, ton odeur persistante. Ça m'a aidé à m'endormir après les évènements, avoua la mère de famille.

\- Je te suis alors, conclu l'ainée des Danvers en serrant un peu plus la main qu'elle avait dans la sienne.

Et c'est ensemble qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la directrice de L-Corp. En rentrant pour la deuxième fois dans la pièce, l'agent du DEO fût marquée par la vue sur le lac. De nuit, la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient sur l'eau. L'instant était si paisible, elle pouvait se perdre dans cette immensité pendant des heures. Elle avait lâché la main qu'elle tenait pour ouvrir la fenêtre et s'avancer sur le balcon. L'air frais commençait à transpercer ses vêtements mais deux bras vinrent la surprendre et l'encercler avant que les mains ne se rejoignent sur son ventre. Puis Sam vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de l'autre femme. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre un petit moment avant que la mère de famille qui était d'humeur joueuse commence à chantonner :

\- Every night in my dreams …

\- Arrête tout de suite ou change de place, je ne ferais pas Rose, la coupa Alex un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pourtant toi qui pleure devant les films romantiques.

\- Ça m'arrive, avoua l'aînée des Danvers, mais j'aurais laissé de la place à Jack, moi.

Se retournant pour voir le regard de la mère de famille, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle à sa dernière remarque. Quand elles reprirent leur calme, l'agent du DEO ajouta :

\- Et puis je suis plus ciel que mer. Je crois que c'est la faute de Kara.

\- Je comprends. Je suis plutôt grand large pour ma part. Et si tu veux découvrir ce nouvel univers, je t'emmène pour un tour demain matin.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Dans ce cas-là, au lit ! Je veux un matelot en forme moi, rit Sam en poussant Alexandra vers la chambre.

\- Oui C'ptaine, répondit le dit moussaillon en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Mais avant, elle prit le soin de voler un baiser. La mère de famille qui l'avait suivi, alla fouiller dans sa valise et en sortit un T-shirt qu'elle tendit à 'aînée des Danvers.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi, annonça la directrice de L-Corp avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Alex regarda le vêtement donné par l'autre femme et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas disparaître de son visage, elle n'aimait pas l'expression mais elle était sur son petit nuage. Le haut que lui avait donné Sam était celui qu'elle avait emprunté lorsqu'elle avait vécu chez les Arias. Elle se changea et retrouva l'odeur qui l'avait bercé pendant des nuits longues et peu réparatrices.

La journée avait été longue, aussi elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Malgré la fatigue, l'agent du DEO avait le cerveau en ébullition, elle appréhendait cette première nuit avec Sam. Oui, elles avaient déjà partagé un lit mais jamais après avoir avoué leurs sentiments et alors qu'elles essayaient de construire une relation amoureuse.

Est-ce que la mère de famille l'avait invitée à dormir seulement pour faire un pas vers elle ? Ou pour combattre sa peur de l'engagement ? Et dans ce cas, Alex devrait la laisser tranquille, faire en sorte qu'elles dorment chacune dans leur coin. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était venue. Mais elle n'était pas venue non plus pour que ça finisse comme chez elle. Et Sam avait joué plusieurs fois avec ses sens dans la journée, l'aînée des Danvers n'était pas certaine d'y résister. Les pensées de l'agent du DEO s'accélèrent quand elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser de l'autre côté du lit.

Son cœur commença à augmenter les bpm quand les lèvres de Sam déposèrent un doux baiser sur sa clavicule. Elle se sentit frissonner entre appréhension et anticipation. Mais elle n'eût pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître les intentions de la brune. Deux bras vinrent l'entourer avec tendresse et son cœur fondit à ce geste la rapprochant du corps chaud de la mère de famille. Les mots qui furent murmuré à son oreille finirent de la rassurer :

\- Quand je te dis que je veux dormir avec toi, ça veut dire que je veux dormir près de toi. Pas chacune de notre côté du lit, je veux être près de toi. Et je ne vais pas te manger. Tu m'as demandé de nous laisser du temps comme tu m'en laisses.

Alex sentit le sourire de l'autre femme dans son dos alors pour la remercier, elle attrapa une des deux mains et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Et c'est dans cette étreinte protectrice que l'aînée des Danvers s'endormit, l'esprit libéré de toute question.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer les deux corps enlacés puis peu à peu les réveillèrent. Sam fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et la sensation du corps de l'agent du DEO dans ses bras la fit sourire. Mais elle avait envie de voir son visage qu'elle imaginait détendu à la respiration de la femme endormie. Délicatement, elle dégagea son bras qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être transformé en oreiller pour la nuit. Elle le secoua pour faire partir la sensation de fourmis puis fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir par terre face au visage de l'aînée des Danvers.

Les yeux de celle-ci papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'entrouvrir. Quand elle s'aperçut que la mère de famille l'observait tendrement, elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire. Si Sam ne se sentait pas prête à s'engager, c'était de plus en plus certainement uniquement psychologique parce qu'Alex trouvait que le cœur et le corps de l'Arias lui rendait bien son amour.

\- Hey, marmonna l'endormie la bouche pâteuse.

\- Bonjour toi, lui répondit la mère de famille en déposant un bisou sur le front de l'autre femme.

Mais la Danvers avait envie d'un vrai réveil en douceur alors elle attrapa Sam pour la tirer à elle et l'embrasser tendrement. La brune fit attention à ne pas tomber sur l'agent du DEO et répondit au baiser. Elles se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Alex ne dise :

\- Ça c'est un réveil que j'aime.

\- Je suis d'accord c'est agréable, lui concéda la mère de famille. Et je pourrais être tentée par l'envie de continuer mais aujourd'hui on navigue ! Alors on sort du lit et on va prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, matelot !

\- Oui C'ptaine, répondit l'aînée des Danvers en mimant un salut sous le regard amusée et doux de Sam.

Elles naviguaient depuis quelques heures sur le lac calme, une légère brise leur avait permis de ne pas sortir les moteurs et voguer à la voile. Alex observait son amie derrière la barre et ne pouvait qu'admirer son corps qui semblait magnifier par l'absence de stress et de peurs. L'agent du DEO tira sur le gilet de sauvetage qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'enlever alors que la capitaine s'était donné le droit de ne pas en mettre et alla se rasseoir à côté de Sam. En s'approchant, elle entendit les bribes d'une chanson française que la mère de famille fredonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Si j'étais un homme, de Diane Tell, c'est une vieille chanson française dans laquelle une femme raconte tout ce qu'elle aurait envie de faire à son amant et qu'elle ne peut pas faire parce que c'est une femme. Le premier couplet commence par « Moi, si j'étais un homme, je serais capitaine, d'un bateau vert et blanc. » Mon bateau n'est pas vert mais je suis capitaine.

\- Et tu n'es pas un homme, mais cela a peu d'importance pour moi. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle ferait d'autre. Et toi aussi, répondit Alex avec un sourire joueur.

\- Je te raconterais peut-être un jour…

Leur conversation fût coupée par la radio qui cracha la voix de Charles.

\- Sam pour Charles, Sam pour Charles.

\- Sam, j'écoute, répondit la concernée.

\- Vos invités sont arrivés.

\- Et merde ! s'écria la mère de famille, j'avais complètement oublié. On rentre !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Bien sûr qu'on a les bonnes références, ce film est trop cool !**

 **AmandineReader :** **Désolée, si tu as cru que c'était la fin, mais du coup, prépare toi parce qu'elle arrive !**


	68. Chapitre 66 : Surprise !

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Je ne pouvais pas finir uniquement sur Sam et Alex, donc je réunis tout le monde. J'espère que vous aimerez les derniers chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 66 : Surprise !

\- Des invités ? demanda Alex qui semblait amusée par la situation.

Elle était étonnée que Sam ait oublié une telle information, elle avait tout préparé pour que ce WE soit nickel. Alors qu'elle en oublie la moitié était surprenant.

\- C'était au cas où ça ne se passe pas bien entre nous. J'avais dit à tout le monde de nous rejoindre.

\- Quand tu dis « tout le monde », cela veut dire que Kara va me harceler de questions alors que Winn et Lena discuteront de physique quantique ?

\- Y a de l'idée. Mais j'étais tellement paniquée à l'idée que ça se passe mal que j'ai aussi demandé à Paul de venir cuisiner.

\- Ah oui… Tu as ratissé large.

\- Très large puisque ta mère et Gaby viennent aussi, avoua la mère de famille.

L'agent du DEO explosa de rire. Puis voyant que la femme d'affaire était stressée et peureuse, elle se leva et se plaça derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser son épaule et de déclarer :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est une super idée. J'aurais adoré rester à bronzer sur ce bateau avec toi. Mais profiter de nos amis après ces trois mois de fuites me va aussi.

Sam tiqua aux mots utilisés par l'autre femme. Même si elle savait qu'Alex était partie après son coup du lapin, elle imaginait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher un besoin de repos, pas pour échapper à plus. N'osant pas poser de questions, elle laissa le silence reprendre ses droits et lança le moteur de l'embarcation.

Alors que l'embarcadère s'approchait, l'agent gouvernementale qui tenait toujours l'autre femme aux creux de ses bras, fut assaillit de questions. Comme si elle ressentait ses doutes, Samantha caressa un des bras qui la protégeait, comme une invitation à la confidence. Le geste transpirait le naturel et Alex aima cette pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Un couple ? Des femmes qui se séduisent ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

\- Respire, répondit la mère de famille en appuyant un peu plus ses caresses tout en se concentrant sur sa manœuvre. Pour moi, nous sommes en couple. Sauf si tu trouves que c'est trop rapide. Par contre, ne croit pas que je vais arrêter de te séduire parce que nous sommes ensemble. Ta bouille de petite fille gênée est trop drôle pour ça.

\- Moi aussi, je compte bien continuer à te séduire, répondit l'aînée des Danvers d'une voix rauque et en embrassant un point précis dans la nuque de l'Arias.

Celle-ci sentit une vague de désir la parcourir. Elle ne répondit pas devant se concentrer sur l'accostage du bateau. Quand elle eût arrêté le moteur et alors que Charles s'occupait d'attacher les amarres, Sam se retourna pour embrasser Alex avant de dire :

\- Ils n'ont pas besoins de longs discours, agissons comme nous le voulons. Embrasse-moi si tu en as envie et si tu ne le veux pas, ne le fais pas. Et s'ils ont des questions, nous répondrons.

\- Je t'aime, déclara l'ainée des Danvers avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie.

Quand elle prit conscience des mots qu'elle avait prononcés, Alex paniqua mais la mère de famille la rassura en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

\- C'est gentil de vous montrer, se fit entendre Lena alors qu'elle remontait le ponton en bois.

Vu la disposition des lieux, elle ne les avait pas encore vu, alors l'agent du DEO se dépêcha de se débarrasser de son gilet de sauvetage sous le regard amusé de la directrice de L-Corp. Puis elle sauta souplement par-dessus la rambarde avant d'atterrir sur l'embarcadère, ses blessures se rappelèrent à elle, alors elle ne put retenir une grimace. La femme qu'elle aimait roula des yeux entre amusement et dépit, avant de faire la même chose.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tuées. C'est un bon point, déclara la Luthor avant de les saluer. Venez, tout le monde vous attend. Paul et Eliza ont même réussi à se faire accepter dans la cuisine par Charles, c'est dire si vous avez été longues.

Les trois femmes rirent aux éclats à la remarque et prirent la direction de la maison. Naturellement, la main de l'agent du DEO trouva celle de la mère de famille. Elles perdirent le contact quand Gaby tira Alexandra des bras de sa sœur expliquant à tout le monde qu'elle devait examiner le cœur de sa patiente qui semblait beaucoup trop heureuses. Les amis de l'aînée des Danvers rirent à la blague de l'ambulancière et se contentèrent de signes de la main pour la saluer. Winn réussit tout de même à lui souhaiter bonne chance pour l'interrogatoire et Alex se dit qu'avec toutes ces personnes aimantes autour d'elle, comment pouvait-elle imaginer être abandonnée un jour ? Elle suivit son amie qui semblait déjà connaître la maison parfaitement. C'est le souffle court qu'elle arriva dans la chambre qu'elle avait utilisé la première nuit.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Gabriela. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

\- J'ai du mal à respirer… J'ai l'impression d'avoir gravi l'Everest après avoir chuté de 20 mètres.

\- Tu ne dois pas sauter d'un bateau, même si tu en as envie, répondit l'hispanique inquiète.

Tout en parlant, elle attrapa le poignet de son amie où était attachée sa nouvelle montre. La déverrouillant avec sa propre empreinte, elle accéda rapidement aux données médicales.

\- Tu sembles manquer d'oxygène. Je vais écouter tes poumons mais tiens. Fais une petite cure, ça va aider à calmer ton cœur.

Elle lui tendit une petite bouteille de gaz qu'elle sortait d'un des deux sacs posés sur le lit que l'agent du DEO n'avait pas remarqué. Puis alors qu'Alex respirait plus calmement dans le masque, l'hispanique remonta son T-shirt pour poser son stéthoscope sur la peau de son amie. Après avoir fini son examen, elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas passé loin d'une greffe de poumon à cause de ta blessure. Les tissus ont été abimés par la chaleur, ils sont moins efficaces. Je sais que tu rêves de pouvoir courir, sauter et combattre des aliens. Mais si tu veux que cela soit possible un jour, tu dois éviter tout effort aujourd'hui. - La voix de Gaby était douce et elle passait une main sur la jambe de son amie qui respirait toujours dans le masque. – Non, respire encore un peu. On en reparlera plus tard, ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment c'est ce qui se passe avec la belle Sam.

Alexandra leva les yeux au ciel de dépit devant la curiosité de son amie mais son sourire prouvait tout le bonheur qui l'habitait.

\- Je vais te simplifier la tâche et te poser des questions. Interdiction d'enlever ce masque ! Alors heureuse de ce week-end ?

Un grand sourire accompagné d'un pouce en l'air lui répondit.

\- Vous avez pu combler tous les non-dits ?

Un signe de la main lui indiqua que c'était bon, mais Gabriela devina que c'était un point sur lequel elles reviendraient quand l'agent du DEO se sentirait prête.

\- Bon j'arrête de tourner autour du pot, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si vous êtes en couple !

L'agent du DEO explosa de rire, elle reconnaissait la commère qu'était son amie. Entendant la bouteille siffler, signe qu'elle était vide, elle la referma pour interrompre le son strident. Puis elle se tourna vers son amie pour lui dire très sérieusement :

\- Oui, nous sommes en couple.

\- Yahhh, s'écria l'ambulancière. Vous avez fait des galipettes ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Allez, dis-moi… S'il te plaît…

Alex allait répondre que cela ne la regardait pas quand elle comprit.

\- Toi, tu es venu avec Winn ?

\- C'est vrai, répondit Gaby qui ne comprenait pas le changement de comportement de son amie.

\- Je n'y crois pas… Vous avez parié sur nous ! En même temps cela ne m'étonne pas de toi et de lui, un peu plus de Lena.

\- James a participé aussi, balança Gaby qui était heureuse de voir son amie pleinement de retour.

Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire, leur complicité était plus forte qu'avant. Quand leur fou rire se calma, Alex demanda :

\- C'est quoi les termes de vos paris idiots ? Notre mise en couple ? Ou ces histoires de galipettes ?

\- Ben, on était d'accord sur le fait que vous seriez en couple ce week-end, alors ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'enjeux…

\- Je vois… Ben pour calmer les ardeurs des plus pervers, non, on n'a pas fait de galipettes. On se laisse le temps.

\- Tu veux dire que vous allez continuer à remplir l'air de tension sexuelle ?! s'écria Gaby en exagérant.

\- Si cela t'émoustille autant, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Mat, répliqua l'aînée des Danvers joueuse.

Mais la réaction de l'ambulancière ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et elle répondit :

\- Je ne suis plus avec lui…

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Alex qui se prit dans la figure la sensation d'avoir failli en tant qu'amie.

\- Non, pas maintenant. Ce soir ou un autre soir dans la semaine peut-être. Mais là, j'ai faim !

Gabriela prit sa main et la tira en direction de la grande salle sans autre forme de discussion.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Pas de projet spécifique de fanfictions pour le moment, navrée. J'ai bien quelques milliers de mots pour une suite de Come Alive mais rien d'assez concret pour vous le présenter. Et un début de fiction originale avec La Chef qui avance par à coup, pas de panique si la suite de cette histoire arrive, je mettrais un message ici.**

 **AmandineReader** **:** **Tant mieux, si tu avais compris. Oui la fin approche mais comme je le dis à HeroWitch, j'ai un petit début de suite alors peut-être qu'un jour je publierai à nouveau sur Sam et Alex. Avec un peu plus de Kara/Supergirl, promis !**


	69. Chapitre 67 : Grandir

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

 **On arrive de la toute fin mais je voulais tout de même laisser un peu de place à Ruby dans cette amour naissant et aussi quelques pistes à explorer en cas de suite. J'avoue que j'ai écris ce chapitre à une période compliquée pour moi et cela se ressent mais ce n'est qu'un discours de marche et non d'apitoiement. Je tiens à dire qu'aujourd'hui ça va, même si vos reviews vont me manquer quand cette histoire va prendre fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 67 : Grandir

A l'extérieur, après le kidnapping d'Alex par Gaby, Sam salua leurs amis tout en cherchant du regard sa fille.

\- Ruby n'a pas voulu venir ? demanda-t-elle à Lena qui était restée à ses côtés sûrement pour lui demander les résultats de ce WE en tête à tête.

\- Si, elle était dans la voiture avec Kara et Eliza. Elle a fait visiter la maison à tout le monde, peut-être qu'elle est retournée dans sa chambre.

\- Merci, je vais aller voir.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Sam se retourna vers son amie pour ajouter :

\- Oui, on est un couple et oui, j'ai été idiote en ayant peur Madame la commère !

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit la réaction faussement offensée de la Luthor que son sourire trahissait. La porte de la chambre de l'adolescente était close. Alors elle toqua doucement sur le battant. N'obtenant pas de réponses, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était passée dans la chambre que la veille avant de partir en bateau pour récupérer quelque chose que l'adolescente avait oublié de ranger. C'était la première fois depuis que sa fille l'avait réaménagée. Alors cette fois, elle prit un peu plus de temps pour observer les lieux. Elle sourit tendrement devant les photos de sa fille avec les différents membres de leur nouvelle famille et presque comme une évidence, Alexandra y avait une présence prédominante. Mais Ruby n'était pas là. Un peu plus inquiète, elle l'appela dans l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas loin.

\- Bibliothèque ! lui parvint la voix de l'adolescente.

Avec soulagement, Samantha prit la direction de la grande salle dans laquelle elle avait passé tant d'heures à travailler. La jeune fille était bien là, perchée sur une échelle, elle fouillait dans les étagères sortant quelques fois un livre pour en lire la quatrième de couverture !

\- S'lut M'man, dit-elle sans quitter des yeux le bouquin qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Bonjour chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- J'ai repensé aux histoires que tu me lisais en France mais je ne me rappelle que vaguement de l'histoire. C'étaient les aventures d'un adolescent au Moyen-âge. Il savait écrire et vagabondait au grès des petits boulots qu'on lui offrait. – Suivant les indications de sa fille, Sam rejoignit un coin de la bibliothèque où il y avait de nombreux livres dans la langue de Molière. Il y avait plus de chance que ça soit Ruby qui le trouve en premier mais au cas où, elle parcourait les titres devant elle. – Il y avait une histoire avec le Pape je crois et une autre avec un alchimiste.

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles. Il s'appelle Gauvain non ?

\- Non, Garin. Garin Trousseboeuf, je les ai trouvés !

Machinalement, la mère de famille sortit le livre sur lequel son doigt était posé. Le titre ne lui rappelait rien mais les pages étaient cornées, signe d'un grand nombre de lecture. Elle le feuilletait quand une marque l'interpella, enfin des marques. Là, dans la marge étaient dessinés un tas de petits éléments au crayon à papier. Elle y reconnaissait sa pâte, c'était un de ses tics quand elle était à l'université. C'était un signe de réflexion intense, que ce qui était écrit là l'avait travaillé. Curieuse, elle lut les lignes qu'elle avait marquées quelques années plus tôt.

« On n'est pas préparé à la perte, à la disparition d'un proche. Il n'y a pas d'apprentissage de cela. On ne sait pas acquérir l'habitude de la mort. La mort de l'autre nous prend forcément par surprise, elle est un évènement qui nous désarme, qui nous laisse désemparé, y compris lorsqu'elle est prévisible, le plus prévisible des évènements. Elle est une occurrence absolument certaine et cependant pratiquement inconcevable, et qui nous précipite dans une étrange hébétude.

On sait la nommer, parler d'elle et lorsqu'elle est là, lorsqu'elle survient, lorsqu'elle fauche un proche, lorsqu'elle s'empare d'un ami, d'un frère, on est dans la détresse intégrale, dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il faut faire, dire.

(…)

La mort est ce qu'il y a de plus probable, de plus inévitable et c'est cependant la chose la moins facile à recevoir, à admettre. »

Si à l'époque, ces mots lui avait fait mal, c'était à cause du rejet de sa mère qu'elle vivait comme une mort. Aujourd'hui, elle était frappée par le dessin qui était au bout de la dernière phrase : le symbole de Reign !

Surprise, elle laissa tomber le bouquin par terre. Immédiatement, la voix de Ruby demanda :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Le livre m'a échappé.

Après avoir récupéré le roman de Besson, elle le posa sur le rebord du meuble. Alors qu'elle se tournait dans la direction de sa fille, celle-ci ne se gêna pas pour lui sauter dans les bras. D'avoir son enfant dans les bras effaça le malaise qui l'avait emplit quelques secondes avant. Mentalement, elle nota qu'elle devait montrer à Alex ce dessin.

Après un long câlin, les deux Arias se séparèrent. D'un geste, Sam invita sa fille à s'asseoir et s'installa près d'elle. Prenant tendrement sa main, elle lui dit :

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela autrement alors voilà, je me considère en couple avec Alex. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Mais je te le redis, tu es ma priorité numéro une, tu es ma petite fille que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Alors si tu as le moindre problème avec cela, avec notre comportement, en public ou avec toi, dis-le-moi. Je sais que tu peux avoir peur que cela gâche mon bonheur mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que mon bonheur, c'est ton bonheur !

\- Je sais maman. Merci.

\- Tu sais aussi que tu peux tout me dire ? demanda doucement la mère de famille.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te pousse à chercher un livre que je te lisais il y a des années alors qu'il y a pleins de nos amis à l'étage ? En as-tu marre d'être seule dans nos réunions ? Veux-tu qu'on invite certaines de tes amies ?

\- Maman ! dût crier Ruby pour interrompre le monologue de sa mère. Je suis super heureuse d'être ici avec tout le monde. Je suis heureuse pour toi et même si je ne dirais pas non pour inviter une ou deux amies une prochaine fois, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas dire trop ce qui me dérange, je suis sincèrement contente pour toi mais quelque part au fond de moi, cela me gêne.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles du discours de promo d'Alexis dans Castle ? demanda d'un coup Sam.

\- « Il y a une vérité universelle à laquelle nous devons tous faire face, que nous le voulions ou non, tout se termine un jour. Pour autant que j'aie attendu ce jour, j'ai toujours détesté les fins. Le dernier jour de l'été, le dernier chapitre d'un bon livre, prendre des chemins différents avec un ami proche. Mais les fins sont inévitables, Les feuilles tombent, vous fermez le livre. Vous dites au revoir. Aujourd'hui, c'est un de ces jours pour nous. Aujourd'hui, nous disons au revoir à tout ce qui était familier, tout ce qui était confortable. Nous avançons. Mais simplement parce que nous partons, et que ça fait mal, il y a des gens qui sont tellement une partie de nous, qu'ils seront avec nous quoi qu'il arrive. Ils sont notre terrain solide. Notre étoile du Nord. Et les petites voix claires dans nos cœurs qui seront toujours avec nous. Toujours. »

\- Ouah… Je ne pensais pas que tu le connaissais par cœur.

\- Je l'ai regardé dix fois hier soir.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te dérange. Et pour tout te dire, moi aussi j'ai peur. – La mère de famille resserra ses bras autour de sa fille qui s'était installée sur ses genoux. – J'ai peur du changement que cela représente comme j'ai eu peur lorsqu'on a débarqué dans cette drôle de famille. Et c'est normal d'avoir peur mais il ne faut pas que cela dirige nos vies. Alors on va avancer à notre rythme, le tien, le mien mais aussi celui d'Alex. On va essayer et si cela ne marche pas tant pis mais on ne regrettera pas de n'avoir rien tenté.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, avoua la plus vieille. Et peut-être qu'un jour je tiendrais à elle autant qu'à toi. Mais ce jour n'arrivera que si tu l'acceptes et qu'on en aura discuté toutes les trois.

\- Merci. – Un silence passa avant que l'adolescente ne reprenne. – Comment tu fais pour savoir ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ?

\- C'est comme si je t'avais faite, souris Samantha avant de murmurer. Y te amo de aqui a la luna… (Et je t'aime jusqu'à la lune)

\- Y vuelta. (et le retour)

Quelques coups contre la porte et la voix d'Alexandra les sortirent de leur câlin.

\- Sam ? Lena te cherche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais elle n'a pas l'air de pouvoir se passer de toi.

\- Je vais voir, dit la directrice de L-Corp.

Elle déposa à un baiser sur la joue de l'agent du DEO en passant à ses côtés et celle-ci allait la suivre lorsque la voix de l'adolescente retentit :

\- Tu peux rester Alex, s'il te plaît ?

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **La Chef** **:** **Comment dire, est-ce que c'est vraiment légitime de t'accorder la 100e review alors que tu as mis que trois points sur la 99e ? On va dire que oui mais c'est bien parce que ce que tu dis mérite la 100e place. Merci. Merci d'avoir été à l'origine de cette histoire et de m'avoir poussé à la finir et à publier correctement (notamment en repoussant le début). Et ne t'inquiète pas, un jour aussi, tu finiras une histoire ! D'ailleurs, t'as pas un chapitre à finir ;)**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Merci, comme toujours pour ta review qui met du baume au cœur. Si tu as des envies ou des idées pour la potentielle suite, n'hésite pas, elles pourraient peut-être apparaître ;)**


	70. Chapitre 68 : Être bien entouré

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Derrière semaine de publication avec quelques pistes distillées pour une potentielle suite. Merci encore pour votre soutien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 68 : Du pouvoir d'être bien entouré

\- Alex tu peux rester, s'il te plaît ?

L'agent du DEO fit demi-tour en essayant de repousser la vague d'angoisse qui l'emplit à ces quelques mots. Contournant la table pour rejoindre l'adolescente, elle attrapa un des romans que celle-ci avait sorti quelques minutes avant. Elle chercha à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait mais il fallait d'abord essayer de se détendre. La voix retentit à nouveau :

\- Depuis quand es-tu là ?

\- Un peu avant ta démonstration de mémoire, avoua l'aînée des Danvers.

Elle avait trouvé les deux Arias dans un moment mère-fille tellement attendrissant et n'avait pas voulu les interrompre. Elle aurait dû repartir mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce que pensait Ruby de sa relation avec Sam. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule avec l'adolescente, elle n'osait pas poser les questions qu'elle avait en tête ni écouter les remarques qu'elle pouvait avoir. Alors par peur, Alex lança la discussion sur autre chose, comme le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains :

\- C'est ton livre préféré ?

\- Non, c'est celui de mon enfance.

\- Pourquoi le ressortir alors ?

\- Pour se réfugier dans quelque chose de connu quand le monde va trop vite. Mais ça ne marchera pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce ne sont que des souvenirs, le passé, répondit Ruby. En réalité, je veux juste retrouver ces moments d'innocence quand ma mère me lisait ces histoires. Je sais que ça peut sembler idiot mais j'ai eu envie de revenir en enfance.

\- Moi aussi ça m'arrive, répondit l'aînée des Danvers dans un sourire. Je suis certaine que ta mère te le relira si tu lui demandes. Tu trouves que le monde va trop vite ? Tu veux que je dise à ta mère qu'on doit ralentir ?

\- Non. Je te le redis comme je lui ai dit, je suis heureuse pour vous. Toutes les deux. Vous avez déjà un sourire un peu plus grand et c'est beau à voir. Mais effectivement, je trouve que le monde va vite, l'année prochaine je serais déjà au lycée. Et je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, expliqua Ruby. Mais ne nous lançons pas dans cette discussion maintenant, on va se mettre en retard pour le repas.

\- Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Allez allons-y !

\- Attends, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Alex.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir toutes les deux ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'aime la relation qu'on a depuis toute l'histoire avec Reign. Je n'ai pas très envie que ça s'arrête.

\- Alors elle ne s'arrêtera pas. Ta mère te l'a dit, si je dois prendre plus de place dans vos vies, on en parlera ensemble. Alors en attendant, ne t'inquiètes pas, je continuerais à garder tes secrets et de te conseiller comme je peux. Je te l'ai dit et te le redis, je parlerais à ta mère que si tu me le demandes ou si je considère que tu te mets en danger. Nos discussions restent à nous et tes petites escapades nocturnes aussi puisqu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses.

Ruby blêmit légèrement ne pensant pas s'être fait avoir mais Alex lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui semblait dire « je te comprends ». Elle savait que ce n'était pas une habitude de l'adolescente mais effectivement, elle avait fait le mur deux fois une petite heure lors de leur cohabitation. Les agents du DEO chargés de leur sécurité lui en avaient parlé mais elle avait laissé faire après avoir vérifié le pédigrée du petit-ami. Pour lui prouver qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour la taquiner, l'aînée des Danvers déclara :

\- Allez à table !

Sautant sur l'occasion, Ruby partit rapidement devant une Alex qui dût se retenir d'exploser de rire. Plus calmement, elle remonta les escaliers. Au sommet, Kara l'attendait avec un verre de jus de fruit qu'elle lui tendit avant de s'en aller sans un mot. Ce comportement étonna sa sœur mais quand elle sentit le bras de Sam s'enrouler autour de sa taille, elle comprit. Les lèvres de la brune déposèrent de légers baisers sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à ma fille pour qu'elle remonte en quatrième vitesse ?

\- Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter alors de votre complicité ? demanda Samantha amusée.

\- Non, sauf si tu fais partie du repas, répondit Alex avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Une partie de moi veut te faire confiance mais l'autre s'inquiète et s'inquiétera toujours pour elle et veut savoir, avoua la mère de famille.

Avec douceur, l'aînée des Danvers tourna dans ses bras et releva son visage pour que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Je te promets que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, si c'était le cas, je te le dirais. Ta fille va bien, elle se pose des questions de son âge que je ne répéterais pas parce que je sais qu'elle viendra t'en parler quand elle se sentira prête. Tu m'as dit un jour que même si tu ne croyais plus en mes mots et mes paroles, tu avais confiance en moi pour prendre soin d'elle. J'ai trop souffert de t'avoir trahi, pour jouer avec cette once de confiance.

Les lèvres de la mère de famille dessinèrent un « Merci » avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête contre le corps de cette femme qui la comprenait si bien.

A quelques pas de là, accoudés à la barrière de la terrasse, deux personnes les observaient un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de les voir ensemble ? demanda le Martien.

\- Ça me rassure, répondit Eliza. Ma fille est dingue d'elle, je le sais depuis que Gabriela me l'a amenée il y a trois mois. Mais je sais aussi que ça dure depuis plus longtemps. Elle resterait alitée des mois entiers si Samantha le lui demandait. Mais de ce que Kara m'a dit, Sam connait ma fille et sait qu'elle serait malheureuse alors elle ne le fera pas même si ça la rassurerait sûrement. A vrai dire, j'ai hâte de faire sa rencontre, j'ai déjà pas mal appris avec Ruby dans la voiture mais rien ne vaut la discussion pour se connaître.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux de la voir en forme. L'affaire avec Sam lui a drainé une grande quantité d'énergie sans parler de sa blessure. Elle avait besoin de ce bol d'air frais.

\- Je te préviens J'onn, ma fille n'est pas prête à retourner au travail ! Interdiction de lui parler boulot !

\- Même si c'est quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'être utile sans être sur le terrain ?

\- J'onn…

\- Eliza, ta fille ne peut pas rester sans rien faire et puis elle voyagerait, dit le Martien un peu trop vite.

\- J'onn, tu en as déjà trop dit ! C'est quoi ce truc dont tu dois parler à Alexandra et qui ne peut pas attendre ?

\- La présidente nous demande d'envoyer quelqu'un pour collaborer avec les Français. C'est un job parfait pour elle.

\- Et tu as besoin de la réponse pour ce soir, souffla Eliza fatiguée.

\- C'était pour hier…

\- Laisse-lui au moins sa journée. Tu pourras lui en parler en la ramenant.

\- Je te le promets Eliza.

La Danvers déposa un bisou sur la joue du directeur du DEO avant de s'éloigner. Par habitude, il se massa le nez. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses pour Alexandra mais cette collaboration avec les Français était importante pour le DEO et le pays. Elle était son agent la plus compétente. Et il pensait que c'était une bonne chose pour elle de quitter National City avec la médiatisation que son acte avait engendré et qui ne s'était pas calmée. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait emmener Sam et Ruby dans ce voyage. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- La louve protège ses petites, lui parvint la voix de Winn.

\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, nous aussi on les protège.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va accepter ? demanda J'onn inquiet.

\- Il va falloir que tu lui demandes, je n'en ai aucune idée. Que feras-tu si elle refuse ?

\- J'enverrai sûrement Vasquez.

\- A table ! cria Charles au loin.

\- Allez vient manger boss, tu te prendras la tête plus tard. Un banquet nous attend !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **Merci à toi pour ton soutien à chaque chapitre, j'espère que la fin te plaira. Merci ! Je vais mettre le dernier chapitre jeudi et on verra plus tard pour un retour.**


	71. Chapitre 69 : Les repas le dimanche midi

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Que c'est difficile les fins, j'ai proposé un autre chapitre 69 à la Chef qui me plaisait pas tellement je n'osais pas écrire "FIN". Pour info, cette fiction fait 112 582 mots sur 194 pages Word. C'est sans contexte ma fiction la plus longue ! Grâce à elle et à vous, j'ai passé le cap des 50 chapitres et des 100 reviews ! Merci mille fois !  
Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, j'ai un début de suite, je n'ai aucune idée de combien temps il me faudra avant de publier mais je reviendrai sûrement. D'autant plus que l'épisode de cette semaine m'a donné quelques inspirations ! Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à les mettre en commentaire que je tache d'y répondre dans la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Le titre de ce dernier chapitre vient de la chanson de Bénabar "La p'tite monnaie" que j'aime beaucoup et je pense que c'est un des titres les plus adaptés, si vous voulez accompagner votre lecture d'un peu de musique.**

 **Avec toute mon amitié, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 69 : Les repas le dimanche midi

Tout le monde s'était installé autour de la table en fonction des discussions qui étaient en cours au moment de l'appel du majordome. Ainsi Alex se retrouva entre Gabriela avec qui elle discutait de sa récente rupture et Sam qui avait bien fait comprendre d'un regard que personne n'avait intérêt à la séparer de l'agent du DEO. Personne ne s'y était opposé car personne n'avait pensé à le faire. Lena sourit devant le comportement de son amie et lui murmura :

\- Tu sais qu'on est tous heureux que vous vous soyez enfin trouvées, tu n'as pas à te battre pour être à côté de ta belle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Menteuse, répondit la Luthor en rejoignant le coin de la table où Winn lui avait gardé une place.

\- Lena, la retint la mère de famille.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- Y a pas de quoi, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour nous ouvrir les yeux et je serais heureuse de le faire jusqu'à ce que ton cas soit totalement désespéré.

Maugréant quelque chose comme "T'en perds pas une.", Sam se sépara de son amie pour rejoindre sa chaise. A peine installée, elle décida de jouer un peu avec Alex qui semblait concentrée sur les paroles de son amie ambulancière. La cheffe d'entreprise posa donc sa main sur la cuisse de la femme qui la rassurait et commença à tracer des arabesques l'air de rien. Elle était motivée à débattre avec Charles, Paul et Eliza sur la meilleure recette de tarte quand le tintement d'un couvert sur un verre sortit tout le monde de leurs discussions. Lena rougit légèrement quand tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de faire des discours devant des centaines voire des milliers de personnes mais les 11 personnes devant elle prenaient de plus en plus de place dans son cœur et elle ne voulait pas en froisser un seul. Puisant un peu de courage dans le regard de Winn sur elle, elle commença son petit speech :

\- Je voudrais vous dire ma joie de nous voir ici tous réunis dans cette maison qui a déjà tant de souvenirs entre ses murs. Pour moi, comme pour Sam et Ruby qui sont ici comme chez elles. Et j'aimerais que ça soit le cas aussi pour vous. Si vous avez besoin de venir ici vous ressourcer, vous n'avez pas besoin de me demander, la seule consigne est de prévenir Charles. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit surpris par votre arrivée et je compte sur vous pour le pousser à vous laisser cuisiner ou à manger avec vous. Il n'a toujours pas compris que si je le gardais c'était pour qu'il n'ait pas à travailler ailleurs.

Des rires parcoururent la tablée alors que le majordome faisait mine de vouloir corriger la brune.

\- Et puisque vous semblez attendre un ordre, bon appétit à tous !

\- Bon app' !

\- Merci les cuistots !

Des remerciements et autres formules de politesses fusèrent et les plats commencèrent à passer de mains en mains. Ils ne risquaient pas de mourir de faim. Le petit jeu de Sam continuait et elle était impressionnée du self contrôle de l'aînée des Danvers qu'elle avait déjà vu rougir pour quelques mots. Alors que ses pensées s'interrogeaient sur ce comportement, elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Alex contre son cou et sa voix lui murmurer :

\- Je suis entraînée à résister à ce genre de torture, mais plus tu continues, plus je te le ferais payer. Je ne sais pas, je pourrais attendre le 10e rendez-vous pour faire des galipettes comme le dit si bien Gaby. Tu veux vraiment tester ma patience ?

\- Je ne suis donc pas invisible à tes yeux ?

\- Tu n'es jamais invisible, tu captes toute la lumière de la pièce et je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.

Prise dans son propre piège, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir au compliment de l'agent du DEO et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour clore la discussion. Elle découvrait tous les jours une nouvelle facette du personnage et pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup qui lui déplaisait.

De l'autre côté de l'aînée des Danvers, Gabriela discutait avec James du comportement des deux femmes qui semblaient avoir oublié le monde autour d'elles, comme si elles étaient dans une bulle rien qu'à elles.

\- Tu crois qu'Alex va mettre combien de temps avant de la demander en mariage ? rigola Gaby.

\- Plus que ce qu'elle voudrait sûrement, elle va vouloir attendre que Sam soit prête, lui répondit le photographe.

\- Elle est raide dingue de cette fille, elle ne sait pas attendre. Je ne lui donne pas un an.

\- Tu ne connais pas Samantha. Je ne crois pas que la demande aura lieu dans l'année à venir. Mais tu auras sûrement le droit aux débats d'Alexandra sur le meilleur plan de bataille bientôt.

\- Dès demain, oui.

Les deux rirent aux éclats, ils étaient heureux pour leurs amies. Et connaissant l'aînée des Danvers, ce n'était pas impossible. Quelques places plus loin, de l'autre côté de la longue table en bois, Eliza et Charles avaient terminé leur débat culinaire. La bonne humeur ambiante avait fait disparaître le sens du devoir du vieil homme qui trouvait peu à peu sa place dans cette drôle de famille. Profitant, de la fin de la discussion entre Winn et la mère Danvers, il lui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes.

\- Madame Danvers, dit-il.

\- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Eliza.

\- Et moi de me tutoyer.

\- Excuses-moi. Oui, Charles ?

\- Vous savez- la biologiste leva les yeux au ciel au vouvoiement - peut-être que je suis ce qui s'approche le plus d'un parent pour Samantha.

\- Ça se comprend au premier regard et je dois avouer que c'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a des gens comme vous… comme toi, pour la protéger, répondit Eliza.

\- Merci. Je tiens vraiment à elle et à ce titre, j'ai prévenu votre fille qu'elle devrait passer par une longue discussion avec moi avant de repartir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour cela.

\- Tu sais, je réfléchis à ce que je dirais aux prétendants de mes filles depuis que je sais que mon mari ne reviendra pas. C'est notre rôle de parent de prévenir du bonheur de nos enfants. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est que Sam aura sûrement plus de discussions à supporter que ma fille même si je ne doute pas que certains se chargeront des deux.

Les regards des deux se croisèrent et de larges sourires apparurent sur leurs visages. Ils savaient déjà que peu importe le nombre de discussions, ces deux-là les passeraient, plus ou moins facilement. Leur amour était éblouissant et semblait capable de terrasser tous les problèmes que leurs forts caractères allaient mettre sur leur route.

* * *

La maison s'était vidée en cette fin d'après-midi, certains étaient rentrés à National-City, ou Midvale pour Eliza, d'autres découvraient la collection de voitures de légendes que Lena gardait dans le garage de la maison sous la bonne garde de Charles. Dans le salon, les deux Arias et les deux filles Danvers discutaient avec Lena. A la fin du repas, la musique avait commencé à retentir comme une évidence. Les paroles de la dernière chanson retentissaient encore dans l'esprit des 5 femmes. "Les repas le dimanche midi, comme j'sais plus qui disait, le bonheur ça se trouve pas en lingot mais en p'tite monnaie."

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de Kara qui coupa la discussion. Une vibration sur son poignet informa Alex que c'était un appel à Supergirl mais déjà la cadette des Danvers s'était envolée en costume. L'aînée roula des yeux, sa sœur se sentait tellement à l'aise qu'elle en avait oublié Ruby. C'est d'ailleurs la voix de l'adolescente qui la ramena au moment présent.

\- Il n'y a que moi que ça choque que Kara se soit envolée en Supergirl ?

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude mais ça lui va bien, avoua Lena.

Sam se tourna vers sa petite amie lui demandant l'autorisation de raconter toute l'histoire à sa fille. Alex haussa les épaules l'air de dire "Maintenant que ma sœur a fait la bourde…". Un sourire la remercia et la mère de famille fit s'installer sa fille à ses côtés et commença :

\- Kara vient du même endroit que moi, Krypton…

Il faisait beau, elle était entourée des gens qu'elle aimait et plus rien n'obstruait son horizon. Alexandra Danvers nota qu'en ce 21 septembre, le monde ne pouvait pas tourner plus rond.

 **FIN ou TO BE CONTINUED ?**

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch** **:** **MERCI ! Tu ne sais pas le plaisir que j'ai eu à te lire à chacune de tes reviews que j'attendais impatiemment.  
** **Moi aussi, je suis fan de la relation Alex/Ruby et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu encore plus de mal à voir les Arias partir de la série.**

 **AmandineReader** **:** **Merci. C'est une des hypothèses de travail qu'Alex parte en France mais je ne peux pas en dévoiler plus parce que je ne sais moi même pas si je vais la saisir ou pas. Voilà la fin qui pour tout te dire me traînait dans la tête depuis un moment quand je l'ai écrite (le dernier passage). J'espère qu'elle te satisfera autant qu'à moi.**


	72. Chapitre Bonus

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **Je sais qu'au moment où vous lirez ces lignes, beaucoup de temps auront passé depuis la disparition de Charles Aznavour. Mais aujourd'hui on est le 2 octobre 2018 et j'avais besoin d'écrire et comme pour les attentats de Charlie et du Bataclan, la fiction m'a aidé. Alors voilà un petit chapitre bonus. Et comme je livrais trop d'informations par rapport à là où j'en étais dans la publication j'ai attendu avant de le publier.**

 **Je sais que beaucoup attendent la suite de Come Alive mais j'ai du mal à écrire. D'ailleurs si vous avez des envies/attentes/idées pour celle-ci, n'hésitez pas à les présenter dans les reviews.**

 **Il est conseillé d'écouter les musiques en même temps suivant les différentes parties. Si jamais vous allez plus vite que la musique, attendez et écoutez les magnifiques paroles du grand Charles. Pour cela, tapez le code après chaque titre dans YouTube.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Emmenez-moi_ _(ieYQKS9-Is0)_

Lena travaillait dans le centre de recherche Danvers. Il était tôt et elle était seule dans la grande pièce, la radio lui tenait compagnie. Elle se contentait d'entendre les murmures du média trop concentrée sur ses calculs quand une mélodie l'interpella. Puis le timbre de la voix et les paroles, en français, l'emportèrent vers des souvenirs de musique avec Samantha. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux l'écouter, allant jusqu'à esquisser quelques pas de danse.

Et puis, ce fût l'arrêt. Brutal. Ce grand homme était mort. La propriétaire de L-Corp ne savait que faire de cette information. Il avait 94 ans, on pouvait dire qu'il avait bien vécu. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu à la télévision, ou sur son écran d'ordinateur, il avait ce même œil malicieux, cet air coquin qui lui donnait une énergie folle. Il donnait l'impression d'un vieil homme sage qui ne partirait pas tant qu'il y aurait du monde pour l'écouter. Et des foules, il y en avait qui l'avaient acclamé et chanté.

Lena baissa les yeux vers les chiffres qu'elle lisait peu de temps avant, ils n'avaient plus de sens. Elle ne les comprenait plus, l'esprit prit par des ritournelles et des textes entêtant. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle rangea ses affaires alors que les premiers agents arrivaient. En partant, elle s'arrêta devant le bureau du directeur du centre. Winn n'était pas encore là. Elle entra, trouva un bout de papier et un stylo.

«Je prends un jour off. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as une urgence. Tu peux me rejoindre ce soir si tu le souhaites, je serais chez moi. Bon courage pour votre journée de travail M. Le Directeur.

Ta Lena. »

Puis elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

 _La Bohème_ _(hWLc0J52b2I)_

Samantha apprit la nouvelle assisse derrière le volant de sa voiture alors qu'elle emmenait Ruby à l'école, touchée par les mots du vieux chanteur qu'elle avait découvert à l'université. Elle avait une affection pour lui depuis et ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme glisser sur sa joue. L'adolescente à ses côtés la vit et posa une main douce sur le bras de sa mère en demandant :

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- Oui, un peu. Par sa musique.

\- Tu es fan ? Pourquoi ce nom ne me dit rien ?

\- Fan non, mais certaines de ses chansons m'ont accompagnées pendant tes premières années et lors de notre passage en France. C'était un chanteur français et je suis sûre que si je te joue certains de ses titres tu les reconnaitrais. Mais on verra ça ce soir, on est arrivé, dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

\- D'accord, bonne journée maman, répondit Ruby en déposant un bisou sur la joue de Sam.

Celle-ci lui rendit son attention et la regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres. Elle attrapa son téléphone et chercha la chanson qui était inscrite dans son cœur avant de prendre la direction de L-Corp. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler, elle rêvait de retrouver Lena pour jouer des heures entières. Malheureusement, elle avait une réunion importante avec de nouveaux investisseurs. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à libérer son après-midi.

* * *

 _Les comédiens_ _(V7EOrUEUaPI)_

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau après son passage dans l'open space de contrôle, Winn découvrit la note de celle qu'il aimait. Il fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant les mots griffonnés, il sentait que l'ex-cheffe d'affaire avait besoin de calme mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il connaissait de mieux en mieux la brune, elle saurait le trouver ou contacter un membre de leur famille si elle en avait besoin.

Il trouvait cela mignon qu'elle lui demande son autorisation pour s'absenter, c'était une demande à demi-mot mais l'intention y était. Elle dépendait toujours de L-Corps même si Sam ne vérifiait pas ses heures c'était elle qui devait être informée. C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres à cette idée qu'il rejoignit son coin de l'atelier.

Il sifflotait l'air entêtant qu'il avait entendu à la radio. Il ne connaissait pas le chanteur mais cet air résonnait dans sa tête comme un vieil ami. Il chercherait à découvrir le reste de son répertoire ce soir mais avant il devait avancer sur son bouclier anti-kryptonite pour Kara. Il était en train de dessiner son mécanisme quand il s'arrêta.

Il attrapa son carnet de notes pour y écrire le nom du chanteur ne voulant pas l'oublier. C'est en regardant les lettres qu'il avait tracé qu'il comprit. Il avait déjà vu ce nom quelque part, chez Lena, sur de vieilles partitions froissées et annotées, preuve qu'elles avaient été jouées de nombreuses fois.

Tout prenait sens, la Luthor avait un lien fort avec la musique de cet homme, l'annonce de sa mort avait dû lui ramener un lot de souvenirs. Il l'imaginait sans peine derrière le piano jouant et chantant ou un verre de vin à la main emmitouflée dans un plaid simplement bercée par la voix caverneuse du disparu. Désormais, il avait hâte de rentrer pour qu'elle lui raconte l'histoire qu'elle avait avec ses morceaux.

* * *

 _J'me voyais déjà_ _(1wo3xR7Qxbg)_

C'est au milieu des dépêches du jour que James découvrit que le chanteur qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer pour un shooting était parti. Il gardait de cette rencontre le souvenir d'un homme chaleureux attaché à ses racines et animé par sa passion, comme lui. Il avait d'ailleurs cette chanson qui l'avait fait connaître en France que le journaliste avait fait sienne. Il trouvait qu'elle faisait le parallèle avec sa propre carrière. Lui aussi avait dû persévérer pour devenir un photographe reconnu. S'il n'avait jamais voulu voir son nom au fronton des plus grandes salles de spectacle de Broadway et de Paris, il avait rêvé du Pulitzer.

Il s'était accroché à son rêve et à l'appareil photo de son père. Et aujourd'hui, il était le rédacteur en chef d'un des magazines les plus influents du pays. Le Français, lui, avait conquis son pays et le monde mais il en voulait toujours plus. Lorsque James l'avait photographié, il prévoyait sa prochaine tournée disant qu'il rêvait de tel ou tel pays et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier la date en Arménie où il avait ses racines. Le photographe n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il ait pu changer sur ce point. Il avait toujours des projets en tête, un peu comme Winn. Souriant le rédac' chef eût une pensée pour tous ceux qui bossaient hier encore sur un disque ou un concert avec lui.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, James se leva et ouvrit l'armoire qui contenait les photos qu'il avait prises dans sa carrière. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de remettre la main sur celle du petit homme âgé mais rempli d'une malice qui lui était propre. Et il garderait cette image de lui. Ces pensées furent interrompues par des coups à la porte. Il se retourna pour voir Kara rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Salut !

\- Coucou, je passais pour te demander un coup de main. Je dérange ?

\- Non, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue par le reportage que je viens de finir. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tu pourrais jeter un œil, s'il te plaît ? demanda la Kryptonienne.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit James en présentant sa main pour récupérer la clé USB qu'elle lui tendait.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'image qu'il avait dans l'autre main. Et après avoir réfléchis un instant, il la donna à Kara en demandant :

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Non. C'est le chanteur français qui est mort ?

\- Oui j'aimerais lui rendre hommage dans le prochain numéro. Tu veux bien écrire quelques mots sur lui, s'il te plaît.

\- Je veux bien, mais quoi ? Une biographie ? Une analyse de textes ? Un hommage ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'homme. Ce que tu veux, peux, tu auras la place que tu veux.

* * *

 _Comme ils disent_ _(DqUzMGnplHo)_

Alex pleurait. Pas de la mort de l'artiste français qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant ce matin. Mais des textes qu'il avait écrits criant de vérité. En apprenant son décès, elle s'était dit que c'était une bonne façon de travailler son français que d'écouter ses chansons. Elle avait donc attrapé son ordinateur et flâné de mélodie en mélodie. Quand l'une d'elle l'interpellait par sa musique ou par un mot capté au hasard, elle l'écoutait plusieurs fois, cherchait les paroles et traduisait. Certaines ritournelles l'avaient poussé à chercher des tablatures de guitare.

Elle trouvait que le chanteur savait écrire les moments de la vie quotidienne. Et qu'il savait les jouer quand il était sur scène. Et puis il y avait eu cette chanson qui l'avait renvoyé un an en arrière. Si elle avait apprécié la musique douce et un peu protecteur, elles avaient eu plus de mal avec les paroles au départ. C'était du stéréotype mais sans méchanceté sur l'homosexualité. C'était très étrange. Et puis, elle avait lu l'histoire qui avait vu naître ce texte. Et elle avait été scotché par le courage de l'homme, chanter cela à cette époque.

Et puis écoutant, encore et encore, elle s'était rappelée la peur qu'elle avait ressenti avant son coming-out, cette peur du rejet et de la solitude mais aussi des murmures de comptoir. Finalement, elle ne les avait pas vécus car les visions avaient changé et ce petit monsieur y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

* * *

 _Sa jeunesse_ _(IltciAW_zbY)_

Il était 16 heures quand Sam entra dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Lena l'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux et d'une longue accolade. La mère de famille ne fut pas surprise de trouver son violon posé sur la table comme s'il l'attendait. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires puis l'attrapa pour l'accorder. Enfin les premiers mots furent énoncés entre les deux femmes.

\- Je vous parle d'un temps…

\- Que les moins de 20 ans ne peuvent pas connaître.

Et les notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce les ramenant des années en arrière.

Elles jouaient encore quand Winn rentra. Elles lui racontèrent comment elles avaient eu la sensation de vivre bohème leurs années d'université. Elles lui firent découvrir le répertoire international y ajoutant leurs anecdotes.

Puis Alex et James passèrent la porte à leur tour.

\- Sam a dit que vous chantiez et j'avais besoin d'un chauffeur, répondit l'agent du DEO au sourcil interrogatif de la propriétaire devant leur présence avec sa guitare dans les mains.

Ruby arriva avec J'onn qu'Alex avait missionné pour ne pas briser l'instant qu'ils vivaient. Et il fallut peu de temps avant que Kara ne vienne compléter le clan.

La soirée se passa entre moments autour du piano et temps de partages mais toujours au son du grand Charles.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans les pages de CatCo Magazine, on pouvait lire :

 _« Hommage à Charles Aznavour_

 _Hier, nous apprenions ta mort. Toi qui semblait toujours si vivant et malicieux à chacune de tes sorties. Toi que les années embellissaient._

 _Beaucoup d'entre nous connaissent plusieurs de tes titres qui contaient si bien notre vie de tous les jours et l'histoire de ton pays, la France, et de tes racines, l'Arménie._

 _Dès le début, (_ _Tu te) voyais_ _déjà en haut de l'affiche mais tu étais trop petit, pas assez beau, sans voix_ _Comme ils dis(ai)ent_ _. Alors tu as conquis le grand écran, montrant à tous qu'avoir une sale gueule n'empêchait pas d'avoir du talent._

 _Tu n'étais pas forcément_ _Bohème_ _mais Arménien d'origine et de cœur à jamais._

 _Il faut savoir_ _une chose de toi, jamais tu n'abandonnais. Tu n'avais plus_ _(Ta) jeunesse_ _et pas plus les encouragements de_ _La Mama_ _Piaf mais tu connaissais ton talent. Alors tu as passé_ _(Tes) emmerdes_ _et révolutionné la chanson française en chantant comme on vit, utilisant les mots de tous les jours et jouant les histoires que tu racontais._

 _A 94 ans, tu avais bien vécu mais toujours pas assez pour accomplir tous les projets que tu avais. Mais tu_ _(Nous) emmen(ais)_ _toujours au pays des merveilles à chacun des concerts que tu continuais de faire aux quatre coins du monde._

 _Désormais_ _, il reste tes films, tes chansons, tes textes dans nos mémoires et nous gardons l'image de ce petit vieux qui avait gardé son âme d'enfant._

 _Hier encore_ _, tu étais un grand_ _Comédien_ _, un excellent musicien et ce magicien qui ramena l'électricité_ _Pour toi Arménie_ _. Aujourd'hui tu es pour longtemps un grand maître de la chanson, un visage inoubliable et une voix._

 _Merci pour tout Charles. »_

* * *

 **Du coup j'en profite pour faire une réponse aux review.**

 **RAR :**

 **HeroWitch :** **Merci avec un peu de retard mais sincère. La scène avec Supergirl me traînait dans ma tête depuis un petit moment.  
C'était pour moi un plaisir de lire tous tes commentaires. J'espère sincèrement revenir bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire mais je n'anticiperai pas l'inspiration pour ne pas abandonner par la suite.**

 **AIDEN KOM TRIKRU** **:** **Ce que tu espères et ce que j'aimerais écrire mais pour le moment, ça stagne un peu parce qu'il manque d'action dans mes plans. J'espère sincèrement répondre à ces attentes un jour.**


	73. Come Alive Saison 2

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

 **Juste un petit message pour vous dire que j'ai écrit la suite de Come Alive, ça s'intitule Come Alive Saison 2 est c'est disponible sur mon profil.**

 **Pour vous donner envie de rejoindre cette nouvelle aventure, je vous mets les première phrases de cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **En espérant vous revoir là-bas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Aimer

Alex était nerveuse, elle faisait les 100 pas sur le quai en se remémorant le planning de la soirée telle qu'elle était prévue. A ce moment précis, le chauffeur de Lena déposait Kara chez les Arias et récupérait Samantha. Sa sœur avait accepté de garder Ruby aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour qu'elles profitent de leur soirée. En effet, ça faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir en tête à tête autrement que pour des déjeuners pris sur le pouce. Et puis Kara avait dit que c'était leur trois mois de couple, même si elle ne comprenait pas l'importance de ces moisiversaires Alex avait déclaré que c'était l'occasion rêvée.

Les mains moites, elle récupéra son téléphone au fond de sa poche pour voir si elle avait reçu un message. Ne voyant rien sur l'écran, elle s'appliqua à défroisser son uniforme impeccable pour s'occuper. Elle avait choisi de mettre son uniforme blanc pour la première fois. Elle se doutait qu'elle ferait plaisir à sa petite amie comme cela. Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'elle lui apportait son déjeuner, elle avait aperçu sur son bureau une photo d'elle lors de la cérémonie d'hommage. Sam avait vu son regard et avait avoué la trouver très belle dans une telle tenue. Et quand l'agente gouvernementale lui avait répondu en avoir une immaculée, la cheffe d'entreprise avait souri avant de dire qu'elle avait hâte de la voir dedans. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas se sentant protégée comme dans une armure avec cet ensemble.

Enfin, elle entendit le moteur de la limousine tourner au coin de la rue. Soufflant un coup franc, elle vérifia la position de sa casquette avant de se mettre droite sur le bord de la route. Dès que le véhicule fût à l'arrêt, elle ouvrit la porte. Avec un grand sourire visible jusqu'au fond de ses yeux, Sam sortit. Elle portait une robe d'un émeraude profond qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Deux fines bretelles retenaient le tissu merveilleusement travaillé. Cette vision fit naître une bouffée de chaleur et d'amour dans le corps de l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Tu es magnifique, réussit-elle à dire.

\- J'avais raison, le blanc te va bien. Heureusement que Ruby m'a poussée à choisir cette robe, j'aurais fait pâle figure à tes côtés, répondit Sam avant de la prendre dans ses bras.


End file.
